A Traves del tiempo
by Dream.6c
Summary: "La distinción entre pasado, presente y futuro es sólo una ilusión, por persistente que ésta sea, no lo olvides. El tiempo es un concepto muy subjetivo, y una barrera muy fácil de romper para algunos..." imposible... o quizas no tanto?
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz 2012 a tooodos! **

**Este año he decidido comenzarlo asiendome participe de esta pagina, que leo ase pfff se años, pero me encanta!**

**pasenla excelente todos! y este es mi primer fic xd  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Todos estábamos atentos al escenario, era el turno de mi mejor amiga de salir a escena, y teníamos la seguridad de que le iba a ir fenomenal, siempre lo hacía excelente y eso nos llenaba de orgullo.

-Eeeh!- Exclamo una despampanante rubia de ojos celestes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con sus ojos desbordando alegría. Ella era Serena Tsukino, llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, unos jeans negros ajustados al cuerpo, y una pollera murciélago, ajustada a la cadera, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Ropa que me había esforzado mucho en elegir, y que sin duda se le veía fenomenal.

-Ahí está, mírala Lita.- Me susurro Nicholas.- Se le ve muy bien, de veras hiciste un excelente trabajo.-

Nicholas era un tipo alto, con un deslumbrante cuerpo y de un cabello caoba. Era el abogado más solicitado del país.

-Que esperabas, por algo soy la mejor diseñadora en modas del país.- Le sonreí petulante.

-Pero bueno, para que presumes.- Dijo Yaten mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Nicholas era un hombre sumamente atractivo, con el cabello tan rubio que parecía ser de plata, resaltaba por ser extremadamente relajado, era el dueño del club "Funny Auditios" en el que nos encontrábamos, y al igual que Serena, y Yaten, era mi mejor amigo, y los cuatro éramos un grupo inseparable.

El público aplaudió animado cuando apareció Serena.

-¡Qué lindo! Mucha gente nueva!- Dijo serena, y acto seguido les tiro besos a todos- Para todos ustedes- Decía mientras la gente reía.

-Oigan hoy día quiero hablarles de un tema súper livianito- Hablaba mientras se balanceaba junto al micrófono y con la sonrisa más grande que podía poner dijo- ¡El suicidio!

La gente no pudo evitar reír, mientras ella reía imitando a la risa de un mimo.

-No se rían, si enserio les vengo a hablar del suicidio, es verdad, ¿Quién no ha dicho "Quiero puro matarme"?- La gente rio a carcajadas- Todos lo hemos dicho, pasa cualquier cosa mala y lo primero que dices es ¡"Quiero puro matarme"!- decía mientras gesticulaba con las manos- ¿Pero en realidad quieres puro matarte? O quieres puro morirte- La gente volvió a reír- Entienden, porque uno es flojo, ¡es flojo!, es preferente que la cuestión te pase no más, porque matarse en mucho trabajo, ven.- La gente volvió a reír- Para matarse hay que ver, el cómo, el donde, el cuándo, hay que dejar cartas explicando el porqué, ¡es una lata!; Ya- levanto las manos en un gesto de pare- por ejemplo, hay que planificar, entonces uno empieza a ver la agenda, pucha el miércoles tengo un facial, el jueves descuento de zapatos en el en centro comercial ¡Atroz!¡Atroz!, Lo que pasa es que no te puedes matar antes de eso, porque el día que tú te mates, tienes que estar ¡increíble! Tienes que verte espectacular, ósea, tienes que verte, la muerte.- Ella me miro y me giño, No puede evitar reír con eso- Enserio, entonces hay que prepararse, tienes que tener una semana por lo menos, para poder matarte un día.- El público rio.

- La verdad es que al público le encanta Serena, muchos vienen solamente a verla en su monologo o cuando canta.-Dijo Yaten.- Lo cual es mejor ya que las ventas de entradas al club aumentaron desde que esta ella.

-Y como no, si de verdad es muy graciosa.- Dijo Nicholas riendo.

-Ahora- Volvimos a escuchar a Serena, que ya había explicado unas cuantas formas de matarse, incluyendo las pastillas y la pistola- Yo quiero que entiendan algo, básicamente para todos los que tienen ganas de matarse en sus casas, es una lata suicidarse, un problema, y más encima quedas con el dilema de que si quedas vivo ¡qué mala suerte! ¿Cierto?- Le pregunto al público- ¡Sí!-Apunto a una niña.- ¡Ella dice Si!- exclamo mientras asentía con la cabeza, y el público rio otra vez- Porque es verdad, dejas la embarrada, haces cosas, te colgaste y quedas vivo, tienes que dar explicaciones, tienes que ir a un psiquiatra, tienes que aguantar el escarmiento público cuando te digan "JA-JA Ella trato de suicidarse y no pudo JAA"- El público rio- Es más humillante todavía, es peor, es terrible. Ahora, en caso de quedar vivo, hay cosas buenas- Sonrió- Por ejemplo, puedes montar tu propio negocio- el público la miro como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza- Ósea, ¡obvio! Si carlita Ochoa escribió un libro titulado "Todas las ramas se van al cielo" casi igual a "Todos los perritos se van al cielo"- Dijo mientras miraba al cielo- Porque yo no podría escribir un libro, que sea, no se "Como suicidarse y no morir en el intento", por ejemplo- El público rio extasiado- Otro trabajo que puedes tener, uno muy bueno, es hacer una línea de accesorios, como bufandas, muñequeras- el público rio y aplaudió- Cierto, con un eslogan súper bonito que diga por ejemplo "Soy mucho más que una muñeca" o bufandas que digan "La muerte se quedó con cuello"- El público rio a carcajada limpia y ella hiso una reverencia- Buenas Noches!

Serena se escabullo del escenario una vez terminado su monologo, y fue directo al camerino de actores.

-Lo hiciste excelente Serena!- Dijo Karmesite. Una de las principales actrices del elenco que componía el club.

-Tiene mucha razón, te luciste Sere- Dijo Berjerite

-Gracias Chicas, en un verdadero halago proviniendo de tan buenas intérpretes como ustedes- Agradecí sus halagos.- ¿Y dónde está Kalaberite y Petzite?

Pregunte al no verlas en el camerino.

-Aahh, salieron a escena, se les ocurrió ver cómo les iba en un monologo juntas, así que ahí están.- Dijo Berjerite

-Por cierto, querida te ves la muerte.- Dijo Karmesite guiñándome.

Me sonroje por la alusión que ella hizo a mi reciente monologo.

-Gracias, tu sabes, todo fue gracias a Lita, ella es la profesional aquí- Le sonreí abiertamente.

Tome mis cosas del camerino, me retoque un poco el maquillaje, para que siguiera viéndose muy natural, y mientras me miraba al espejo me sonreí orgullosa de mi misma y pensé _Esta vez sí lo hice bien._

Una vez todo listo me dispuse a salir de nuestro camerino.

-Adiós chicas, que les vaya bien- me despedí con la mano, y guiñándoles les dije- Y pórtense bien.

-Adiós Serena.- Dijo Berjerite.

-Cuídate cariño.- Dijo Karmesite.

Adoro a mis compañeras, jamás podría haber conseguido un mejor trabajo, y que mejor es trabajar riendo, creando, y cantando. Es definitivamente lo mejor.

Me escabullí entre la gente y busque con la mirada a mis amigos y los vi conversando animadamente en la barra, y Lita me daba la espalda. Me acerque lentamente para asustarla, mire bruscamente a Yaten y a Nicholas para que no dijeran nada y seguí acercándome, estaba a pocos centímetros de llegar donde ella y…

-Ya te vi Serena, no lo intentes.- Dijo Lita sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Me quede con el grito en la boca.

-Pfff… como supiste que era yo, ni siquiera volteaste.- pregunte asiéndome la inocente.

-Querida, hay un espejo a al frente mío ¿no lo ves?- Dijo Lita mirándome burlescamente.

Yaten y Nicholas rompieron en carcajadas.

-Bueno,… quizá no lo vi…- Dije

-Serena… como puedes ser tan despistada.- Dijo Nicholas mientras Yaten seguía riendo, yo me sonroje.

- Déjala, no ves que la pobrecita está intentando superar el estereotipo de rubia tonta.- Se burló Yaten una vez pudo parar de reírse de mi cara.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Aahh sí Yaten, es igual que contigo, intentando quitarte el estereotipo de Loco adinerado y rompe corazones de primera.- Ataque.- Eres el único que me entiende.- dije con el sarcasmo estilando mi voz.

-Basta.- Dijo Lita.- Ya maduren

Nos miro a ambos y negó con la cabeza.

-Si es que algún día pueden madurar.

-Buena esa Lita.- Rio Nicholas

Yaten y yo los miramos enojados.

-Veo que se divierten mucho a costa nuestra- Dijo Yaten.

-Pues sí, ¿algún problema?- Dijo Lita.

-Ya basta, están muy temperamentales.- Chille.- ¿Están listos?, se nos está haciendo tarde

-Serena tiene razón.- dijo Nicholas.- La lluvia de estrellas será a las 3 de la mañana y aún no hemos salido.

-Pues que esperamos, ¡vamos!- Dijo Yaten.

Nos pusimos en marcha al automóvil de Nicholas, mientras conversábamos los transcursos del día y contábamos anécdotas. Los cuatro nos conocíamos desde pequeños, y nos criamos juntos, puesto que los cuatro éramos huérfanos y más que amigos, éramos hermanos.

La primera vez que nos vimos fue en una ocasión como esta, una noche en el orfanato, esa noche cayeron fuegos artificiales, y de a poco, fue convirtiéndose en una lluvia de estrellas, y de la nada, los cuatro nos encontramos ahí, yo tenía 6 años cuando eso paso, y solo tengo recuerdos de esa parte de mi niñez, al igual que los chicos. Desde ese momento, nos volvimos inseparables.

Hace ya un tiempo que veníamos planeando esta salida, esta noche habría una lluvia de estrellas, y habíamos decidido acampar juntos para verla, era la primera lluvia de estrellas desde aquel día en que nos encontramos.

Yaten iba de copiloto y yo me senté atrás junto a Lita mientras Nicholas manejaba.

-¿Nicholas porque traes el proyector y un generador eléctrico?- Le pregunte.

-No es que quisiera traerlos, ocurrió que no tuve el tiempo de sacarlos, y como la camioneta es grande así que no van a ser molestia.

-Aaah…, bueno, de algo servirá.- Dije.- Pero tomando en cuenta que nos vamos de camping.- ironicé.

-Ja, ja.- se burlo Nicholas- Y no quieres revisar mas, porque aun están ahí los trajes de fiesta que ocupamos la otra noche, están el ordenador portátil y una infinidad de cosas.

-¡Nicholas!, es que acaso nunca limpias.- dijo Lita escandalizada.

-A veces.- Admitió.

Siguió conduciendo mientras Yaten le indicaba el camino. De repente se empezaron a ver las primeras estrellas fugaces.

-Mira ¡Serena!, las primeras estrellas fugaces, ¡Yaten! Abre el vidrio del techo deprisa.- Dijo Lita

-Ya voy, ya voy

-Si van a salir por ahí tengan cuidado.- Nos advirtió Nicholas.

-No te preocupes sacaremos solo un poco la cabeza.- Dijo Lita

Lita me condujo por esa gran ventana y miramos aparecer las primeras estrellas fugaces.

Y quise llorar, no supe porque, simplemente quería llorar al ver las estrellas de a poco cayendo. Me dio una nostalgia horrible y un sentimiento de amargura, como si algo muy importante me faltara, como si algo estuviera olvidando.

Cerré un minuto los ojos disfrutando de la frescura de la noche, más el viento que corría, y al cerrar mis ojos miles de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, una niña tímida vestida con un vestido típico de la época feudal, con una familia, hermanas jugando por un gran prado, corriendo por el bosque, un padre, una madre, feliz. Una adolecente a punto de presentarse en sociedad, con una confusión total, lágrimas en la noche por no salir bien en su primera presentación en sociedad. Unos ojos azules con una mirada cariñosa. Una joven dejándose vestir con horribles atuendos por su tía, pero muy feliz con su familia, una galope descontrolado de un caballo a lo lejos para luego caer a un frio lago. Todo se arremolinaba frente a mis ojos, miles de memorias de cenas familiares y discusiones banales. Y de repente lo supe, esa niña era ¡Yo!, ya no podría volver a cerrar los ojos y los abrí de golpe. Las estrellas eran cada vez más ¡Y estaban cada vez más cerca!

Mire a Lita, que tenía una mirada de confusión y horror.

-Lita…

-Serena…

Nos miramos y lo supe, ella vivió algo muy parecido a lo que experimente.

De repente la carretera ya no era de cemento, y de los costados comenzaron a verse frondosos árboles, el camino era pura tierra y rocas, y las estrellas se veían más grandes de lo común.

Las estrellas fugaces pasaban muy cerca de nosotros a una velocidad impresionante, y nosotras no nos podíamos mover del terror que nos invadio.

-¡Pero si aún no son las 3! Qué diablos ocurre aquí.- exclamo Lita- ¿Qué hora es Serena? Grito.

Yo mire mi reloj y no podía creer lo que veía.

-Mi reloj está retrocediendo, ¡muy rápido!

Y una estrella paso muy rápido justo en medio de nosotras.

-¡Serena, Lita bajen ahora mismo, estoy perdiendo el control del auto!- Grito Nicholas

No tardamos ni dos segundos en bajar

Yaten y Nicholas miraban hacia fuera horrorizados. La adrenalina nos invadia y no pude evitar agarrarme del asiento de Yaten y Lita copio mi movimiento.

-¡Que ocurre! ¿Qué le paso a el camino principal?- Gritaba Nicholas

-Tenemos peores problemas que eso amigo, mira la lluvia de meteoritos.- Ironizo desesperado Yaten.

Miramos por las ventanas y ya no eran unas pocas estrellas, ¡Eran Miles! Y pasaban a gran velocidad por los lados del auto, tanto que era casi imposible ver lo que se encontraba oculto tras ellas.

-¡Detén el auto!- Le grito Yaten a Nicholas

-No puedo.

-¡Detenlo!

-¡No ves que no puedo detener esta maldita maquina!

Yaten se lanzó al freno de manos, y aun moviéndolo el vehículo no paro.

Miramos al frente y lo que vimos nos aterrorizo a todos, un barranco se asomaba y era cuestión de minutos para que lo alcanzáramos

-Las puertas, saltemos por las puertas

Intente abrirlas desesperada y palidecí _Esto no puede ser._

-¡Diablos!

Lita me apretó fuertemente la mano, comprendí el mensaje y le tome la mano a Yaten, Lita se la tomo a Nicholas. Nos apretamos todos muy fuertes las manos

-Si este va a ser el día de nuestra muerte, moriremos juntos, como siempre hemos estado.- Dijo Lita sonriendo a pesar de ser presa del pánico.

-Es una lástima, no alcance a casarme.- Dijo Nicholas

-No seas tonto Nicholas, tampoco te habrías casado nunca anti-social.- Se burló Yaten.

Todos reímos, quizá esa sería la última burla que diría Yaten.

-Chicos, no saben cuánto los amo a todos, son y serán siempre mi familia.- Les dije, y no pude evitar sollozar.

Todos nos miramos mientras veíamos el barranco acercarse cada vez más, dirigiéndonos a una muerte segura. Sonreímos con todo el cariño que nos teníamos.

-Hasta pronto.- Dijo Yaten Hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo totalmente serio.

Y el auto cayó, cayó con mi vida, mis sueños y unos ojos azules oscurísimos que no logre encontrar. Los ojos que vi por esa milésima de segundo en aquel flash de imágenes.

Grite. Grite con todas mis fuerzas al caer, pero no nos soltamos, por nada de este mundo nos soltaríamos.

Sentí el golpe fuerte del auto al caer, y mi cabeza golpeo contra el respaldo del asiento mientras los vidrios se quebraban a nuestro alrededor.

No supe nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste y un saludo a todas :D**

**Capítulo 2**

Me dolía cada pequeño musculo de mi cuerpo, y sentía reventar mi cabeza, moví débilmente la mano en dirección al golpe, y lo tantee con los dedos, Me dolió terriblemente, pero aun así busque algún rastro de sangre.

Cuando por fin pude comprobar la ausencia de heridas, recordé abruptamente la lluvia de estrellas, los recuerdos pasados, barranco, la caída y las despedidas.

Me levante de golpe y mire a mí alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y se veían las siluetas de mis amigos.

Lita yacía sobre el asiente continuo al mío, Nicholas y Yaten estaban apoyados en los cojines inflables que el automóvil desprendió con el golpe. El terror me invadió por completo.

-Lita….- Susurre- Nicholas… Oh Yaten… - No pude evitar las lágrimas.

-Déjame en paz Nicholas.- Dijo Yaten dormido. Seguido a eso se escuchó un pequeño ronquido de Nicholas y la pausada respiración de Lita.

El alivio fue tan grande que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de pura felicidad, me las limpie con el dorso de la mano y abrí la puerta del auto, que curiosamente ahora abría muy fácilmente.

Al salir, quede totalmente atónita. Nos encontrábamos en una pradera inmensa y muy hermosa, no había rastro de algún barranco y había un pequeño bosque por alrededor, todo era bellísimo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el lago que había frente a nosotros, no era inmensamente grande, pero si era muy hermoso. Mas no fue eso lo que me aturdió, fue el hecho de que era el mismo lago en el que me vi ahogándome. A una orilla del lago había un pequeño muelle.

-Mmmhh… ¿Serena dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo diablos…?- Dijo Lita.

-Shhh… Mira esto Lita, no es extraño… siento como si conociera todo este lugar, y al mismo tiempo nunca he estado aquí.- Dije.

Lita miro unos minutos alrededor, respiro profundamente, y después de unos minutos, tomo la palabra.

-Yo también lo siento.- Dijo.

Nos quedamos ahí, paradas sin hacer nada, mirando al cielo sin decir ni una palabra. Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos llegaban mientras miraba a la nada, sentía que conocía este lugar, pero ¿De dónde? Intente forzar mi memoria, esperando recordar en aquella laguna perdida de mi memoria, las razones por las que reconocía el lugar. Comencé a sentirme mareada y me invadió un terrible dolor de cabeza, así que persistí de seguir intentándolo, por el momento.

-No puede ser.- Musito Lita.

La mire expectante, pacientemente a que dijera el motivo de su desconcierto.

Ella me miro, y supo que quería que hablara, tomo aire, y con un profundo aliento empezó;

-Cuando era pequeña, tuve un sueño. En mi sueño yo vivía en una época llena de flores, bailes, con damas exageradamente adornadas, y caballeros con gran sentido del honor y el deber. En mi sueño, Nicholas poseía el título de conde, y era mi hermano, juntos salíamos por todas partes, y él me protegía de los barones granujas. Éramos felices. Hasta que un día…- La voz de Lita se perdió con susurros en el viento y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas.- Nos estábamos trasladando de hogar, porque Nicholas quería comenzar con sus estudios; el primer día que llegamos Nicholas me llevo a pasear a caballo, pero la yegua que yo normalmente ocupaba estaba pariendo, y para poder salir, el granjero que cuidaba nuestro establo me paso una yegua nueva, solo para ese día. Salí junto a Nicholas y perdí el control del caballo, que en su galope desbocado me trajo hasta este lago, mi yegua me arrojo al agua y yo no sabía nadar, Nicholas se arrojo a salvarme pero ya nada se podía hacer, desperté del sueño mientras me ahogaba.

Lita y yo nunca hablábamos del día en que nos encontramos, ni de nuestras vidas ante de eso, era algo tan íntimo que todos preferimos guardarlo en secreto. Pero la voz de mi amiga se ahogaba en un mar profundo de tristeza y en sus ojos se veía reflejado un sentimiento muy grande que no pude descifrar. En un acto de total sinceridad y desconcierto, Lita siguió hablando.

-Luego aparecí en una cama, era una niña aun, pero no recordaba nada de mi infancia, y lo único que recordé era que yo no vivía aquí, y no tenía familia.

La abrase mientras miraba al cielo, compartiendo su tristeza.

-Fue irónico, Nicholas es igual a como era en mi sueño, y este lugar…- se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas.- Es… Hermoso. Es idéntico a como lo soñé.- Me sonrió.

La mire sin saber que decir, ni como poder confortarla. Solo me limite a abrazarla hasta que se calmo y ya sin rastro de la tristeza que hace unos minutos atrás la había atormentado, me dijo.

-Vamos a despertar a los chicos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas ya como para que nos perdamos la lluvia de estrellas. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Mire mi reloj, ya más calmada. Y después de unos segundos de buscar mi voz, pude responder.

-Mi reloj se ha descompuesto, gira al revés.- Mire desconcertada mi reloj con forma de corazón, que con tanto amor me regalo la Hermana Ikuko del convento que se ocupaba de nuestro orfanato.- Pero observa tu móvil, no creo que la caída lo haya afectado.

Mientras Lita se disponía a buscar su teléfono, yo seguí mirando mi reloj, que se movía normalmente, con la única diferencia de que viajaba al revés.

Recordé a la hermana Ikuko. Al cumplir mis 18 años, ya era el momento de dejar el orfanato, entonces ella me invito a pasear por el convento, para despedirse correctamente de mi. Como ella solía decir.

Recuerdo muy bien su sonrisa amorosa, y sus gestos maternales. Mientras con sus sonrisas llenas de amor me decía "_Cuando era joven siempre quise una hija, y cada vez que la imaginaba, veía una linda niña, igual a ti. Por cosas del destino, Dios me llamo a su lado, pero te trajo a mí, para que te educara. Ahora que ya eres ya casi una adulta, me siento como despidiendo a mi pequeña niña, como si fuera mi hijita la que se irá blandir sus alas al vuelo. Serena, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho pero ya es la hora de que comiences a abrir tus ojos"_ y entonces ella me tendió una cajita, finamente decorada _"Permíteme darte un último consejo. __Para nosotras, la distinción entre pasado, presente y futuro es sólo una ilusión, por persistente que ésta sea, no lo olvides. El tiempo es un concepto muy subjetivo, y una barrera muy fácil de romper para algunos."_ Al abrir la cajita, encontré el reloj, era muy fino y hermoso, y tenía grabado en sus correas _"__claustra__refringit__tempus__"._ A la semana después, la hermana Ikuko murió en el sueño.

Nunca me había preguntado qué significaba, y de hecho, el reloj me gusto por su apariencia solamente, jamás dedique más de un pensamiento al consejo que la Hermana me había dado, ni a la frase escrita en el. Pero ahora, justamente hoy todo se tornaba confuso.

-¡Serena!-

¿Por qué les gustara tanto gritar? Estoy aquí, ¿no me ven? Pensé.

-Serena, regresa- Me dijo Yaten sacudiéndome.

-¿Aah?

-Serena, estabas como ida, que tanto pensabas.- Dijo Yaten.

-¿Yo?- Dije dejando todas mis dudas de lado.- Pff en nada, solo miraba las estrellas.

Me miraron con escepticismo, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-Ok, apresurémonos, hay que ver cómo nos las arreglamos para poder volver.

Volví a mirar el reloj y lo vi retroceder marcando las 2am en punto. Se paro dos segundos y comenzó a andar normal.

-Extraño.- Pronuncie.

-¡Mira!- Chillo Lita

Alzamos la vista y comenzó la lluvia de estrellas, pero ya no amenazaba con matarnos, lucia bella y las estrellas caían a los lejos, o se desvanecían antes de llegar a la atmosfera, era totalmente hermoso. Y la luz que nos proporcionó la estrella, nos dejó ver a lo lejos la silueta de alguien encapuchado, caminando en dirección nuestra.

Yaten automáticamente se alarmo.

-Shh, escóndanse, alguien viene.

Nos ocultamos todos en un rincón de la camioneta, apartados del campo de visión que tenia nuestro visitante.

-Aahh, con que ya están aquí, salgan de ahí, no sean ingenuos.

No nos movimos ni dos milímetros de nuestra posición.

-Bueno, como lo deseen. Aquí les dejo algo que quizá le sirva en esta travesía.

El timbre de voz de aquella persona, demostró que se trataba de una mujer, oímos como caía algo al suelo, y los pasos de la persona alejarse y antes de que siguiera su camino, alucine con una vaga memoria de una dulce mujer que me cuido de pequeña, en otros tiempos, en una época más feliz.

-¿Luna?

Me arrastre torpemente alrededor del auto, y mire a la mujer.

-¿Serena? ¿Querida, en verdad eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esto es de verdad increíble.- Susurre.

-Venga, sal de ahí, que quiero mirarte, es totalmente imposible que estés aquí, acabo de abandonar tu habitación, y estabas profundamente dormida.

Me arrastre a ella de cuclillas aun en el suelo, tenía la seguridad de que si me paraba terminaría en suelo desmayada. Ella se inclino en mi dirección, me tomo del mentón para examinarme la cara, y al terminar en sus ojos brillo un gesto de reconocimiento.

-¿D-de verdad nos… conocemos?- tartamudee nerviosa, escuchándose la ultima parte solo como un susurro.

-¿De verdad se conocen?- Cuestiono Nicholas. Que no había dicho nada desde que se despertó. Se acerco a nosotras con Yaten y Lita pisándole los talones.

La Mujer se veía mayor que yo, diría que tenía unos 42 años, pero lucia jovial y hermosa.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, la he acompañado y criado desde que nació, he sido su dama de compañía desde siempre.

-¿Enserio?, Y-yo yo, pensaba que solo había sido un sueño.- volví a tartamudear, de pronto abrí los ojos como platos.- Oh ¿¡Dios! Es imposible.- Exclame.- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, Yaten, Lita, Nicholas!, díganme que ustedes también la ven, y que no me volví esquizofrénica.- Chille desesperada ante la posibilidad.

-Cálmate Serena, no estás loca.- Dijo Lita tomándome por los hombros para poder calmarme.- Señora…

-Luna Moon.- Corrigió mi "dama de compañía"

-Señora Moon.- Corrigió Lita.- es imposible que usted allá criado a Serena, puesto que ella creció junto a nosotros en un orfanato. Teniendo eso en claro, dígame usted de donde conoce a mi amiga.

-Viste muy extraño señorita.- Dijo Luna inspeccionándola a ella.- Serena tu también, esas no son las ropas de una dama, es muy…- se detuvo unos minutos pensando la palabra correcta para definirlo.-…Provocadora, definitivamente una señorita soltera de la alta sociedad no debe vestirse así. Aunque he de decir que he recibido muchos viajeros, ustedes son por mucho los más extraños.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Yaten exasperado- ¿Señora nos va a ayudar?, No entendemos nada, nuestro automóvil se estrelló ¡contra el suelo! y la verdad estamos algo cansados.

Luna los miró a todos detenidamente, calculando pensando que sería lo correcto, si bien estaba su Serena entre ellos, Luna estaba completamente segura de que Serena debería de estar durmiendo en su dormitorio en estos momentos y no aquí, junto a estos extraños, entonces recordó algo, una pequeña luz explicitaría de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Vamos, se hace tarde y si quiero ayudarlos, arrojen sus cosas y síganme.- Dijo al fin.

-¡Espera Luna!,- dijo Serena- No podemos deshacernos de todo esto, vamos, creo que la camioneta aun funciona.

-Sí, Serena tiene razón, ¡vamos!- Dijo Nicholas.

Fueron encaminándose al carro, y Luna abrió los ojos de terror al ver la camioneta.

-¡No pienso subirme a ese monstruo!

-Vamos Señorita Moon, le prometo por mi vida que ese "monstruo" no la comerá- Dijo Yaten con burla.

-Basta Yaten.- Grito Lita, golpeando a Yaten.- Señora, no lo tome en cuenta, mi amigo es un payaso.

Luna no podía creer lo que veía, no solo se vestían extraño, sino que también se trataban entre sí muy maleducadamente, señoritas golpeando y gritándoles a caballeros, pero tenía que confiar en aquellos extraños, era lo mejor para todos. No era la primera vez que ayudaba a extraños, sabía de antemano que siempre estaban confundidos y perdidos, y ahí ella tenía que explicarles por qué estaban allí. Pero estos extraños parecían no comprender la enormidad del problema en el que se encontraban. Así que a regañadientes entro en esa cosa monstruosa.

Ella no podía explicar muy bien como era que lucía el interior de ese monstruo, tenía que admitir que era sin duda alguna, un monstruo cómodo.

-Lamento mucho la incomodidad.- Dijo Serena.- Lamentablemente, cuando nos estrellamos los vidrios se rompieron, y créame, seria cómodo si no estuviéramos rodeadas de vidrios rotos.

-Como diga Señorita.- Dijo Luna.

-Ohh, no me diga señorita, dígame solo Serena.- Dijo Serena, feliz por la reacción sorprendida de su doncella al entrar al auto.

-Ok, partimos.- Informo Yaten, aún muy confundido por todo lo que pasaba.

Luna se sobresaltó con el pequeño ronroneo de la camioneta, y comenzó a rezar en voz baja, tenía miedo y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Nicholas le pidió a Luna que le indicara el camino, y aunque le costaba concentrarse, se esforzó en seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la doncella.

El ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía la necesidad de que la doncella abriera la boca para saber lo que les tenía que decir.

Tanto Yaten como él se habían dado cuenta en cuanto pisaron el suelo después del choque. Ellos recordaban muy bien cada suceso ocurrido en aquel lugar, y sabían que las chicas creían que esas pequeñas memorias que poseían eran solo sueños, y nada mas trascendental, pero ellos sabían que no era así. Lo que habían vivido había vuelto como un fuerte golpe a la memoria, pero aunque aun no lo dijeran, ellos tenían claro que nunca podrían regresar a su mundo, porque su antiguo mundo era ahora el sueño, y este sueño era su nueva vida, y tendrían que ver como decírselo a las chicas.

Yaten giro discretamente la cabeza a Nicholas, y asintieron muy imperceptiblemente, ambos de acuerdo con lo que harían.

Sería complicado, pero comenzarían de nuevo, del principio, si bien aun no lograban recuperar del todo la memoria, la forzarían, intentarían recordar todo lo necesario para vivir. Pero primero, debían esconder la camioneta, y ver la forma de volver a casa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una gran mansión, y los ojos de Serena brillaron con reconocimiento, sabia donde se encontraban, pero no podía admitirlo, no podía ahuyentar el miedo a lo que ocurría, no sabía porque estaba ahí, pero peor que eso, la verdad era que lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-Ok, Nicholas para, no podemos entrar con este "monstruo" aquí y tú lo sabes.- Dijo Yaten.

-Lose,- Dijo Nicholas sonriendo.- Señora Moon, hay algún granero o molino cerca de aquí, que este sin uso, del que podamos disponer.

Luna los observo sorprendida, y asintiendo con la cabeza le indico el camino.

-Por suerte para ustedes, este granero se encuentra muy bien oculto, les aseguro que nadie se va a entrometer por esos sectores, porque suelen circular viejas historias de fantasmas relacionadas con el lugar en cuestión.

-Perfecto.- Sonrió Yaten agradecido.

Lita y Serena intercambiaron una mirada incrédula mientras Yaten y Nicholas se miraban sospechosamente.

Llegaron al frente del granero, que se hallaba situado a la orilla de un gran lago, y rodeado de frondosos árboles amenazantes a su alrededor, le daba un aspecto lúgubre, pero ideal para pasar desapercibidos, y Yaten bajo del auto en dirección a la gran entrada del granero, y levanto la pesada madera para facilitar la entrada del coche.

Una vez dentro nos dispusimos a comenzar el tema que tanta intriga prometía.

-Encenderé una pequeña fogata afuera, chicas acomoden unas piedras o algo para sentarnos y tratar este delicado tema más confortablemente.- Indico astutamente Nicholas, _Eres un genio Nicholas, _no pudo evitar pensar Serena, agradeciéndole mentalmente.

Se dispusieron las tareas, mientras Luna seguía sorprendida por la forma que tenían de coordinarse, sin discusiones, temores, o problemas por acarrear con aquellos pequeños trabajos.

Yaten acomodaba ramas sobre la entrada del granero, provocando aun más difícil la visión de lo que allí se hallaba, Serena y Lita movían un gran tronco que se hallaba en las orillas del bosque, y Nicholas trasladaba unas piedras formando un círculo con ellas, mientras acomodaba ramas y otras cosas.

Finalmente Nicholas acomodo las ramas en pirámide, las chicas tenían listo el tronco junto a unas rocas que lo afirmaban, y con un gesto de mano, invitaron a Luna a sentarse junto a ellas.

Yaten se sentó en una roca al frente de ellas, y Nicholas en otra próxima al fuego que estaba encendiendo. Luna miro atentamente como Yaten le pasaba un papel a Nicholas quien sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, lo prendió y acomodo en medio de la pirámide de ramas. El fuego no tardo en prender y con las primeras llamas, todos miraron interrogantes a Luna.

-Se dice que antiguamente nuestro planeta se cubría de mares y lagos de profundidades infinitas y limites interminables. Y que al ser humano habitar el territorio, fue modificando los límites costeros, y robándoles espacio y hogar a los habitantes submarinos, hasta reducirlos a un mínimo espacio, y que para protegerse de los continuos ataques humanos, los habitantes del submundo crearon una barrera espacio temporal, que los mantuvo protegidos y resguardados de las maldades humanas. Mi madre solía contarme de pequeña, que jamás debía de darle la espalda al mar, y mi deber como habitante de este mundo era otorgar a los dioses paganos gobernantes de los mares mi servicio, porque era un castigo que debía portar cada generación de nuestra familia, a causa de un pariente ladrón que robo el preciado tesoro marino.- Hizo una pausa para continuar diciendo.- Los infortunados hombres, que cayeran al mar en el momento incorrecto, serian torturados por el submundo; sin embargo existían personas de corazón puro, las cuales no merecían tan cruel castigo, aquellas personas serian trasladadas a otro mundo, viviendo otra realidad.

Nos miramos unos a los otros alternativamente.

-Esto es ridículo, ¡¿está sugiriendo que estamos en un mundo paralelo al nuestro?- Exclamo Lita.

- Linda, no lo sugiero, sé que es así.- Dijo Luna.- Y no es un mundo paralelo, probablemente ustedes han viajado en el tiempo.- Continuo ella, refiriéndose a ello como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Usted está Loca- dijo Lita.

- He guiado a muchos humanos en su misma situación antes, se de lo que hablo.- Dijo Luna.- Solo te diré una cosa pequeña, no podrás volver a tu mundo nunca, estas aprisionada aquí, y más vale que te esfuerzos, porque se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir y no puedes perderla.

Lita abrió los ojos pasmada ante las palabras tan duras de la sierva, y Serena se irguió abrazándola.

Si bien Lita era más madura que Serena a pesar de ser 3 años menor, Serena tenía una mayor capacidad para enfrentar problemas, y ahora ella debía conservar la fuerza por las dos.

Cayo un silencio incomodo a la espera de que alguien abriera la boca para arruinar aun más la noche. Después de minutos interminables Nicholas desvió la mirada que había mantenido en el fuego durante la conversación.

-Lita, hubo algo que yo no te dije en todo este tiempo, ni a ti ni a Serena.

Yaten lo miro y asintieron unánimemente.

-Ambos, es decir, Nicholas y yo recordamos perfectamente este lugar.- Dijo Yaten.

- Un día, salí a cabalgar con mi pequeña hermana por las orillas de rio …- Empezó Nicholas, Lita abría los ojos cada vez mas sorprendida.- Mas ocurrió una lamentable tragedia, mi hermana perdió el control de su caballo, golpeando en el camino a una chica que observaba el lago …- Miro fijamente a Serena por unos segundos, mientras ambas chicas iban procesando la información.- Mi hermana y la chica cayeron al lago, mas al estar con sus brutales y pesados vestidos no podían mantenerse a flote, salte de mi caballo y corrí tras ellas, esperando encontrarlas… pero era demasiado tarde.

- Yo iba cabalgando por las cercanías del lago, vi a Nicholas saltar, resulto ser que Nicholas y yo éramos amigos desde antes, y no podía quedarme observando cómo morían tres personas, así que en un acto de osadía, los seguí a una posible muerte segura… recuerdo que alcance a tomarte del brazo Serena, mas algo nos empujo a las profundidades. Hasta que perdí el conocimiento…

Los consumió el silencio a todos los presentes, mientras Serena iba dejando aflorar los recuerdos ocultos por tantos años, claro que lo recordaba, simplemente quería olvidarlo, no quería recordar aquel momento que en un pasado ella creía un simple sueño, sabía que se enfrentaba a algo mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, y tenía miedo al futuro.

-Así que no fue un sueño, de verdad pertenecemos aquí.- Susurro Lita.

-Así es pequeña.- Le sonrió Nicholas.- Y ya es hora de volver a casa.

Entonces si era cierto, Lita no podía creerlo, ella tenía una familia. Y no una simple, era la hermana menor de un conde, si su sueño era real. Nicholas era su hermano, su tutor, y su mentor. La había criado no solo en el mundo que al que ella creía pertenecer, sino que también aquí.

Lita cruzo el espacio entre ella y Nicholas, y se abrazó a su pecho llorando.

Serena se emocionó al ver la escena, y miro a Yaten.

-Tú no me vas a abrazar de emoción desensibilizado- Le dijo Serena a Yaten.

-Eeehi, ellos son hermanos, nosotros no.- La miro fingiéndose ultrajado.- Pero ven acá rubia tonta.

Yaten le abrió los brazos a Serena, para que ella se acomodara en sus brazos.

-Eres un tonto rompecorazones Yaten.- Reclamo Serena.

Luna dejo pasar esos atrevidos contactos entre estas personas.

Luego de minutos se abrazaron todos juntos dándose fuerza y valor, comenzaron por decidir qué harían desde en ese momento en adelante.

-Por supuesto Nicholas y Lita se irán juntos.- Aseguro Serena.- Yaten, ¿tu donde te irás?

-Resulta ser mi querida Serena, que yo soy el Conde Kou.-Dijo Yaten presumidamente.- Si haces memoria, y suponemos que hemos regresado al mismo día en el que desaparecimos, mañana Lady Humphrey organizo un baile en honor de los recién llegados. Les emociona que dos Condes lleguen a la ciudad.

-Ohh, claro que lo recuerdo, esos atavíos que Nicholas me compro para el baile, eran de lo mas incómodos.- Exclamo Lita.

-Esto será fantástico, ya lo veras Serena.- Dijo Nicholas pasándole un brazo por los hombros al ver el desconcierto de su amiga.

Serena no podía acostumbrarse tan rápido, y al parecer a los chicos se les había hecho muy fácil adaptarse y recordar su nueva vida.

Miro a Luna.

-Yo me iré contigo ¿no es así Luna?- Pregunto Serena dejando relucir su aun temor.

-Si mi señorita, usted ira conmigo, y no se preocupe, yo la ayudare a recordar.- Dijo la criada percatando su miedo, y queriéndola proteger con su manto de amor.

Serena sonrió feliz, podía confiar en ella, de eso estaba completamente segura. Por ahora la parte más difícil había pasado, ahora solo debía terminar de recordar todo lo que en la desesperación de su antigua vida había olvidado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí ya aparece Darien :), pooorfin xD, bueno, ahora me dedicare a subir semanalmente los capítulos del fic, apreciaría un reviews, opiniones o sugerencias…**

**Sean amables!**

**Capítulo 3**

-Entonces, soy hija de la Familia Milenio, pero mi madre se apellidaba Tsukino.- Dijo Serena, apoyada en un pilar a la orilla de su cama mientras Luna le ajustaba el corsé al cuerpo.- Y se supone que debo de ahogarme con estos odiosos vestidos.

-Así es Serena.- Dijo Luna pacientemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tengo dos hermanos, uno mayor que es el Conde Haruka…

-El Conde Haruka Milenio Serena.

-Y Lady Mina.

-Correcto.

-Mi madre es Lady Serenity de Milenio, mi padre fue el Conde Milenio, el cual falleció hace ya unos años y por último…

-Por ultimo…?

Serena apoyo melancólicamente la cabeza en el pilar de su gran cama.

-Tengo 26 años, soy la solterona de la familia y me quede para vestir santos.

Luna la miro compasiva, no le agradaba la tristeza en aquella dulce voz.

-Oh Querida, cuando cumplas 30, ahí recién puedes decir que te has quedado para vestir santos.- Le dijo Luna mientras con la mano acariciaba su cabeza.- Ven acá, vamos a acomodar ese cabello tan lindo que tienes.

-Luna…, Dijo Serena mientras Luna la acomodaba frente a un gran espejo y comenzaba a tomar con horquillas su cabello.

-¿Uhmm? - Musito ella concentrada en su trabajo

-¿Cómo soy yo? Es decir, como me comporto yo… aquí.

-La verdad es que nunca comprendí tu carácter, te dejabas vestir por tu prima que se empeñaba en que usaras lo más desfavorecedor posible. Solía darte los atuendos más horrendos a causa de que tenía un severo caso de envidia. Te encantaba bailar, pero rehuías a todos los bailes que te ofrecían los Caballeros del pueblo, adoras a tus hermanos, tenías un gran deseo por aprender a leer, y cantabas de maravilla. Tienes una gran reputación, no solo por honorable, si no que por generosa.

-Ohh…

Despues de un largo silencio Serena volvió a preguntar.

-Si tengo tan buena reputación. ¿Porque no tengo pretendientes?- No es que Serena quisiera casarse o estuviera desesperada por tener hijos, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que a ninguna mujer le gustaría no ser deseada.

En su antiguo mundo ella estaba catalogada como una persona común y corriente, pero ella se consideraba a si misma que no estaba nada mal. Había tenido novios y muchas citas, no le habían faltado pretendientes a lo largo de su vida. ¿Qué es lo que haría la diferencia entre este mundo y el otro? ¿Es que aquí ella sería considerada fea?

-No lo sé… -Dijo Luna.- Los hombres que se acercaban a pedir tu mano, solías rechazarlos sin decir por qué.

Luna la observo desde el reflejo del espejo, dando en tema por terminado.

-Uhhmm…

Bueno, por lo menos si había tenido pretendientes, eso era relajante.

Anoche los chicos habían tomado prestado un caballo de la mansión, y se dispusieron a irse, ella había tenido que quedarse aquí, pues este ahora era su hogar.

La mansión era enorme, solo su cuarto tenía el porte de su departamento, aún no había podido ir a recorrerla, pues Luna la despertó temprano para ayudarle a recordar.

Toda la historia que Luna iba relatándole a Serena se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla recordar. Era casi como si le repasara uno de los cuentos como los que la Hermana Ikuko solía contarle de niña. Ella era hija de un conde, tenía una dote inmensa y por ende pasaba a ser más atractiva que otras mujeres, gran parte de la sociedad estaba regida por cuanto dinero poseías, este mundo era un asco.

Serena no había podido evitar pensar que aquí ya no podría cantar, no podría ser la comediante a la que tanto había aspirado ser, ni triunfar con un título estupendo. Para Yaten era fácil, siempre podría abrir un club aquí, pero seria para caballeros, o solo para los "Lord", Nicholas era un abogado, que si bien tenía un título de nobleza, se inclinaba más por la abogacía, aquí podría surgir, y Lita, Lita era una gran diseñadora, su experiencia el nuestro antiguo mundo solo serviría para darle fama más rápido. Pero ¿y ella?, ella era un actriz, comediante y músico. Talentos que aquí no servían de nada, porque ahora ella debía convertirse en Lady Serena, viviría bajo el brazo protector de su hermano, hasta que tuviera que vivir bajo el ala de su marido. Si es que se casaba. Pero si no contraía matrimonio, ¿De quién se vería obligada a vivir? O peor aún, ¿Viviría?

Luna tomaba su cabello con un encaje que lo cubriría, como era correcto que las damas de sociedad manejaran su cabellera. Y Serena miraba afligida el complicado peinado que la criada le hacía. Si de ella dependiera se soltaría el cabello, y lo dejaría caer liso por la espalda, como siempre solía usarlo, aunque ya no podría darle todas las formas que le gustaría.

Las damas de sociedad deben mantenerse pulcras, ser bien educadas, no hablar indiscretamente, ni montar numeritos embarazosos, no hacían bromas junto a los grandes Señores del pueblo, ni hablaban con nadie que no les fuera anteriormente presentado. Debían cuidar su honor para ser bien recibidas, y tampoco debían acercarse muy insinuadoramente a un caballero. El coqueteo estaba permitido bajo las estrictas normas de la sociedad, es decir, las damas bien educadas debían de ser cortejadas.

Serena acostumbraba ser directa y sin rodeos, no tenía ningún sentido del respeto por "el sexo fuerte", es decir, el hombre. Se tranzaba con Yaten y Nicholas, y compartían bromas y bailes sensuales, característicos de la época de la que procedían. Odiaba la idea de ser dependiente de algún barón, y no quería comenzar ahora con eso. Y la realidad era que no encajaba, no habían puntos intermedios, simplemente no encajaba aquí.

Serena miro sus manos, aun pintadas de un esmalte marrón oscuro, miro sus ojos, bordeados con sus sombras naturales y oscurecidas en las partes indicadas, su cabello, amarrado en un feroz peinado, dejándole la piel tirante, y recordó su pollera y el jeans que tuvo que quitarse por no ser acorde a la época y a la moda actual.

No, definitivamente no lo soportaría. Ella no pertenecía a este lugar, ella venia de las grandes ciudades, con sus bailes apretados, los movimientos sensuales, las coqueteos osados, venia del mundo del espectáculo, y sus fanáticos obsesivos, más los que eran casi amigos, provenía de las luces reflectoras y apartamentos pequeños, provenía de la revolución femenina, manteniendo un control férreo de su propio destino. Y estaba decidido, ella debía volver.

-Serena, que te parece si vas a recorrer la mansión,… quizás recuerdes algo.- Dijo Luna.

-Excelente idea Luna, pero antes.- Serena la miro con ojos suplicantes.- podrías hacerme un favor…

Luna la miro expectante y con cierto temor en su sabia mirada.

-De que se trataría tal favor.

-Podrías conseguirme un lápiz, es decir una pluma y papel…- Dijo Serena suplicante.

Luna exhalo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo.

-Está bien, espérame aquí.

-¿No me preguntaras para que los quiero?- Pregunto Serena cuidadosamente, con el fin de no crear una mala reacción por su pregunta.

-Una dama no debe dejar que la curiosidad la domine, y solo por eso, eh de dejarte con tus asuntos por las leyes de la moral, y porque si fuera un asunto de mayor relevancia, usted señorita, se vería en la obligación de confesar usted misma la razón para la que desearía una pluma y un papel.- Dijo Luna altivamente.

Serena sonrió orgullosa y asombrada por la respuesta de su criada y dijo.

-Bueno, por si es que te interesa, simplemente are un mapa, para no perderme en este gran castillo.- Sonrió ampliamente Serena.

-Me parece bien

Luna salió de la habitación con una pequeña reverencia y una ligereza que Serena envidiaba.

Ahora era el momento ideal para tranzar planes, aunque sabía de ante mano que no se quedaría siempre aquí, pero mientras lo estuviera, se encargaría de hacer de las suyas.

Lo primero era conocer donde viviría, por lo tanto trazaría un mapa del lugar, exactamente a eso se dedicaría hoy, pasados los días vería como matar el tiempo, y averiguaría la manera de volver a su hogar.

Debía de encontrar la biblioteca, esa era otra de las tareas predispuestas para hoy, tal vez mañana pudiera y tuviera tiempo de buscar la información necesaria para guiarla en esta absurda travesía. Hoy después de revisar los alrededores, tendría que arreglarse para el baile de esta noche, aquel baile que darían en bienvenida de Yaten y Nicholas, los dos nuevos condes del pueblo. Estaba completamente segura que serían gratamente recibidos, tanto por las madres casamenteras como por las jóvenes matronas en busca de una muy digna presa a la cual poder devorar. Ella debería de esperar a que ellos solicitaran ser presentados para poder conversar libremente y sin los apremios de la sociedad, lo cual se encargarían de hacer apenas entren en el gran salón.

Estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda, se había presentado delante de públicos inmensos, y lograba ganarse el cariño de ellos, pero ese era su ambiente, hoy tendría que salir delante de un público que ya la conocía, y que ya poseían una perfecta opinión de ella, una opinión que ella no conocía. Serena poco sabia de la sociedad, no conocía sus rituales, ni sus formas de procedimiento, era normal que estuviera casi temblando de miedo por lo que ocurriría, ¿Qué tal si ellos notan la diferencia?¿Y si no actuaba como corresponde y arruinaba la reputación de la familia? Tenía temor de eso y muchas cosas más.

Luna volvió a los minutos venideros con la pluma y el papel, Serena tomo un libro que le serviría de soporte para el papel, y le daría más comodidad, y una vez lista, de dispuso a salir.

Se retiró sigilosamente de su habitación, y comenzó a trazar las primeras líneas de su mapa, notando con una letra muy pulcra los rincones que procedían a su habitación.

Paso gran parte de la mañana anotando en sus papeles, todos los detalles que le servirán en su temporal estadía en el lugar, logro pasar desapercibida a las miradas curiosas de los criados que la miraban con extrañeza al verla paseando con su pluma y su papel. Mientras caminaba observaba a través de los grandes ventanales ubicados a su izquierda el gran castillo en el que se encontraba, se veía unas grandes piletas rodeadas por el bosque del que habían llegado ellos, sin dudar era muy hermoso, y al otro lado del gran bosque, se podía vislumbrar un pueblo, no muy lejos de aquí. De seguro en ese lugar vivían los criados, o la gente de menor rango. Más cercano que el pueblo, se distinguían una gran cantidad de mansiones, variadas en diseños, tamaños y formas, todas tenían su toque especial. Pero una de ellas resaltaba más que las demás, cautivando al mundo con su porte elegante, y este castillo en el que habitaba, bien podría parecer una pobre morada al lado de aquella obra maestra de la arquitectura, era definitivamente espectacular.

-¿Qué haces mirando con tanto admiración el castillo del Márquez Serena?- Musito una joven rubia de unos bellos ojos celestes mirando en la dirección en la que Serena observaba.

-¿Uhhm?- Fue lo único que pudo balbucear Serena.

La chica en cuestión era idéntica a ella, tenían el mismo pelo y los mismos tonos en los ojos, solo que Serena usaba el cabello más corto que ella, y ella tenía el rostro más redondo que Serena, que tenía en rostro en forma de corazón. _Debe de ser Lady Mina, de verdad la chica es muy linda… _Pensó Serena, la chica no debería tener más de 20 años.

Recordó de pronto a la muchacha, pero más pequeña, tomada de su mano siendo ella una niña de unos 8 años. La recordó corriendo por todos lados, y llamándola con mucho ímpetu, emocionada. Sacudió la cabeza, abrumada por las visiones de un supuesto pasado. Ella nunca vivió aquí, era imposible que la conociera, de hecho estaba segura de que la verdadera Serena que vivió aquí, se encontraría ahora en su departamento, igual de pérdida que ella.

Giro la mirada al castillo, molesta consigo misma.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué te ocurre?, estas actuando muy extraña…- Dijo la muchacha, intentando saber que le ocurría a Serena.

Serene tenía miedo a equivocarse, y estar confundiendo a esta muchacha, que tal si no era Lady Mina, qué pensaría ella si cometía el error de confundirla.

No tuvo que meditarlo mucho, una voz proveniente del pasillo le arranco las dudas.

-Mina, Serena… ¿Qué hacen dos damas paradas cotilleando vulgarmente?- Dijo un apuesto caballero, de porte elegante y sofisticado.

-¿Y qué hace el Conde Milenio espiando la conversación de sus hermanas?

Perfecto, ya sabía quiénes eran sus hermanos, un problema menos. Gracias a Dios su madre no había tenido más hijos.

_Hermanos…_ Siempre había deseado tener una familia, hermanos con quien discutir y apoyarse siempre, ahora la tenía… ¿debería estar feliz?, sería capaz de no encariñarse demasiado con ellos antes de partir…

-¡Serena!, estas muy distraída hoy.- Dijo Mina.- ¡Hay que comenzar a prepararnos para el baile! Que emoción, dos condes llegaran al pueblo, Haruka debes ir a visitarlos, tu sabes que mientras no lo hagas, nosotras no podremos ser presentadas.- Chillaba emocionada Mina.

Serena no pudo evitar reír ante su emoción

-Mina, si de verdad te interesa conocer a un galán Conde, deberías contener tu entusiasmo.- Aconsejo Haruka.

-¡Haruka!, no juegues con mis pobres nervios.

Serena rio alegremente ante la pelea de hermanos, Haruka y Mina la miraron como si de la nada, le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Serena se preguntó si no era un mal gesto reírse, debió prestar más atención a las mini clases de sociedad que le estaba dando Luna

-Serena, te ríes de nosotros.- Dijo Haruka incrédulo.

-Uhhmm, si… ¿ocurre algo malo con eso?- pregunto tímidamente Serena.

-Esto es maravilloso, Serena se mejoró - Chillo Mina, mirando a Haruka.

- ¿Mejorarme?

-Me alegro hermana, desde que caíste a ese rio el pasado mes, ni siquiera habías sonreído. Por lo que veo, este día estas de muy buen ánimo.- Sonrió alegremente Haruka.

-Bueno… creo que… sí.- Dijo dudosamente Serena, pero aun así aliviada por no haber roto alguna regla dela sociedad.

-Como sea, Hermano…- Dijo Mina inclinándose levemente hacia Haruka- Si me disculpas, Serena y debemos prepararnos para la velada de esta noche.

-Pueden retirarse, ya que no te interesa saber que ya he ido a visitar a tus queridos Condes. Me guardare la presentación para mí mismo.- Dijo Haruka dando madia vuelta, alejándose de nosotras.

Mina salto al oír eso, y se lanzó a los brazos de Haruka, agradeciéndole.

-¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo Haruka!- Le dijo Mina cuando ya se cansó de aferrarse a su cuello agradecida.

-Lose, Lose… Dijo Haruka, dio media vuelta y continua con su camino.

Yo me alegre enormemente de que aun en este lugar tan extraño, existieran aquellas expresiones de cariño.

-Vamos Serena, apresuremos, debemos bajar a comer y comenzar a alistarnos para el baile de esta noche.

Me arrastro todo el camino hacia el gran comedor, mientras yo observaba anonada el amplio salón que se ocupaba como comedor, y definitivamente unas ocho veces más grande que mi pequeño comedor.

-Whooa.. – Susurro Serene impresionada.

Mina la miro con extrañeza mas no dijo nada, de seguro todo ese tiempo en el que había estado casi sonámbula la afecto más de lo que parecía.

Se sentaron a comer tranquilamente y en esa comida Serena conoció al fin a su madre.

Envuelta en un lindo traje blanco se hallaba Lady Selene Tsukino. O la condesa de Milenio. Ambas, tanto Serena como Mina se parecían mucho a ella, pero Serena tenía un parecido incluso más fuerte que su hermana.

-Serena, querida mía… ¿cómo te sientes hoy? Me ha comentado tu hermano que ya te habías mejorado de tu malestar.

-Si madre.- contesto Serena con seguridad.- Me siento mucho mejor…

_Muchísimo mejor que hace unas horas, eso es seguro… _Pensó Serena.

-Me alegro muchísimo.

Haruka que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, comenzó a hablar con Lady Selene. Serena puso particular atención a lo que Mina le decía de los caballeros y la forma en que se había referido a ellos, contándole las barbaridades y osadías que algunas damas hacían.

- el Barón Nash, se acercó descaradamente a Lady Rickford, durante el último baile, todo el pueblo rumorea que la osadía del barón, tendría por motivo una próxima propuesta matrimonial. En mi opinión, Lady Rickford pudo haber optado a algo mejor, con la dote que tiene, hasta el propio Márquez Chiba de Laughton pudo haber considerado una oferta matrimonial… Hablando del Márquez, se rumorea que su hermano ya ha confirmado su compromiso, ¿sabes con quién?

- No…

-Serena, ¡¿cómo no lo vas a saber? Se casara con Lady Tsukino Sere, con Amy Tsukino. La Primera hija de nuestro tío, y por si lo olvidaste, el hermano de nuestra madre. De veras hoy estas distraída hermana.

-Ohhh, pues que alegría, tendremos de pariente el hermano de un Márquez.- Dijo Serena fingiendo emoción.

-Pues sí, ojala esto le sirva de algo a sus hermanas, para que consigan un buen marido de una buena vez, y dejen de arriesgar la reputación de la familia Tsukino, Gracias a Dios nuestra reputación se salvara. Mira que no digo que yo sea una santa, pero al menos, todo lo hago bajo total anonimato.

-Sí, Gracias a Dios.- Dijo Serena, abrumada por el tema de la reputación.

Ya terminado el almuerzo Serena se dirigió a la habitación dispuesta a prepararse para el "gran baile", examino cada mueble que había, abrió todas las puertas posibles buscando un armario, hasta que una vez todo revisado, escogió por fin un vestido, que parecía ser totalmente adaptado a su personalidad, sin ser demasiado revolucionario, pero que por sobre todo, podría usar sin ese estúpido corsé.

El vestido era de un rojo sangre con detalles en negros, strapless ajustado al pecho y apegándose delicadamente a su figura hasta las caderas, y ampliándose delicadamente hacia abajo, terminando en un gran ruedo en los talones, pues tenía muy claro que no podrían usarse más arriba que eso con una cinta negra bajo su pecho. Se puso unos guantes rojos de un encaje muy fino que encontró entre sus cosas, junto a un sombrero no muy amplio, con unas pequeñas plumas en un costado, no muy ostentoso.

Se puso su ropa interior, y se enfundo en aquel lindo vestido.

Una vez lista miro hacia afuera, y dedujo que debería ponerse un abrigo, si no era así, de seguro Mina o Luna se encanalizarían al verla, y con su reacción ella sabría si fue mala o buena idea ocupar un abrigo, y ella se alegraría si lo hacían, pues ella no era la Serena que conocían y estaba totalmente dispuesta a imponer su propio estilo.

Tocaron la puerta mientras ella se calzaba su abrigo, que era negro con un escote bajo el pecho y un cinturón amplio de cuero que lo ajustaba al cuerpo en la cintura.

-Pase.- Dijo Serena mientras se vislumbraba en el espejo del tocador, satisfecha con su vestimenta. Comenzó a trenzarse su largo cabello en una trenza a su costado, como solía usarlo cuando salía a cabalgar con sus amigos. Decidió que no se maquillaría, pero si acomodaría sus pestañas, para que no se vieran tan desparramadas. Y como toque final, se puso una gargantilla de encaje y rubíes, con pequeñas piedras colgando de ella, junto a los aretes largos en forma de corazón que se había quitado al llegar al castillo.

Escucho murmullos al otro lado de la puerta, puso atención para oír lo que hablaban.

-Luna, estoy segurísima que si Serena necesitara su ayuda, ya la habría llamado. En cambio es indispensable mi ayuda en esta ocasión, pues llegaran dos condes al pueblo, y Serena no sabe vestirse sin mi ayuda.

Serena dedujo que ella debía ser la prima de la que Luna le habría comentado, la que acostumbraba elegir sus vestidos.

-Lady Esmeralda, ni quisiese importunarla, pero preferiría anunciar su llegada, no es educado que sorprendiera a Serena con su visita.

Serena se levantó de su silla frente al tocador, y camino hasta la puerta, la que abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a su prima y a su criada ya totalmente lista para el baile.

-Luna, no te angusties, mi prima ya no me sorprenderá con su visita, y querida Esmeralda, lamentablemente hoy he desistido de tus espectaculares consejos y he decidido prepararme yo misma para este baile.- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa de satisfacción bailando en su rostro al ver el creciente enojo de su prima y a una estupefacta Luna.

- Ya lo veo querida prima.- Dijo Esmeralda mirando a Serena de los pies a la cabeza con un rostro de desaprobación.- Al parecer hoy has decidido innovar… "impetuosamente"… en tu vestuario.- Continuo Esmeralda con un tono malicioso.

-Así es querida, hoy quise poner en práctica todo lo que me has enseñado.- Dijo Serena con un tono de supremacía.- Y con mis más sinceras disculpas, debo retirarme junto a Luna.

Serena tomo a Luna del brazo y esta capto de inmediato el mensaje de Serena _"vámonos de aquí"._

-Hasta pronto Lady Esmeralda.- Dijo Luna sin poder quitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Serena y Luna apuraron el paso, dejando atrás a una muy enfadada Esmeralda.

-Serena, he de admitir que me has sorprendido, tu vestuario es muy osado, pero aun así, sencillo, pulcro y elegante, te ves estupendamente bien. Jamás pensé que usaras alguna vez ese vestido.- La halago Luna.

Serena se sonrojo, y agachando levemente la mirada agradeció los elogios de su criada.

Luna la guiaba hacia la salida del castillo, donde las esperaba un carruaje.

-Whoaa… de verdad te ves magnifica Serena, muy linda.- Dijo Mina en cuanto Serena llego.

Serena volvió a sonrojarse y con una leve inclinación, tal y como Luna le había enseñado, agradeció el cumplido.

-Igualmente Mina, esta noche estas deslumbrante.- Dijo Serena amablemente.

Mina llevaba un vestido dorado, con el cabello sueldo, sujeto en un pequeño moñito con una rosa. No llevaba abrigo, pero se veía muy bien.

Haruka llego junto a ellas y con una reverencia dijo.

-Se ven ambas muy hermosas, será un placer ir con tan bella compañía, las invito a subir al carruaje.- Dijo con un gesto de mano, ayudándolas a subir al carruaje.

Estando ambas en el carruaje, y vieron que nuestra madre ya estaba adentro.

-Mina cariño, eres joven y hermosa, quiero que uses a tu favor tus atributos y ve tras nuestros nuevos condes.- Dijo Lady Selene muy emocionada.

Serena no esperaba que a ella le dieran el mismo consejo, pues tenía muy claro que ella estaba catalogada como una solterona, y no tenía intenciones de cambiar eso. Ya cuando volviera a su mundo se dedicaría a buscar marido, aquí ni en sueños.

-Serena, querida… te ves muy linda, diviértete cariño.- Dijo Lady Selene, mirando con amor a su primera hija.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreírle maliciosamente.

-Lo hare madre.

Al llegar al hogar de Lady Humphrey, el cochero los ayudo a bajar del carruaje, y entraron al gran salón, sin duda esta sería una gran fiesta.

Se adentró en el salón tras sacarse el abrigo en la entrada, y saludar a Lord y Lady Humphrey.

Se escuchaba es sonido de la banda de música, con distintos ritmos, y el parloteo de la gente, aun no comenzaba el baile, y todos aprovechaban de interactuar, y cotillear sobre los últimos chismes del pueblo.

Paseaba encantada por todo el lugar, sintiéndose como en una película, de seguro esta sería una genial estadía se dijo a sí misma. Había perdido de vista a Mina, que estaba conversando animadamente con la que ella creía que sería Lady Amy sobre su próximo matrimonio. Lo supo porque su hermana gesticulaba contorneando con los dedos las formas del vestido, y porque Amy se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Serena - La llamo Haruka.- Quisiera presentarte a alguien.

Serena siguió a su hermano sin decir palabra, sonrió abiertamente al ver a quien seria presentada.

-Conde Kumada, Conde Kou… es un honor poder presentarle a mi hermana, Lady Serena Milenio.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerla Lady Serena.- Yaten tomo mi mano enguanta y la beso, luego me guiño coquetamente, gesto que a Haruka no le pasó desapercibido. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

Serena se sonrojo y fulmino con la mirada a Yaten, por ser tan poco discreto.

-Igualmente Conde Kou.- Dijo Serena con diplomacia.

-Lady Serena,…- Dijo Nicholas, imitando el gesto de su amigo.- Quisiera presentarle a mi hermana. Lady Lita Kumada, estoy seguro que podrían ser excelentes amigas.

Serena rio y con una inclinación saludo a Lita.

-Es un placer conocerla Lady Serena.- Dijo Lita con una amplia sonrisa.

-El placer es todo mío Lady Lita.- Dijo Serena.- La invito a dar un paseo por la estancia, para que pueda deleitarse con la arquitectónica del lugar.- continuo Serena, con su calculadora sonrisa.

-Sera un placer.- Dijo Lita.

-Antes de que se retire Lady Serena, quisiera pedirle el primer vals.- Dijo Yaten coquetamente.

-Por supuesto Lord Yaten, será un placer.- Dijo Serena regañándolo con la mirada.

- Y si pudiese otorgarme el segundo a mí, Señorita, sería un verdadero placer señorita.- Dijo Nicholas.

- Sera un placer mi Lord.- le dijo Serena.

-Lord Haruka, Lord Yaten, Hermano.- Dijo Lita.

Serena y Lita se retiraron con una reverencia y apenas estuvieron alejadas de oídos de chismosos comenzaron.

-¡Serena, te ves muy bien! Sin duda has aprendido muy bien las lecciones de vestimenta que te he dado.- Dijo Lita riendo.

-Sí, esto ha sido una verdadera locura,- Dijo Serena- ¡He tenido que conocer a mis hermanos!, pero gracias a Dios, las cosas no han sido tan complicadas como pensé que serían, aun así me ponen los nervios de punta.

-Sere, hemos decidido que este Domingo, al caer la noche nos reuniríamos en el granero, para ver cómo van las cosas, te aviso para que no faltes querida, aun así, te lo recordare en una de mis visitas a tu "humilde" hogar.- Dijo Lita moviendo los dedos al decir humilde.

-Eeei, yo no te he invitado a mi humilde hogar.- le dije fingiéndome ofendida.

-Así que no me invitaras.- Dijo Lita levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sí, solo quería molestarte.- Dije riendo.

Nos dedicamos a conversar todo lo que nos había pasado en este corto tiempo aquí, de las banalidades del lugar, lo que nos gustaba y disgustaba, hasta que los músicos comenzaron a tocar el primer vals.

-Mi rubia tonta, supongo que no has olvidado que prometiste tu primer vals.- Dijo Yaten desde mi espalda tendiéndome la mano.

-Por supuesto que no, rompecorazones de primera.- le dije tendiéndole la mano.

Me despedí de Lita al ver que a ella también la sacaban a bailar, y me concentre en recordar todo lo posible de como bailar un vals.

-Yaten…

-Dime Sere.

-No se bailar.

Yaten la miro con incredulidad… pero asintió y le regalo una tierna mirada.

-Tu solo sígueme.

Así comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, Serena se dedicaba a seguir los pasos de Yaten, y pronto recordó cómo debía de bailarse todos los ritmos de este lugar.

-Oye rompecorazones, has dejado pasmado a mi hermano con tu coqueteo osado, recuerda que tratas con una dama.

-No te gustan mis coqueteos Sere, antes te daban risa.

-Echaras a perder mi respetable reputación Yaten.- Dijo Serena burlona.

- Oh Dios, he ultrajado la perfecta reputación de Lady Serena Milenio, que tristeza...- Dijo Yaten exageradamente.

Serena rio con ganas ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Todo este ocioso pueblo se dedicara a comentar sobre la osadía del nuevo conde, y la ingenuidad de su presa.- Rio Serena

-Bueno, será excelente darles algo más de que hablar.- Rio a su lado.

Y así transcurrió el primer baile, entre bromas y más bromas de parte de ambos.

Luego de eso Yaten la acompaño a tomar aire, durante el primer receso entre baile y baile.

-Tu qué opinas del lugar Sere, porque a mí me parece fabuloso.- Dijo Yaten.

-Me parece bien.- mintió Serena distraídamente.

-Mentirosa.- Dijo Yaten siguiendo a su amiga, procurando que nadie los viera salir juntos y solos.

-Mira Yaten.- Serena tomo a Yaten del brazo y lo guio por un pequeño laberinto.

Caminaba sin ninguna dirección, atolondradamente por los pasillos, estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Espera Sere.- Dijo Yaten alcanzándola.

Serena noto unos lazos rojos entre las paredes de ese laberinto, y decidió seguirlas, si es que se perdía, daba igual, los lazos la guiarían de vuelta, Yaten no hizo más que seguirla mirando desconfiadamente todo alrededor, sabía muy bien que su amiga no se detendría hasta saber dónde llegaba ese camino de lazos. Pronto llegaron a una gran fuente, que parecía casi una piscina, se acercó a la pileta, y vio su reflejo en el agua. Saltaban pequeños chorros de agua desde la estatua de en medio, que representaba una pareja enamorada, con una pose muy sexual. Miro el lugar anonada, y Yaten se acercó también y busco dos monedas de su bolsillo. Le tendió una a Serena.

-Hay que pedir un deseo.- Le dijo Yaten.

Yaten le dio la espalda a la pileta y tiro la moneda _Deseo encontrar el amor de mi vida._ Pensó Yaten mirando al cielo.

Serena lo miro mientras el pedía su deseo y su mirada se perdía en el vacío.

Le dio la espalda a la Pileta pensando en que desear cuando en un pasillo vio una sombra moverse. Se le puso la piel de gallina, y sin que Yaten notara su movimiento se acercó al pasillo.

Lo que vio la dejo totalmente asombrada, ahí en la oscuridad habían dos amantes con claras intenciones de una noche de sexo.

No vio a la mujer, no distinguió nada de ella, más que un largo cabello rojo. No quito la vista de aquel modelo de hombre, y de cómo tocaba a su compañera, la temperatura le subió a mil, al ver sus fuertes brazos sujetando a la mujer, o sus torneadas piernas aun vislumbradas atreves del pantalón, su cabello totalmente negro y Dios,… deseo ser ella la mujer que el sostenía en sus brazos, deseo que sus manos acariciaran sus pechos con la misma adoración con que la acariciaba a ella.

Ella quería moverse, nunca fue mirona, no empezaría ahora… pero por alguna razón no podía parar de mirar, esto era algo excitante de ver.

Dios sabia que ella no tenía experiencia en el sexo, con muchos hombres tubo oportunidades, pero simplemente ella no quería dar ese tan importante paso. Pero con este modelo que seguramente subiría al cielo las ventas de Play Girls, ella pasaría el kamasutra entero, y lo repasaría nuevamente, para no perder detalles de su figura esbelta y morena, moviéndose a los compas del ritmo del maravilloso mundo del sexo.

El tipo en cuestión, comenzó a desnudar sin pudor a su compañera, y ella se pregunto qué mujer se prestaría para tan deshonorable acto. Pero al ver como él subía su mano a sus abultados senos, ella comprendió que ella misma se prestaría alegremente al acto, sin pensárselo mucho ella dejo escapar un gemido ahogado de sorpresa y excitación, a causa de sus poco decorosos pensamientos.

Su sombrero cayó al suelo al notar como los azules ojos del hombre se posaban en ella, descubriéndola infraganti. La mujer dio un respingo y chillo ocultando su rostro detrás del hombro del hombre y rápidamente Serena hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, se tapo los ojos y comenzó a balbucear, sin sentido algunas palabras de disculpa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas! Aquí estoy, a expensas de mi jefe trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo terminado! Así que opiniones, sugerencias… todo lo que quieran, y no puedo opinar mas, porque están a punto de pillarme infraganti xD**

**No leemos =)**

**Capitulo 4**

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios mío, Lo siento,¡Lo siento tanto!... Yo solo paseaba por aquí y Oh Dios, ¡JURO QUE NO VI NADA MALO!... es decir, solo un par de cosas… ¡PERO NO LOS RECONOCI!... Esto es peor que película pornográfica..!...- Siguió balbuceando Serena, todavía cubriéndose los ojos, desesperada por salir de esta embarazosa situación.

Los ojos del extraño pesaban sobre ella, pero ella no los veía, _Lady Serena Milenio… ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí sola?... _pensó el extraño.

-¡Serena!... – Grito Yaten alarmado por el grito que profirió la compañera de su extraño.

_Al parecer no esta tan sola…_

-¡Yaten!- Grito Sere buscando a Yaten sin sacarse los manos de los ojos, esperando que cuando los abriera, su extraño y la acompañante se hubieran ido.

Yaten poso su pesada mano en el hombro de Serena. Y la acerco un poco a él pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Serena al sentir cerca a Yaten, se tapo los ojos con una mano, y con la otra comenzó a buscar a tientas los ojos de Yaten, esperando cubrirlos también.

-Yaten, ¡para! ¡NO DEBES MIRAR! Me entiendes, delante mío, hay algo peor que las películas pornográficas que de seguro has visto ¡depravado!- Serena le grito aun tapándole los ojos.

-Serena ¡cálmate!, ¡estas siendo muy infantil!

El extraño se sorprendió al ver la familiaridad de aquellas personas, no parecían amantes, pero tenían una cercanía que solo tenían los esposos y los grandes amigos.

-Lamento muchísimo que allá tenido que presenciar esto Lady Serena.- Dijo el extraño con un peculiar acento.- No se moleste en decir que no me ha reconocido, o que no me moleste, pero si guardara este secreto, le debería un gran favor.- Dijo él, buscando la forma de salir de este aprieto.

Al parecer Lady Serena no le habría puesto la debida atención, pues seguía gritándole a Lord Yaten.

No podía creer que lo hubieran sorprendido, él elegía siempre lugares ocultos de la vista de chismosos, y este lugar en especial, era uno de sus favoritos por lo estratégicamente oculto que se hallaba. Pero aun así, esta joven logro dar con ellos, inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho.

Lady Serena lucia diferente esta noche pensó el extraño,… no estaba usando uno de esos horribles atuendos que solía usar, sus movimientos eran más libres, casi como si estuviera desnuda, sus senos enmarcados con ese atuendo que portaba la lucia absolutamente tentadora. A él se le seco la boca al verla, y pronto su deseo creció otra vez, pero dirigido a la joven que se esforzaba en cubrirle los ojos a su acompañante. Él frunció el ceño, al parecer Lady Serena había llegado en el peor momento de todos, el más frustrante y por eso la miraba con ese extraño deseo.

-Lady Serena…- Dijo el intentando llamar su atención.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Cerro fuertemente los ojos y se llevo las manos a los oídos, intentando ahogar el sonido de su sensual voz.- No lo he escuchado, no podría reconocerlo en ninguna parte, Lalala!...

-Lady…

-Lalala… lalala…, -Balbuceaba cada vez mas fuerte Serena, mientras Yaten giraba los ojos.

-Oh cállate de una buena vez perra tonta.- Dijo la acompañante de su extraño.

-Beryl...- advirtió el extraño, con su mirada amenazante.

- ¿Que Lord Chiba?, seguramente esta perra de aquí, estaba tan necesitada de una mano masculina, que se divierte observando a parejas hacer el amor. ¿Qué es que no sabe que es una de las solteronas más reconocidas del pueblo?

Serena se quito las manos de los oídos, abriendo enormemente los ojos ante el insulto, y se giro lentamente en dirección a ella, casi desvestida y con una pose altiva

Miro a su apuesto extraño, con su atuendo desordenado, el pelo revuelto, su pecho ancho y en sus ojos azules, brillaba la lujuria, la pasión y el enojo.

- Lady Beryl no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a ….- Comenzó a decir su extraño, cuando Serena lo detuvo levantando la mano…

-No se moleste.- Dijo Serena con fuego en sus celestes ojos.

Yaten tirito a su lado, conocía a su amiga, y ella no aceptaba insultos con una calurosa bienvenida, debía hacer algo, pero aun así, quería ver la reacción de Serena ante este desafío.

-¿Así que perra tonta, he? …- Le dijo Serena.- Estaba intentando no arruinar más tu honor, suponiendo que eras una mujer respetable, pero ya que no lo eres…- Continúo Serena con una tranquilidad aterradora.- ¡Estoy segura que al pueblo le interesaría saber que tenemos una nueva cortesana en el lugar!- Dijo fingiendo alegría.- Oh… Pero no te preocupes, tomando en cuenta que no conozco al caballero al que te entregabas, solo diré que te vi con un hombre,… y lo que hacías con él. Sé muy bien que dar el nombre del caballero en cuestión, solo te ataría a un matrimonio que seguramente el no querrá… ¿O tu creer que alguien querría casarse con una prostituta como tú?

Lord Chiba abrió los ojos impresionado, jamás había escuchado hablar a una mujer así, con tal carácter sin miedo al qué dirán, y no se podría decir que él no era hombre de conocer infinidad de mujeres, había conocido tantas, en distintas maneras, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero ninguna se había hecho respetar con tal ímpetu delante de dos varones como esta mujer, que vibraba con fuego frente a él.

El jamás le había dedicado un pensamiento a Lady Serena, la encontraba mujer de pocas palabras, y poco interesante, siempre que se habían encontrado, Lady Serena tenía un semblante melancólico, como rogando por desaparecer, y desde que la vio con esos horribles harapos en su primera presentación en sociedad. Supo que ella no pertenecía a este pueblo, ella debió haber estado destinada a otro sitio… o eso solía pensar las pocas veces que le dedicaba atención.

_Pero ahora_… pensó él, ahora esta diferente, como si hubiera crecido de un momento a otro, ¿Sera la edad? ¿Sera miedo a la soltería lo que la hizo cambiar? Dudaba mucho que fuera el miedo a la soltería, ella tuvo algunos pretendientes, pero a todos los había rechazado, surgiendo el rumor de que Lady Serena no tenía gusto por los hombres O eso había comprendido de las mujeres que en sus actos de amorío tomaban gusto por charlar, y la usaban de tema en un acto desesperado para que el comprendiera la suerte que él tendría si las tomaba a ellas, que eran mucho mejor opción que las mujeres como Lady Serena.

Al parecer no era tan inocente como él creía, aquí estaba ella, mas radiante de lo que alguna vez pudo haber intentado estar. Junto a un Conde recién llegado en un laberinto. _Quizá a Lady Serena tenia preferencia por los extranjeros… _eso explicaría muy bien su falta de interés por los hombres, y su supuestamente inmaculada reputación, obviamente ¿cómo se rumorearía algo que no se vio.?

-Serena, basta, vámonos…- Dijo Yaten intentando arrastrarla lejos, notando que su amiga tenía demasiadas cosas que decir.

-No olvides que tu reputación también está en juego, Lady Serena.- Le dijo la mujer con una mescla de miedo y amenaza en su voz. Serena rio cínicamente.

- Oh… ¿de verdad lo crees querida Beryl? ¿Tú crees que alguien sería capaz de poner en duda la palabra de Lady Serena Milenio?... Juzga bien querida, mi intachable reputación no da objeto a dudas. Pero como hoy he sido yo la imprudente sorprendiéndolos aquí, supongo que por ahora, mi boca estará sellada. Pero te lo advierto… No te metas conmigo.

Y con eso, Serena se dejo guiar hecha furia por Yaten, quizá, solo quizá se había pasado un poco.

Lord Chiba observo como desaparecía en la oscuridad seguida por su acompañante.

Al volver al baile, Yaten deposito a Serena en las manos de Nicholas, advirtiéndole con la mirada el mal humor de su amiga. Nicholas no necesitaba la advertencia de Yaten para leer el expresivo rostro de su mejor amiga.

La guio a la pista de baile, justo cuando la banda entonaba un alegre canto. Serena bailaba con el seño fruncido, sin disfrutar la pieza de baile. Solo quería matar a alguien, y luego llorar…

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?- Le pregunto Nicholas con amabilidad y delicadeza.

Conocía muy bien el humor del que hacía gala su amiga, y sabía que una vez ella soltara lo que necesitaba decir, todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Nada.- respondió secamente ella.

-Serena…

-Ok, se me ocurrió ir a caminar y sin intención, nos encontramos con una pareja en pleno ACTO! ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no es cierto?- luego añadió muy despacio.- en plena intención de cometer un acto sexual.- Frunció aun más el seño enojada.- Entonces la perra de la mujer que se prostituía ahí, me dijo perra a ¡mi!, ¿puedes creerlo?- y luego añadió con un melancólico tono.- Me dijo que era una perra, solterona y necesitada…

Nicholas quiso abrazar a su amiga, reconfortarla como siempre lo habían hecho, pero al estar con tanto público se limito a apretarle su enguantada mano, dándole animo mientras bailaban. Serena levanto la mirada y forzó una sonrisa.

-Sere, ¿no me digas que crees que te quedaras soltera y sola?- Pregunto cuidadoso Nicholas.

Serena se removió inquieta con la pregunta...

-Bueno… Yo... no es que lo crea... es solo que...- Balbuceo incomoda

-Es solo que al tener veintiséis y seguir soltera, perdiste la fe en ti misma ¿no es así?

Serena lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te odio.- Le dijo, y Nicholas sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando de la reacción de ella. Se conocían demasiado bien, él podría adivinar lo que pensaba Lita, Yaten o Serena sin ningún problema; No por nada se habían criado juntos, y vivido cada momento importante apoyándose unos a los otros. Y al conocerse tan bien, Nicholas sabía que Yaten y Lita superaban con supremacía la nueva situación en la que se hallaban, pero Serena era un punto aparte, ella había perdido más que él, o incluso los chicos en esta travesía, perdía todo el trabajo en el que tanto se había esforzado para llegar a la cima, perdía su independencia como mujer, y de paso se confundía sin saber quien realmente era ella.

Le acaricio disimulado su mejilla, y le levanto la mirada, Serena lo miro por primera vez reflejando sus miedos en sus cristalinos ojos azules.

-Seré, eres muy linda ¿lo comprendes?, no dejes que esta nueva situación baje a la Serena que todos conocemos, y que adoramos…

Serena le sonrió con sinceridad, agradeciendo sus suaves palabras…

-Gracias, supongo que tantos problemas me han tomado con la guardia muy baja.

Serena tomo el brazo de Nicholas cuando él se lo ofreció, y se emprendieron a caminar juntos donde se hallaba su madre y su hermana, y en el camino los interceptaron a Yaten y Lita, que terminaban de bailar. Los cuatro conversaban animadamente cuando Serena noto que todos los que se paseaban a su alrededor la miraban con mucha curiosidad he incluso incredulidad pintando en sus rostros, conto sus observaciones a sus amigos.

-Debe ser que no todos los días llegan personas nuevas que desemboquen su atención a solo una persona.- Dijo Lita.

Debe ser eso.

Pero aun así Serena sintió mucha intranquilidad al sentirse tan observada, y a lo lejos miro a su madre que la miraba con cierta incredulidad, Selene de Milenio con un gesto, apunto hacia su hermana, dándole a entender que debía de ser presentada ante los nuevos allegados. Serena no tardo en comprender los sentimientos de su madre, vio en ella la obvia preferencia ante la presentación de Mina, que era la más joven y por lo que veía, más hermosa de las dos. Quizás su madre si la quisiera a ella, pero prefería asegurar el futuro de Mina, descuidando así la felicidad de Serena.

-Chicos, quisiera presentarles a mi hermana y a mí… madre.- Dijo Serena con un pequeño gesto de incomodidad.

Yaten, Nicholas y Lita se miraron unos a los otros, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amiga, y Yaten rápidamente se encamino a su lado, le tomo la mano y la beso, dándole un pequeño giño.

-No dejaremos que te intimide Sere, no te angusties…- Le dijo.

Sere se sonrojo al verse descubierta, pero aun así agradeció a sus amigos con una reverencia muy de época.

-Recuerden, actúen como si recién nos conociéramos.- Dijo Lita y luego añadió fulminando a Yaten con la mirada.- En especial tu Yaten, te ganarías un premio por meter la pata.

Nicholas rio silenciosamente ante el regaño de su hermana. Y se encaminaron hacia donde se hallaba Lady Selene, y Lady Mina conversando con los que ella creía que eran Lord Andrew Furuhata junto a su Madre Lady Antonella de Furuhata. Lo sabía por qué su hermana no había parado de hablar de lo bien parecido que era el, y las probabilidades de que se le declarara en matrimonio. Al llegar a un metro de distancia de ellos, Lord Andrew obtuvo una cara de sorpresa digna de fotografiar al observar a Lita, que caminaba tomada del brazo de Nicholas, y noto que Lita se sonrojaba fuertemente ante su aplastadora mirada _Parece que ya no hay muchas probabilidades de matrimonio hermana…_ Pensó Serena, sintiendo cierta lastima por su hermana, que miro a Lord Andrew con cierta tristeza oculta en sus celestes ojos.

-Madre, Hermana, Lord Andrew, Lady Antonella,- Dijo Serena inclinándose ante cada uno de ellos conforme los mencionaba, luego con tranquilidad añadió.- Sería un verdadero placer poder presentarles a Lady Lita Kumada, su hermano el Conde Nicholas Kumada, y el conde Yaten Kou.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlos.- Se inclinó Yaten cordialmente.- Lady Serena me ha hablado toda la velada sobe su encantadora familia.- Continuo, era una mentira, pero Yaten lo dijo en favor de Serena y Serena le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlo Conde.- Dijo Lady Selene.- Permítame usted presentarle a mi hija menor, Lady Mina Milenio.- Añadió la condesa, como si la presentación de Serena no la hubiese satisfecho, Yaten le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Serena, que casi imperceptiblemente asintió con la cabeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Lady Selene y Mina.

-Es un placer conocerla Lady Mina.- Dijo Yaten, besando coquetamente la mano de Mina, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Permítame decirle que se ve usted muy hermosa esta noche.- Añadió con esa sonrisa marca Kou. Serena quiso reírse por la galantería tan propia de Yaten.

-Igualmente es un placer conocerlas, Lady Selene.- Dijo Nicholas, uniéndose a nosotros, mientras Lita conversaba con Lady Antonella y Lord Andrew, Serena noto que Lita se sonrojaba muy frecuentemente.- Si no la incomodara, permítame decirle que su hija, Lady Serena ha sido una excelente compañía, además de ser encantadoramente hermosa.- Dijo mientras ofrecía el brazo a Sere.

Serena se sonrojo hasta la raíz de los pelos, a causa del comentario de Nicholas, tomo su brazo, y disimuladamente piso a Nicholas con toda la fuerza que pudo. Nicholas cerró fuertemente los ojos conteniendo el dolor, de la pisada de Serena, y luego muy poco disimuladamente con la voz ahogada dijo.

-Au-aunque he de decir, que usted y su hija resplandecen esta noche- Dijo nervioso, Lady Selene los miro a los tres con sospecha.

Lita se acercó a nosotros seguida de Lord Andrew y su madre.

-Lord Nicholas.- Dijo la madre de Andrew, una señora regordeta con la voz patosa, y algo apresurada- Me he inclinado a ofrecerles a su hermana y a usted asistir a una pequeña cena que se realizara mañana en conmemoración al compromiso de Lord Taiki, y Lady Amy.- Dijo Lady Antonella

-Oh, muchas gracias Lady Antonella, sería un horror declinar su oferta, pero cierto es que ya habíamos acordado con Lady Serena, ir al pueblo, y ver a la diseñadora.- Dijo Lita, nerviosa.

-Pero querida, Lady Amy es la prima de Serena, ella por supuesto que debe asistir.- Dijo confusa Lady Selene.- Oh lo has olvidado Serena.- La miro con desaprobación.

Serena pareció sorprendida, por supuesto que había olvidado el baile de compromiso, ¡Ella ni siquiera estaba al tanto de eso!

-Oh… lo siento mucho, lo había olvidado, disculpa la equivocación Lita, pero ya que habíamos hecho planes juntas, que te parece si nos juntamos más temprano en el pueblo, y nos dirigimos juntas al baile.

-Me parece muy bien Serena.- Le sonrió Lita.

Lady Antonella no pareció agradarle la "nueva" amistad entre Serena y los nuevos. Pero en favor a su reputación, no dijo nada.

Lady Selene las miro reprobatoriamente, Yaten estaba demasiado distraído mirando de reojo a Mina, y Mina actuaba con una timidez muy poco convencional en ella. Lita sonrió abiertamente a Andrew y Andrew desvió la mirada sonrojándose, Nicholas se entretenía con toda la situación, y Lady Antonella refunfuñaba en su lugar. Se formó un tenso he incomodo silencio mientras miraban a las parejas bailar.

Sere contuvo fuertemente la tristeza, al parecer en aquel lugar si tenía una familia, una familia cuyas inclinaciones eran basadas en la opinión de terceras personas, definitivamente este día iba de lo más espantoso. Serena sin poder soportar más la situación se dispuso a retirarse.

-Si me disculpan, quisiera ir a dar un paseo.- Dijo Serena, y al parecer su retirada del lugar, dio la libertad a su madre y a Lady Antonella necesitaban para ofuscar toda la atención de Yaten y los demás, totalmente hacia ellas.

Serena se irguió lo más posible, manteniendo su orgullo al no ser bienvenida, y comenzó a pasear por las orillas del salón de baile, buscando una ventana por la cual inclinarse y ahogarse en la miseria que la consumía.

Las parejas se esfumaban del lugar, para el pequeñísimo receso de unos cuantos minutos, y la orquesta comenzaba a preparar la siguiente melodía.

-Lady Serena…- Fue un susurro en el viento, Serena se giró para ver mejor al locutor con tan sensual voz, no tardo en reconocer al hombre.- ¿Cómo está usted?

_Whoa… _pensó ella, lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, sin siquiera notarlo, con un gesto de admiración y deseo que no podía evitar. Si el hombre en la oscuridad se veía mortalmente atractivo, a la luz tenue de los candelabros, y la luna que se reflectaba a través de los vidrios, se veía de infarto, no quería imaginar cómo sería el sin ningún tipo de prenda, trago fuertemente y agradeció la multitud, porque si se encontrara sola con él, se le habría lanzado como caníbal su morena carne. Había un solo problema, el parecía conocerla, y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quien podría ser su extraño.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Mi Lord.- Dijo Serena sonrojándose educadamente.- y ¿usted?

-Mejor ahora Mi Lady.- Dijo su extraño comiéndosela con la mirada.- Si me permitiese el siguiente baile.- Añadió el, Serena pudo notar, como algunas cabezas se giraban hacia ellos, curiosos.

-Por supuesto Mi Lord.- Le dijo ella.

Él le ofreció su brazo para guiarla a la pista de baile, en la cual se volvían a reunir las siguientes parejas. La siguiente pieza sería un vals lento, que se habría puesto de moda hace muy poco tiempo en el lugar, según abría escuchado de Mina Serena no sabría si agradecer, o lamentar la pieza que sonaba.

Su extraño le cogió la mano, y la acerco un poco a él, tomándola de la cintura, sin que su proximidad fuera demasiado osada. Darien no pudo evitar notar que ella era muy suave, y no tenía la cintura dura, como suele quedarles a las damas como consecuencia con uso del corsé. Lo atravesó suavemente la excitación.

-Lady Serena, desearía poder excusarme con usted sobre la escena que ha presenciado hace unas horas atrás, pero no tengo escusas ante mi comportamiento.- Dijo su extraño, Serena se preguntó porque se disculparía el, ¿es que acaso seria casado?, y quería que no divulgara su infidelidad. Una pequeña ola de desilusión atravesó a Serena.

-No ha de molestarse mi Lord,- Dijo ella, intentando que no se notara que no tenía ni la menor idea de con quien hablaba.

-Por supuesto que he de molestarme mi Lady, es usted una dama de alto rango, al igual que yo,- Dijo el.- No es algo digno de observar, ni para usted, ni para mi si me encontrase en su lugar.

-Mi Lord.- Dijo ella, buscando algo que decirle para que no continuase con el embarazoso tema.- Si usted no se hubiese acercado a mí, rogando disculpas, nunca lo hubiese reconocido.- Mintió ella.

-He visto brillar el reconocimiento en sus ojos al verme mi Lady,- Respondió él.- Y aunque no me reconociera, no es digno de un caballero inmiscuirse del tema, y optar por las salidas de cobardes, renegando así, todo lo que paso esta noche.

Serena se sonrojo fuertemente, mirando de sus ojos al suelo, desesperada.

-Pero he de admitir que me ha dejado usted intrigado Señorita.- Continuo él, al no obtener respuesta de ella.- ha actuado como si no me conociera en todo este tiempo.

Serena se tensó, y como ocurría desde que lo vio, se volvió un manojo de nervios.

-Creo que se está usted confundiendo extra…, Mi Lord.- Corrigió rápidamente ella.- Es más, sé muy bien quién es usted, es solo que hoy estoy un poco distraída de los acontecimientos que ocurren a mi alrededor.

Él la miro enarcando una ceja, obviamente no le había creído ni una palabra de lo que ella dijo.

-Lady Serena,…- Comenzó él.- Sé muy bien que no hablamos seguido, pero déjeme de decirle que es usted una pésima mentirosa.- Le dijo el mientras le daba una vuelta al ritmo del vals

-Que desea que le diga mi Lord.- Respondió ella, desafiante.- Que podría aseverarle a usted si hablara con la verdad, o en el caso contrario, mintiera.

Darien la miro sonriente, le encantaba el fuego en la mirada de esa mujer, pero aun así, quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente, sabía que ella no lo reconocía, pero ¿Por qué? La había observado desde que volvieron del laberinto, no quiso continuar complaciéndose con Beryl, tanto por su falta de honor, como por sus palabras hacia Lady Serena. Y desde que había pisado nuevamente la estancia, había eludido hábilmente a todos los presentes del lugar, evaluando con la mirada los gestos y actitudes de Lady Serena.

-Lady Serena Milenio…- Dijo el, como si su nombre fuese una caricia.- Dígame usted solo mi nombre, deje de llamarme Lord, y solo eso será suficiente para comprobar que sabe con claridad con quien baila, y que no se ha entregado a los brazos de un extraño.

Serena casi se derrite ante el tono del hombre, y momentáneamente olvido su petición, dejándose llevar por el ritmo del suave vals. Deleitada por las suaves palabras, se preguntó como sonaría su voz en un acto más osado, donde las ataduras de la sociedad no interrumpieran una posible relación. Se preguntó cómo habría sido el sí al igual que ella, procediera del tiempo donde la sexualidad era tan abierta, ella hubiese sido capaz de coquetearle con desdén como ahora deseaba hacerlo, ¿hubiese terminado seducida por sus encantos, disfrutando de las caricias más prohibidas de la entrega? Ella hubiese querido decir su nombre, como el pronuncio el suyo. Pero había un problema, ella no lo conocía, y él, lo noto.

Darien sonrió con suficiencia, engrandecido por la victoria, y ella frunció el ceño, enojada con él y su ingenio, enojada por no haber preguntado de inmediato quien era el, bueno, en este momento cualquier cosa agrandaría aún más su enojo. Pero con mayor razón se enojaría por algo que su extraño dijera.

-Mi Lady… ¿me responderá la pregunta?- Pregunto él, con cortesía y malicia.

-Me ha atrapado en su juego mi Lord.- Él sonrió ampliamente con la respuesta de ella.-Es usted un extraño para mí, lamento mucho haber olvidado su nombre, y si tuviese la amabilidad de no humillarme por mi descortesía, además… claro está, de refrescarme la memoria.- Dijo con todo el orgullo del que era poseedora, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si la conociera aún más mi Lady, podría apostar a que usted no es la misma dama a quien creo recordar,- Darien sintió a Serena tensarse en sus brazos.- Y solo por eso, me es fácil echar al viento la que posiblemente fuese una ofensa que ha lanzado en mi contra, solo si usted fuese capaz de perdonar la decadente escena que ha presenciado en el laberinto.

Y Serena se alegró por el trueque que le ofrecía el, que les convenía en igual manera a ambos. Exhalo aire en un profundo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-No podría convenir un acuerdo mejor.- Eso no era del todo verdad, porque muy bien se le ocurría una seria de mejores acuerdos, donde de paso podría conocerlo muuuuuy bien. Por si algunas dudas futuras.

Bailaron tranquilamente, mientras ella sonreía aliviada, y se sonrojaba notoriamente cuando los pensamientos indecorosos hacían acto de presencia en su mente, más aún bajo la mirada atenta de él, quien parecía luchar por descubrir los pensamientos plasmados en sus ojos. Y en el transcurso del baile olvido la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, los celos de Lady Antonella, la incertidumbre de la nueva situación en la que se hallaba. Olvido todas las situaciones que la habían deprimido antes del baile. Aquellos grandes brazos que la rodeaban eran cálidos y duros, y lograban sumergirla en el ensueño. Pero todo sueño debía terminar, y girando rítmicamente él se detuvo frente a ella, aun tomando su mano, se la beso con lentitud y delicadeza.

-Ha sido un placer compartir esta pieza con usted mi Lady.- Le sonrió el hombre.

-El placer ha sido mío Mi Lord…- Dijo Serena, y luego añadió.- Espero que podemos entablar una conversación tan amena como esta en el futuro… extraño.

Él rio ante el seudónimo que ella le puso, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

-Entonces probablemente nos veremos muy pronto mi Lady.- Dijo él, con cierto significado tras las palabras, que serena no pudo entrever.- Y complaciéndola en su anterior petición, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, Marqués de Laughton.

Y con esas últimas palabras se retiró, dejando a una enmudecida Serena parada donde hace unos momentos él había declarado su identidad.

Ahora comprendía totalmente porque él creía imposible que no lo reconociera, ¡Era el Márquez!, ¡era casi como el dueño de todas estas tierras!, mas importante que un Barón o un Conde. Y casi a la misma altura que un duque, que era algo de menor importancia, ya que el duque conseguía ese título solo por ser hijo no heredero. Pero un Marques… Los monarcas concedían el honor o dignidad a ciertas personas y linajes a lo largo de la historia. Si bien el titulo también podría ser heredado, pero se penaba con la Ley quien no lo mantenía, y al parecer este hombre lo mantenía muy bien… _Quizá por eso pidió disculpas por su comportamiento… _pensó Serena. Bueno, es mejor eso a que pida disculpas por estar casado, y con ese pensamiento le subió automáticamente el humor.

Camino distraídamente por el lugar, escuchando todas las conversaciones a su alrededor, para que no le volviera a suceder lo mismo que hoy con Lord Chiba. _Lord Bornes, Lord Skinn_er, escuchaba ella mirando a las personas que respondían a aquellos nombre, y agradeciendo a Dios el haberle otorgado tan buena memoria. _Lady Katherine, Lady Tydale… _Escuchaba atentamente. _Lord Laughton, Darien Chiba…_ _¿Darien?_, de pronto agudizo aun más el oído, deliberadamente, se acerco unos milímetros a la que hablaba de su extraño.

-Te aseguro que el Marqués de Laughton tiene que caer en mis manos.- Dijo una escultural mujer, de cabellos verdes _whoa, no sabía que alguien pudiese tener esa tonalidad sin teñirse _pensó Serena, riendo por su pequeña burla interna.- Ya verás Beryl, tu podrás haber conseguido su cuerpo, pero seré yo la que consiga su devoción, su cuerpo y por ende todas sus propiedades.

_Beryl…_ pensó Serena con rabia contenida… Así que las mujeres en este mundo no habían cambiado tanto, seguían igual de venenosas en busca de lo que ellas deseaban. Es decir, sexo y dinero _Puaaaj. _Pensó ella con asco.

-Tú crees querida, jaja.- Dijo Beryl con sarcasmo.- Porque yo dudo mucho tu éxito, no tienes la reputación digna para ser la nueva marquesa.

_Y tu si, ¿No es así Beryl?_ Rio Serena disimuladamente. Probablemente, cualquier mujer tendría una mejor reputación que esas dos juntas. Serena agudizo el oído para escuchar las barbaridades que decían.

-Al parecer hoy tu prima se ha lucido Esmeralda.- Dijo Beryl, con voz venenosa, un momento…, paren, paren ¿Esmeralda?- Todos han hablado de lo diferente que esta noche, y de lo audaz que ha sido en cuanto a su vestimentita.- Comento ella con veneno.

-Lose, he escuchado los murmullos… "_Se ve espectacularmente hermosa"_- Dijo Esmeralda con la voz chillona y patosa, obviamente burlándose, Serena al escucharla hablar nuevamente, la pudo reconocer bien, era su prima la que hablaba, aquella que fue a su cuarto a intentar vestirla.- La verdad es que parece una puta con esa ropa tan suelta y… extraña.

¡¿Qué se creían esas mujeres? Criticar mi atrevimiento, pueden, mi cabello o falta de maquillaje también, ¡¿Pero mi ropa? ¡Jamás! Ya verán quien es Serena Tsukino!... o bueno, Serena Milenio en este lugar.

-Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, al parecer Lord Chiba asistirá mañana al baile de compromiso que se hará en nuestra mansión,…- Dijo Beryl, a Serena sin poder evitarlo, se le estrujo el corazón de esperanza.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Lose muy bien, pero no es necesaria que intentes nada querida hermana…- _¿Hermana?, o Dios esto es demasiado confuso…_ pensó Serena.- Esa noche será mía, debo lograr que Lord Darien Chiba, me comprometa frente a alguien, y lo lograre.

-Intenta que no sea Serena quien los vea, es muy astuta esa mujer, hoy me vio con él, seguramente siguió el camino de cintas que puse, para que alguna persona lo siguiera, y pudiese comprometerme, pero ella lo encontró y juro mantener la boca cerrada, a pesar de que la provoque. Si ella hubiera hablado, seguramente Amy no sería la única de nuestra familia próxima en casarse.- Dijo Beryl con resentimiento, Serena ya empezaba a marearse, Beryl había puesto las cintas en el laberinto, y además y aun más importante que lo otro… ¿Amy Tsukino no era su supuesta prima próximamente casada?... entonceees… Si Amy era de su familia, Esmeralda su prima, que era igualmente hermana de Amy, Y esmeralda le dijo a Beryl,… Oh Dios ¿ella le dijo hermana a Beryl?

_Necesito sentarme… _pensó Serena con urgencia _Con que clase de locos me he entrometido! _Cuando volviera a su mundo se daría una larga ducha con agua caliente, y contrataría inmediatamente un psicólogo, menuda familia se gastaba.

La perra mayor, era sin duda Beryl, le continuaría Esmeralda, y rogaba a todos los cielos, que por favor Amy no fuera tan psicótica y maniática como estas dos. Pero por ahora, en su lista se involucraban solo esas dos, las dueñas del sitio de mala muerte, ¿Tendrán Sida o algo por el estilo? Se imagino con cuantos hombres se habrían acostado solo por dinero y diversión, no pudo evitar imaginar la escena, la cual se esforzó por desaparecer al instante… Puaaaaaaj, definitivamente asqueroso. Ella de cierta manera comprendía la necesidad de los hombres por el sexo, había leído muchos libros que lo explicaban, pero siendo ella mujer, sabía muy bien que el sexo, si bien debía ser exitistamente importante, no era algo tan desesperante o frustrador como lo era para los hombres. Por eso a pesar de que estaba a favor de la variedad de parejas sexuales que compartían las mujeres, no le gustaba la manera de estas hermanas de referirse al sexo. Como una compra, o un negocio importante para sellar un trato conveniente.

No siguió escuchando, le apestaba si quiera entrometerse en el asunto, pero de algo se encargaría ella. Serena no permitiría que su extraño modelo de Playgirl, cayera en los planes de esas mujeres… Ohh No… de eso se encargaría ella, obviamente no iba a ocupar su lugar intentado que la comprometiera, aunque _no estaría nada mal, _pero no… ella debía volver a su tiempo, y no perdería tiempo en otras cosas como relaciones sentimentales mas allá de los "besitos". Y así, planifico sus próximos dos objetivos en este mundo. 1- Encontrar la manera de volver, y 2- Disfrutar un amorío anónimo con Darien Chiba, Marques de Laughton.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaa a todas! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, es que acabo de salir de vacaciones, y había tenido un poco de mucho trabajo, les agradezo mucho a todas las que me leen, y a las que me ha dejado reviews, me animan a continuar.**_

_**Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo y como siempre, recuerden que solo la historia es mia… :D**_

_**Paz!**_

**Capítulo 5**

-Primero, ¿Cuándo conociste los Condes?, Segundo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, Y tercero ¿Quién eres, y que has hecho con mi hermana?- Dijo Mina saltando alrededor de ella mientras Serena se arreglaba frente al tocador, preparándose para dormir.

Sere la miraba de reojo mientras Mina seguía caminando por la estancia, de vez en cuando sonriente, y después confusa, alternando las miradas entre la ventana y Serena, preguntándose que podría estar pasando por la mente de esta última. Con acopio de valor, tomo aire y dijo.

-¿Me vas a responder hermana?

Serena se giró totalmente para mirarla, el baile había sido todo un éxito, había logrado su cometido dejando totalmente sorprendidos a los presentes, demostrando su verdadero carácter, pero había pasado por alto el tema de sus hermanos, pensó que ellos no tomarían atención especial en ella, y por consecuencia no le preguntarían nada por su forma de actuar, pero se había equivocado.

Mina la miraba expectante, con los ojos bien fijos en ella, esperando la respuesta de su hermana. Mina era una mujer especialmente excepcional, poseía una belleza increíble, y poseía un carácter encantador, y sin duda, no era para nada tímida, pero Serena podía leer la curiosidad retenida gravada en los ojos de ella, tenía que responderle… ¿Pero qué le diría?

_Oh, los conocí hace más de no se… ¿20 años? Aahh... y por qué no te lo había dicho,…? Es muy simple, ¡No te conocía! Y si soy más sincera aun, no tengo idea donde estará tu hermana, porque está claro que al parecer no soy yo… _No definitivamente esa respuesta no era la mejor. Además a ella le agradaba Mina, en estos únicos días junto a ella, había comprendido que era una persona sincera, y desearía poder corresponderle su sinceridad, pero no podía. Ella pronto se iría, y no debía encariñarse mucho, si no quería sufrir.

-Primero,… los conocí hoy, quizás unas horas antes que tú, por ende, eso respondería a tu segunda pregunta y si deseas saber la tercera, pues bueno… amordace y secuestre a tu hermana, para poder tomar yo este beneficioso puesto de hija de un Conde y hermana tuya…- Dijo Serena, con un particular tono bromista y sarcástico en la última frase, utilizando todos sus conocimientos como actriz, para que no se le notara la mentira en la cara, Mina no tendría por qué enterarse nunca de cuanta verdad cargaban esas palabras, y eso era lo más cercano a la verdad que podría ofrecerle, Mina debería de conformarse con verdades a medias, igual que todos.

Aun así, Mina rio, contagiándole el buen humor a Serena, que le sonrió sinceramente en respuesta.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que no conocías de antes a los condes, sobre todo por la manera de os trataros entre sí durante el baile,… pero que hayas amordazado y secuestrado a mi hermana para tomar su lugar, eso sí es una historia más creíble.- Dijo Mina alegremente.

- ¡Me ofendes Mina!- Dijo Serena con una fingida exaltación.- Además es imposible que conociera de antes a los condes, tú lo sabes bien…- Dijo Serena pensando en cómo podía evadir ese tema, que resultaba demasiado arriesgado, ya que aún no conocía todo lo que debía de conocer en este mundo.

De repente una luz divina reflecto en su mente, y recordó algo que haría que Mina olvidara todos sus cuestionamientos.

-Así que…- Empezó Serena con un tono tranquilo y con una gran Sonrisa, pero con una clara intención en los ojos, que logro poner un poco nerviosa a Mina, por las palabras que diría su hermana.- Lord Kou,… es encantador¿ no es así?- Le dijo Serena mirándose las uñas, fingiendo despreocupación.

Mina rio nerviosamente y dijo..,

-Sí, si… ciertamente una agradable compañía…- Dijo Mina, con cierto nerviosismo, y luego añadió intentando zafarse del tema.- He de admitir que los tres, eran muy agradables, tanto el Conde Kumada y su hermana, como el Conde Kou.

- Oh si, los tres muy agradables,…- Dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa bailando en su rostro.- Pero no fue Lord Kumada, el que te logro que la gran Lady Mina Milenio, quedara totalmente sin habla, y particularmente tímida…

Mina se sonrojo de los pies, hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-¡Él no me dejo sin habla!- Chillo ella, nerviosa.- Es que simplemente no me apetecía hablar.

Serena no le creyó ninguna palabra, pero ese era un excelente tema, que había logrado su cometido, alejar a Mina de sus preguntas sobre la relación existente entre los recién llegados y por supuesto, ella misma.

Sonrió alegremente ante su victoria.

Las risas se escuchaban por todo el castillo, y mientras dos hermanas competían por llegar a la biblioteca, iban en busca de plumas y muchísimo papel. La mayor dejaba ganar a la menor, porque sinceramente, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar la biblioteca.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegara al castillo, y había aprendido a tratar a sus hermanos, ignorar a su madre y acostumbrarse a su estadía. Los últimos dos domingos se juntaban con los chicos en el granero, y platicaban sus progresos en este mundo, bromeaban entre sí, y planeaban para el futuro. Los chicos estaban felices, Lita había visitado a la modista, y ya tenía una idea de cómo deseaba que fuese su local, Yaten había comprado unos terrenos en el pueblo, y comenzaría la construcción de un club, el cual aún no tenía idea como llamar, pensó en conservar el nombre de su antiguo club, pero decidió que era demasiado estrafalario para esta época, y decidió que lo llamaría _"Tempus"_ en honor a "la estúpida magia que nos pateó el trasero hasta aquí" según él,.. Y Nicholas, bueno pues Nicholas era un excelente abogado, y a pesar que siendo Conde tenia trabajo asegurado, el deseaba continuar sus estudios, "Y patearle el trasero a todos, tal y como el tiempo nos pateó a nosotros" había dicho Yaten. Con Lita salían mucho, y ella siempre invitaba a Mina, quien inconscientemente les iba presentando a todos sus conocidos, como Lady Unazuki Chiba, una de las hermana de Lord Taiki quien iba a ser esposo de Lady Amy, conoció a Amy, la hermana del puterío que había conocido en el anterior baile, y quienes casualmente resultaron ser sus primas. Al parecer no es para nada como eran sus hermanas _y Gracias a _Dios tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, era particularmente inteligente y era ella quien se casaba. Celebraron una pequeña cena en honor a su compromiso con Lord Taiki, y en unos días mas, sería el gran baile. En el gran castillo de él. Se cruzaba a menudo con sus primas, pero pocas veces les tomaba atención, la mayoría del tiempo, fingía no verlas, Beryl no la tomaba en cuenta, y la miraba con algo de rencor, supongo que por no delatarla, y Esmeralda siempre la estaba evaluando, y comentando groseramente sobre su mal gusto de vestimenta, o sobre su definitiva soltería.

-¿Un árbol genealógico?- Le pregunto Mina.

-Por supuesto… tú me dictas y yo escribo…- Le respondió Serena, Mina la miro con sospecha, pero lo dejo pasar, su hermana había cambiado mucho en estas pocas semanas.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a escribir así?- Le había preguntado Mina una vez, y ella se dio cuenta de otro error, escribía como solía escribir en la universidad, y si bien, su letra no era fea, escribía rápidamente, y "en imprenta", no se parecía en nada a los manuscritos de época…

-Bueno… pues yo, mmmhh…- No se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente para justificar sus extrañas maneras.-… No lo recuerdo… si… en realidad no lo recuerdo…

No era del todo mentira, ella no recordaba de quien había aprendido a escribir, pero suponía la hermana Ikuko tuvo algo que ver en su aprendizaje.

Y Mina no hiso más preguntas, últimamente se conformaba con la mayoría de sus respuestas, aunque siempre la miraba con muchísima curiosidad. Un día le dijo.

-Si no te conociera tan bien Serena, y si no nos hubiéramos criado tan unidas, juraría que eres otra persona.

Y ella se había tensado, por un momento se sintió descubierta, pero al ver el rostro de Mina, noto que ella no dudaba de su identidad, Mina de verdad creía que ella era Serena Milenio. Simplemente le sorprendían tantos cambios en su hermana mayor.

¡Pero Dios bendijera a Mina y Luna! Mina la ayudo a conocer a todos los nobles que supuestamente ya conocía, y mayor aun, la ayudo a conocer a su propia familia y pfff, fue un verdadero alivio cuando la ayudo a hacer el árbol genealógico, mientras disimuladamente Serena comentaba cosas al azar sobre su apariencia como "Ohh, está muy delgada ella" cuando acertaba, Mina asentía con la cabeza, pero cuando se equivocaba Mina decía cosas como "¡¿Delgada?, estas ciega Sere, ¡parece una ballena!, y presume solo por tener los ojos de un verde claro, que a decir verdad, si son muy lindos, pero eso no quita que se vea tan mal, con su ropa extra ajustada, y esos movimientos que ella cree son provocativos.." Y así Sere descubría la apariencia de sus conocidos, ponía especial atención en todo, para no equivocarse…

Luna la ayudaba con los modales de época, y le enseñaba como debía comportarse una dama, le enseño a bailar, y a comer… le estaba enseñando como se escribía, y la ayudaba en cada pequeña cosa de la que ella hiciera en falta.

Pero aun así, teniendo a Mina y Luna, no se atrevía a preguntarles el tema que más la inquietaba, y el que ella consideraba momento más importante en su estadía aquí. No había vuelto a ver a su extraño, a pesar de que se paseaba por todas partes junto a Lita y Mina, por más que miraba, buscando su familiar rostro entre tanta gente, nunca lo vislumbraba. Y ella no le preguntaría a nadie sobre eso, debía buscar información lo más disimuladamente posible, sin causar sospechas, y definitivamente si preguntara a alguien por él, sospecharían de ella y sus intenciones.

Si bien, había escuchado hablar algunas veces de él a sus tías, comentando cosas así como _El baile se realizara en casa de Lord Taiki, mas no es seguro que el Marques Chiba este presente, tu sabes cómo es él, pareciera que ninguna jovencita es lo suficientemente buena para ser objeto de su atención…, _Y luego mirando a Serena añadían _Bueno, por lo menos se preocupa por ser carismático con las menos agraciadas…_

Y bastaban solo esos comentarios para que a Serena le diera náuseas y optara por retirarse, no sin antes de algunas palabras descalificadoras de parte de su hermana asía ellas, en cambio Serena prefería evitarlas, sabía que hablaban por venenosas, y por qué obviamente les molestaba que Darien hubiese bailado con ella, y ni una mirada hubiese dirigido a sus hijas.

Pero ella siempre estaba expectante, ansiosa… emocionada por verlo denuedo, ahora sabía más o menos bien donde él vivía, pero jamás se lo topaba, y ya se había dado por vencida, decidiendo que quizá no era una excelente idea intentar un amorío con el después de todo, podría arruinar la reputación de la verdadera Serena Milenio, se imaginó que quizá esto era como en las películas, como en la que cambian cuerpos, o algo así y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Serena Milenio, ahora que era Serena Tsukino. ¿No sería más complicado aprender a vivir sola en un futuro incierto? Porque por lo menos, ella tenía una idea de cómo había sido el pasado, y tenía ventaja para desenvolverse aquí, ¿pero ella?, la que debería estar tomando su lugar ahora, ¿Estará bien?

Bueno, eso es algo que jamás sabría, ya que cuando ella lograra volver a su mundo, Serena volvería a ser Serena Tsukino. Y la que ocupa su lugar volvería a ser Lady Serena Milenio. Y todo se arreglaría.

Y no volvería a ver nunca más a nadie de este mundo. Ni siquiera a Lord Darien. ¿Esto que sentía era acaso tristeza?...

-Oh Dios… ¡esto es estresante!-Chillo ella, encerrada en uno de los largos pasillos de la biblioteca.

Horas, más literalmente _Hooooras, _habían pasado desde que se había encerrado en la biblioteca con la esperanza de buscar algo que la ayudase a resolver el gran problema de volver a su tiempo, pero nada productivo había encontrado hasta el momento, claro…, aparte de unas cuantas novelas románticas en las que se abstrajo, y sin notarlo había comenzado a leer. Como resultado, mucha variante romántica, escritos médicos, y otras variantes de libros que según Luna _una dama no debería leer_, eran ideales para las horas de aburrimiento, y nada productivo que la ayudara en su situación. Aun así, no se animaba a preguntarle a Luna, pues no quería que ella se enterase de que quería volver a su mundo.

-¡Serena, estas aquí!- Se escuchó una voz por entre los pasillos.

Serena se levantó del suelo, para que su hermana no la viese indecorosamente sentada en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos.

-¡Estoy aquí Mina!, ¿Qué necesitas?

-¡Sereena, por Dios!, en unas horas será el baile de compromiso de Amy y Taiki, y tu estas aquí, sin siquiera comenzar a prepararte.- Le grito Mina, con una cara de espanto.

Serena contorneo los ojos, y con una pequeña risa apareció entre uno de los pasillos, asía la atenta mirada espantada de su hermana.

-Tranquilízate Mina, tardare una o dos horas en estar completamente lista.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice? Mi madre está desesperándome, eligiéndome lo que ella considera el mejor atuendo de todo el pueblo, y créeme, para ser el mejor, le falta mucho.

Serena rio ante el comentario de su hermana, porque en algo si tenían razón, entre Esmeralda y su madre, no sabía quién tenía peores gustos. Casi, _casi_ prefería a Esmeralda.

-Mina, simplemente elige tú lo que quieras ponerte, y el vestido que ella te elija, bueno, podría tener un pequeño accidente…, como no lose… romperse una costura, mancharse con maquillaje,… o caerse accidentalmente en el fuego.-Le dijo Serena.

-¡Serena! ¡Qué clase de consejos son esos!- dijo Mina, causando el desconcierto de su hermana.- ¡Porque son buenísimos! No le digas a mama.- Término diciendo, mientras tras la risueña risa de su hermana mayor, corría de la biblioteca, seguramente a quemar el horroroso vestido de su madre.

Bueno, las cosas no habían sido del todo buenas con respecto a la búsqueda desesperada de información, pero iban viento en popa con respecto a sus relaciones amistosas.

Hoy elegiría algo sencillo, un vestido strapless de un color palo rosa, ajustado al busto con una cinta y suelto hacia abajo, con unas pequeñas manguitas que más parecían una cinta alrededor del brazo, y ocuparía el cabello suelto, que de seguro espantaría a su madre, y dejaría caer los rizos con una unas pocas horquillas que lo sujetaran a la sien, para que no le molestara en los ojos. Termino el look, con un aire casi griego.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, se encaminaron al que había sido hogar de Lord Taiki, puesto que ahora que se casaba, su nuevo hogar estaba aún en construcción como para poder celebrar ahí un baile.

Serena se encerró en el carruaje, junto a su hermano siempre tan silencioso, su madre, inquisidora y su emocionada hermana, iban aproximadamente más de una hora antes de que comenzara el baile, puesto que su prima Amy, había requerido que su tía Selene, le ayudara en el mejor preparativo para la comida, y Haruka al ser el Conde Milenio y el pariente varón más cercano a Amy tras la muerte de su padre, debería conversar con Taiki, algunos clavos sueltos que correspondían a las dotes matrimoniales. Ella y Mina solo iban de entrometidas, bueno ella particularmente, ya que Mina quería conversar con la hermana de Lord Taiki, Lady Rei Chiba.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, rápidamente y sin ser siquiera presentados, todos se encaminaron a lo que tenían planeado hacer.

-¡Vamos Sere!- Le dijo Mina, mientras le daba un tirón a su enguantada mano, pero sin poder esperar mucho, corrió escaleras arriba apresurada.

Serena se encamino lentamente, girando todo lo posible para poder ver tan magnifica construcción, _Guaaaaau, _había viajado a muchos lugares en su vida, pero esto, era impresionante. Hermoso, no era capaz de creer que alguien vivía en tan maravilloso castillo.

Se giró buscando a Mina, pero se encontró sola, en la gran sala de estar. Camino sin dirección, viendo todos los lugares, sintiéndose impertinente, e incluso intrusa, pero pronto se le quito esa sensación, de todos modos, no hay carteles que digan _Prohibido el paso al público general._

Pronto, encontró una gran estancia, con las puertas abiertas y grandes ventanales que iluminaban todo el espacio. Todo lucía un blanco pulcro, combinado con colores cremas y algunos pequeños lugares dorados, y parecía todo el lugar te decía _entra_. Era un salón de estatuas. Lucían cada una de ellas en una posición favorecedora, con la luz, dando toques dorados en los perfectos rostros de las personas inmortalizadas, entro sin pudor al salón, y recorrió una a una las estatuas, maravillándose por el trabajo del escultor. Todo lucia con un esplendor impactante, la gran mayoría de las esculturas tenían temas amorosos, y en algunos casos mágicos. Como una ninfa convirtiéndose en árbol, seguramente inspirado en la historia de castanea, perteneciente a la cultura romana o griega.

Aquella escultura dividía el gran salón en dos partes, el salón de escultura, y el salón de arte. Pero definitivamente era esa la que capturaba su total atención, jamás podría haber imaginado que una se podría inmortalizar una imagen así, en plena transformación, huyendo del Dios Júpiter.

-¿Conoce la historia de Nea Lady Serena?

Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, Serena, quien tenía la mano estirada tocando la escultura justo en el punto donde Nea se transformaba, salto y se giró hacia el extraño, ocultando automáticamente sus manos tras su espalda, como si eso pudiese evitar que la sorprendieran.

-Por supuesto mi Lord.- Le respondió ella, con los nervios a flor de piel, al ver quién era la persona que había entrado, y quien irónicamente, era su extraño ya no tan extraño.

Darien había estado huyendo de los preparativos de esa boda, bueno, más exactamente de su madre, quien lo acosaba con los preparativos, en un insistente recordatorio de quien era el que debería estar casándose en ese momento. Y en aquel juego de evasivas y escapes había entrado al salón de artes, o su santuario de paz, que específicamente él había mandado a reconstruir, siendo una colección que había adquirido en muchos de sus tantos viajes, la última pieza, la había mandado a colocar hace dos días, y había la había conseguido en una subasta en Londres, era un modelo inigualable y hermoso, la ninfa en plena transformación lucia con orgullo, y aparentaba un cambio radical y miles de secretos, además de ser hermosa, pero la verdadera razón por la cual había decidido comprar la estatua, era que le recordaba a cierta mujer de cabellos rubios, que casualmente la estaba admirando. La recorrió con la mirada, pasando de sus hermosos ojos, por sus hombros al descubierto, con unas manguitas muy delgaditas en los brazos, su bien ajustado escote, hasta la soltura del vestido hacia abajo, gustándole lo que veía, y Serena se sonrojo violentamente, presa de la timidez, y tras el efecto de su sonrojo, y sus rubios cabellos sueltos, parecía una diosa, si… una diosa griega.

-Permítame decirle Mi Lady, luce usted bellísima, es más, puedo decir que la belleza de mi salón, palidece a su lado.- Ella sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido.

-Muchísimas gracias mi Lord, pero dígame usted solo Serena, odio toda la formalidad anterior,…- Le dijo, y luego añadió.- claro… si a usted no le importa.

Darien le sonrió tranquilizador, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese de su familia, o de esos amigos de la familia tenía el valor de pedirle evitar las formalidades, normalmente la gente del pueblo no le pediría a él que se dirigiese a ellos solo por su nombre, y simplemente esperaría que a él se le ocurriera solo, y en el caso contrario ellos se dirigían a él como Mi Lord, Señor, o a veces hasta Excelencia, pero jamás ocupaban su nombre, aunque el insistiera.

-Está bien Serena, a cambio de eso, tu dime solo Darien.- Le dijo el, alegrándose del aspecto entusiasmado de ella, solo por evitar las formalidades. No era un entusiasmo falso, o del tipo interesado, como ese que las jóvenes normalmente tenían, y que siempre decía _"Pronto seré la nueva marquesa"_, este era genuino y enternecedor.- Ahora… ¿qué me decías de Nea?

-Oh… Yo no le he dicho nada de Nea.- le respondió, haciéndose la inocente.

-Me has dicho que sabes la historia.

-Y la sé.- Sonrío ampliamente, y Darien comprendió, se estaba burlando de él.

-Entonces cuéntamela Serena, quisiera escucharla.

Ella se giró a él, dándole la espalda, y observando la escultura, con un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-No veo razón para contártela, puesto que estoy segura que la sabes.- Él iba a responder, pero ella levanto la mano, para que escuchara.- Pero ya que quieres escucharla, la resumiré…- Y miro al techo, como si en el techo estuviese escrita su historia.-…Cuenta la leyenda que el poderoso Júpiter se encaprichó de una de las ninfas de Diana, Nea, e intentó forzarla... pero esta prefirió suicidarse a acceder a la voluntad del dios, y entonces Júpiter, despechado, decidió transformarla en un fruto espinado: la castaña. Y es por eso que la castaña se le bautizo así, su nombre proviene de la palabra _Castanea, _porque Nea murió casta.

Darien la miro sorprendido, normalmente a las mujeres se les enseñaba a leer y a escribir, solo por capricho, pero de ahí, a que una supiera de cultura romana, eso era muy complicado; ella se giró, expectante a sus ojos, sonriente.

-¿Me he equivocado?

-No, lo has resumido muy bien... Serena- Le dijo el, con sinceridad.

-Gracias… Darien.- Ella le sonrió amablemente.

Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, descifrándose entre sí, lo que decían en ellos.

-Y… cuéntame Darien, ¿también estas perdido?- Le pregunto ella, una vez que hubo caído en la cuenta de que el no debería estar ahí con ella. El rio, con una risa aunque silenciosa, muy entusiasta.

-No, yo vivo aquí.- A ella se le borro automáticamente la sonrisa del rostro, y su boca se volvió una perfecta o. Definitivamente que ha estado muy perdida en el espacio últimamente. ¡Y como pudo haber estado tan distraída!,_ "El baile se realizara en el antiguo hogar de Lord Taiki"… "Ella es Lady Unazuki Chiba, hermana del prometido de Amy"… "Quiero ir a ver a Rei, tu sabes… Rei Chiba, la hermana de Taiki"…"Y respondiendo a su anterior duda, mi nombre es Darien Chiba"_

¡Pff!, gran error, ¡cómo pudiste haber sido tan estúpida!, simplemente tenía que unir las palabras de todos, y recordar que los pueblos no tenían tanta variedad de personas como para repetir nombres,… pero no… había estado tan pendiente de la información que debía recolectar, y de toparse con el Lord de Laughton, que no había pensado que el antiguo hogar de Lord Taiki podría ser el castillo del marques, o que Lady Unazuki Chiba y Lady Rei Chiba podrían ser hermanas de Darien, esto sí que era deprimente. Y ella que creía que sabía dónde vivía Lord Chiba.

-Ohh… entonces lamento la intrusión…- Le dijo Serena, intentando zafarse del tema.

-No se angustie, Serena, por su expresión puedo deducir que ha llegado aquí solo por distracción.- _Y no sabes cuánto me alegra su distracción _pensó Darien.

Serena se sintió en confianza nuevamente, y sonriendo le dijo.

-Aun así, lamento mucho si lo he importunado.- Le dijo.- Pero he de decirle, que su exposición me ha asombrado, es de verdad bellísima.- Le sonrió, mientras giraba en sí misma, observando mejor cada detalle.

-Y por lo que veo, aun no la ha visto completa mi Lady, permítame mostrársela.

Él le ofreció su brazo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, ya que muy rara vez accedía a ser el guía por su salón de arte, de hecho, muy rara vez accedía a que se mostrar su salón. Bueno, la gran mayoría de la gente jamás iba a ver esculturas o pinturas, si se acercaban aquí, simplemente era por sociabilizar. Esta muchacha era en realidad muy diferente a muchas que había conocido y a todo el desfile de posibles futuras esposas que su madre la había presentado.

Serena no cabía en su emoción, la emocionaba en sobremanera poder terminar de ver la colección de arte.

Comentaban cosas al azar mientras caminaban, he iban pasando obra por obra, mientras él le relataba su historia, y Serena se sorprendía por todos sus conocimientos, él era en verdad muy inteligente, hasta que Serena vio algo que le llamo muchísimo la atención.

-No puedo creerlo, es la Mona Lisa.- Dijo ella emocionada, Darien levanto una ceja.

-¡La mona qué?- Le pregunto, olvidando las formalidades.

-Disculpa, es la Gioconda, es increíble verla aquí.- _Y de verdad era increíble_, este dato le daba la seguridad de que estaban más o menos en el año 1550 o más, era algo importante.

-Oh… ¿La conoces?, es solo una imitación, la pintura original pertenece a el rey francés Francisco I, o eso es lo que me dijeron los vendedores.- Le dijo el, extrañado de su conocimiento por la obra, definitivamente esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¡Claro que la conozco!- Dijo emocionada y se acercó a uno de sus costados, donde debería estar la firma del autor.- No está firmada, pero es una de las obras más famosas que conozco, es de Leonardo Da Vinci, gran artista.

Darien la miro asombrado por su conocimiento, y sonrió alegre, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartiera su afición sobre arte.

Y ella que todo le asombraba, se giró hacia la pared más lejana del salón y abrió los ojos como platos. Allá, al final del salón, había un gran cuadro, que bien podría tener un metro de altura y dos de ancho.

En el cuadro lucía una gran familia componiéndose por un sujeto en el medio, quien debía ser el padre, y a su costado, una mujer quien posaba la mano en la silla que ocupaba el padre, ella debía ser su esposa, mientras que a su otro costado se hallaba otro hombre, para ser más específica, Se hallaba Darien, con unos años menos. Siguientes a ellos, se hallaban una variedad de los que debían ser hermanos, dada su juventud, Eran un total de diez hermanos, cinco mujeres y cinco hombres, incluyendo a Darien, todos con la misma forma de los ojos, y la elegante pose, con un aire superior, pero aun así una ligereza envidiable.

Todos los rostros eran sumamente atractivos, pero ella se dedicó a contornear los rasgos de Darien con los ojos, mientras el la miraba, atento a sus expresiones, esperando que ella hablara.

-Es mi familia.- Le dijo Darien.- El cuadro se hiso hace cinco años, unos meses antes de que mi padre muriera.- Se sinceró él.

Ella lo miro, entristeciéndose por él.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo ella, acariciándole inconscientemente el brazo, y para animarlo añadió.- Tu familia es de verdad muy linda,… y muy grande.

El soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en su familia y las locuras propias de ellos. Y sintió un pequeño escalofrió al sentir su mano acariciándole el brazo, pero al mirarla noto, que lo hacía en un acto inconsciente.

-Si… somos bastantes.

Y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, sin decir una palabra, frente al cuadro de su familia, el tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y ella se sonrojo, inconscientemente él comenzó a acercársele, y ella dio un paso hacia adelante, más cerca de él. No comprendía esa atracción que surgía entre ellos, que le hacía desear tenerla más cerca posible de él, ella tenía un andar suave y casi bailarín, y estas dos semanas en que no la había visto, no había podido parar de pensar en ella, en su actitud valerosa, y su casi infantil enojo, en ese solo baile que habían compartido, se había instalado cómodamente en su mente, y él no sabía que era lo que debía hacer con respecto a eso.

Estaban muy cerca_, casi a la distancia perfecta de un beso _pensó ella, y sin poder evitarlo, puso los brazos en sus hombros, sin saber si quería empujarlo o acercarlo, y él puso sus manos en su cintura, acercándola más a él, todo era dominado por la atracción, estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y no hacían nada para intentar detenerlo, ella dio un suspiro y el creyó morir, ya no se podían controlar, comenzó a acercar aún más su rostro, lentamente…

-Cómo te decía Selene, Amy es una chica encantadora, y los preparativos para la boda van extraordinarios, es una chica en realidad perfecta para mi hijo.

Ambos, Serena y Darien saltaron espantados, y se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, si alguien los viese en esa posición tan comprometedora, estarían fritos. Rápidamente Serena rompió el contacto visual, y mirando hacia todos lados lo empujó hacia un rincón poco visible pero sin soltarlo, y el reacciono apretándola aún más de la cintura, moviéndola rápidamente hacia un pequeño pasillo oculto tras una puerta en el rincón más próximo de la estancia, cerrando demasiado fuerte la pequeña puerta del pasillo, una vez dentro, él la apretó más fuerte contra sí mismo, y ella se acomodó tímidamente en su pecho, lo miro y susurro un pequeño "Shh" intentando recordarse a sí misma que debía mantener silencio.

-Lo es Celina, Amy además de ser bellísima y encantadora, es muy inteligente…

Serena y Darien esperaron atentos a la conversación.

-¿No escuchaste un ruido Selene?, estoy casi completamente segura que escuche una puerta cerrarse….- Dijo Lady Celina.

-Pues no he escuchado nada, todo se oye bastante silencioso.

Lady Celina Chiba giro por toda la estancia, podría jurar que había visto a su hijo entrar al salón de arte antes de que Lady Selene la interceptara, y ese retumbar de una puerta que se cierra, había sido demasiado cercano como para ser de afuera, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su hijo estaba ahí, mas no podía asegurar nada. Después de unos minutos de silencio decidió que quizá se había equivocado, porque no era posible que desapareciera tan fácilmente.

Serena y Darien esperaban abrazados, mientras Serena apretaba los hombros de Darien, nerviosa porque se fueran pronto esas mujeres, y un poco molesta por tan importunada intrusión ¿o agradecida? Darien parecía frustrado, había estado a centímetros de poder besarla, ¡En su propio hogar!, eso sí que sería algo novedoso, y estaba consciente del peligro al que se había arriesgado, si no fuese porque ella lo había empujado a moverse, él se habría quedado ahí, estático. Y no sabía si agradecerle o recriminarle su acción. Si los hubiesen descubierto en esa posición, seguramente su madre estaría maquinando en su mente otro matrimonio, habían estado verdaderamente muy cerca de una boda indeseada… pero, ¿de verdad era tan indeseada para el?, si… él no quería casarse, y menos con una mujer como Lady Milenio.

-Lady Chiba, Lady Milenio, los invitados se están presentando y Lord Chiba requiere su presencia.

Se escuchó una voz en el pasillo, seguramente el mayordomo, Serena rápidamente se sacó el guante y miro el reloj de su mano izquierda, en un acto reflejo dado a su habilidad para ser impuntual, las 6:36 pm marcaba el reloj ¿Habían acordado un horario para comenzar el baile?... al atardecer, eso habían acordado.

Darien la miro interrogante en la oscuridad, mirándola observar su muñeca con un gesto consternado, vio relucir un objeto en la oscuridad, pero no podía estar seguro, y no quería girar más la cabeza para ver bien lo que tenía en la muñeca.

-Está bien Kelvin, ten el favor de encontrar a Darien, y avísale que su presencia es absolutamente necesaria.

Darien tradujo eso como _Avísale que debe presentarse y buscar una esposa pronto, claro… si no quiere lamentarlo el resto de su vida…_

-Y cuéntame Selene, ¿Cómo están tus hijos?...

- Oh… muy bien, Mina es todo un ángel, y estamos esperando un conveniente compromiso… y Serena… bueno Serena ha estado últimamente muy estudiosa, al parecer quiere "vestir santos"…

¡Vestir Santos! La chica a su lado fulmino la puerta con la mirada…, y al momento que giro su mirada hacia él, ambos se soltamos como si su contacto, quemara y colocaron toda la distancia posible entre sus cuerpos. De mas esta decir que era muy poca.

-Oh… bueno… si es lo que le gusta… a mí me parece que…

Y sus voces se fueron perdiendo en el vacío, convirtiéndose desde un ligero murmullo al total silencio.

Era increíble, la chica poseedora de tanta inteligencia y una belleza griega, y que casualmente le había atraído casi como un imán, deseaba ser monja… ¡Y él había estado a punto de besarla!

-¡¿Quieres ser monja?- Le dijo el en un susurro exasperado, casi recriminatorio.

-¡Yo no quiero ser monja!, no sé de donde ha sacado mi madre esas tonterías.- Le respondió ella de igual manera, alternando la vista entre a puerta y el.

-¿Y porque cree tu madre que deseas ser monja?

-Qué se yo, quizás porque he estado leyendo mucho últimamente… o … o, bueno ¡No tengo idea!, ¿y vas a abrir la puerta?- Le respondió ella, perdiendo los estribos, pfff, ella ¿De monja? Eso sí que era ridículo, ella no tenía madera para la religión.

Darien la examino con la mirada, y dio inconscientemente un suspiro aliviado, cuando ella estuvo a punto de volver a abrir la boca, la silencio con un dedo, apoyo su oído en la puerta, y pasado un minuto, la abrió despacio, sacando de a poco su cuerpo del pequeño espacio, le ofreció su mano a ella, para guiarla hacia afuera, la vio vacilar frente a él, y entonces le dijo.

-Tome mi mano, claro, si no va contra la moral de una religiosa aceptar mi mano.- Le dijo con la mano aun tendida, esperando a que ella la tomase.

Ella lo miro de mala gana, y pensó en la posibilidad de golpearle la mano, pero se arrepintió y tomo su mano, no sin antes sacarle la lengua infantilmente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Darien, quien no pudo evitar reír.

-Creo que eso es un sí.

-Creo que eso es un "deje de burlarse o terminare olvidando los modales de una dama y mis tendencias pacifistas"

-Que sutil amenaza Mi Lady.

-Que sutil burla Mi Lord.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras el reía de la expresión de su rostro. El comenzó a guiarla por la estancia, y ella se dejó encaminar.

-Y dígame mi Lady, es usted tan devota como para que su madre considere que quiere unirse al convento.- Le pregunto él.

-Creo, mi Lord, que esas no son preguntas que debiesen hacerse, menos tomando en cuenta que usted sabe mi posición sobre el tema, pero olvidando sus recientes burlas, le diré que no, ¡Por Dios! Si hasta olvido leer la biblia.

-Entonces debería consagrarla a un sacerdote, olvida usted los valores religiosos.

-¿Importa?- Le reto Serena, él la miro interrogante, mas no dijo nada, porque él no sabía cómo medir la importancia del tema.

-Creo que lo importante es saber que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de convertirme en monja.- Le dijo ella, sonriendo coqueta.

-Y no sabe cuánto me alegra Lady Serena.- Le dijo Darien, con una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que Serena sufriera un desmayo.- Y si no fuera mucha molestia mi Lady, permítame acompañarla al baile, concediéndome también el honor, de honrarme con el primero.

Serena rio encantada, le agradaba la coquetería de él, aunque a veces la enojara, era muy emocionante ser dueña de tales halagos.

-Sera un placer Mi Lord.

-Y Serena…

-Dime Darien.

-Me alegra que no quieras convertirte en monja.

_**Pooooorfabor, si ven algun error ortografico o lo que sea, aviseenme!, aveces se me pasan algunos detalles**_

_**Y por ultimo, agradecer a las que me comentaron y leyeron mi one shot "Accidentalmente enamorados" me isieron sentir excelente :D**_

_**Graaacias!**_

_**Nos leemos en el prox capitulo, que les prometo actualizare pronto,… hay que aprovechar las vacaciones ;)**_

**_Bye_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**De vuelta de vacaciones! Siii chicas, volvi de mis pequeñas vacaciones a las playas de quintero!**_

_**Y vendo devuelta con un nuevo capítulo! Intentare terminar el próximo el miércoles, para no hacerlas esperar mucho!**_

_**Muchisimas Gracias a Sayuisan, Nora, Luna-p27, Karly 15, Mayilu, Diian Kou R, y Usako Tsukino de Chiba, Gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Me animan a seguir con la historia.**_

_**Como siempre, solo la historia es mía!**_

_**Cariños y Paz! **_

**Capitulo**** 6**

-Mina,… ¿Dónde está tu Hermana?

-No lo sé Madre, la he estado buscando pero no la he podido encontrar- Respondió una angustiada Mina.

-¡Esa niña! ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡Justo hoy! La noche del compromiso de Amy,… se le ocurre no aparecer a tiempo.

Lady Selene estaba en un rincón, refunfuñando por lo bajo, junto a dos de sus hijos, era momento de entrar al salón, y ella quería hacer acto de presencia junto a sus tres hijos, ¡pero Serena se había extraviado! Esa niña, ¡la enfurecía!, ella amaba a su hija, pero aun así le molestaba en sobremanera sus comportamientos.

-Madre cálmate, no será una tragedia que Serena ande perdida por el castillo de Lord Chiba, y en un caso extremo, no dañara en su reputación, así que mejor será que nos presentemos pronto.- Dijo tranquilamente Haruka, son poder evitar fruncir el ceño, porque a decir verdad en su interior estaba furioso, mas no lo diría, lo más importante ahora era calmar la histeria de su madre.

Mina se sentía culpable, ella había dejado sola a Serena, pensando que la seguiría a la habitación de Rei, mas no fue así, y ahora nadie tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, si tan solo ella le hubiese insistido o la hubiese esperado, esto no estaría ocurriendo. Sere estaba en problemas…

-Madre, Haruka tiene razón, será mejor que comencemos.

Lady Milenio camino hacia la entrada, forzando su mejor sonrisa, aparentando que todo estaba perfecto, tomo el brazo de Haruka para que él se posicionase delante de ellas, como varón representante de la familia, y se encaminaron en la puerta.

-El conde Haruka Milenio, Lady Selene Milenio y Lady Minako Milenio.

Los presento el mayordomo, y los tres se encaminaron hacia la estancia, donde inmediatamente fueron muy bien recibidos.

-Un gusto nuevamente Selene, ¡Mina querida!, es un gusto verte, tu madre tenía muchísima razón, estas bellísima.

Dijo una voz, era Lady Celina Chiba, junto a sus tres hijas más pequeñas.

-Muchas Gracias Lady Celina.

-Hotaru, Molly, Unazuki, ¿Cómo están niñas?- Dijo Selene con cariño.

Las tres chicas mencionadas sonrieron ampliamente.

-Muy bien Lady Selene.- Dijo una pelirroja que era la mayor de las tres.

-Molly, estás cada día más bella.-Dijo Mina.-Y tú Hotaru, no te quedas atrás.

-Gracias Mina, es un lindo cumplido de parte tuya.- Dijo Hotaru, que era la que le seguía en edad a Molly.

-Buenas tardes Lord Haruka.- Dijo la menor de las tres, al ver que nadie aún se dirigía al Lord Milenio.

-Igualmente Unazuki, estás cada día más grande.

-Igual tu Haruka- Le sonrió la niña.

-Disculpe lady Chiba, ¿dónde está Rei?- Dijo Mina, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-¿Rei?, Rei está junto a Taiki, calmándolo para el baile, pobre hombre, si se pone de nervios ante un baile, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá en el matrimonio.

-Lo hubieses visto Mina, caminaba de un lado a otro del salón, y hablaba como loco sobre todas las posibles catástrofes que podrían arruinar el baile de compromiso, mientras Rei lo perseguía por todos lados, arreglándole el pañuelo del cuello, que no lograba mantenerse en su lugar, se veía graciosísimo.-Dijo Hotaru con una risa burlesca.

-No es como si Malachite y Zoicite lo hubiesen ayudado mucho, se divertían mucho a costa de los nervios de Taiki.- Agrego Molly, mientras Hotaru reía con el recuerdo de sus hermanos. Mina soltó una risita al imaginarse la escena.

-Pero no te hagas la inocente Hotaru, tú también te burlaste mucho de Taiki, dándole opciones por las cuales Amy podría dejarlo plantado, sugiriendo que no aguantaría por mucho el carácter de Taiki sin querer lanzarse por el balcón.- Le dijo Unazuki, aumentando las risas de Mina y compañía.

Continuaron conversando mientras Haruka se retiraba con una disculpa, puesto que deseaba saludar a un amigo.

Pronto se les unió Rei, que había decidido que lo mejor sería dejar a Taiki junto a su prometida, quien tenía el poder de calmarlo al instante.

-Dios me libre de un hombre tan nervioso.- Llego diciendo la susodicha, con un gesto melodramático.

Todas rieron ante su comentario.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo querida.- Dijo Selene.

-No… no fue tan malo.- Dijo Rei con sarcasmo.- ¡Fue terrible!

Todas rieron nuevamente ante los gestos exagerados de Rei.

-Y por cierto madre, has visto a Darien… no lo he visto desde que salió con la excusa de prepararse para el baile.-Le dijo Unazuki.

Lady Celina comprendió el tono inocente de su hija como un _salió huyendo de tus constantes búsquedas de lo que sería una buena esposa,_ este era uno de los momentos en que odiaba esa habilidad entre ellos, de leer entre líneas.

-No Unazuki, la verdad es que también lo estuve buscando, pero…-Lady Celina dijo, ignorando la acusación de su hija y añadió.- hablando de gente pérdida, Selene, no he visto a tu hija mayor en mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde está?

Selene se tensó, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué serena andaba merodeando por su castillo y que no habían podido dar con ella? No, esa respuesta no le agradaría, pero mientras pensaba que responderle a la antigua Marquesa de Laughton, se escuchó la música que daría comienzo al festejo, con la pareja de prometidos siendo una de las que abriría el baile, luego el mayordomo se hiso escuchar con lo que sería, la última presentación que debería hacerse.

-Lord Darien Mamuro Chiba Marques de Laughton y Lady Serena Milenio.

Selene no podía estar más sorprendida, Serena caminaba con elegancia digna de su posición tomada del brazo del Lord de Laughton, la ira no tardó en llegar, subyugando al placer de que a su hija la acompañara un marques… ¿Qué se creía esa niña? Ella debió de haber entrado junto a ella y sus hermanos, en cambio… entro al salón acompañada de nada más ni nada menos que el Marques, dando una ligera insinuación del porque ella entraba a su lado, y que habrían estado haciendo en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo perdida, gracias a Dios no le había dicho a Celina que no tenía ni idea donde se hallaba su hija, eso podría arruinar su reputación.

Por otro lado, las hermanas de Darien sonrieron ampliamente al verlo entrar junto a una bella dama y rápidamente comenzaron a comentar pequeñas cosas entre ellas, incentivando a Mina a que se incluyera al cotilleo, quien acepto gustosa. Lady Celina los miraba detenidamente,… por su puesto… ella era la hija de Selene Milenio, el parecido era de lo más notorio… ¿Pero no era ella la chica que quería ser monja? Sabía muy bien por boca de la gente y los criados que ella estaba prácticamente destinada a ser una solterona y era la florero número uno en los bailes, jamás bailaba… Pero ¿Por qué? La chica en sí, se movía con ligereza y elegancia, sabiéndose poseedora de una belleza particular y abrumadora, muy segura de sí misma, se notaba a liguas que ella era una chica muy liviana de carácter, y se podría hasta decir que ningún hombre soltero de la región de Laughton no caería ante su gran sonrisa. Aun así, la última vez que había visto a Serena Milenio, ella había estado muy callada junto a su madre vistiendo horribles atuendos, Celina se consideraba una mujer muy perceptiva, y había notado que la muchacha en ese momento no había deseado estar ahí, e incluso había sentido lastima por la chica…. Pero la chica, en ese tiempo sin verla, _que en realidad no había sido mucho_ había cambiado mucho… no en apariencia, pero en actitudes estaba totalmente renovada lo que la hacía lucir muy bella, y su hijo se notaba muy cómodo con su compañía. Lo vio tomarle la mano a Lady Milenio mientras ella se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile, uniéndose a las parejas que abrirían el baile.

_Interesante…_ pensó Lady Celina, mientras miraba a su hijo acomodarse para bailar con la doncella. Lo vio inclinarse a susurrarle algo a Lady Serena, que logro que ella lo fulminara con la mirada, con un ligero desprecio en el rostro, ella giro levemente la cabeza evitando su mirada, ella le dijo algo que logro, lo que Celina identifico, como una risa contenida de parte de su hijo mayor. Las primeras notas del vals comenzaron a sonar, y Darien junto a Serena comenzaron a moverse al son de la melodía.

Si bien había visto a Darien bailar con muchas doncellas a lo largo de su vida, muchas de aquellas doncellas elegidas por ella misma, Celina no había visto a Darien tan a gusto en una exposición pública, parecía que disfrutaba el baile, y disfrutaba aún más el baile con ella, Celina sonrió satisfecha, ella quería ver más de cerca a la chica, identificar sus cambios, y saber porque Darien la trataba con esa particular atención.

-Háblame de tu familia.- Le dijo Serena, en una de las vueltas del vals, notando varias miradas de las cuatro chicas que estaban junto a Mina, las que seguramente eran hermanas de Darien por el parecido.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo…

Darien sonrió ampliamente, se había esperado esa respuesta.

-A veces pienso que mi madre está loca, pero es una mujer amorosa y una casamentera de primera…

-¿Ya te ha encontrado esposa?- Le interrumpió Serena

-Sere, si quieres escuchar, no debes interrumpir.- Le dijo Darien con una sonrisa y un gesto irónico.

-Pero…

-¿Pero quieres escuchar no es así?- Le dijo el, pacientemente y con cariño. Ella frunció el ceño, pero de igual manera asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto,… como te decía, mi madre está loca, y no… no me ha encontrado esposa.- Le dijo, viendo la sonrisa de ella, al satisfacer su innata curiosidad.

-Como ya sabes… tengo nueve hermanos y conmigo somos diez.

-Bastantes.- Dijo Serena

-Muchos…-Acoto el con el ceño fruncido al ver como los miraban sus hermanas.- Yo soy el mayor, y me sigue Taiki, él es serio y muy estudioso, es muy parecido a Amy,… mi madre siempre le dijo que se terminaría casando con ella.- Rio Darien, menos mal él aun no caía ante las predicciones de su madre… o Rei.- La tercera en la lista de hermanos es Michiru, pero ella no está aquí desde hace unos años, era una excelente violinista y quiso perfeccionarse en ello, volverá en unos meses…

Serena recordó a la peli azul que había visto en el cuadro, sin duda demasiado hermosa, se la imagino con un violín y luego recordó que en su búsqueda de información había entrado al despacho de Haruka, y oculto entre un libro tenía un retrato a lápiz de una chica muy parecida a ella.

-¿Por casualidad, ella tiene algo que ver con Haruka?- Le pregunto a Darien. Él la miro interrogante y con un suspiro le dijo.

-No le digas a nadie, puesto que es un secreto… pero creo que está enamorada de él, más no sabría decirlo bien, yo nunca me he enamorado, pero ya que se fue…

-Oh… yo creo que el amor es así, cuando crees que no te corresponde, simplemente lo evitas.- Dijo Serena imaginándose la escena. Y alegrándose de que él nunca se hubiese enamorado, se estaba ahorrando un gran dolor por eso.

-Aun así, si hubiera estado enamorada, se hubiese quedado.- Le dijo Darien pensativo, nunca había tomado la posibilidad de que su hermana menor se haya ido por algo más que por vocación, menos por Haruka.

-Pero no siempre resulta, quizás tu hermana quería evitarse el dolor del rechazo.- Le respondió ella.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, mientras Darien hacia girar a Serena, y al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, tras otra vuelta le pregunto.

-¿Haz estado enamorada?

-¿Porque preguntas?-Le dijo Serena, con una expresión de desconcierto.- Conozco mucha gente que se ha enamorado…

-No es muy educado responder preguntas con otras,… dime Sere ¿Haz estado tú enamorada?

-No Darien, nunca he estado enamorada.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras veía el fuego en los ojos de él.- Ahora respóndeme tú, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que pareces saber tanto sobre el amor…

-Poco y nada es lo que se sobre el amor.- Le dijo ella.- Ahora continua contándome sobre tus hermanos…

Darien sonrió ampliamente ante la petición-orden de ella, pero aun así la complació.

-El cuarto es Endimión, y es mi viva copia, nos parecemos muchísimo, pero en actitudes es demasiado diferente a mí, Zoicite es el quinto, junto a su mellizo Jedite, quien sería el sexto, ambos se diferencian por solo 2 minutos, pero Zoicite es un excelente tirador y Jedite un excelente músico, pero no te confundas, también es un muy buen guerrero…- Darien rio al recordar cuando Zoicite lo retaba a jugar al tiro al arco u otros tipos de deportes, o cuando Jedite se distraía con la guitarra que le había traído el junto a su padre en uno de sus viajes. Serena sonrió con ternura al ver la sonrisa de él- Rei tiene veinte años, pero es mucho más madura que esos dos, y es sin duda alguna idéntica a mi madre, les siguen Molly, Hotaru y Unazuki, las cuatro juntas son una peste, muy molestosas…- Termino frunciendo el ceño al mirarlas cotillear.

-Y tú las amas por eso.- Afirmo ella, él aligero su gesto y la miro.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Por la expresión de tu rostro…

El volvió a sonreír, y tras el último giro del vals, la posiciono frente a sí. Ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente, inconscientes de los comentarios a sus espaldas o de que todos se retiraban de la pista.

-Lady Serena, podría acompañarla donde su familia.- Le dijo el, temiendo despedirse.

-Nada me agradaría más mi Lord.- Le dijo ella, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, lo que causo un extraño hormigueo en el estómago de Darien, que el no supo identificar.

Él le ofreció el brazo, sin importarle que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, él no quería despedirse aún, y ella lo acepto gustosa, a sabiendas de que pronto el debería retirarse.

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules se acercó a ellos, era muy parecida a Darien, y aparentaba unos cuarenta y cinco años. Serena supuso que era Lady Celina Chiba, la madre de Darien, y tras ella de acercaba su propia madre, con un rostro de pocos amigos. Ella se tensó y Darien sintió su nerviosismo, disimuladamente le tomo la mano por encima de su brazo.

-Darien hijo mío, te estuve buscando,…-Le dijo su madre en un tono recriminatorio, Darien se inclinó sin soltar a Serena.

-Lo lamento mucho Madre.

Celina miro a su hijo que no decía ningún tipo de escusa por su tardanza, y luego miro a Serena, quien estaba más que nerviosa apretando cada vez más el brazo de Darien. Darien nuevamente apretó tranquilizadoramente su mano, por el bien de ella y su propio brazo, y cuando ella se giró a mirarlo, le sonrió tranquilizante. Automáticamente se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Celina los miro atenta, sin pasarle desapercibido el extraño intercambio entre los dos.

-Serena, Linda… ¿Cómo has estado? - Le pregunto Lady Celina.

-Muy bien Lady Chiba, gracias por preguntar.- Le respondió ella.

-¡Serena!- Dijo Lady Milenio mirando a su hija, y al verla sujeta del brazo de un varón, alzo la mirada para ver.- Lord de Laughton, es un placer verlo.- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Muchas Gracias por traerme a Serena devuelta.- Dijo, como si Serena fuese solo una niña de 5 años, que se subió a un árbol por algún tonto capricho.

Serena no pudo evitar cierta tristeza en su mirada, al ver la actitud de su madre para con ella, siendo ya una mujer de 26 años.

-Ha sido un verdadero honor que su hija me concediera su primer baile de esta noche Lady Selene.- Le dijo el, en defensa de la chica.- Su compañía ha sido en verdad muy gratificante.

-Sí, se notó…-Susurro Hotaru por lo bajo solo para que su hermano oyera, apareciendo por detrás de su madre, y junto a ella Unazuki, Molly, Rei y Mina- Serena.- se inclinó Hotaru, en un gesto de saludo.

-Buenas noches a todas.- Las saludo.

Darien la fulmino con la mirada y ella miro al cielo en un inocente gesto. Al ver eso, Serena al fin pudo tranquilizarse completamente y recupero su valor, luego se le ocurrió algo que los ayudaría a ambos con los malos entendidos.

-Madre, Lord Darien me aconsejaba sobre monasterios y de mases, de alguna forma se enteró de mis deseos por unirme a un convento, me aseguraba que podría conseguirme un sacerdote que ayudara a cumplir con mis deseos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, sabiendo que Lady Chiba y su madre habían estado conversando del asunto. Todas las mujeres que se hallaban ahí, abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente con sorpresa, Mina la miraba fijamente sin poder creerlo, Rei percibió la pequeña mentira que estaba diciendo la pareja mas no dijo nada y Hotaru bufo con notoria decepción. Darien miro a Serena al escuchar la mentira y ella le guiño muy disimuladamente un ojo, y el comprendió al instante sus intenciones… quería evitar los malos entendidos y darle un golpe bajo a su madre.

-¡Oh…! oh… me parece excelente Sere…- Dijo Lady Milenio, sin salir del asombro. Si bien había notado el poco interés por los hombres de Serena, y aunque hubiese hablado de la posibilidad de que quisiera vestir santos, no lo había dicho enserio, simplemente lo dijo para que no se pensara que ella no se interesaba en los hombres por alguna razón mucho más humillante.

-Lo cierto es, que le he aconsejado a Lady Serena que esperase unos dos o tres años más, para que se encuentre totalmente firme en su decisión.- Añadió Darien en beneficio de Lady Selene… y su madre, al ver que nadie salía muy bien del asombro, bueno… si el no supiera que era mentira, tampoco podría asimilar muy bien la idea.

Al instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, siete rostros se relajaron, y sonrieron ante la noticia.

-Bueno querida, si es lo que tú deseas, no podría estar menos que feliz por ti.- Le dijo Lady Chiba.

-¡Vamos Serena!

Hotaru corrió a un lado de Serena y la jalo del brazo para que se uniera a ellas. Sin poder evitarlo Darien miro a su hermana desafiándola a que le quitase a Serena del brazo y ella le saco disimuladamente la lengua, en un gesto muy infantil.

-Hotaru, no discutas con tu hermano.- Le dijo Lady chiba.

-¡Pero madre! Darien no suelta a Serena.- Le susurro de cerca Unazuki.- Y tenemos mucho que conversar, Celina tradujo eso como un _Debemos convencerla de que el monasterio no es buena idea…_

-Lady Chiba, Unazuki tiene razón.- Añadió Mina.

Serena suspiro silenciosamente, y luego sonrió sabiendo muy bien lo que debía hacer.

-Darien - Dijo girándose levemente a Darien aprovechando la distracción de sus acompañantes.- Tu compañía ha sido honestamente muy agradable e… instructiva, y la agradezco mucho.- Añadió con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida especialmente a él. Él le sonrió torcidamente y a Serena le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-Oh…, basta de palabras.- Dijo Molly.- Serena, vamos!

Las seis chicas se encaminaron hacia el costado contrario del salón, evitando que Serena mantuviera un contacto visual con el Marques.

-Ahora Serena, como es eso de que quieres ser monja.-Le dijo Mina, una vez la tuvo cerca.

-Cálmate Mina, he dicho que tengo deseos de ser monja, no que lo fuera a hacer,- Le dijo para tranquilizarla.- Pero no te angusties… lo pensare mejor.

-Eso espero, no me gusta la idea de que una amiga mía quiera seguir ese camino.- Le dijo Molly y al cruzar la mirada con Serena, ella supo que Molly había sido una buena amiga de ella, más de lo que quizás lo fuesen Hotaru, Rei, Unazuki o la misma Mina.

Serena se relajó al darse cuenta que tenía una amiga y todas comenzaron a conversar de banalidades sin importancia como el peinado de Lady Skinner o el vestido de Lady Ryman.

Al tiempo, comenzó a sonar la música que indicaba que en pocos minutos seria el siguiente baile. La primera en retirarse fue Hotaru, a quien se le había acercado Lord Malachite a pedirle un baile, él era un buen amigo de la familia, le siguió Molly, a quien la había interceptado Neflyte concediéndole el baile, Serena supo por la mirada de ambos y la gran sonrisa que Molly le regalo, que ellos estaban enamorados, pronto Mina se marchó igualmente al baile, junto a Andrew, pero no se les veía demasiado animados por eso, a Unazuki, quien aún era muy joven, se la llevo un apuesto joven de no más de 18 años, llamado Zafiro.

Pronto quedaron solas Lady Rei y ella. Rei se giró hacia ella con un aspecto enojado.

-No te conoceré del todo bien Serena, pero no me gusta ese cambio tan radical en ti.- Le dijo amenazadoramente.- Solo te daré un consejo, mi hermano no será un santo pero jamás nos miente… en cambio hoy a seguido tu jugarreta y nos ha mentido por ti, así que será mejor que por tu bien, te alejes de Darien.

Serena la miro sorprendida, y Rei le dio la espalda y se encamino donde su madre, dejando a una abrumada y atónita mujer. Cuando hubo recuperado el habla, solo fue para molestarse con Rei, que la juzgaba sin conocerla, y por ultimo con ella misma, por hacer que Darien mintiera.

-Ese ceño fruncido solo hará que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo linda.- Le dijo Lita, sorprendiéndola.

Serena se dio rápidamente vuelta viendo a sus tres mejores amigos tras ella. De inmediato su día mejoro, quiso abrazarlos extasiada, pero se limitó a dar pequeños saltos en su lugar, sin duda emocionada.

-Hey, Hey… cálmate Barbie, sé que siempre es emocionante ver a un hombre tan guapo, pero no es para que te desmayes.- Bromeo Yaten, Serena le golpeo el brazo, causando una risa colectiva.

-Yaten, siempre tan gracioso.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Los extrañe mucho chicos.- Añadió después con dulzura.

-Lose Sere… es difícil no extrañarnos.- Le dijo Nicholas, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Se te está contagiando el buen humor de Yaten hermano.- Dijo Lita.

-Ok, Ok… Serena vemos a bailar, tu sabes… un rock and roll, o si eres más del pueblo una cumbia, salsa o un merengue… o acaso quieres "perrear" eso se puso muy de moda antes de que nos fuéramos.- Le dijo Yaten tomándole la mano y empujándola a la pista de baile. Serena rio ante las ideas de su amigo.

-Nicholas, te encargo a Lita… no vaya a ser que alguien la invite a "perrear".- Le dijo Serena.

-¿Qué dices Sere?- Le dijo Lita.-¡Me quitas toda la diversión!- Agrego con un sarcasmo monumental.

-Esta bien Sere…, tu ve a "perrear" con Yaten que yo cuido a mi hermana.

-Perrear, si sería un excelente baile… ideal para la época.- Dijo Serena mientras se dejaba llevar por Yaten.

-Lamento mucho decirte esto Barbie, pero no está sonando ningún reggaetón, así que tendremos que conformarnos con esta alegre melodía del Minué.- Le dijo Yaten.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a frente, cada quien en su correspondiente hilera de personas… y comenzaron las primeras notas del minué…

Cuando por fin Yaten se acercó a Serena para hacerla girar en sus brazos, solo fue para decirle…

-¡Jamás había bailado algo tan aburrido!- Logrando una gran risa de su compañera…

En otro lado del salón… de hallaba Darien junto a los mellizos Jedite y Zoicite, al irse Serena había quedado a merced de su madre, mas por alguna extraña razón ella no dijo nada, ni le hablo de alguna posible esposa, se limitó a preguntarle donde había estado y cuando él le respondió, llegaron enseguida sus hermanos, su madre se retiró junto a Lady Selene y se dirigieron a saludar a Lady Antonella. Dejándolo a él junto a sus dos hermanos.

Los tres, habían comenzado una amena conversación sobre la velada, los planes a futuros, y las buenas temporadas de caza que se aproximaban, compartiendo bromas y de mases, pronto Rei se acercó a ellos, adhiriéndose a una conversación a la cual estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así no comprendía. Darien miro a su hermana quien fruncía el ceño pensativa… y recordó que ella había estado junto a las mujeres que sacaron a Serena de su brazo. Busco inquieto con la mirada a Serena, y la vio parada en un rincón de la sala, con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, considero la posibilidad de acaparar su atención, pero se arrepintió al ver a los recién llegados tras ella. La vio saltar sorprendida mientras que Yaten, el sujeto con quien la había visto la otra noche, decía algo que lograba la ira de Serena, quien disimuladamente le propino un golpe en el brazo, no lograba ver las expresiones de ella, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero algo en su interior se encendió al ver a Lord Yaten tomarle su enguantada mano, y jalarla con familiaridad, como si siempre hubiese tomado esa mano.

Serena entre risas y unas palabras dirigidas a Lord Nicholas y su hermana, lo acompaño a la pista de baile. Darien siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, pendientes de sus maneras de hablar y la manera en que ella reía de las cosas que Lord Kou decía. Ella parecía disfrutar, y sonreía ampliamente, feliz. Darien sintió algo removerse y una ira contenida, quiso golpear algo, más específicamente la cara de Lord Yaten Kou, ¿qué le ocurría que le irritaba tanto? Sea lo que fuera, odiaba el trato que Lord Yaten tenía con Serena, y su extraño poder para hacerla sonreír.

-Darien… ¿me estas escuchando?- Le dijo Jedite, empujándole para que volviera en sí.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué… que me decías?- Le dijo evitando mirar hacia donde Serena bailaba.

-Te decía que…

Darien escucho unas palabras provenientes de su hermano, pero no puso mayor atención, su atención se concentró nuevamente en la chica de cabellos dorados, quien se limpiaba una imaginaria lágrima de su bello rostro contrariado por la risa. Mientras seguía bailando… a Darien jamás le había parecido un baile tan largo como aquel.

-¡Darien! Podrías por favor dejar de fruncir tu maldito ceño y escuchar a Jedite.- Le dijo Zoicite, tomándolo por el hombro, para luego mirar en la dirección donde su hermano mayor posaba la vista.

-Ahhh… ya comprendo.

-¿Que comprendes Zoicite?- Le pregunto Rei… quien hasta el momento se había mantenido a raya en la conversación.

-Darien esta celoso.- Afirmo Jedite, mirando en la misma dirección que miraba su mellizo. Darien reacciono ante las palabras.

-Celoso ¿Yo?- Dijo Darien, con escepticismo plasmado en su voz.- ¿Has estado bebiendo Jedite? Porque estas comenzando a desvariar seriamente.

-Oh no hermano, conozco esa mirada en cualquier Chiba, es la misma mirada posesiva que todos hemos puesto alguna vez cuando nos posesionamos de algo…-Dijo Zoicite, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Con la gran diferencia de que tu miras mucho a cierta doncella, y con mucho odio a Lord Kou… ¿te hiso algo el pobre hombre como para que lo asesines con la mirada?- Agrego Jedite.

_Si, está demasiado cerca de Serena… _pensó Darien, pero ante tal pensamiento se obligó a preguntarse ¿Estaría él celoso? Como respuesta a sus hermanos, los ignoro.

-Darien no está celoso.- Rei salió en su defensa,- es ridículo que una chica, la cual el mismo estuvo aconsejando sobre monasterios y sacerdotes, estalle un sentimiento tan fuerte como los celos de Darien.

-Y desde cuando Darien sabe algo sobre monasterios y sacerdotes.

-Desde que a cierta doncella se le ocurrió ser monja.- Dijo Rei, dejando relucir en su mirada que no le había creído ni una palabra.

-¡Esta bien, basta!-Dijo un enfadado Darien.- Si la doncella en cuestión desee o no ser monja, es absolutamente problema de ella, si es yo sé de monasterios y sacerdotes es asunto mío, y por ultimo… si es que acaso yo me he puesto celoso, seguirá siendo absolutamente problema mío! Así que, les ordeno rotundamente olvidar el tema.

Los mellizos y Rei miraron sorprendidos la pequeña explosión de su hermano mayor, quien no acostumbraba a poner toda su autoridad sobre la situación. Sin duda alguna él debía estar muy enojado… o frustrado, un enojo lo suficientemente grande como para subyugarlos con su carácter.

-¿Ahora Jedite, que me decías?

El baile concluyo tranquilo, y Serena no volvió a conversar con Darien, bailo con muchísima gente cuyos nombres ya había olvidado, y converso con muchísimas más, siendo Yaten y Nicholas sus principales parejas de baile. Pero aun así, había deseado volver a bailar con él.

El baile había sido todo un éxito para la pareja, y todo el mundo estaba expectante para la boda, por otro lado, Darien había concluido la noche antes de tiempo, en un intento desesperado por huir de los celos, y de unos ojos acosadores que se había esforzado por llamar su atención, Esmeralda Tsukino era considerada por él, una verdadera peste. La chica se movía con aires de seducción, que atraería a cualquier hombre, menos a Darien… quien consideraba sus movimientos de cadera grotescos comparados con los de Serena. Él no quería absolutamente nada con Beryl Tsukino o su hermana Esmeralda, con la única que se llevaba bien era con Amy. Y al huir de ellas, se fue del salón, media hora antes de lo que habían acodado, pero sin impórtale el enojo de su madre.

Una vez devuelta al salón de arte, miro hacia el gran cuadro de su familia que había observado hoy Serena y con una sonrisa, se encamino al pasillo en el que se había oculto con Sere, en dirección a su pequeño santuario.

_**Chicas, Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Ayudas y consejos los espero en sus reviews, que les aseguro… todos me encantan!**_

_**Nuevamente Paz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Recuerden… solo la historia es mía**_

**Capítulo 7**

El traje era sin duda alguna espectacular, combinaba su nueva vida con la que había vivido hace ya mucho tiempo, y representaba más de lo que podría conseguir en este mundo.

-Es… es verdaderamente escandaloso.- Rio Serena, queriendo llorar.

-Supe que te gustaría Sere, te conozco.- Le dijo Lita a su lado.

Se hallaban en la casa de Lita, una muy bella mansión alejada de su hogar. Serena tenía sus manos un pantalón de tela, y una blusa, que su querida amiga Lita le había confeccionado, ideales para cabalgar. La blusa era amplia, pero eso no importaba, eso la hacía más cómoda, y el pantalón era de un marrón oscuro con pinzas que comenzaban en la cintura y ajustaban el pantalón a su cuerpo, no era una premier en belleza, pero era más de lo que ella quería, era la vida que había dejado atrás.

-Y por último…-Dijo Lita, mientras sacaba algo más de la caja- Una chaqueta, que ocultara un poco al mundo que eres una mujer, y las botas de montar.

Serena abrió los ojos, impresionada, ¿Cómo lo hacía? La chaqueta era totalmente femenina, pero si alguien la viese de espaldas, juraría que es un hombre. Lita cada día se superaba a sí misma.

-Lita eres increíble.- Le dijo Serena.

-Lose, Lose…-Dijo ella, con aires de suficiencia, de verdad todos sus amigos tenían un humor tan engreído?, Serena rio.- ¿De qué te ríes niña? Vamos!, apresúrate que tenemos una cita con dos yeguas.

Serena rio ante las palabras de su amiga, solo ella diría que tenían una cita con una yegua. Rápidamente se vistió, agradeciendo que hoy hubiera dejado totalmente de lado el molesto corsé, y se había puesto su sostén de encaje, que le daría total libertad al montar. Se puso el pantalón, que le quedaba totalmente ajustado a la cintura y el trasero, y desde casi la mitad del muslo caía recto, se acomodó la blusa dejando los primeros botones abiertos, dando una leve sugerencia de lo que había más adentro y la acomodo por dentro del pantalón, calzo las botas, y se puso la chaqueta. Y como toque final, amarro su largo cabello en una cola trenzada hacia delante y se puso un sombrero de Yaten.

Lita volvió a la habitación, ya vestida con su vestido para cabalgar, se veía muy linda.

-Sere te ves excelente, buen toque lo del sombrero.- Le guiño el ojo.

-Gracias Lita, tú no te quedas atrás.- Le respondió ella

Ambas partieron juntas en dirección a las caballerizas.

-Joseph, podrías preparar dos caballos por favor, hoy saldremos a cabalgar.

-Enseguida Señorita.- Dijo un anciano hombre, de unos cincuenta años, alto y fornido, muy bien mantenido para su edad. Miro de reojo a Serena, pero no abrió la boca.

Enseguida Joseph llego con dos caballos, y ayudo a Lita a subir a uno, mientras Serena rápidamente montaba el otro, sin esperar la ayuda del criado.

-Muchas Gracias Joseph…- Le dijo Lita con una sincera sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cabalgar,- Ahh… si ves a mi hermano, hazme el favor de avisarle que he salido a cabalgar.

El criado asintió con la cabeza y Lita giro sobre el caballo

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- Dijo Serena, emocionada.

Si había algo que ambas amaran por igual, era competir a caballo juntas, hace un tiempo se habían inscrito juntas a las clases de equitación, y habían dado excelentes frutos, ambas comenzaron a correr velozmente a campo traviesa, asegurándose de dirigirse hacia algún lugar donde no transitara gente, pronto llegaron a las cercanías del bosque, y entre risas, disminuyeron la velocidad, temiendo fatigar a los caballos. Ya lentamente andando, comenzaron una amena conversación, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado baile, incluyendo el _casi _beso que estuvo a punto de recibir Sere, y el cortejo de Andrew hacia Lita. Lita le advirtió a Sere que mejor se acomodara la chaqueta, porque enmarcaba demasiado su pecho si lo que quería era pasar desapercibida, Serena abrió los botones de su chaqueta, luciendo más cómoda, y disimulando sus senos tras ella, y siguió cabalgando lentamente junto a Lita.

-No.

-Oh, vamos Darien,… has estado muy amargado últimamente, necesitas refrescarte y yo necesito un compañero de entrenamiento.

-Y porque no has llamado a Zoicite, o a Jedite, ¿Por qué debo ser yo Endimión?

-Porque hace mucho tiempo que no cabalgo con mi hermano favorito?- le respondió Endimión Chiba, con ironía.

Su hermano había estado molestándolo todo el camino desde su habitación, hacia el estudio mientras se acomodaba tras su escritorio, insistiendo en su compañía en practicar el tiro al arco, y ya le estaba hartando las constantes molestias.

-No, Endimión… no lo repetiré, estoy ocupado como para acompañarte.

-Darien, hermano… no lo entiendes, Madre ha insistido en que tú debes ir con nosotros.-Le dijo Endimión, intentando razonar con su hermano.

-¿Ir con nosotros?, específicamente… háblame de quienes van.- Ordeno Darien.

Endimión dio un fuerte suspiro, al parecer su hermano se haría el difícil.

-Al principio solo iríamos Zoicite y yo, pero antes de poder partir, Hotaru insistió en que deseaba ver nuestro entrenamiento con el arco, y Unazuki la siguió, ahora los que vamos seriamos Zoicite, Jedite a quien mi madre persuadió de acompañarnos, Molly, quien debe vigilar a las chicas y yo. Todo estaba bien hasta que llego de visita Lord Andrew, a pactar un acuerdo pendiente contigo, y nuestra madre lo persuadió de acompañarnos, sabes que Andrew se lleva excelente con Jedite, así que acepto de inmediato… ahí fue cuando la bomba estallo, Mama nos llamó a Zoicite y a mí, y nos dijo que nadie saldría si no era contigo… y eme aquí intentando convencerte…- Termino Endimión, menudo enredo que se había ocasionado con una simple salida.

Darien medito en las palabras de Endimión, su hermano, quien había regresado esta mañana de su viaje a Italia, jamás le pedía nada con tanta insistencia, y su madre jamás había puesto tan absurdas condiciones como requerir su presencia para poder salir, algo tramaba esa mujer, y él no deseaba darle en el gusto, pero… al mismo tiempo le daba mucha curiosidad, ¿Qué mal podría salir de una salida con sus hermanos?

-Tienes diez minutos para ensillar los caballos, que te ayuden Jedite, Zoicite y de paso Hotaru… si quiere ver a sus hermanos practicar, será mejor que se también se esfuerce.- Le dijo- Iré a hablar con mama, cuando este abajo, quiero todo preparado.

Endimión frunció el ceño, _excelente… _había logrado convencer a Darien, pero terminaría ensillando caballos, un acuerdo de lo más fantástico, pensó con ironía.

Miro a Darien una última vez, para luego encaminarse hacia la salida, sin molestarse en despedirse. Sabía muy bien lo que Darien había pensado, era demasiado extraño el comportamiento de su madre, pero aunque era extraño, no vislumbraba nada peligroso, ni incómodo. Sea como fuera, Darien era su objetivo, y gracias a ello, él no se preocuparía.

Darien recorrió el camino hacia el gran salón de estar, donde seguramente encontraría a su madre, al llegar, confirmo lo que había sospechado. Su madre se hallaba de pie, junto a la gran ventana que daba con la caballería, sonriendo a no más poder.

-¿Se podría saber la razón de tan grande sonrisa Madre?

Lady Celina se sobresaltó, y poso sus ojos nuevamente sobre su hijo mayor, intentando borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Oh… no es nada cariño, ¿es que acaso tu madre no puede sonreír simplemente de felicidad?- Le respondió ella, inocentemente.

Darien la miro con sospecha, evaluando sus posibles intenciones. Y le sostuvo la mirada, pero al ver que su madre ni se inmutaba, se rindió.

-Endimión me ha dado aviso de que deseas que me una a mis hermanos…

-Excelente, es vital que pases más tiempo con ellos, has estado muy callado últimamente hijo,…-Le respondió Celina.

Darien aún no sabía cómo sacarle la información que deseaba, y por fin averiguar las intenciones de su madre, pero cualquier pregunta sería terreno peligroso. Al final, decidió dejar de una vez por todas sus dudas esclarecidas.

-Madre.- Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Lady Celina sabia sobre las sospechas de su hijo, y había tenido un muy buen presentimiento sobre esta salida, pero por si acaso, se había preparado.

-Está bien Darien, me has pillado…-Comenzó Celina con una sonrisa.-¿Recuerdas a Lord Cooper? El buen hombre que fue constantemente el blanco de sus bromas cuando niños, bueno… su hija ha vuelto al pueblo después de su estudio en Londres, y Molly, como buena samaritana, la invito a pasear con vosotros…

-Madre

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella Darien, simplemente conócela… quizás por una casualidad del destino, el claro te parezca agradable…

Darien fulmino a su madre con la mirada, pero ya nada se podría hacer, aunque él no quisiese ir, la mujer que a la que se enfrentaba seguía siendo su madre, y él debía respetarla… aunque sus planes matrimoniales fueran absurdos…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Lorraine Cooper, ya verás hijo, la chica es muy linda, y tiene un acento espectacularmente atractivo.- Le dijo Celina con un guiño.

Darien simplemente suspiro con fuerza, y negó con la cabeza,… hay cosas que jamás cambiarían. Se inclinó una vez más hacia su madre.

-Espero que tus planes no acaben algún día con mi pobre vida.- Dijo melodramáticamente. Celina rio.

-No seas melodramático hijo.

Darien salió de la habitación antes de que a su madre se le ocurrieran más planes.

Bajo lentamente los escalones hacia la planta baja, en dirección a la caballería, donde debían estar sus hermanos. Salió hacia la luz del día, cerrando un poco los ojos para acomodarse a la repentina luz, y lo primero que vio fue a Hotaru que saltaba como loca muy emocionada, mientras ayudaba a Zoicite acomodando la silla de montar del último caballo.

-Tu hermana está muy emocionada.- Le dijo Lord Andrew quien había llegado a su lado.

-Si… suele emocionarse por todo.- Sonrío Darien, quizá su madre tuviera razón, y la salida fuese agradable.

-Está bien, acérquense.- Dijo Darien llamando a todos los presentes.- Andrew, Jedite y yo los guiaremos por el campo, hacia un pequeño claro cercano al lago, quiero que tú Molly, nos sigas junto a Lady Lorraine, y Hotaru junto a Unazuki las seguirán a ustedes… y por ultimo Zoicite y Endimión, ustedes deben ir pendientes de que nadie se pierda,… el lugar no está muy lejano, pero nos tomara al menos media hora llegar… si no es que más.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones tras Darien, Andrew y Jedite, Molly iba conversando amenamente junto a su invitada, quien no quitaba la vista del Lord Laughton, pero aun así se comportaba amable y tranquila. Hotaru iba tras ella, bromeando junto a Unazuki y Zoicite, quien aunque era de carácter muy serio, le encantaba bromear con sus hermanas. Endimión iba tranquilamente admirando a sus hermanos, notando cuanto los había extrañado en ese tiempo fuera.

-Está bien Andrew, sé que venias a darme informe sobre la productividad de las haciendas que te he entregado, pero como ves, creo que ese tema será mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión.- Le dijo Darien a Andrew, quien en respuesta le regalo una sonrisa llena de dientes.

-Me parece excelente Darien.- le respondió él.

-Jedite.- Llamo Darien a su hermano.- Ven junto a Andrew, yo me adelantare unos metros, para identificar el camino.- Le indico a sabiendas que Andrew quería hablar con su hermano.

Cabalgaron tranquilamente todos juntos, por un lapso aproximado de veinte minutos, todo era risas y conversaciones mientras él los guiaba por la senda correcta, iba atento a cualquier posible problema, o a algún depredador fuera de sitio, todo se veía muy tranquilo, lo que permitió desvariar en paz por su mente, llegando a un sitio que tenía reservado para una mujer en particular. La había visto pocas veces desde el baile en su hogar, y no habían podido conversar mucho, ella siempre estaba con alguien y rápidamente algún miembro de la alta sociedad exigía su atención, así sus encuentros duraban menos que un respiro. Pero el guardaba una parte de su mente específicamente para pensar en ella, y en el misterio que la envolvía. Él quería descubrirlo, descubrir cada parte de ella. Ella era como un imán para él, y él era un gran pedazo de metal, que inevitablemente llegaba a su merced. Se sentía mareado en su presencia, y no lograba entender porque… pero todo a su lado, parecía perfecto, la compañía, la conversación… y su sonrisa.

Darien observo nuevamente el camino, ya se hallaban a aproximadamente menos de una milla de distancia, sonrió ampliamente, le agradaba cabalgar en familia.

-¡Lita estás loca!- le grito Serena.

Habían parado unos minutos a darles agua a sus caballos, y Lita le había lazado agua mientras ella estaba desprevenida, había quedado con gran parte de la blusa mojada, pero el pantalón y la chaqueta se habían salvado del ataque de su amiga.

Ya habían recorrido varios kilómetros a campo traviesa y se encontraban bastante lejos del pueblo, era muy difícil que las interceptaran, mas no imposible.

-Alégrate Sere, te he refrescado.- Dijo Lita a su lado, partiéndose dela risa.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa Lita.- Dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

Se estaba secando mientras Lita subía al caballo nuevamente, preparándose para una nueva carrera.

-¿Lista Serena?

Serena subió al caballo.

-Mucho más que lista Lita.

-¿Falta mucho Darien?

-Ves ese bosque Molly, bueno… tendremos que llegar a la orilla de él, junto al lago. Será un sitio perfecto para un picnic, y para el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Lorraine, batiendo mucho las pestañas hacia Darien, en un intento de ser coqueta.

Darien se alejó de la chica, incómodo con su actitud, y dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella había apuntado. _Extraño…_ pensó, dos jinetes corrían a mucha velocidad, seguramente compitiendo entre sí, el gran problema era que no parecían notar que se aproximaban a ellos.

-Andrew, ven aquí.- Dijo Darien. Andrew corrió rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Que ocurre Darien?

-Acompáñame- le dijo el, y luego se dirigió a Jedite.- Jedite, sabes el camino, ya te lo he indicado, lleva a todos hacia allá, Andrew y yo los alcanzaremos después.

Darien los vio dirigirse hacia el claro, lejos de los dos jinetes que se veían. Él debía avisar a los jinetes de su presencia, para no ocasionar problemas si es que se les ocurría hacer algo más arriesgado en sus tierras, ya se hallaban demasiado cercanos al bosque.

Apuro su caballo, a su encuentro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al divisar que uno de los jinetes era una dama, y era nada más, ni nada menos que Lady Lita Kumada, que venía acompañada de un extraño sujeto, quien usaba un sombrero que imposibilitaba el ver bien su rostro pero le caía una coleta rubia por la espalda, parecida a la que Zoicite usaba. Darien miro a Andrew, quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto, Lita apresuro la corrida y gracias a ello, se le cayó el sombrero, su acompañante se detuvo y volvió en sus pasos a buscarlo.

Aprovecharon que Lita se había detenido para acaparar su atención. Se bajaron de los caballos, mientras se acercaban a pie hacia la doncella.

-Lady Lita.- Comenzó Darien. Lita se sobresaltó en su caballo, pero rápidamente recupero la calma, y comenzó a acariciar el lomo de la yegua.

-Lord Laughton, Lord Andrew.- Les sonrió Lita.- Que casualidad encontrarlos aquí.

-Si… una verdadera casualidad.- Dijo Andrew con la voz áspera, obviamente molesto. Darien ignoro a su buen amigo.

-Lady, lamento mucho la interrupción, pero al verla cabalgar tan… rápidamente nos hemos visto en la obligación de advertirle que estamos con damas, quienes se acomodan en un cercano claro, y deseamos prevenir accidentes.- Le dijo Darien, muy diplomático.

-Oh… lo lamento mucho, de todos modos ya nos íbamos.- Dijo Lita, con una inclinación avergonzada. No era para nada común ver a una chica de su clase en carreras a caballo.

-¡Lita! ¡El sombrero esta hecho un desastre!- Grito una voz familiar tras ellos, los tres se giraron al ver al segundo jinete, mientras él se detenía frente a todos, notándose la tensión en sus hombros. Lita lo miro asustada, Andrew confuso… pero Darien lo miro con una grave sospecha.

-Tendría la amabilidad de presentarnos a su acompañante mi Lady.- Pidió Andrew, con un toque de celos en su voz.

Lita llamo con un gesto al sujeto, para que se acercara, el bajo de caballo y se acercó a pie, tomando las riendas del animal. Hizo una inclinación muy bien educada, pero no dijo nada, el sombrero le cubría la mitad del rostro, y el no hiso ademan de querer moverlo.

-Lord Darien, Lord Andrew… él es,… ¡Es mi primo!-dijo Lita, con nervios de punta.-… si, es mi Primo Lord Sergio Kino, acaba de llegar de visita y me ha estado ayudando con mis técnicas a caballo.

_Sergio Kino… extraño nombre,_ pensó Darien, él no era tonto, y ase unos minutos cuando escucho su voz, noto de inmediato que se trataba de una mujer. Andrew miro a Lita y después a Sergio, frunció el ceño, con mucha desconfianza. Y Sergio siguió sin hablar, ni levantar la mirada notandose nervioso. A Darien se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Lady Lita, seguramente usted y su primo deben estar agotados, permítame persuadirla de acompañar a mi buena amigo Andrew donde se encuentran mis hermanas, para que le den alguna merienda con la cual refrescarse…

-Oh, Lord Chiba, es usted encantador pero…- Darien la corto sin poder terminar la frase.

-Insisto mi Lady… mientras tanto yo ayudare a Lord Kino a alimentar a los caballos, para que no se fatiguen antes de tiempo.- Lita miro a Serena, disculpándose, no sabía cómo evitar la oferta del Lord de Laughton. Gesticulo con la boca un "lo siento" que solo Serena comprendió. Serena la miro desesperada.

-Acompáñeme mi Lady.- Dijo Andrew, ayudándola a bajar del caballo con la voz hostil. Lita tendría seguros problemas con él, pero aun así acepto su ayuda, y se dejó encaminar hacia el claro donde estaba la familia de Darien.

Serena se hiso un manojo de nervios al verse sola con Darien, ¿Qué le podría decir? Que se le había antojado salir a cabalgar porque si con ropa de varón.

-Acompáñeme Lord Kino.- Dijo amablemente, con una tranquilidad que Serena envidiaba.

Tomo las riendas del caballo de Lita, y el suyo, y Serena lo siguió por detrás, sin levantar el rostro. Llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo, y Darien amarro las riendas de los caballos a un árbol, incluyendo el de Serena, los dejo a la distancia ideal para que pudieses beber del riachuelo.

-No tienes calor Sergio.- Le pregunto Darien sacándose la chaqueta. Mientras Serena sentía su corazón latir a mil al verlo solo con una camisa. Se hallaban bien ocultos tras los caballos.

-No mi Lord.- Dijo ella, imitando lo mejor que pudo la voz de un hombre.

-Tonterías, hace muchísimo calor, venga, le ayudo con la chaqueta.

Darien se acercó a por la espalda Serena, y la jalo del hombro, sin poder quejarse por el comportamiento del hombre, Serena se dejó nuevamente quitar la chaqueta. Darien arrojo la chaqueta al piso, y giro a Serena hacia él, de frente en frente. Ya no había nada que cubriese la femineidad de Serena, y sus senos se hicieron muy notorios con la blusa. Darien se deleitó con la vista, la chica se veía realmente maravillosa, el pantalón que usaba, si bien era masculino, remarcaba cada una de sus maravillosas curvas, y sus senos lucían espectaculares. A Darien se le seco la boca de tan solo verla, y sintió estrecharse su pantalón.

-¿A quién tratabas de engañar Serena?- Le dijo Darien, mientras tomaba la coleta de ella, y la posicionaba por delante, tal y como la había usado el día que bailaron juntos por primera vez.

Acto seguido, le quito el sombrero, dejando lucir por completo su familiar rostro. Serena lo miro sorprendidade que la hubiese reconocido aun sin verla.

-Se suponía que no nos encontraríamos con nadie.

-Pero se han encontrado con nosotros.

-Porque no has parado.

-Corrían con mucha fuerza, en que pensabas ¡Serena! Pudiste haberte matado.

-Pero no ocurrió.- Le dijo, temblando por dentro, no exactamente de miedo.

-Serena…- Dijo Darien en modo de súplica, y la soltó, como si su solo tacto quemara.

Serena casi cae al suelo. Miro por encima de su hombro, donde debían de estar la familia de Darien, al ver que igualmente eran visibles, tomo la muñeca de Darien, y lo llevo tras un gran árbol, oculto de la vista de entrometidos.

-Porque te molestas Darien, estaba simplemente cabalgando.- Le pregunto.

-¿Por qué vistes ropa de hombre Serena?

-No es muy educado responder una pregunta con otra, tú mismo lo has dicho

-No repitas mis palabras, no estás en condiciones de hablar de lo que es educado o no, y no frunzas el ceño.

-Son muchas órdenes las tuyas, y ¡No lo estaba frunciendo!

-Claro que lo estabas asiendo.- Dijo el, casodivirtiéndose por el pequeño enojo de ella, la tomo por la cintura y la apego al árbol, intentando mantenerla quieta para que lo escuchase y respondiera sus preguntas, la miro fijamente, ella le sostuvo la mirada, hipnotizada.

Y como solía ocurrir, actuó la fuerza de la atracción sobre ellos. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro sin moverse. De repente Serena estaba demasiado consiente de las manos de él en su cintura, de la distancia que tendría que recorrer para tocar su pecho, o su trasero. Puso las manos en su pecho, y sin poder evitarlo, lo acaricio, encendiendo una llama dentro de ambos. Darien la atrajo más hacia sí, apretujándola a él, sin poder evitarlo, hiso lo que había soñado hacer desde que le vio en ese laberinto. Se acercó lentamente a su boca y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocarla, Serena paso las manos desde su pecho hasta su fuerte mandíbula, acariciándolo. Por un momento, Darien pensó que lo detendría, por un milisegundo una parte muy pequeña de su mente deseo que lo detuviera, puesto que no era correcto. Pero ella actuó de una forma muy diferente, dejándose llevar por la excitación que sentía, acorto la distancia entre sus labios, entreabriéndolos, y simplemente rozándolos, a la espera de que el terminara el trabajo. Darien no fue capaz de esperar mucho, y la beso. Le dio un beso dulce y tierno que sabía a gloria.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, entregándose al inocente beso, que duro unos largos segundos interminables, pronto, Darien rozo los labios de Serena con su lengua, y ella le abrió la boca, dándole la bienvenida, el beso se volvió urgente, y desesperado, Serena lo atrajo aún más hacia sí misma, pasando las manos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, acercándolo lo que más pudo hacia ella, Darien no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, deseaba tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no quería propasarse con ella, Serena no era cualquier mujer. Sin darse cuenta, la lleno de caricias desesperadas por su estómago, y espalda, mientras que con sus pulgares, dibujaba por encima de la blusa el contorno de sus senos. Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, deleitándose con su sabor, Darien jamás había besado a nadie así, y Serena se sentía en el paraíso. Se besaron como si la vida se les fuese en ello, con una pasión que desconocía límites razonables. Mas la necesidad de aire se notó, y a regañadientes, tuvieron que separarse.

No se soltaron, se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de que Darien depositara inevitablemente pequeños besos en su cuello y labios. Serena lo miro disfrutando su contacto, sin saber que decir… pero se dejó llevar por el apasionado momento. , abrazo a Darien y le acaricio la espalda, recibiendo los pequeños besos que Darien le regalaba.

Oyeron a los caballos relinchar a lo lejos como quejándose, indicando que estaban preparados para otra carrera, y fue como si hubiesen caído de golpe a la realidad, Darien la soltó rápidamente mientras elle quedaba apoyaba en el árbol. La miro sin saber que decir, y ella le devolvió la mirada, no podía arrepentirse de aquel maravilloso beso. Pero debía comportarse como el noble caballero que habían criado.

-Lo lamento mucho Serena.

Serena lo miro sorprendida, ¿de verdad se había disculpado por darle un beso?

_**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews… **_

_**Por fin un beso!, pensé que jamás llegaría a esta parte… y cuando por fin llegue, no sabía cómo comenzarla D: pero lo hice xd y creo que bien… :D**_

_**Graaaaacias por los reviews que me han dejado, me emocionan! Y más aún gracias a las que han agregado mi historia a favoritos, he incluso a mí a sus autores favoritos, me hacen sentir que voy por buen camino en la historia **_

_**Gracias Gracias!**_

_**Nos leemos en el prox capitulo,**_

_**Paz!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueeeeno, porfin he terminado el capítulo 8!, he dedicado los capítulos anteriores a que Serena y Darien se conocieran un poco y todo eso,… pero creo que ya es el momento ideal para entrar de lleno en el tema del viaje en el tiempo! Y en el porqué de esa atracción tan repentina entre Sere y Darien. Aunque les advierto, este capítulo está centrado la mayoría en la historia de terceros, y específicamente aún más en un sueño.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque me he puesto a investigar solo para que quedara lo más pegado a la realidad posible.**_

_**Graaaacias a todas las que me leen, y a sus reviews que me han dado el ánimo de continuar escribiendo esta historia.**_

_**Karly15; Aquí esta la continuación!, see, es medio rancio que te pidan disculpas por un beso, pero quise adecuarme lo más posible a la época.**_

_**Dayann; Sii! Por fin hubo beso xd, bueno, en realidad no tenía planeado que Darien pensase que Serena quería comprometerlo, porque la verdad no me gusta que Darien piense mal de ella.**_

_**Luna-P27; No entendí mucho lo de cri… cri… cri, xd, pero aun así Gracias!**_

_**Elsy82; Graaacias por leerme, me anima mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y ojala este nuevo cap. No te decepcione, y sii, pienso hacer que Darien entre en los límites de sus celos. Adoroo verlo celoso xd**_

_**Nos leemos al final =)**_

**Capítulo 8**

Darien jamás había tenido una visión más hermosa que esta, Serena estaba parada frente a él, con los labios rojos producto del beso los ojos brillantes y el cabello revuelto, ¿En qué momento le habría soltado el cabello? No lo sabía… pero si sabía que le encantaba, y deseaba volver a repetirlo, su boca tenía un sabor dulce, embriagante y adictivo, ella sabía al fruto prohibido, casi parecido al mejor whisky de su colección, pero ella le hacía arder mucho más que el whisky, un ardor que surgía de sus entrañas, quemándolo todo, ella era mucho más sabrosa que manjar más delicioso que en su vida jamás probo, deseaba.., no, necesitaba volver a probarlo, estuvo a punto de volver a sucumbir a la tentación, pero necesitaba decirle algo, cualquier cosa que aligerara el problema de haberla besado tan repentinamente.

-Serena yo…- Comenzó, pero ella levanto la mano, deteniendo su frase, y hablo.

-No se moleste mi Lord.- Dijo ella, con ira en los ojos, ella se sentía presa de fuertes sentimientos, confundida, enojada… y triste. ¡Cómo era posible que Darien se disculpara por besarla! ¿Tan malo había sido para él?

-Serena, déjame…-¿Déjame qué?, ¿déjame explicarte porque te bese?, ¿déjame excusarme por mi comportamiento?, él no quería excusarse, mas sabiendo el creciente deseo que lo impulsaba a volver a besarla, Darien sabía que debía decirle, pero ella estaba enojada, y no sabía si era por haberla besado o por otra razón.

-No se moleste mi Lord,…- Dijo ella. Para luego apartarse del lado de Darien, se encamino hecha furia hacia donde estaban los caballos, mientras Darien le seguía el paso.

-Serena…- La llamo él, casi, _casi _suplicando que lo mirara, mientras ella desamarraba las cuerdas de su caballo del árbol, él le quito bruscamente las cuerdas del caballo he hiso el trabajo por ella, mientras ella se colocaba devuelta la chaqueta que él le había sacado,… no se molestó en amarrarse el cabello y se puso el sombrero. A Darien ya se le acababa la paciencia dado el comportamiento de ella, y sus evasivas, y Dios sabía que mucha era la paciencia que había tenido con esa mujer. Miro al cielo, suplicando clemencia.

-¿Serena, vas a escucharme?- Le dijo él, ya bastante molesto.

-Mi Lord,- Le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.- Si pudiese hacerme el favor de avisarle a Lita que la esperare en _Tempus_.- Le dijo ella, a sabiendas que Lita entendería el mensaje y Darien no, ya la encontraría en el granero.

Darien la miro fijamente,… así que a eso jugaría, haría como si nada ha pasado, pero él no se quedaría así, ella tendría que escucharlo, ya fuera hoy o mañana daba igual, ella se vería en la obligación. Aunque tuviese que amarrarla, ella escucharía lo que él quería decirle, que imbécilmente no era nada extraordinario. Ella subió al caballo, ante el silencio de él, se taladraron con la mirada, ya ambos enojados.

A Serena las manos le tiritaban por darle una bofetada, en su mundo, si algún imbécil le hubiese dicho eso, ella no lo habría pensado dos veces para dársela, pero no podía hacerlo así como así siendo Darien quien la recibía. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, aguantando la ira que crecía. Y para rematar, el también parecía enojado. Con su pose altiva y engreída, desbordaba de poder, y lucia auténticamente atractivo, la miraba con ojos hirviendo en furia, con una mirada que hubiese hecho escapar a cualquier hombre, y entendió porque el Marques era tan respetado en la región, y tan temido, nadie querría ser blanco de su furia. Pero ella era un punto aparte, tenía todo el derecho de enojarse con él, y el no poseía derecho alguno a mostrarse enojado.

Ella movió el caballo, en dirección al granero.

-Esto no se quedara así.- Le dijo él, manteniendo un férreo control sobre sí mismo, Serena estuvo a punto de lanzarle el caballo, pero se controló. No respondió las palabras de él y se lanzó en carrera hacia el granero, mirando de vez en cuando en dirección donde debió haber quedado Darien. Pero no logro divisarlo.

-¡ESE TONTO! ¡ENGREIDO Y PRESUMIDO!

-Cálmate Sere, terminaras rompiendo los libros.- Le dijo Lita, intentando calmar a su amiga. Que sacaba bruscamente los libros de la estantería de la biblioteca perteneciente a la mansión Milenio.

Darien le había dado el mensaje de Serena a Lita, tal y como ella le había pedido, y Lita al ver el molesto rostro de él, supo de inmediato que Serena no se hallaba en mejor forma. Cuando llego al granero vio a su amiga caminando de un lado hacia otro, y comprobó sus sospechas, Serena estaba enojada. Había logrado distraerla en todo el camino a su casa, y después a la mansión Milenio. Pero en cuanto llego a su biblioteca, tomo de pronto la decisión de querer reordenarla completa, una escusa claro está, para poder arrojar algo al suelo, bueno… era eso o su guardarropa, y Lita no quería que en un ataque de furia Serena le aventara un zapato, por lo menos los libros los tiraba al suelo. Ufff.

-¡Me importa una MIERDA que se rompa un MALDITO libro!- Grito Serena. Lita se escandalizo por su vocabulario, menos mal estaban las dos solas pensó Lita.

-SERENA CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ.- Le grito Lita, ya exasperada con el comportamiento de su amiga. Serena se sobresalto sorprendida, pero dejo de refunfuñar y despotricar a cierto sujeto de ojos azules. Ella se sento en el suelo junto a una estantería, ensimismándose.

Serena aun no podía comprender como él, siendo un autentico rompecorazones incluso peor que Yaten, se había disculpado por darle un beso a ella, ¡a ella!, ¡que lo había visto a punto de cometer un acto muchísimo peor que un beso! Si bien el beso había sido maravilloso, eso no podría negarlo…, y el parecía haberlo disfrutado tanto como ella, o por lo menos eso había pensado hasta que escucho su disculpa, y se le desmorono todo ese magnífico ensueño que había provocado con un beso. ¿No pudo haberle dicho algo más romántico? O no sé, incluir a ese "lo lamento mucho" un "pero ha sido maravilloso", un "me encantas" o por lo menos volver a besarla y no quedársele mirando sin decir ¡absolutamente nada!, ohh.. Claro que dijo algo, o por lo menos quiso decirlo, pero suponiendo que sería una excusa por lo ocurrido, Serena lo había detenido, sin querer escucharlo.

Pero algo si debería atribuirle, se había comportado como un auténtico caballero… ¡y como odiaba ella que se comportara así!, ella quería al Darien libertino con quien se había encontrado esa noche en el laberinto y del que hablaban sus tías o sus primas, seguramente ese Darien no se habría disculpado con Beryl después de besarla por su manera indecorosa de actuar. Beryl… en ese momento la odiaba por haber logrado que Darien la besara sin pedir disculpas. Pero lo que era peor, es que solo podía suponer por qué Darien se había disculpado, no podía estar segura si fue por caballerosidad, o porque se había arrepentido de besarla.

Pronto, el sentimiento de ira se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar una horrible confusión, dando paso a la sensación de vacío y desconcierto, que Serena identifico como tristeza. Su corazón se comprimió, ante la idea de que Darien no haya disfrutado del beso compartido tanto como ella… y se preguntó ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Serena ya más calmada tomo un último libro entre sus manos, y las paso sobre el lomo, como si quisiera disculparse por el maltrato a los demás libros, y queriendo calmar sus emociones. No leyó el título, pero al pasar las manos por donde debería estar la escritura, ocurrió algo que la dejo totalmente pasmada.

-¿Serena estas bien? Has pasado de loca maniática, a una silenciosa sepulcral- Le dijo Lita, Serena salto, escondiendo el libro entre sus ropas.

-No es nada Lita, simplemente estoy algo cansada.- Le respondió ella, dejando en un acto inconsciente el rastro de tristeza en su voz.

Lita la miro detenidamente, Serena no le había dicho que era lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Darien como para que ambos se hubiesen enojado de tal forma, pero ella sabía que era un asunto del cual su amiga no hablaría, por lo menos, hasta que pudiese encontrar la calma en su propia fuerza.

-Lita,… no me malentiendas, pero… ¿podrías dejarme unos minutos a solas?- Le dijo Serena, a sabiendas de que Lita tomaría eso como una señal para retirarse. Lita la miro detenidamente, como si quisiese comprobar que Serena no se lanzaría por la ventana en cuanto ella se fuera, luego se acercó lentamente y la abrazo con fuerza, queriendo darle algo de la suya en ese abrazo, Serena se lo correspondió agradecida por el gesto.

-Cuídate.- Le dijo Lita, Serena simplemente le sonrió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizante. Lita se retiró, y en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Serena se encamino hacia el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca con el libro aun en sus manos. Conforme ella había pasado las manos por sobre el lomo del libro, habían aparecido unas letras escritas en oro, o eso parecía dado el resplandor de ellas. Puso velas a su alrededor, y se acomodó en un pequeño escritorio entre los estantes, de una sección en la biblioteca en la cual seguramente ella no debería estar.

Una vez lista, se sentó en la pequeña silla frente al escritorio, la cual hiso un espeluznante ruido al sostenerla, pero ella lo ignoro, siendo demasiada su excitación. Pero al poner el libro frente a ella, se le formo un nudo en la garganta, y temió abrirlo. Pronto, su curiosidad pudo más que el temor, y armándose de valor, lo abrió.

Grande fue su decepción al ver el contenido del libro, que no eran más que un montón de páginas en blanco. Busco entre las páginas, en busca de algún tipo de manuscrito, solo para volver a decepcionarse, pero ya rindiéndose de encontrar algo, volvió a la primera página, y recorrió sus manos sobre ella.

Abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al igual como había pasado con el lomo del libro, palabras habían aparecido conforme ella lo acariciaba, y para ser más específica, decía "_claustra__refringit__tempus"_. Serena, asustada se miró la muñeca, donde todavía descansaba el reloj de la hermana Ikuko, el cual tenía el mismo grabado, ¿Qué querría decir eso?

Continúo con la siguiente página con los nervios de punta. La siguiente página contenía un prefacio incompleto, no tenía comienzo, era como si alguien se hubiese lanzado a escribir sin importar que tuviese mucha coherencia, mas no estaba completamente segura ¿o era acaso una carta en realidad?

_La sangre manchada de los viajeros conjugaría grandes desastres a mi descendencia, incluyendo a los que a las personas que amaba y más aun a las que me han ayudado. Te he revelado más de lo que deberías saber, y lo lamento… te he inmiscuido en un problema del cual tu nunca fuiste parte y pagaras junto a mí las consecuencias, pero aun así me has amado siendo yo un ser de otro mundo, de otro universo, un ser repugnante a la ira de los dioses, y te amo por eso. Amada mía, no te puedo conceder tus deseos, puesto que vengo de centenares de años más allá de los que tú perteneces, pero ¿aceptarías tú mi corazón, lleno de heridas y tropiezos, que no tiene ni una cinta con la cual pudiese adornarlo? Porque es todo lo que me queda para ofrecerte…._

Era una carta, cuya letra parecía deteriorada y maltrecha con el paso de los años, en un claro contraste con las inmaculadas hojas, que no poseían signos de arruga ni maltrato,… era casi como si las letras que se dibujaban conforme su mano recorría las hojas, viniesen de otra dimensión. Las letras seguían dibujándose, cambiando repentinamente de tema.

_Por demasía he hecho el acto más ruin en mi vida, y he robado un valioso tesoro a los dioses del tiempo rompiendo así, las mismas barreras del tiempo. Por favor perdóname. El túnel de gusano abierto me llevara a casa, lejos de ti, lejos de mi familia, lejos de mi amor… pero no existe otra forma de arreglar el desastre que he provocado, aquel desastre que de igual manera, te alcanzara a ti y a ella. Pero no de la forma tan desastrosa como te hubiese alcanzado si yo siguiera ustedes…,_

_..., Pero he de pedirte un último favor, soy consciente de que es aún más arriesgado dejarlo contigo, es por eso, que he decidido no arriesgar su total seguridad, pero dado que no encuentro forma mejor de proteger el futuro de nuestra hija,… lo he transformado y dentro de los engranajes que lo conforman el mismo que va oculto en su mano, ira oculta la gema, si… la gema que les robe, esta tan bien resguardada dentro del objeto, que no serán capaz de encontrarla…,_

…_, en sus correas tendrá grabada la llave del tiempo, y mientras ella lo posea, no recibirá el castigo de los dioses, aquel castigo que solo debo recibir yo,… Ten la precaución de dárselo en el momento indicado, ella permanecerá un largo tiempo sonámbula, pero se recuperara en cuanto le toque abrir las puertas de su propio destino, No te angusties amada mía, ya he visto las señales del futuro, y ten por seguro que ella estará bien, y si temes por mí, estoy aun seguro que sea cual sea el castigo lo soportare, y lo llevare a cabo en nombre de nuestra niña, y en honor a ti, simplemente porque gracias al castigo… volveré a tenerte en mis brazos. Y recuerda siempre…, __para nosotros, la distinción entre pasado, presente y futuro se ha vuelto solo una ilusión, por persistente que ésta sea, no lo olvides. El tiempo es un concepto muy subjetivo, y una barrera muy fácil de romper, solo debes saltar en el momento correcto, y estaremos nuevamente juntos._

_Tu Amado Kenji Shields_

Serena se sorprendió a causa de la última parte de la carta, aquella parte que repetía las palabras dichas alguna vez por la hermana Ikuko "_Recuerda siempre…, __para nosotros, la distinción entre pasado, presente y futuro se ha vuelto solo una ilusión, por persistente que ésta sea, no lo olvides." _Y mientras se reponía del asombro apareció un último párrafo.

_No te angusties si este manuscrito cayese en manos incorrectas, ya que lo protege la sagrada magia de los Moon, aquellos hombres que me trajeron aqui alcomenzar a abrir los túneles de gusano. Así que ten por seguridad que este libro solo será abierto por ti, por mí, y seguramente por ella, aunque he de admitir, que desearía que jamás lo encontrase._

Serena cerro el libro, sin intención de continuar la lectura, pero lo guardo. Se levantó de la silla tomando las velas que le habían ayudado en la lectura de esa espeluznante página. Y el libro lo guardo entre su vestido, bien oculto para evitar que cayese al suelo y se encamino a su habitación.

Una vez hubo llegado, se apresuró de esconderlo en un cofre con llave, lugar en el que estaba segura que nadie se pondría a husmear. Se acomodó en su cama, lista para dormir, pero en vez de eso, volvió a ensimismarse, pensando seriamente en lo que había leído.

Lo primero que le había llamado la atención, era la constante repetición de que estarían en problemas, de que el seria castigado, y pudo suponer obviamente por las constantes promesas de amor, que su carta era para una mujer, si se aventuraba un poco a adivinar, podía concluir que era para su novia. Se sintió severamente identificada cuando el tal Kenji Shields había hablado de amar a un ser de otro mundo, y noto que ese hombre se había hallado en una situación similar a la suya, ¿Había él viajado en el tiempo? Él también había hablado del uso de los túneles de gusano, ella sabía muy bien que el término de "agujeros de gusano" o bien como él lo había dicho "túneles de gusano" se habían empezado a ocupar en el siglo veinte por John Wheeler, y las posibilidades de viajes inter-universo ni siquiera cabían en su época, entonces… podía suponer que Kenji Shields vendría de una época aún más al futuro que la suya.

Aun así, no le servía de nada saber el origen del hombre, eso no la devolvería a su mundo.

Lo otro que había llamado severamente su atención, es la confesión de Kenji sobre un supuesto robo, si se ponía a unir palabras y contextos, podía recordar claramente cuando Luna le había contado porque les tocaba a ella recibirlos en este nuevo mundo,…

«_Se dice que antiguamente nuestro planeta se cubría de mares y lagos de profundidades infinitas y limites interminables. Y que al ser humano habitar el territorio, fue modificando los límites costeros, y robándoles espacio y hogar a los habitantes submarinos, hasta reducirlos a un mínimo espacio, y que para protegerse de los continuos ataques humanos, los habitantes del submundo crearon una barrera espacio temporal, que los mantuvo protegidos y resguardados de las maldades humanas. Mi madre solía contarme de pequeña, que jamás debía de darle la espalda al mar, y mi deber como habitante de este mundo era otorgar a los dioses paganos gobernantes de los mares mi servicio, porque era un castigo que debía portar cada generación de nuestra familia a causa de un pariente ladrón que robo un preciado tesoro marino.- Luna hizo una pausa para continuar diciendo.- Los infortunados hombres, que cayeran al mar en el momento incorrecto, serian torturados por el submundo; sin embargo existían personas de corazón puro, las cuales no merecían tan cruel castigo, aquellas personas serian trasladadas a otro mundo, viviendo otra realidad._»

¿Sera que acaso posible que el tal Kenji Shields allá robado aquel tesoro? El claramente dijo que serían castigados todos lo que él amaba, y Luna dijo que un pariente lejano había hecho el robo, causando así la maldición de su familia. Si era así, significaba que aquel tesoro del que Luna y Kenji hablaban, lo tenía la hija de Kenji. Quien según el mismo Kenji lo habría ocultado, para que su mujer se lo entregase en un futuro a su hija, había dicho que la gema estaría oculta entre los engranajes, y llevaría gravada la llave del tiempo, ¿que podría ser aquel tesoro? Y más importante aún, ¿la ayudaría ese tesoro a volver a su tiempo?

En esas meditaciones se sumergió en las profundidades del sueño, recordando y anotando en fuego en su mente cada palabra que leyó, y cada momento que podría ser vital en sus memorias.

Vestía las viejas ropas que solia usar en su mundo, mientras caminaba por su casa, no… exactamente no era su casa, era el orfanato donde ella creció, y caminaba lentamente entre los niños que corrían emocionados a su alrededor ¿Habría vuelto a casa? Apresuro el paso, entre la gente que por ahí estaba, para detenerse abruptamente frente a una familiar silueta.

-Serena, cariño… ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿He-hermana Ikuko?- Tartamudeo ligeramente Serena.

-La misma, cariño,… ven y siéntate a mi lado.- Le dijo ella, palmeando el sitio en la banca, como si la hubiese estado esperando por años.

Lucia como de costumbre su hábito bien puesto, y le dirigió aquella maternal sonrisa que Serena siempre adoro, Serena sintió de pronto toda la presión que había sentido desde su llegada a aquel mundo, la desesperación de estar en un lugar desconocido sin poder volver, el desdén de su supuesta madre, las críticas de la sociedad por ser una solterona y por sobre todo, la inexplicable ira y el dolor por la disculpa y rechazo de Darien, tan grande era la emoción que la embargaba, que no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus piernas, llorando como una niña pequeña… y como siempre había ocurrido entre ellas, la hermana Ikuko le acaricio la cabeza y la espalda, susurrándole una pequeña canción de cuna, como cuando las pesadillas la alcanzaban por la noche, de a poco Serena se fue calmando, dejando atrás los sollozos de desesperados, la Hermana siguió sobándole de a poco la espalda, palmeando su cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello, y Serena volvió a sentirse la niña que aquella mujer había educado. Cuando ya estuvo mejor, la hermana la invito a tomar asiento a su lado, y como si ese pequeño interludio jamás hubiese ocurrido, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Hermana…?- Comenzo Serena, la hermana le sonrio abiertamente.

-Cuando era joven siempre quise una hija, y cada vez que la imaginaba, veía una linda niña, igual a ti.- La interrumpió la hermana Ikuko, Serena recordó de inmediato esas palabras, y guardo silencio a la espera de que ella terminara las estrofas que Serena había guardado en su corazón, como si fuesen una canción.

-Por cosas del destino, Dios me llamo a su lado, pero te trajo a mí, para que te educara. Ahora que ya eres ya casi una adulta, me siento como despidiendo a mi pequeña niña, como si fuera mi hijita la que se irá blandir sus alas al vuelo.- Serena se sintió profundamente condecorada ante las palabras de ella, tal y como lo había sentido la primera vez que se las dijo.

Ikuko se levantó de la banca, y mirando a Serena le regalo su más feliz sonrisa, como si hubiese cumplido con su misión en esta tierra, como si estuviera profundamente orgullosa de la mujer que estaba frente a ella, y Serena se sintió premiada con su sonrisa, como si todo lo que hubiese pasado hubiese valido la pena solo para ver sonreír a la mujer que había sido prácticamente su madre.

-Serena, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho pero ya es la hora de que comiences a abrir tus ojos- Y con esa declaración, Ikuko comenzó a desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Serena se sintió caer, y quiso evitar que la hermana desapareciese frente a ella, pero al tratar de tomar su mano, en vez de tocarla, la atravesó; se arrodillo en el suelo, frente a ella, como si así pudiese evitar que la dejara. Ikuko, inconsciente del esfuerzo que Serena ponía en un intento desesperado por mantenerla a su lado, se agacho a su altura, y tomo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos.

-Tus ojos son iguales a los de tu padre…- Le dijo la Hermana Ikuko, sonriendo con nostalgia y sorprendiendo a Serena.-Permíteme darte un último consejo, no importa que tan crudas se pongas las circunstancias de tu vida, tu simplemente… se Feliz.- Le dijo solemnemente, le beso la frente para luego susurrarle.- _claustra __refringit__ tempus_

De pronto, el suelo bajo sus pies ya no existía, y Serena vio como la hermana iba desapareciendo mientras ella iba en caída libre varios metros bajo ella. Grito desesperada para que alguien la ayudase, para que alguien no permitiera que ella cayera al vacío, desesperada por un poco de ayuda, mas nadie escucho sus suplicas y pronto cayó sobre el agua, con un estruendoso ruido de ¡splash!, sintió de pronto la falta de aire, he intento nadar fuera del agua, pero por más que nadaba algo la jalaba hacia las profundidades, sin darle opción de escapar, el aire se le acabo por completo, sentía que no podría más, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, ya cuando estaba resignándose a su prematura muerte, una mano surgió hacia las profundidades y la tomo de la muñeca, jalándola completamente hacia afuera.

Quedo agachada junto a un sujeto y mientras su salvador la cubría con una extraña capa, ella luchaba por poder respirar apropiadamente, tosiendo sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos a causa del ardor en su garganta por haber tragado tanta agua. Serena se abrazó fuertemente al sujeto, y al tantear con las manos, noto que se trataba de un hombre, el hombre la abrazo aún más fuerte si era posible, pero sin dificultarle la respiración, y ella se dejó estrechar, sintiendo una calidez dentro de sí inundarla por completo, el hombre paso sus manos bajo la capa por su mojada espalda, mas ella no se sintió incomoda, sintió una paz recorrerla totalmente, y se sintió Feliz, feliz por vivir, feliz por estar ahí junto a él, feliz por las manos que la recorrían preocupadas, verificando que nada le hubiese pasado, se sentía a gusto y maravillosamente feliz.

Levanto su cabeza, para ver a la persona que la había salvado, y no se sorprendió al ver aquel ya familiar rostro. Darien sostuvo la cabeza de ella entre sus manos, le sonrió igual de feliz que ella, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Serena se sintió completa, más de lo que se había sentido cuando él la había besado, o como cuando habían compartido bailes y largas conversaciones.

-Darien…- Susurro con un sentimiento retenido, un sentimiento que ella aun no podía descubrir cuál era, pero se notaba en sus ojos y en el sonido de su voz.

-Serena…- Le respondió el, reflejando el mismo sentimiento, acercando sus labios lentamente a los de ella.

Pero antes de que pudiese besarla, el escenario cambio, y Darien la apretujo contra sí, muy preocupado, alerta a algo que sucedería, Serena forcejeo un poco contra él, para poder acomodarse de tal manera que pudiese ver lo que ocurría sin que él la soltara. Una gran ola surgía desde las profundidades, una ola que no podría compararse a un tsunami o un maremoto, aquella ola parecía casi un brazo grande y poderoso, un remolino en el aire, que se fue acercando lentamente a ellos, pero amenazando a la vida de ambos, Darien la abrazo con mucha más fuerza, como si con ellos pudiese evitar el destino fatal. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Serena, la ola no los ataco, si no que los rodeo en círculos infinitos haciendo de ellos el ojo del remolino, y de la nada perdió totalmente su fuerza, cayendo como simple agua alrededor de ellos. Darien la protegió con su cuerpo, evitando que ella se mojase con el agua y luego se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano para que ella se levantase con él.

Serena acepto gustosa la mano de él, y al levantarse él le pasó el brazo por los hombros, con el rostro contrariado, como si esperara que algo más se les lanzase encima. Pero nada se le lanzo, al contrario de eso, Serena vislumbro a una solitaria joven de unos diecinueve años, que lloraba a la orilla del lago, el mismo en el cual ella había caído, el mismo del cual Darien la había salvado. La joven lloraba apesadumbrada, Serena tomo la mano de Darien para que la acompañara donde la muchacha, y el la siguió tan galante como siempre.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto a la joven, tratando de tomarla del hombro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la atravesaba, sin poder tocarla al igual que había pasado con la hermana Ikuko. Aun así la chica levanto la cabeza como si hubiese oído su pregunta, su lindo cabello azul brillo ante el sol, pero ella no dejo de mirar hacia todos lados, en busca de algo que Serena no vislumbraba.

Darien la atrajo contra si desde la mano que le tenía tomada, y ella se acomodó en su pecho, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha. Pronto la muchacha se hinco en el suelo como si pidiera clemencia, y tanto Serena como Darien pudieron ver lo que veía ella, había un alboroto en el lago, como si alguien de pronto se ahogase. La muchacha extendió sin miedo el brazo, para sacar lo que allí hubiese, y grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al mirar como sacaba el brazo de una persona, la cual ella ayudo a salir.

Era un muchacho de al menos veinticinco años, con unos lindos ojos celestes, muy parecidos a los de Serena; el joven tosía como loco sobre el césped, bajo la curiosa mirada de ella. Se miraron fijamente, y Serena pudo ver como ambos chicos se sonreían, ambos felices. Y con esa escena desaparecieron de la vista de ambos, siendo nada más que el recuerdo de un feliz momento.

Cuando creyeron que nada extraño ocurriría, vieron el rostro de la misma muchacha, correr al lago, en busca de alguien. A diferencia de la primera vez, el muchacho estaba esperándola a la orilla del lago, y al llegar la mujer, se besaron desesperados, como si no lo hubiesen hecho tras un extenso tiempo. Y así fueron siguiéndolos distintas escenas, de ellos corriendo,… riendo… jugando, definitivamente felices. Darien busco con la mirada a Serena, y se sonrieron, mientras él la abrazaba.

Demasiado pronto la escena volvió a cambiar, apareciendo la muchacha un poco más adulta, frente al mismo joven, hecho ya un hombre. La chica posaba la vista en el suelo, y nuevamente lloraba, mientras él le tomaba las manos con las facciones marcadas por el dolor.

-¿Pero es que no lo entiendo Kenji?- Le pregunto ella, con su rostro anegado en lágrimas. Serena se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él era el tal Kenji, y se preguntó si acaso él la estaba dejando.

-El profesor Tomoe ya no puede ayudarme, hemos quebrantado la concordancia del tiempo con el uso injustificado de los agujeros de gusano, y los Moon han maltrecho la confianza de sus dioses, yo ya no puedo seguir abusando de la confianza de Mamuro Chiba,… lo lamento, pero creo que esta ves… ya no poder regresar.- Le dijo el, con la voz rota por la tristeza.

-Kenji yo…Sollozo la mujer, y luego añadio en un susurro tan debil que fue apenas audible-,... e- estoy embarazada.- Serena pensó que Kenji no la había escuchado, Kenji se mostró asombrado, pero en sus labios, se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena vio correr las lágrimas de la mujer, cuando Kenji Shields la abrazo fuertemente, mientras de sus blandos ojos, caían unas pequeñas lágrimas. Su imagen se desvaneció en el aire, mientras el viento soplaba con una fuerza aterradora, Darien la abrazo protegiéndola, mientras se agachaban para no sucumbir ante la imponente fuerza del viento.

Vieron la imagen de Kenji correr desesperadamente hacia ellos, con algo fuertemente guardado entre sus manos. Darien se posiciono frente a ella, notando el peligro que Serena no vio, y al contrario de todas las visiones que ya habían presenciado, Kenji Shields choco fuertemente contra ellos, gracias a que Darien se había posicionado delante de ella, evitando el golpe que seguramente la habría lanzado por el suelo y que en este caso lanzo a Kenji con un fuerte golpe a un metro de distancia de ellos. Serena se detuvo unos segundos admirando la fuerza de Darien, para luego observar como el hombre, que con sus grandes ojos celestes asustados, comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Kenji, sin perder el rastro de terror en la mirada.

-Darien Chiba, futuro Marques de Laughton y nieto de Mamuro Chiba.- Le respondió Darien, como si su nombre, dejase todo en claro. En los ojos de Kenji paso un rastro de conocimiento, pero no lo suficiente para borrar el temor de sus ojos.

-¿Darien Chiba?,… jamás he oído de ti.- Reflexiono Kenji.- Pero no me sorprende,… últimamente ya nada lo hace.- Dijo él, poniéndose de pie, vigilando siempre el camino por el cual había venido.

Darien mantuvo su pose altiva, con una mirada atemorizante, Kenji le sostuvo fuertemente la mirada, para después sonreír.

-Me alegra conocerte Darien, la chica a tu espalda es mi Serena ¿No es así?- Le pregunto Kenji, Serena asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida con el familiar trato de él.

-Eres igual a tu madre, y a tu abuela…, pero has sacado los ojos de tu padre.- Le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, Serena le miro sorprendida, era la segunda persona que lo decía.

-er…, Gracias.- Dijo Serena, a Kenji le surgió una amplia sonrisa.

Un nuevo viento amenazo con botarlos, y a Kenji le volvieron las facciones aterrorizadas, corrompiendo su atractivo rostro. Tomo el objeto en sus manos, y Serena pudo ver lo que era; era una pulsera con un corazón de unos tres centímetros en un centro redondo, cubierto por oro de un hermoso azul turquesa con destellos en todas las tonalidades posibles, que era sostenido por una muñequera, escrita totalmente con una hermosa caligrafía, saco la piedra del centro, quedándose solo con las correas y el relicario del centro y le entrego la piedra Darien.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer con él,... más te vale que corras.- Darien lo recibió inmediatamente, sin juzgar las intenciones de Kenji, Kenji tomo a Serena por los hombros, y deposito un casto beso en su frente, para luego salir corriendo en una dirección desconocida. Serena lo vio marcharse, y luego se giró hacia Darien con miles de preguntas nadando en sus ojos, mientras Darien se escondía la piedra en un bolsillo interno dentro de su traje y se giró a mirar a Serena con tristeza en sus bellos ojos azules.

-Alguien debe de morir Serena.- Le dijo, y ella comprendió por su mirada dulce pero satisfecha… que Darien no se refería a ella.

Nuevamente una ola nació desde lo profundo del lago, y al igual que la otra, los envolvió sin tocarlos. Darien la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía, protegiéndola… y a Serena se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas.

-No… Darien,… Por favor…- Le susurro Serena mientras el acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Perdóname.- Le dijo el, con un tono de voz que Serena jamás le había escuchado.

La ola a su alrededor se volvió hielo, pero aun así mantenía el mismo curso en torno a ellos, si uno de esos trozos saliera de curso, seguramente morirían. Serena miro hacia el cielo, ya empapada en sus propias lágrimas, y vio la silueta de un ser monstruoso arriba, preparándose para un ataque con unos fragmentos de hielo elevados varios metros sobre ellos, Serena movió a Darien, intentando advertirse sobre el peligro.

-Darien,… por favor… tienes que moverte, Darien.- Le decía Serena ya desesperada, intentando zafarse de la capa protectora que él había hecho con su cuerpo sobre ella.

Darien la apego aún más a su cuerpo, y Serena noto que si el ser de allá arriba lanzara un trozo de hielo sobre ellos, Darien moriría… y a ella, a ella nada le ocurriría.

-Darien,… Darien…- Le suplico, llorando.- Darien,… por favor muévete.

Darien hiso caso omiso de sus quejas, y puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza, evitando cualquier posible golpe. Serena lloraba desesperada, mientras intentaba moverse, pero era inútil, mover a Darien era como intentar mover un árbol.

Logro divisar tras la prisión de los brazos de Darien, la sonrisa maquiavélica del monstruoso ser que se encontraba sobre ellos, y cuando sonrió de esa forma, dejo caer con una fuerza mortal los fragmentos letales de hielo sobre ellos. Serena abrió los ojos aterrorizada, cuando la expresión de Darien cambio a una de dolor, y de ¿acaso era amor?

-¡Darien!, No… por favor…- Lloro ella, cuando se vio empapada por la sangre de él.

El monstruoso ser sobre ellos calmo el agua, y la dejo caer liviana, y sin posibilidades de dañar nada.

-La sentencia de sangre ha sido pagada.- Susurro el ser, para luego esfumarse en el aire.

Serena no pudo soportar el peso de Darien, y se dejó caer junto a él directo al pasto, y trato de moverlo para contemplar su rostro, recorrió completamente desesperada su rostro con sus manos, llorando desconsolada sobre su cuerpo, intentando buscar algún signo de que Darien pudiera sobrevivir.

-¡Darien!,¡Darien!- Gritaba fuertemente,- ¡Darien, por favor!, ¡tienes que vivir!- Siguió llorando amargada sobre su inerte cuerpo. Sus sollozos eran el único sonido audible en aquel prado.

-Shhh… No llores.-Escucho decirle una voz, proveniente de Darien, Serena se volvió rápidamente hacia él, tomando con fuerza su rostro entre sus manos

-Shhh,… no hables Darien.- Le dijo con esperanza dada las pequeñas palabras de él, Darien sonrió amargamente

- Serena yo…- Intento nuevamente, mientras Serena lo miraba con su rostro empapado en lágrimas, sudor y sangre, seguramente la sangre de él. Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque Serena lo vio desaparecer frente a ella, sus manos, que habían estado apoyadas en su cuerpo frígido cayeron secamente al suelo mojado y cayo sollozando al suelo totalmente sola. Darien no la sintió más,… al igual que lo que había sentido Serena, Darien la vio desaparecer frente así.

Despertó de golpe, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad y se froto la cara con sus manos.

_Otra vez el sueño_, penso perturbado. Llevaba años frecuentándolo cada cierto tiempo ese mismo sueño, y era consciente de que gran parte de él, hablaba de su propio futuro. Pero hasta el día de hoy, jamás había logrado divisar bien el rostro de la muchacha que lo acompañaba, siempre en sus sueños había sido una mujer sin rostro, la que lloraba amargamente su muerte, hoy la había visto,… irónicamente, la había visto después de haber peleado con dicha muchacha. Pero la discusión de hoy, más el sueño del que recién había logrado despertar, lo había hecho entender un poco más sus sentimientos.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, demasiado grande para ser solo de él, se enfundo en su abrigo y se encamino nuevamente al salón de arte, que ahora se había vuelto de alguna extraña manera, el recuerdo vivo de Serena. Abrió el pasillo hacia su pequeño santuario, cerrando muy bien la puerta tras él, subió las escaleras con rapidez, llegando en cuestión de segundos a la puerta que mantenía aún más segura la estancia, saco del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, un pequeño llavero en forma de gota, que le había regalado su abuelo cuando aún era muy niño, abrió la puerta con la única llave que colgaba de él, una vez dentro miro detenidamente todo su santuario.

Todo lucia tal y como él lo había dejado, los grandes ventanales con las cortinas sin echar del cuarto, dejaban entrar la luz de la luna logrando un efecto místico en la estancia,… en uno de los rincones estaban los hermosos sillones acompañados con todos los muebles a juego, pero al otro lado se encontraba algo aún más preciado para él. Se hallaba un gran piano de cola, aquel objeto más valioso que su abuelo le hubiese dejado, y que más lo había ayudado en cada una de las penas que en su vida paso. Paso las manos por las teclas, sin tocar ni una en especial… esa noche no venía a tocar, ni a calmarse por algo, se fue directamente hacia la caja de resonancia, y se agacho bajo el piano, buscando un pequeño compartimiento en él. Sintió mover la tapa del compartimiento y sonrió con suficiencia, al ver que a pesar de los años, aun recordaba perfectamente cómo encontrarlo. Saco un pequeño cofre de él y lo coloco sobre el piano. Tomo el llavero de la estancia, y lo abrió, dejando relucir dentro del mismo, una pequeña llave en forma de corazón, y con ella, abrió el pequeño cofre.

Dentro, se encontraba un pequeño rejol, tomo el reloj de bolsillo entre sus manos, y recordó a su abuelo diciéndole que el sabría lo que hacer con él, y a Kenji, repitiendo la misma frase. Lo abrió, dejando relucir el reloj dentro de él, para luego abrir el compartimiento secreto tras los engranajes del reloj. Los destellantes colores turquesa le recordaron severamente a los ojos de aquella rubia que ahora se aparecía en sus sueños, y se preguntó que tendría que ver ella con el objeto,… y si era por ella por quien él tendría que morir. Sonrió con amargura, estrechando en su mano el objeto y volviéndolo a soltar, lo asomo a la luz de la Luna…

El corazón brillaba en su mano, prediciéndole su extraño destino.

_**Reviews , Reviews ,Reviews?**_

_**Jaja, no sé si me hayo en mi derecho de pedirlos, pero ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible!**_

_**Pasen un excelente fin de Semana! Y díganle NO! A las drogas xd,**_

_**¿Qué tiene que ver eso? No teeeengo idea D:**_

_**Paz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holaa!**_

_**Aquí vamos con el noveno capítulo, que si bien me costó un poco hacer, porque quería combinar un poco el misterio, con la vida cotidiana de nuestros personajes :/, pero aquí esta!**_

_**Otra vez, muchas gracias por los reviews**_

_**Karly15; De sierta forma, Darien si podría morir D:! pero no te angusties, odio las tragedias xD y si muriese, igual buscaría la forma de poner un felices por siempre! Aunque tuviese que resucitarlo xD**_

_**Ediebella; Gracias por el Reviews, y se, intento de que sea una historia más o menos diferente :)**_

_**Aiven Chiva; Ay Dios! Te juro que te imagina hablando cuando lei tu review x) Geneaal que te haya gustado la historia! Y de nada, es un placer poder escribir, y aun más que te haya agradado mi historia xD Abrazos desde Chile!**_

_**Hehra; Gracias por el consejo de la ortografía, intentare estar un poco más pendiente de eso, y si, en realidad al empezar a escribirla, me inspire mucho leyendo obras parecidas a orgullo y prejuicio, pero la verdad es que me voy más por el misterio y romance, me apasiona mas =)**_

_**Nos leemos al final!**_

**Capítulo 9**

Serena se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, horriblemente confundida. Seguía acostada en su cama, no había podido conciliar el sueño desde que se había despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla,… ya hace mucho que había amanecido y la luz se colaba por las cortinas,… con todo el ánimo de quien se acerca a la morir fue a abrirlas, en busca de algún tipo de distracción que le alejara los perturbadores pensamientos. Escucho el sonido de unos pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta, toda la mañana había dispensado a cada criado que había querido vestirla y llevarla abajo, mostrándose indispuesta, e incluso a Luna le había pedido que por favor no la molestasen.

-¿Serena puedo entrar?- Le pregunto la voz de Mina tras la puerta. Rápidamente corrió al espejo, conocía a su hermana, y tenía muy claro que a ella no podría evitarle el paso,… se miro al espejo evaluándose, sus ojos estaban aún rojos producto de las lágrimas, tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras bajo ellos, y su rostro no se hallaba en mejor forma. Pero no podía hacer mucho para mejorar su apariencia, tomo una peineta que se hallaba en el tocador, y comenzó a peinarse en un intento de que no se notara el alboroto de sentimientos en sus ojos.

-Adelante Mina.- Le dijo Serena, rápidamente la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una siempre encantadora Mina.

-¡Sere por Dios!, ¿porque no has bajado a desayunar?- Le pregunto Mina, mientras se posicionaba tras ella, mirándola a través del espejo con su bello rostro preocupado, Serena cerro los, y puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, de nada serbia intentar ocultar su dolor, el aterrador sueño que la anterior noche la había acosado, seguía totalmente vivo en su memoria… casi podía sentirlo en carne propia y esta vez, totalmente real, Mina la observo preocupada.- ¿Hermana estas bien? te ves pálida.

-No es nada.- Le dijo.- Es solo que no he tenido una excelente noche.- Agrego, con todos sus esfuerzos de no parecer desconsolada. Mina le sonrió a través del espejo, como si no fuera extraño que Serena tuviera noches malas, le sonrió animándola.

-En momentos como estos, es cuando recuerdo a la antigua Serena.- Le dijo en un susurro apenas audible, tanto que Serena no supo si de verdad había hablado, o se había imaginado sus palabras.- ¡Vamos Sere!, hoy nos espera un gran día! no te quedes aquí sentada como sonámbula!

Serena sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hermana, y mirando su propio rostro en el espejo se propuso a si misma recuperarse de la inminente fatiga.

-¿Dónde se supone que iremos?- Le pregunto Serena, notando por el rostro y la vestimenta de su hermana, que se disponía a salir.

-Oh… hoy iremos a casa del Marques Laughton, puesto que Taiki y Amy han decidido realizar la recepción de su boda en casa de él, y nos han pedido ayuda.

¡Irónico destino aquel que la atormentaba! Había discutido ayer con el Marques Laughton, había tenido terribles pesadillas con dicho marques, y ahora le tocaba ir a su casa nuevamente, y volver a atormentarse con los miedos de aquella irremediable muerte. Ella necesitaba verlo, eso era seguro, tenía la horrible necesidad de comprobar con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien, que seguía sonriéndole igual de arrogante que siempre, pero temía de dos cosas,… la primera era que el enfado de ayer predominara sobre ellos, y que el cumpliera su amenaza cuando le dijo «Esto no se quedara así», simplemente porque ella no quería seguir con esa absurda discusión, y su segundo temor, muchísimo peor que el primero, era que al ver su rostro, no pudiera evitar recordarlo con sus ojos fríos y sin vida, su cuerpo empapado de la sangre sacrificada por ella, temía no encontrar a Darien como lo había visto el día anterior,… fuerte y dominante, temía simplemente no poder encontrarlo.

Pronto, su necesidad de volver a verlo venció sobre todos sus temores, Mina aun la miraba tras el espejo, sin poder descifrar los pensamientos de su hermana mayor, Serena le sonrió abiertamente, en un intento de poder calmarla, y Mina creyó en su sonrisa.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- Le pregunto Serena en un tono que esperaba fuese animado.

-En realidad ya estábamos por irnos, pensé que no querrías acompañarnos, ya que te habías mostrado indispuesta…-Le dijo apenada, como si temiese haber cometido un error.- Pero por eso estoy aquí,… tenemos quince minutos para dejarte totalmente preparada!

Serena sonrió animada por el rostro de su hermana, quien veía el estar lista durante ese tiempo era un verdadero record. Serena la detuvo con su mano, y la giro para que no la observara vestirse y así no la apresurara a nada, camino a paso calmado hasta su guardarropa y busco un vestido para el día. Agradeció mentalmente a Lita por ser diseñadora y haberle hecho todo tipo de ropa interior femenina que definitivamente no iba acorde a la época y se enfundo en su lencería favorita. Encontró un vestido strapless y suelto como a ella le gustaba usar, cubierto con una especie de chal de encaje, formando toda una blusa larga ajustada bajo el pecho con el mismo encaje, muy al estilo _Titanic _ dejándolo ideal para un paseo en el pueblo. Calzo unos pequeños botines con un estilo _Madame Pompadour, _los cuales no eran mucho su propio estilo, pero eran bajitos y cómodos, y bueno,… no es como si se luciesen mucho bajo el largo vestido, como siempre,… ignoro el corsé y las pantis medias, quedándose con solo los calcetines de seda. Solo en esta época la gente ocuparía calcetines de seda, pensó Serena.

Mina la miraba de reojo sorprendida, al ver todas las cosas que Serena dejaba de lado al vestirse, pero no le dijo nada, no quería que su hermana se disgustase por eso pero… si su madre la hubiese visto se habría de seguro desmayado. Se volvió totalmente, asegurándose de no volver a mirar hasta que Serena estuviese lista.

-Ya estoy lista Mina.- le dijo Serena, y Mina se giro hacia ella, no se sorprendió al ver que Serena lucia hermosa,… a pesar de que Mina siempre había sido considerada la más hermosa entre las dos, y que había recibido mucha más atención de la que su hermana alguna vez recibió, Mina comprendió el porqué de la inmensa popularidad que de pronto su hermana se había ganado entre los varones del pueblo. Se había transformado de la niña insegura que nunca bailaba, a una mujer encantadora y sensual.

-Lord Yaten se sorprendería si te viera.- Le dijo Mina con un deje de nostalgia en su voz al recordar al Conde. Serena rio al recordar a Yaten y sus constantes bromas, miro sus zapatos y le encontró toda la razón a Mina, Yaten de seguro la molestaría mucho por sus encantadores zapatos.

-Sí,… tienes razón, Yaten se sorprendería mucho.- Dijo inconscientemente mientras observaba sus zapatos. A Mina no le cayó duda, su hermana y Lord Kou poseían una estrecha relación. Pero dejo pronto la expresión ensimismada, para volver a su típica sonrisa, sin dejar que su hermana notara su expresión. Ella deseaba que Serena fuera feliz.

Bajaron juntas, Serena iba demasiado pendiente de llegar pronto como para notar las palabras de Mina, que le decían todo lo que tenían planeado, y le contaba sobre quienes estarían en el hogar del Marques. Y no puso mucha atención a nada cuando se subió a un carruaje sin techo más grande de lo habitual, pero si noto quienes iban con ella. En la última parte del carruaje iba su hermana junto a ¡Puaaj! Se sentaba junto a Esmeralda y Beryl. . La seguían en la segunda corredera del carruaje su madre; recordó que ella tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle a esa mujer que jugaba a ser su madre, pero decidió dejarlo para después, a su madre la acompañaban en el carruaje su tía Neherenia junto a su cuñada Mimet, Neherenia era la madre de Amy, Esmeralda y Beryl, pero ella sabía por boca de Luna que Neherenia no quería mucho a Amy por ser tan diferente a sus hermanas, y Amy estaba muy agradecida de poder partir pronto de su hogar… Por otro lado, estaba Mimet, que era la cuñada de Neherenia, y solía salir siempre tomada del brazo de Neherenia, ambas muchas veces habían comentado groseramente acerca de su soltería, y Serena las había ignorado con supremacía al verse inmiscuida en el tema, pero a ellas les encantaba insistir, y hablar de la belleza de sus hijas y las posibles razones por las cuales Serena aun no se casaba siendo poseedora de tan buena dote. Ella se había sentado junto a Amy, detrás del cochero, mientras atrás de ella, las mujeres comenzaban a hablar sobre la última moda traída de Francia o los sobre la agradable prosperidad de condes, vizcondes y barones que habían llegado esta temporada.

Serena le sonrió a la peli azul que la acompañaba, y quien tenía una mirada nerviosa en el rostro, como quien se alista para una guerra, poso su mano desnuda sobre la enguantada mano de ella, en un intento de que se relajara.

-Cálmate Amy, ya verás como todo saldrá perfecto.- Le sonrió Serena, Amy la miro con ojos agradecidos y dio un profundo suspiro.- No es como si en realidad estuvieras organizando una guerra.- Le agrego Serena, con una sonrisa divertida, Amy rio con ella.

-A veces siento que si me enlistara para una…-Le confesó la chica.

-Oh, créeme te enlistas para una.- Le dijo Serena, causando en la muchacha una aterradora mirada, compadeciéndose de ella, agrego sin pensar.- Pero dicen que es una guerra muy placentera…

Ambas se sonrojaron por el comentario de Serena, pero eso les dio el hincapié a la confianza y conversaron amenamente durante el camino hacia el castillo de Laughton, Serena agradeció la distracción, casi como una bendición del cielo, que se compadecía de ella, y la alejaba un poco del rostro que con tanta ansia deseaba ver.

La entrada del castillo lucia altanera, y les daba la bienvenida con honor, todas guardaron silencio al atravesar el primer umbral de la entrada, no importa cuántas veces pasara por ahí, o cuantos magníficos monumentos hubiese visto hasta ahora, el castillo Laughton seguía siendo lo más impresionante que Serena jamás hubiese visto.

Al bajarse del carruaje, llego de inmediato el mayordomo, que las guio a todas hasta el prado que estaba a al costado del castillo, al enorme prado lo orillaba un bosque, y si Serena no se equivocaba, al otro lado del bosque se encontraría el lago donde habían caído. En el prado era donde se prepararía el baile en honor al matrimonio. Esta vez, todas siguieron la misma dirección del mayordomo.

El prado al que llegaron estaba lleno de personas moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, trasladando sillas, poniendo mesas, decorando y una infinidad de cosas más. Serena se preguntó ¿A que habían venido ellas?, no pudo evitar expresar abiertamente sus dudas a Amy.

-Ustedes solo diviértanse, he solicitado solo la ayuda de Tía Selene y mi madre, porque ciertamente, ya no queda mucho por hacer, y si te soy sincera, habían estado insistiendo en ayudar.- Le dijo Amy en modo de confidencia. Serena comprendió que Amy solo las había traído para satisfacer la curiosidad y el deseo de alardear de su madre.

-¡Serena, Mina! ¡Es un gusto verlas otra vez!- Les dijo una emocionada Hotaru, al divisarlas después de hacer los correspondientes saludos. Mina correspondió su emoción, y le apretó las manos a Hotaru.

-Hotaru, ¡estas cada día más linda!- Le dijo Serena, al ver que las facciones de Hotaru que iban en un lento cambio hacia la madures, Hotaru agradeció rápidamente el halago, y las invito a todas a sentarse junto a ella y sus hermanos.

Llegaron a otra parte del castillo, a la cual llegabas por un amplio pasillo que no estaba cerrado, y poseía unos grandes ventanales sin ningún tipo de vidrio por donde se veía todo el prado a su costado, y el origen del bosque, los pasillos dejaban pasar tranquilas las corrientes de aire, y el viento parecía bailar a su alrededor. Pronto, llegaron a lo que Serena identifico una especie de terraza. Estaban las hermanas chibas posicionadas todas en distintos tipos de sillones, todos expuestos sobre el césped, se hallaban sentados alrededor de ellas tres de los varones de la familia, los que Serena identifico como Jedite, Zoicite y Endimión. Todos conversaban amenamente, bromeaban entre sí, o simplemente se dedicaban a observar, era un perfecto cuadro familiar. Serena sintió un atisbo de decepción al no ver el rostro que había estado buscando desde que entro en el castillo.

-Serena, Mina, acérquense a nosotros.- Las invito Lady Celina Chiba. Serena se armó de optimismo, y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa.

Se sentó en un sillón junto a Hotaru, y Jedite, quien estaba sentado en una especia de jardinera cerca de ella tocando su guitarra.

Mina se sentó entre Rei y Unazuki, acompañadas por Zoicite, mientras la primera le enviaba miradas de advertencia que daban claramente una grave prohibición de acercarse a su hermano mayor, Serena se preguntó si los esfuerzos de Lady Celina por casar al Marques, no serían contrarrestados por su hermana menor.

Cerca de Lady Celina Chiba se sentaron Beryl y Esmeralda, intentando acaparar la atención de la Marquesa, mas Lady Chiba no les presto mayor atención, ya que estaba consumida en una acalorada conversación junto a Molly, y el sujeto que ella supuso, era Endimión Chiba, que ciertamente, era muy parecido a Darien, diferenciándolos las facciones de Endimión al hablar, moverse e incluso mirar. Molly le mostro una gran sonrisa cuando la vio, y Endimión tenía una expresión cansada y exasperada, como si no háyase en momento de poder escabullirse de la conversación de su madre. Lady Chiba dejo en paz a su hijo, volviéndose a Hotaru, Endimión Chiba mostro una sonrisa de alivio de la cual seguramente su madre se molestaría, pero gracias a Dios no vio.

La familia, junto a Mina; se envolvieron en una conversación de la cual Serena no escucho ni el asomo. Se distrajo mirando a la puerta que unía aquella terraza con el interior del castillo, esperando que el familiar rostro de él se asomara en cualquier momento. Recorrió la vista entre las ventanas con la esperanza de mirarlo, pero no lo encontró. Su vista quedo fijada en las puertas abiertas de entrada, mirándolas pero sin pensar realmente en ellas. Su mente viajaba a los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior, la pelea con Darien, haber encontrado el libro, la extraña carta-dedicatoria escrita dentro de él, sus extraños sueños… algo la incitaba a pensar que nada había sido una coincidencia, y si no había sido una coincidencia… ella debía investigar, y empezaría por encontrar la respuesta al supuesto tesoro, que era el causante de la muerte de Darien,… se estremeció de solo recordar el momento, y deseo que Darien apareciese pronto.

Kenji Shields había dicho que era un acto peligroso dejar el tesoro con su mujer, y que no arriesgaría su total seguridad, y luego había escrito que lo había transformado,… en sus sueños, Kenji rompía el tesoro, quedándose el con la pulsera, y entregándole la piedra a Darien,… si ambas cosas se unían entre sí, Serena podía suponer que no se trataba de un solo objeto, si no que de dos. La pulsera, y la piedra.

Ahora,… Kenji dio un detalle de donde se encontrarían los objetos,…_ "lo he transformado y dentro de los engranajes que lo conforman, el mismo que va oculto en su mano, ira oculta la gema"… _Ella debería pensar en un objeto que poseyera engranajes, y al mismo tiempo, el espacio suficiente para guardar una piedra, y más encima, que se pudiera tomar en una mano. Podrían ser muchas cosas, pero gracias a las descripciones, por lo menos ya tenía una idea de cómo era el objeto. La segunda parte decía…_, "en sus correas tendrá grabada la llave del tiempo, y mientras ella lo posea, no recibirá el castigo de los dioses" _en sus correas? ¿sus correas?, que tipo de llave podría guardarse dentro de una correa, y si seguía uniendo casos, la correa de la que Kenji hablaba, bien tendría que ser la pulsera que el mismo Kenji había separado, pero aquella pulsera era demasiado pequeña como para guardar dentro de sí una llave… y si esa teoría fallara, entonces todo fallaría, y se obligarían a comenzar de nuevo. Por ende, Serena se vio obligada a pensar que quizás no se tratase de una llave normal, si no que alguna otra especie de llave. Tuvo que ampliar su lista de probabilidades, tomando en cuenta que Kenji, era un sujeto que venía de un tiempo aún más futuro que el suyo, la lista se alargaba a posibles inventos más allá de su propia época.

El mayor problema era saber dónde podría estar… pero algo estaba seguro, y era que uno de los objetos lo tenía la hija de Kenji, y el otro.., el otro posiblemente lo tuviese Darien. ¿Pero cómo hallarlos?, quizá pudiese pedirle ayuda a Darien,.. Pero no podía estar segura… decidió irse por el lado más seguro, y le pediría ayuda, pero no con relación al objeto que él debía tener, si no que le pediría ayuda para saber algo de Kenji Shields. Recordaba claramente cuando Kenji le dijo a la muchacha que no podía seguir abusando de Mamuro Chiba, y cuando Darien declaro ser nieto de dicho hombre, lo que significaba que Kenji había guardado algún tipo de relación con la familia Chiba.

Un ruido distrajo a Serena de sus pensamientos, llevándola inconscientemente a un mundo que para ella era mejor, la llevaban de vuelta al escenario del Club de Yaten, donde ella se levantaba frente a una variedad enorme de personas y cantaba. Giro la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la música, y vio a Jedite intentado sacar melodías con su guitarra. Lo miro ansiosa, atenta a como el tocaba la guitarra, que era muy parecida a las guitarras acústicas de su tiempo, con una ligera inclinación a parecer un banjo. Jedite la pillo mirándolo tocar, y le dedico una sonrisa amistosa, al verse observado por ella. Serena contuvo el deseo de pedirle la guitarra prestada para recordar, pero sus ojos la delataban, y tras unos minutos observando a Jedite tocar la guitarra, el comprendió el deseo de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres intentar, Serena?- le pregunto Jedite, a sabiendas de que la chica no se reusaría, pero con cierto temor a que tuviese que enseñarle a tocar, Jedite era pésimo enseñando…, Serena dio unas pequeñas palmaditas con las manos, feliz del ofrecimiento de él.

-Si no te molesta.- Le dijo, intentando no parecer ansiosa, pero siendo delatada por su sonrisa y gestos.

Jedite le paso la guitarra, y Serena se alejó ligeramente de Hotaru, para poder acomodarse con ella en su regazo, pero no se alejó de Jedite, Hotaru la miro con curiosidad. Jedite comprendió por la forma fácil en que ella se había acomodado para tocar, sin perder la femineidad, que no era la primera vez que Serena se veía con una guitarra entre sus manos.

Serena se vio envuelta en otra realidad, se sintió feliz de tener una guitarra en sus manos, y saco de sus cabellos una horquilla que tenía una forma triangular, sería una perfecta uñeta, con la horquilla en su mano comenzó con los primeros acordes de una de las tantas canciones que toco en el club. Se rio de sí misma, al verse con el vestido y tocando los acordes de una canción romántica, se sentía una especie de Taylor Swift combinada con Hanna Montana al ver que tocaba siendo alguien más que aquí nadie conocía,… se rio de sus propias ocurrencias. Pronto, se olvidó de mantener las precauciones, y pasó de notas al azar, a tocar una de las canciones de su intérprete favorita, Jesse y Joy,… le encantaban todas sus canciones, pero las primeras notas de "Espacio Sideral" la llenaron de ánimo, y toco las notas sin cantar, recordando la letra en su propia mente.

Jedite la miro sorprendido por la familiaridad de la chica con la guitarra, y más aún por la técnica que ella ocupaba para tocar la guitarra…, no todos los días se encontraba con una aristócrata que supiera de guitarras.

-Querida, ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así?- Le pregunto Lady Chiba, atraída por la animada música. Esmeralda y Beryl la miraron con rencor y desaprobación, al robar la atención de la Marquesa. Serena le sonrió.

-Tenía una criada de pequeña a la cual yo quería mucho, y su marido le gustaba tocar a menudo la guitarra…,- Dijo Serena, teniendo su primer recuerdo real desde que había llegado aquí. Luna y Artemis, antes de que Artemis fuera mandado por Haruka a comprar nuevos caballos. Recordó al gran hombre de largos cabellos blancos que le había pasado su primera guitarra. Se sorprendió de sí misma- cuando crecí, le pedí a un amigo que me enseñase a perfeccionar mi técnica.- Término diciendo, recordando cuando le pidió a Nicholas que la ayudara.

-Ya que has perfeccionado tu técnica, quiero escucharte cantar mientras tocas querida prima.- Le dijo Esmeralda sonriendo con malicia al saber que Serena nunca había cantado delante de personas, pero Esmeralda no sabía la vida de Serena, y menos sabría que Serena se había dedicado todo su trabajo a eso.

-No creo que sea excelente idea.- Le dijo Serena, embargada por la timidez.

-Tonterías, lo aras bien Sere.- Le dijo Molly a su lado. Toda la familia quedo atenta a la conversación, todos con la misma mirada de curiosidad, exceptuando a Mina que la miraba preocupada, Rei quien le daba una mirada indescifrable, y a las hermanas Tsukino que la miraban con malicia.

Serena que estaba siendo presa de la timidez, recordó una canción que particularmente le encantaba y sería ideal para cantarla junto a ellos, y que sin saber por qué, recordó al Marques, que con las miradas dulces que le había proporcionado desde que había llegado, había hecho más dulce su estancia en esta extraña época.

Comenzó con los acordes de "Chocolate" de Jesse y Joy, y se sintió animada por la mirada aprobatoria de Jedite, que examinaba con detenimiento el ligero aleteo de sus manos sobre la guitarra.

-Tú,… endulzas mi canción, le das un buen sabor, a cada situación,… Siempre.- Serena se vio transportada por la letra de la canción, a su mundo, imagino a Yaten con la batería a su lado, y a Nicholas con los demás efectos de sonido. Lita acompañándola con la voz, y los chicos y chicas del club con sus amistosas sonrisas que siempre la apoyaban. Como las extrañaba a todos ellos.

-¿Quien, podría ser mejor?… contigo sale el sol, sazonas mi interior, siempre.-Continuo ansiosa con la canción, e intento cantar con la mayor perfección que pudo, en honor a todo lo que había vivido, canto mientras tocaba cada estrofa siguiente, bajo la sonrisa admirada de todos los presentes, exceptuando claro está, las dos chicas que al parecer la odiaban.

-Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, un corazón de bombón que late, nuestro amor sabe a chocolate… ohh…- siguió Cantando Feliz, esta canción siempre la alegraba, la risa de las chicas por la letra de la canción no tardó en llegar, pero mantenían esa sonrisa feliz. Continúo cantando.

-…Así me quiero quedar…. Contigo.- Termino ella a punto de finalizar la canción, pero de detuvo abruptamente, sin terminar los acordes, y si cantar la pequeña parte que le faltaba,… de pronto, sintió que le faltaba el aire, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Por un momento, pensó que se desmayaría, pero el desmayo no llego. Lady Chiba la miro preocupada, al igual que prácticamente todos los demás, Beryl y Esmeralda compartieron una mirada satisfecha por la mudes de ella.

Parado en las grandes puertas que daban hacia el interior del castillo, se encontraba el hombre que había movido cada uno de sus pensamientos, instalándose en su mente con misterios y poder. Se encontraba Darien, que taladraba con la mirada a cada persona en la estancia, más precisamente, taladraba a Jedite y a Endimión. De la nada se creó un ambiente silencioso y muy tenso. Lady Chiba capto la mirada de Serena, y noto a su hijo mayor parado en la puerta, con una mirada tan furiosa, que en contra de sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

Darien había escuchado la voz de Serena mientras se dirigía hacia su estudio que se hallaba de frente a la terraza, pero en el segundo piso del castillo. Si bien se había sorprendido gratamente al escucharla e intuir que se hallaba aquí. Su alegría se esfumo de inmediato cuando al pasar las puertas de salida hacia el patio, había visto a dos de sus hermanos presentes, comiéndose a Serena con la mirada. Jedite se las pagaría, eso estaba seguro, si bien a Jedite le admiraba que Serena tocase un instrumento como la guitarra, bien sabía que en esa mirada había demasiado interés por la muchacha, y Endimión,… Darien sentía unas terribles ganas de matar a su hermano, y colgarlo en el pueblo como advertencia a cualquier persona que en el futuro quisiera tan solo mirar a Serena. Serena podría ser prácticamente suya, y odiaba que alguien la mirase con cualquier tipo de pretensión más halla que una amistad, él no lo permitiría. Darien se sorprendió de sus pensamientos posesivos y prácticamente asesinos, si bien él era de carácter duro, y quizás un poco malhumorado, jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción con la idea de castigar en cualquier forma a sus hermanos, con esos pensamientos aún vivos en su mente, descubrió la inmensidad de sus celos, que sacaban a relucir lo peor de él. Endimión lo miro, y sonrió con supremacía, acrecentando la ira de él. Ya se las vería con sus hermanos, y les dejaría totalmente en claro que no se atrevieran ni a mirar a la chica.

Serena seguía muda mirando a Darien, inconsciente de todas las miradas que se habían posicionado con curiosidad en ambos, y del total silencio que ni el cantar de los pájaros había logrado quebrar. Sintió crecer su pecho de una alegría inigualable, y olvidando el pasado enojo, no temió de su postura furiosa. La alegría de verlo vivo, sin rastros de sangre, y con fuego en los ojos, era demasiada. Serena contuvo los deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar de felicidad, ya muchas sospechas había lanzado sobre ellos al verse en tan abrupto silencio tras la entrada de él. Cuando su mente hubo superado aquella embriagante felicidad, pidió en silencio que el hablase, para poder completar la imagen perfecta de él. Pero no se esperó las palabras que él dijo, que los pondrían a ambos en una situación aún más comprometedora, sin traspasar los limites otorgados por la sociedad.

-Lady Milenio, me podría conceder unos minutos.- Pidió él, sin siquiera presentarse, su desesperación por llevarse a la chica era tanta, que olvido todas las normas del protocolo establecido en la marca*.

Bien podría estar dirigiéndose a Mina, pensó Serena, pero tomando en cuenta la inquebrantable mirada de Darien puesta sobre ella, a nadie de cayo duda de que hablara de ella. Serena se puso en pie sin decir nada, le entrego a Jedite su guitarra con una sonrisa agradecida, mientras Jedite se la correspondía. Darien sentía que si no salía de allí ahora, cometería una locura, pero para tranquilizarse comenzó a planear la muerte lenta de Jedite, miembro por miembro. Jedite tenía que agradecer que fuera su hermano, porque si no lo fuese, Darien ya se le habría tirado encima.

Serena ya de pie, hiso una ligera inclinación a los presentes, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Esmeralda, Beryl y Rei, sin decir absolutamente nada se encamino atrás de Darien, que al ver que ella comenzaba a moverse, comenzó a caminar masajeándose las sienes. Ambos se perdieron tras las puertas sin cerrar.

Se sumergieron todos en un tenso silencio, mirando por donde habían entrado Serena y Darien.

-Guau, eso sí que fue novedoso.- Dijo Unazuki cuando ya estuvieron completamente seguros de que Serena y Darien se hallaban lo bastante lejos como para no escucharlos. La risa colectiva de Lady Chiba, Hotaru, Mina y Molly, lograron desaparecer por completo el tenso ambiente que la llegada de Darien había provocado.

-Por un momento, pensé que Darien se lanzaría a mí yugular.- Dijo Jedite, sobándose el cuello como quien se ha salvado de la muerte. Recordando la mirada asesina de su hermano sobre él.

-No te alivies Jedite, en cuanto estén solos, Darien te ara pagar.- Dijo Molly, Jedite puso una mirada de terror, y Hotaru rio a su lado.

-Oh, y no será el único querida,- Dijo Lady Chiba mirando de reojo a Endimión.- Rodara más de una cabeza si Serena no logra calmar a Darien.- Agrego, como si fuera muy normal que Serena calmara la furia de Darien.

Esmeralda y Beryl los miraron sin compartir la misma alegría, con un profundo rencor dentro de sí mismas, pero la mirada de Rei era de suma preocupación. Miro fijamente la puerta por las que hace unos minutos atrás habían desaparecido Serena y su hermano. Y deseo con fuerza que si no podía evitar que se juntaras y se cumpliera el destino de ambos, por lo menos ellos pudiesen cambiar la tragedia que los amenazaba.

Serena continuaba caminando tras Darien, habían subido las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y lo seguía sin abrir la boca, dejándose guiar por él, Darien se detuvo frente a la puerta, considerando la idea de enviar a la chica abajo para que no fuera presa de su furia, pero se negaba rotundamente a dejarla ir. Cuando Serena ya se hubo cansado de aquel silencio que los gobernaba, lo asió por la manga para que la mirara. Pésima idea.

Darien la miro con fuego, aun siendo consumido por la furia, abrió la boca quejándose de algo relacionado con matar, hermanos, y el pueblo, que Serena no escucho, estaba demasiado pendiente del atractivo de su rostro. Darien hablaba y hablaba pero Serena no lograba entender nada, se perdía entre el sonido de su voz, y los movimientos de su boca.

-¿Serena me estas escuchando?- Le pregunto Darien, al notar la nula respuesta de la chica. Bien,… por lo menos entendió eso, pensó Serena. Pero Darien la tomo por los hombros para que le pusiese verdadera atención a sus palabras. Pero quedo sorprendido con lo que hiso Serena.

Serena, hipnotizada con su rostro, y producto de la turbadora alegría de verlo vivo, se lanzó como sedienta a sus labios. Dándole un sorpresivo beso a Darien, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos tras el asalto de ella. Pero tan rápido como su acto impulsivo lo sorprendió, Serena se alejó de él, cubriéndose la boca, igual de sorprendida por haber sido capaz de hacer tal cosa. Se miraron fijamente, sin hablar, presos de una emoción tan antigua, pero demasiado confusa. Serena deseo que el hablara, que dijera lo que fuera, que repitiera las quejas que ella no había escuchado, ya que en ese momento las escucharía con gusto. Bueno,… por lo menos ahora no podría disculparse siendo ella quien lo había besado. Pero si podría dispensarla, dado al atrevimiento de ella.

Pero Darien tenía planeado otras cosas. Toda la ira que había sentido se había esfumado tan rápido después de aquel pequeño beso, que lo sorprendía. Hace menos de un minuto atrás, había sentido que solo podría calmarse mientras matara a alguien, o descuartizara algo. Pero en su tumulto de palabras, los suaves labios de ella había desaparecido cualquier rastro de enojo que lo hubiese atormentado, y los motivos de su ira de volvían insignificantes tras el suave toque de sus labios.

Se acercó con lentitud a ella, dejándola dudar libremente las razones de su atrevido acercamiento, y demasiado rápido como para considerarse gentil, Darien quito las manos con las que Serena que cubría su boca y capturo nuevamente sus labios. Serena se sorprendió, pero tras la sensación de placer que la había atravesado con la invasión de su boca, lo dejo apoderarse de ella, y correspondió fervientemente su beso, desesperada de encontrarse con él. Puso las manos en su cuello, pegándolo lo más posible a ella, mientras sentía como el la apretaba de la cintura, sin dejar un espacio entre ellos.

Él estaba embriagado de su sabor, y definitivamente no quería soltarla, pero debía recordar donde se encontraba, y a tientas… mientras la besaba abrió la puerta de su estudio, y sin dejar de besarla entro con ella. Una vez dentro del estudio, Darien lamio su labio pidiéndole su permiso para perderse en su boca, permiso que ella le concedió gustosa y recibió la lengua de el con la suya.

Oh… Dios mio, pensó Serena. La pequeña batalla que formaban sus lenguas más parecía una danza, una sabrosa danza, que la incendiaba y la consumía por completo, de pronto Serena tenía muchísima calor, pero necesitaba tener a Darien más cerca. Darien recorría su cuerpo desesperado con las manos, pero sin tocarle aquellos puntos donde Serena deseaba con mayor ansia que la tocara.

De pronto, cayeron sobre el chaise longue*, quedando recostados específicamente Darien sobre Serena, ambos soltaron una pequeña risita ante el ridículo accidente, pero pronto notando en la posición que habían quedado, se envolvieron nuevamente en aquella aplastante pasión.

Serena había introducido sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de él, y lo acariciaba sobre la camisa, queriendo desesperadamente tocar su piel. Darien, por su parte la tocaba por sobre el vestido, sin poder controlarse, pero intentando con toda la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, no propasarse con ella. Darien soporto su peso en sus rodillas, y uno de sus codos, mientras con la mano seguía recorriendo y besando a Serena, y Serena levanto sus pies del suelo, situándolos sobre el sillón, con el movimiento subió accidentalmente su vestido hasta los muslos. Darien pensó que le daría un infarto al ver las blancas piernas de Serena. Y sin poder evitarlo, la acaricio con sus manos, mientras besaba su cuello. Serena no podía encontrarse aún más excitada.

Era definitivamente el paraíso, pensó Darien. El perfume a lavanda y rosas proveniente de todo el cuerpo de Serena lo volvía loco, la textura suave de sus piernas provocaban el agrandamiento de su deseo, y Dios,… su piel era sabrosa. Las juguetonas e inexpertas manos de ella, no dejaron que la dejara en desventaja, y le arranco con la ayuda de él, la chaqueta y el chaleco. Darien estaba encantado con las caricias de ellas, y notaba por el movimiento de sus manos, y sus deliberados movimientos, que Serena nunca había conocido amante.

No soportaba la tensión sexual, su cuerpo clamaba a gritos la necesidad de poseerla, pero su mente de negaba a acceder a sus deseos, Serena no era cualquier mujer con la que un hombre pudiese jugar,.. Ella era toda una dama fina y educada. Era bella y maravillosamente apasionada, y por sobre todo, era recatada. El jamás la trataría como una cualquiera, el deseaba que fuera completamente suya. Lo sorprendió la dirección de sus pensamientos. Pero no lo demasiado como para poder distraerlo de la necesidad de Serena.

Serena escabullo sus manos bajo la camisa de él, justo cuando Darien pensó que no podría excitarse más, ella acaricio su torso con las manos, maravillándose del bien formado cuerpo del Marques. Darien tomo posesión de sus labios nuevamente, sin poder permanecer alejados mucho tiempo de ellos, y llevo sus manos directo a las pantorrillas de ella, dejándola posicionadas detrás de sus rodillas, mientras ella levantaba inconscientemente las caderas, en busca de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era. El no pudo contener su deseo, y froto su dureza contra la intimidad de ella, Serena sintió un extraño placer, y una sensación inmensa de deseo, jadeo con la voz entrecortada el nombre de él, y Darien jamás había escuchado que alguien pudiese mencionar su nombre con tanto deseo como ella. Le respondió con un ronco gemido.

Pero ambos deseaban más, Serena tenia cada vez más calor, y la piel de Darien era un excelente remedio para apaciguarlo, o mejor dicho, para ignorarlo. Darien subió sus manos hasta la cinta bajo su pecho, y la soltó, dejando que su chal cayera por los hermosos senos de Serena. Y continúo besando lentamente sus labios, cuando los dejo y se aventuró en su cuello, Serena jadeo fuertemente mientras él fue lamiendo cada rincón libre que se le presentaba. En unos segundos interminables, Darien alcanzo el comienzo del raso que cubría el pecho de Serena, y al ver ese pequeño obstáculo, tomo la punta del raso con su boca, y la bajo con una lentitud atormentadora, mientras Serena gemía al sentir el aire helado acariciando sus descubiertos senos, las manos de Darien se apresuraron a tomar uno de ellos, acariciándolo con delicadeza, mientras Darien miraba deslumbrado los grandes senos de ella, que lucían hermosamente abultados, con el pezón erecto en una invitación a ser probados. Darien aceptó la invitación gustoso, y succiono uno de ellos con su boca, Serena se hundió en un placer para ella desconocido, y sin saber exactamente lo que hacía enrollo las piernas en la cintura de Darien, aparentándolo todo lo posible a ella, y Darien perdió levemente la concentración, al sentir como su dureza se apretaba con unos sensuales movimientos a la intimidad de ella, y Serena se complació con su reacción. Darien continúo con su tratamiento al pezón de ella, succionándolo, y lamiendo cada parte de su seno, mientras Serena gemía cada vez más fuerte. Continuo con su tortura en el otro seno, mientras la otra mano bajaba por la cintura de Serena, hasta el centro de su feminidad. Acaricio la piel tersa y suave de sus muslos, notando levemente que ella no traía la ropa interior que acostumbraban a usar las mujeres, pero aun así había una tela que protegía su centro, que Darien no tardo en mover.

-Oh,… Dios.- Jadeo Serena cuando se sorprendió ante la invasión de la mano de él en su parte más íntima. Darien se apresuró a volver a embriagarse en sus labios ahogando los jadeos de ella y sus propios roncos gemidos. Acaricio con su pulgar su botón más privado notando lo mojada que se encontraba Serena, quería poseerla, necesitaba introducirse en su interior, pero no debía, él no quería hacer algo de lo que ella pudiese arrepentirse, así que en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, decidió darle todo el placer que él pudiese darle.

-Darien…- Gimió Serena fuertemente cuando el comenzó a acariciar su centro con un ritmo endemoniadamente erótico, Causando un gemido de Darien, exitado ante su tono de voz. Jamás habían sentido un placer igual, y los movimientos de Darien la sumergían en el abismo profundo de la entrega, en el placer erótico de ser tomada.

-¿Darien puedo pasar?- Pregunto una voz femenina tras el pasillo, seguramente de Hotaru. Y como todo lo que es bueno, no puede durar mucho, su apasionante entrega se vio interrumpida por su molesto golpe en la puerta. Al igual que la primera vez que se encontraron en este castillo, se miraron fijamente, Serena pronto noto que estaba con los senos descubiertos, el vestido levantado, y las manos de Darien en un lugar en el que estaba más que claro que no debían encontrarse, Darien la tomo de la mano, y la levanto del chaise longue, tan rápidamente que Serena no alcanzo a acomodarse el vestido, pero si alcanzo a tomar la cinta de su vestido, y la chaqueta de Darien, dejando atrás, el chaleco.

Atravesaron el estudio de Darien, hasta la puerta que se hallaba tras el escritorio de Darien, y que conjuntaba con la biblioteca. Y cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se hubo cerrado, Darien se aseguró de poner un cerrojo que evitaría que Hotaru pasara a la biblioteca a través de su estudio. Y se volvió a mirar a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Serena se estaba subiendo su vestido, pero Darien alcanzo a ver el asomo de la forma de sus senos y sus pezones antes de que ella terminase su trabajo, y volvió a crecer su deseo dentro de sí, pero se obligó a controlarse, ya había sucumbido demasiado a la tentación por un día. Serena le tendió su chaqueta para que se la acomodara, y él se la acepto, poniéndosela, mientras ella amarraba nuevamente el lazo del vestido. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, esperando a que alguien se le ocurriese que decir,… Darien sabía que debía disculparse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No quería que Serena malentendiera como había ocurrido la última vez.

-Como te atrevas a disculparte, te aseguro que me encargare de que no tengas descendencia.- Le amenazo ella, tomando la palabra al ver que el solo se dedicaba a mirarla. Al marques le nació desde lo más profundo de su interior, una sincera risa.

-Debería disculparme Serena,- Le dijo él en un ronco susurro,- Pero cierto es, que no deseo hacerlo. Y deposito un pequeño casto beso en sus labios, deleitándose por la suavidad de ellos. Serena se sintió volar con aquel beso, pero al encontrarse en la biblioteca, se sintió obligada a tomar un tema muy importante, y que habían sido el principal motivo del que ella no siguiera enfadada con él.

-Darien necesito que me ayudes.- Le pidió Serena, Darien se tensó, preguntándose qué es lo que querría ella de él.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, exactamente?- Le pregunto cuidadosamente el, con temor a la respuesta Serena.

-Necesito que me ayudes a investigar la vida de una persona… que esta muerta.- Le dijo ella, con nerviosismo de que el tema abriera alguna brecha de desconfianza entre ellos. Él frunció el ceño, de todas las cosas que imagino que podría pedirle Serena, esa era justamente una que no se había imaginado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría ayudarte?- Le pregunto Darien, Serena suspiro, al parecer se haría el difícil. Pero si quería la ayuda de Darien, debía hablar con la verdad, o por lo menos gran parte de ella.

-Esta persona en particular, tenía particulares conexiones con la familia Chiba.- Le dijo ella, bajando la voz, como si temiese que la escuchasen.- Es por eso, que he sospechado que tu podrías ayudarme en mi búsqueda.

Darien de pronto comenzó a trazar puntos, a recordar las actitudes sospechosas de Serena, a recordar que solo hasta ayer, Serena había estado profundamente enojada con él, y ella no era mujer que olvidara enojos rápidamente. ¿Qué es lo que provoco que ella perdiera tan rápidamente su enojo? Un posible buen motivo por el cual Serena hubiese olvidado sus molestias, seguramente podría ser que se hubiese visto poseída por el mismo sueño que él había tenido la anterior noche; y si era así, él tenía una ligera sospecha de quien se trataba el sujeto del que Serena necesitaba información.

-¿Quién es el sujeto del cual deseas saber?- Le pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero necesitando oírla de sus propios labios para poder comenzar a creerla. Serena miro alrededor, como si temiese ser escuchada y resignándose a contarle la verdad, le respondió en apenas un suspiro.

-Kenji Shields.

Y con su respuesta, sus destinos quedaron sellados.

_*Marca; __Provincia, distrito fronterizo pertenecientes al Marques._

_*Chaise Longue; Sillón Largo, donde las mujeres suelen recostarse._

_**Reviews , Reviews , Reviews , Reviews **_

_**Y nos encontramos nuevamente!**_

_**Como en todos los capítulos, podría decir que me alimento de Reviews, pero no sería verdad D:,… pero si me atrevo a decir que sus reviews me animan muchísimo a continuar escribiendo xD**_

_**Así que Gracias a todas las que me leen, y más aun las que me comentan =)**_

_**Espero les haya agradado este nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Y como siempre, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo de A través del tiempo xD**_

_**Paz!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hoola chicas! Lamento las demoras, pero tengo una buena excusa! El lunes he vuelto a trabajar (Buuu) y me ha costado aserme un tiempo para terminar este capitulo (De hecho, mañana debo levantarme a las 6am y ya me dieron las 3am intentando terminarlo D:!)**_

_**Pero como sea, ahora si perdónenme las faltas de ortografía o cualquier des coherencia en la que me haya equivocado u.u, ya en el próximo compensare la falta de acción de este capitulo :)**_

_**Dayanna; Gracias por tu reviews, me emociono, saber que te haya gustado :D**_

_**Karly15; tomame la palabra sin miedo, no me molestaría revivir a Darien si muriese xd**_

_**Nora; Graaacias por tus porras!**_

_**Yesqui200; Gracias también, bienvenida a mi historia entonces =)**_

_**Ediebella; Me encanto que te gustara, aquí tienes el nuevo cap xd**_

_**Nos leemos abaj!**_

**Capitulo 10**

-¿Qué él Marques te ha tomado como su pupila?- Pregunto sorprendida Mina.

-Algo así,… me ha persuadido de abandonar mi absurda idea de unirme al clérigo, y ha sugerido que la educación podría ser una excelente opción para una dama como yo.- Dijo Serena.

Antes de haber abandonado el castillo Laughton después del interludio con Darien, él le había sugerido que debían encontrar una forma de poder investigar juntos, el podía ayudarla y necesitaba saber todo lo que Serena supiese del sujeto para poder completar su información, pero que Serena lo visitase mucho sin ninguna razón aparente, repercudía horriblemente en su reputación, así que él le propuso llevar un poco mas allá la mentira de sus deseos sacramentales, salvo con unas cuantas modificaciones, y una que otra mentira piadosa. Así habían llegado al común acuerdo de que Darien la tomaría como su pupila, cosa es vagamente absurda, tomando en cuenta que los hombres suelen tomar bajo su protección personas de menor edad, para contribuir en su educación desde que la mente está abierta al conocimiento. Pero no era absurdo que Serena quisiese dedicarse a la educación y ser institutriz, era el camino que normalmente las mujeres solteronas decidían seguir. Así que Darien había hablado con Haruka, proponiéndole la idea de una forma muy clara; «Tu hermana desea ser institutriz, y yo necesito una en el castillo, con forme a la cantidad de niños habitantes dentro del mismo» Y cuando dijo eso, se refería no solo a sus hermanas menores, si no que a los hijos de los criados que cumplían con sus labores dentro del castillo, no era mentira que los niños necesitaban educación, pero sí lo era que él necesitara otra institutriz. Y para convencer a Haruka había ocupado toda la fuerza de su poder diciéndole «Si Lady Serena comenzare trabajando para mí, todas las puertas de los hogares aristócratas se le abrirán, ella podría comenzar desde cero, o bien, aceptar mi oferta y comenzar desde la cima». Y Haruka, quien siempre accedía a las buenas intenciones de Serena, no pudo refutar su oferta, y termino aceptando el acuerdo, casi como si estuviese aceptando un acuerdo matrimonial.

Claro,… después de que hablase con el Marques, Haruka había mandado a buscar a Serena para confirmar todo aquel asunto. Y habían acordado lo siguiente; Dado que Serena aun era muy inexperta y comenzaba recientemente a aprender sobre el oficio, permanecería en la semana viviendo en el castillo Laughton, pero volvería los fines de semana, para que se adaptase a la vida de la institutriz, quien en realidad, hacía de su estancia en el hogar, permanente. Habían quedado conformes ambas partes afectadas, y Haruka, con su mirada sabia y cabello ordenado, les había deseado prosperidad en la difícil tarea de la educación, otorgándole así, parte de la custodia de ella a Darien. Su madre era un punto que no deseaba tocar, se había escandalizado tanto con la idea de una hija institutriz, y tanta había sido su molestia que le había quitado el habla a Serena, poniendo en práctica la "ley del hielo", a Serena sinceramente poco le importaba,.. no es como si Lady Selene Milenio le hubiese dirigido mucho la palabra antes de que tomase la decisión de volverse institutriz.

Así que ahora se hallaba en su habitación, junto a Mina, que había quedado sorprendida ante el transcurso de los hechos, y aun se preguntaba las verdaderas razones por las que su hermana había aceptado ese acuerdo.

-¿Es por eso que Lord Laughton te pidió unos minutos a solas?- Le pregunto Mina, con sus ojos resplandecientes.

Oh si…, la escusa del oficio también había sido perfecta para justificar el hecho de que Darien impulsivamente la hubiese solicitado, ocasionando un ligero malentendido.

-Si Mina,- Le dijo Serena con una verdad a medias, de hecho, Darien no se la había llevado para eso, pero dentro de los temas que Uhm… _trataron _cuando estuvieron a solas, también se encontraba ese punto.- Me llamo para aclarar todos los por menores de nuestro acuerdo.

Ese día en el castillo después del beso, ambos se habían quedado hablando en la biblioteca, y cuando quedaron de acuerdo en lo que pasaría, Darien la había llevado al segundo piso de la gran biblioteca, que no está de más decir, era absolutamente gigante, y comenzó a mostrarle unos cuantos libros, pasando por las ramas de la Literatura, idiomas, matemáticas y ciencia, lo que era importante que una institutriz supiera, Serena casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar todo lo que él decía, pero su cara se marco de horror en especial cuando él le había dicho la importancia de conocer idiomas y otras variedades. Serena nunca fue muy buena para estudiar, y tanta materia la asustaba…, gracias a Dios tenía una pequeña ventaja en matemática, se alegro y por primera vez desde que había llegad aquí, agradeció encontrarse muchos años más atrás que su tiempo. Y justo cuando le estaba entregando un libro escrito en latín mientras le explicaba su contenido, había entrado corriendo Hotaru y Unazuki, seguidas aun más atrás por una tranquila Lady Celina, quien venía como siempre con una gran sonrisa. Hotaru al verlos en un acto tan corriente como el intercambio de libros, soltó un bufido exasperado, al parecer conservaba la esperanza de encontrarlos en algún acto escandaloso, pero de igual manera le tendió su chaleco a Darien, diciéndole que había sido muy torpe en olvidarlo y con una mirada de sospecha ambas hermanas habían recorrido con la vista el vestido de Serena, buscando seguramente algo que los delatara, Serena se sonrojo totalmente ante las miradas de las mujeres, pero Darien les advirtió con la mirada que no siguieran buscando. Darien no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y comenzó con el plan, informándole a su madre que Serena seria la nueva ayudante de institutriz, pero que estaría en entrenamiento, con la escusa de que necesitaba impartirles a los niños una nueva forma de enseñanza. Serena no sabría decir si Lady Celina le creyó a su hijo, o si se hallaba desconforme o de acuerdo con su decisión. Su mirada no cambio de expresión cuando Darien hablo, y con la misma sonrisita de siempre, le dijo «Tu eres el Marques hijo, si consideras que necesitamos otra institutriz, así será ». Serena sintió que sus excusas eran absurdas, y que ya todos sabían exactamente lo que había pasado entre ellos, como si los hubieran visto.

Una semana le había dado Darien, para que considerara que era lo primordial que debía llevarse al castillo del Marques, y dejarlo allí, dado que permanecería en el castillo una larga temporada. Y hoy ya era lunes, lo que significaba que tendría que marcharse antes del medio día, y pasar su primera semana allí.

Su hermana la miraba con curiosidad, mientras Serena buscaba entre sus ropas preguntándose cómo debería vestirse. Por más que intentaba imaginar cómo debía lucir, no se hacía a una idea completa, repaso en su mente todas las películas de época que había visto,… No, nada le servía.

-¿Cómo se supone que viste una institutriz?- Le pregunto a su hermana, mientras miraba todos sus vestidos de colores claros, y con un aire noble pero _hippie. _

-Oh, bueno… vestidos largos y cubiertos hasta el cuello, colores poco llamativos, normalmente azules oscurísimos, y ese tipo de cosas ¿Es que no te acuerdas como vestía nuestra institutriz Sere, antes de que se marchara?- Le pregunto Mina, Serena negó con la cabeza, y Mina suspiro melodramáticamente, causando la risa de su hermana.

-Ok, no importa, ya me las arreglare con lo que tengo.- Dijo Serena, sin preocupación, Lita la ayudaría con la vestimenta, eso era seguro.

-Oh Sere, te voy a extrañar.- Le dijo Mina, abrazándola. Serena le correspondió el abrazo, con ese inmenso cariño fraternal que su hermana se había ganado.

-Cálmate hermana, estaré aquí el Sábado a primera hora.- Le dijo en modo de consolación.

-Aun así, los días de la semana se me aran eternos sin ti.- Le confeso Mina, Serena se sintió embargar por la emoción, Mina era del tipo de personas que valían oro.

-Podrías ir a visitar a Hotaru, o Unazuki, recuerda que yo estaré merodeando por ahí, aunque sea con los criados.- Le dijo Serena, Mina le dio una mirada escandalizada.

-¡Qué horror! No se cómo te enfrentas esto con tanta alegría, ¡Te has criado en una cama puramente fina! ¡Y te iras a dormir quizás donde!- Se escandalizo Mina, Serena rio por el comportamiento de Mina, si supiera ella que en realidad Serena se había criado en camas prácticamente de pajas, entendería porque no se preocupaba por donde dormiría.

-¿Me acompañas abajo?- Le pregunto Serena, Mina asintió fervientemente, y se lanzó hacia la puerta, Serena estaba por seguirla, cuando se sintió poseída por una extraña ansiedad. Miro expectante hacia su cama, como si esperase ver un fantasma sentado en ella,…no fue eso lo que vio, pero lo que de verdad había le causo aún más temor del que le hubiese proporcionado un fantasma.

El libro lucia abierto sobre su cama, como si esperase ser recogido, Serena se obligó a recuperarse del susto, y lo fue a buscar. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, parecía como si le quemase, así que rápidamente lo hecho en su pequeña maleta, intentando olvidar que había aparecido de la nada, abierto sobre su cama.

Bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras, hasta llegar afuera,… Haruka había partido a Londres la mañana anterior y su madre que estaba aún enojada con ella, le había prohibido rotundamente ocupar un carruaje, excusándose en que si quería dedicarse a la vida de una institutriz, más le valía comenzar a olvidar el uso de carruajes lujosos. Yaten al enterarse, insistió en obsequiarle un caballo, para que se manejara a gusto con él, pero Serena había desistido de su oferta, diciéndole que no sería excelente idea llegar al castillo con un caballo regalado por un conde, ya estaba arruinando bastante su reputación con sus acciones, como para ensuciarla aún más aceptando caballos regalados, así que decidió ir a pie, con el consejo de Lita a que recordara las clases de defensa personal. Estaba parada en el umbral de la Mansión Milenio, despidiéndose de su hermana.

-Lamento tanto que no puedas disponer de un carruaje Sere,- Dijo Mina, con los ojos llorosos.

-Mina cálmate,- Le dijo Serena, acariciando su hermoso rostro para después abrazarla.- No es como si me fuera a ir para siempre.- La tranquilizo.- Nos veremos pronto hermana.

-Oh Sere,… No tardes en volver.- Serena se rio, Mina estaba montando un verdadero espectáculo, pero aun así, la emocionaba saber el amor que le profesaba su hermana.

Se despidió con la mano, comenzando la caminata hacia el castillo de Lord Laughton, agradeció en silencio que el terreno fuera plano, y el camino bien marcado, sin duda ayudaría mucho. Al principio había querido acortar el camino a través del bosque, pero Nicholas la había hecho prometer que se iría por los senderos seguros.

Camino tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una que otra canción, y cuando había perdido de vista la Mansión Milenio, soltó un fuerte suspiro, y se permitió saltar de la emoción de dejar aunque fuese solo por la semana, de lado la hostilidad familiar proveniente de sus tías, primas… y madre. Disfruto el paisaje que la rodeaba, embargándose en la antigua felicidad de ser independiente.

Su mente vagaba por miles de lugares diferentes, mientras ella caminaba por el sector. Sin embargo, se vio alertada por un extraño sonido; era el tic-tac de un reloj, miro su mano donde se encontraba inquebrantable su reloj, y levanto la tapita que había puesto sobre él, para que pasase por una pulsera… _Tic tac, tic tac_, por alguna extraña razón, el sonido de las manillas le cubrió por completo los oídos, y ya no podía escuchar nada que no fuera eso, pronto empezó a sentir que la vista se le nublaba, y todo se volvía oscuro y negro. Su corazón latió al mismo ritmo del reloj, como si el reloj le diese la indicación de moverse a ese ritmo adecuado. Se arrodillo en el suelo, de pronto mareada y sin poder recuperar la vista. Pero cuando bajo sus ojos asustados al suelo que pisaba, se vio a si misma completamente rodeada de sangre, al filo de una quebrada que te llevaba a un lugar aterrador, y donde muchas personas caían pidiendo clemencia. Se aterrorizo por el rápido cambio, hace solo unos minutos se había encontrado en un camino rural hermosísimo, ¿Qué había pasado? La imagen giro rápidamente sobre sí misma, llevándola a otro lugar. Un hombre de bata blanca examinaba un reloj de arena, con una jeringa en las manos frente a muchas de las utilerías características de los laboratorios, todo estaba oscuro, y en contra de su buen juicio, Serena decidió acercarse a mirar de cerca lo que examinaba, había un hombre semidesnudo atado a una camilla que parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a devorárselo; el hombre miraba al cielo con un rostro preocupado, y Serena no tardo en reconocerlo, era Kenji. El hombre de bata blanca inclino la cabeza hacia él, con la jeringa aun en las manos, y Serena salto conmocionada al ver como de manera violenta, le enterraba a Kenji la jeringa en uno de sus brazos. Kenji comenzó a agitarse y gritar desesperado mientras el hombre ignoraba sus quejidos dejando nuevamente la jeringa junto al reloj de arena, que le faltaba muy poco para terminar su caída. Mientras los gritos de Kenji inundaban todo el lugar, el hombre se giró con lentitud en dirección a Serena, y a ella se le detuvo el corazón a causa del horror. El hombre no poseía rostro, ni carne ni nada, era un esqueleto andante que miraba con una nula expresión, dentro de su rostro sin facciones, ella podría jurar que vio una sonrisa maquiavélica, el esqueleto vestido con su bata fina, tomo otra jeringa en sus huesudas manos, mientras caminaba hacia ella, Serena escucho el _tic-tac _de su reloj atormentándola, y mirando el reloj de arena, se vio guiada por la intuición, antes de que cayese el último grano de arena, se abalanzo sobre el reloj, girándolo al lado contrario, desapareciendo en un remolino a su alrededor, todo lo que había visto.

_Qué demonios fue eso…, _pensó Serena. La extraña visión término, trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad, Serena se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón sin tomar ni un suspiro de aire, se arrodillo en el suelo, alejando la pesadilla de su mente, obligándose a sí misma a no recordar la mirada de Kenji, o el horroroso rostro de aquel esqueleto.

Puede soportar sueños, soportar libros que se escriben por si solos, soportar que los libros se aparezcan por arte de magia sobre su cama, pero ¿visiones?, ni ella misma se lograba creer lo que había visto… ¿acaso se estaría volviendo loca?, no… ella no estaba loca, pero entonces ¿Por qué había visto _eso_? Y que es lo que querría decir.

Miro aun arrodillada el largo camino que le quedaba por recorrer. De pronto, ya no tenía ganas de caminar.

-¿Necesita transporte jovencita?- Le pregunto un sujeto, desde una carreta que se había detenido a su lado. Era un anciano hombre junto a su esposa, que seguramente llevaban una carga de paja hacia su hogar, Serena les sonrió agradecida. Y ellos la invitaron a recostarse sobre la paja. Ofrecimiento al que ella accedió gustosa, se recostó sobre la paja con los pies al aire, y se le formo una inconsciente sonrisa, olvidando momentáneamente lo que había visto. Los campesinos se presentaron sí mismos como Petra y Anselmo y ella se presentó solo como Serena, sin revelar su origen noble.

-¿Dónde te diriges pequeña?- Le preguntaron.

-Voy al castillo del Marques,- Respondió ella.

-Es una verdadera suerte no?, con mi viejo nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar- Le sonrió Petra.- ¿Podría saber a qué va una jovencita sola hacia el castillo del Marques?

-… soy la nueva institutriz.- Les dijo Serena, con una gran sonrisa, se sentía muy a gusto con ellos.

-¿La nueva institutriz?- Pregunto Petra, interesada.- Que extraño, Darien no nos comentó nada.

-Oh,… es que aún estoy estudiando, no tengo muy claro aun lo que el Marques Laughton desee que enseñe.

-Debe de ser por eso vieja.- Le dijo el anciano a su esposa.- No moleste a la joven.

Serena rio ante la preocupación del anciano, y se apresuró a decirle que no se molestara, que no la incomodaban sus preguntas, la mujer golpeo gentilmente el brazo del anciano, y Serena estallo en risas junto a ellos.

Pronto, y tras una larga y amistosa charla, Serena llego al castillo entrando por la puerta de la servidumbre junto a Petra y Anselmo. Ambos ancianos, eran los que controlaban principalmente la servidumbre del castillo, distribuyendo a la gente a su alrededor. Pero Anselmo se encargaba de la caballería en primer lugar, y Petra las cocinas y la limpieza.

Serena se dirigió junto a Petra al comedor para los criados, mientras Anselmo llevaba la carreta a los establos.

-Espérame aquí linda, mandare a buscar a Darien.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, y llamo a una criada.- Melisa, ve y dile a su Excelencia que la Señorita Serena ha llegado y lo está esperando.

-Madame, su Excelencia aún está hablando con el Barón, y al parecer no se desocupara pronto.- Le dijo Melisa, Petra la envió de igual manera para que Darien la mandara a buscar apenas se desocupara.

-A ver Serena, al parecer Darien se demorara bastante,… que te gustaría hacer mientras esperamos.

Serena miro hacia donde estaban las mujeres preparando el pan para la hora del té y la cena, y se le formo una gran sonrisa. Petra comprendió de inmediato lo que a Serena le apetecía, y la invito a participar.

-Mi Lord, ha llegado la señorita Serena, lo está esperando abajo.- Le dijo una doncella a Darien, mientras él se despedía al Barón Walker en la puerta de su estudio. A Darien se le acelero automáticamente el pulso, había estado esperando ese mensaje en particular todo el día, y por un momento llego a sopesar la posibilidad de que Serena se arrepintiese y no llegara.

-Muchas Gracias Melisa, puedes retirarte.- Le dijo el, con una sonrisa torcida. Melisa estuvo a punto de preguntarle si no deseaba que le dijese que subiera, pero al verlo levantarse y caminar hacia la salida, supuso que el mismo iría a buscarla. Extraña muchacha, pensó Melisa. Y se retiró.

Darien se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, donde Serena debería estar esperándolo, pero al llegar ahí, no encontró a la chica, se preguntó dónde rayos pudo haberse metido, y camino por todas las estancias continúas al vestíbulo, aventurándose entre cada pasillo y cada habitación en la que ella seguramente se pudo haber distraído. Miro por las escaleras hacían arriba ¿Ella no habrá subido, o si?

Opto por lo fácil y definitivamente más sano, se dirigió hacia donde debería encontrarse Melisa, con el propósito de preguntarle por la chica extraviada. Y con ese pensamiento, llego a las puertas del comedor donde comía la servidumbre, y saludando e ignorando las miradas de los criados, llego hasta la cocina principal.

-¡Hace muchísimos años que no hacia esto!- Escucho decir a Serena, con emoción.

Darien se sorprendió al ver a Serena con un delantal y el pelo amarrado junto a todos los criados, ayudando a las cocineras a preparar el pan. Se quedó parado en la puerta con curiosidad, disfrutando de la visión y a la espera de que la chica notase que la estaba mirando.

-Lo haces muy bien Serena, ¿Dónde aprendiste a preparar el pan?- Le pregunto Petra a su lado, mientras le daba pequeñas indicaciones a las demás chicas, que al contrario de Petra y Serena, habían notado la llegada del Marques. Serena le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Cuando era pequeña, una mujer la cual fue como una madre para mí, me enseño a prepararlo,… todas las navidades yo preparaba junto a ella el pan para mis amigos.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa, recordando las navidades en que la hermana Ikuko la llevaba hasta las cocinas del orfanato para que la ayudase a cocinar.- O por lo menos fue así hasta que cumplí dieciocho años.- Le conto con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando el día en que tuvo que partir del orfanato. Petra acaricio su hombro, notando la tristeza de la chica al recordar.

Darien escucho la historia de Serena con curiosidad, no es muy normal que una madre permita a sus hijas jugar en las cocinas con los criados, y conociendo a Lady Selene Milenio, seguramente moriría de hambre antes de permitir que ella o sus hijas se ensuciaran las manos en trabajos así. Pero Serena se escuchaba sincera, más sincera de lo que la hubiese escuchado nunca, y tan nostálgica, que él podría asegurar que la mujer de la que hablaba Serena había sido en verdad su madre.

-Querida, creo que ya es momento de que subas tu misma a buscar a Darien, creo que el Barón ya se ha ido.- Le dijo Petra, acariciándole cariñosamente el hombro, mientras de reojo noto la mirada de Darien, quien la silencio con un gesto. Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme ayudarla,- Agradeció Serena inclinándose levemente, sorprendiendo a Darien,… no todos los días la hija de un Conde se inclinaba ante una criada, aunque fuese en agradecimiento .- Y por traerme hasta aquí, si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, probablemente hubiese tardado el triple en llegar.

Con que Petra había traído a Serena, pensó Darien, sintió un leve malestar al imaginarse la situación en que Petra y Serena se habían encontrado, seguramente Serena había estado caminando sola. Sintió una oleada de furia atravesarle el cuerpo por quien hubiese sido el accionante de que Serena tuviese que caminar sola hasta aquí.

-No hay de que muchacha,- Le sonrió la criada.- Ahora ve, que su Excelencia te está esperando.

-No se apresure Serena.- Hablo Darien, sorprendiendo a Serena, quien se giro hacia él con un brusco movimiento.- Aquí la espero.

-Mi Lord.- Dijo Serena, como si le faltara el aire a causa de la sorpresa. Pero no se inclino hacia él, ni realizo ni un gesto de saludo. Se pregunto cuánto tiempo el estuvo ahí mirando.

-No se angustie Serena, no tenemos prisa.- Le dijo Darien con una sonrisa arrogante, Serena lo miro sin expresión, y sin decir una sola palabra. Normalmente se estaba quedando muy a menudo sin palabras, frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma. Al ver la nula respuesta de la muchacha Darien volvió a tomar la palabra.- ¿Por qué no me acompañas Sere?

Serena giro hacia los criados que se encontraban ahí, se quitó el delantal y con una leve inclinación se despidió de todos, sonrió mientras se irguió junto a Darien.

-Petra, envía a kelvin o a alguien más a que suban el equipaje de Serena a la habitación que mande a preparar hoy.- Ordeno Darien.

-Oh… mi Lord, es solo un pequeño bolso, yo misma la puedo subir.- Le dijo ella, preocupada porque alguien llevara su bolso. Darien la miro con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué era lo mejor que debía hacer. Pero pronto llego a una decisión, y tomo el mismo el bolso de Serena, echándoselo al hombro. Serena lo miro asombrada.

-Vamos.- Ordeno él, Serena lo miro a punto de quejarse, pero él la fulmino con su mirada, y Serena de mala gana cruzo los brazos y lo siguió, sin decir absolutamente una palabra.

Dejaron atrás el comedor, bajo la mirada asombrada de los criados al ver como el marques llevaba el mismo el bolso de la institutriz. Y se encaminaron hacia el ala este del castillo, donde se encontraban las mejores habitaciones para los invitados.

Darien abrió la puerta para Serena, mientras ella recorría con la mirada la lujosa habitación que definitivamente no debería ser de una institutriz, estubo a punto de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero cuando se giro hacia Darien, el se acerco a ella para robarle un apasionado, pero corto beso, dejandola totalmente sin habla. La dejo sola para que se acomodara y pronto, Serena estuvo completamente instalada.

Para no levantar sospechas, las primeras semanas que Serena estuvo ahí, no se cruzó ni converso con Darien, mantuvieron una relación distante y netamente profesional, pero la aprovecho para integrarse en su nuevo trabajo. Los demás criados del castillo, pronto se enteraron de que ella era la hija del fallecido conde Milenio, y comenzaron a tratarla con más respeto, a pesar de que Serena había insistido en que la tratasen como una de ellos. Ahora todos los criados la habían apodado como "La señorita" y no referían a ella como Mi Lady o simplemente Serena, si no que siempre le hablaban como la señorita.

Lunes y martes se preparó estudiando, y el resto de la semana paso el día en la pequeña escuelita junto a las otras dos institutrices que habitaban en el castillo. Ann y Mónica.

Mónica era sin duda la más simpática de las dos, y se llevaba sumamente bien con ella, pero Ann era un dolor de cabeza, la molestaba y criticaba siempre que se veían solas, ocupando como arma primordial, el sarcasmo extremo, y muy poco simpático, pero a Serena no le molestaba, y a cada insulto oculto en sus palabras, le respondía con una sonrisa inteligente y una respuesta inesperada.

Pronto se vio reconocida entre los criados como la que siempre tenía una solución para algo, tanto un problema numérico sobre la cosecha, hasta una pequeña infección estomacal. Serena siempre ayudo en todo lo que pudo, sin dejar de lado las clases que impartía en la escuelita, en las que mayoritariamente enseñaba problemas matemáticos. Y cuando llegaba la hora del té, Lady Celina había insistido en que las acompañase no como la institutriz, si no como invitada, Serena se había negado por el hecho de que estaba allí para trabajar, y no hacerlo sería faltar a su palabra, como solución al problema, Lady Chiba instituyo a la hora del té, las clases de pianoforte para Unazuki, y le pidió específicamente a Serena que se las impartiese. Serena, quien era una cantante profesional, pronto se vio no solo enseñándole a Unazuki el pianoforte, sino que también le enseñaba a Hotaru, Molly y Unazuki las mejores notas del canto, y cómo hacer que su voz sonase de desastrosa, a angelical. Rei, quien siempre estaba presente en el té, ya no la miraba con amenaza, quizás gracias al poco contacto que mantenía con el Marques, y de hecho, muchas veces bromeaba y hasta conversaba con ella, las horas del té se transformaron en divertidas clases de música, he incluso cuando se dejaban ver invitados en el castillo, los hacían sentarse y observar junto a ellas el espectáculo. Mina siempre visitaba a las hermanas Chiba, y Lita se dejaba caer muchas veces acompañada por Nicholas, quien en secreto había comenzado un cortejo con Lady Rei. Dos semanas pasaron volando para Serena, y cuando llegaba la hora de volver a su hogar, con pocos ánimos partía hacia allá. Darien, por su parte, había insistido en que se le fuera a dejar y a buscar en carruaje.

Por otro lado, después de esa extraña visión que tubo, le siguieron unas cuantas más, y siempre tenían el mismo patrón de comportamiento, y muchas imágenes parecidas. Serena pronto comprendió que todas las mini visiones la incitaban a leer el libro, pero ella no se atrevía si no hasta que hablara con Darien.

Hoy era lunes, y se encontraba ayudando a Petra con las porciones que querían servir esta noche para la cena. Serena le iba indicando, y sacando cálculos sobre el promedio de lo que tendría que servir para satisfacer todas las necesidades sin que faltase nada, ni sobrase mucho. Mientras pensaba en que Lita le había confeccionado muchos trajes de institutriz que conservaban el artístico toque del que Serena disfrutaba.

-Señorita.- Llego un criado llamado Gregorio, que trabajaba en la caballeriza junto a Anselmo.- Su Excelencia le ha enviado esto.- Le dijo entregándole un sobre pulcramente blanco que estaba sin sellar.

-Muchas Gracias Gregorio.- Le dijo Serena con esa sonrisa que se ganaba a todas las persona.- ¿Petra me darías un minuto?

-Ve en paz muchacha,- Le dijo Petra.- Vieja podre ser, pero aún me funciona perfecto el cerebro.- Serena le sonrió grandemente a la criada, antes de salir por la puerta que daba hacia el patio de la servidumbre.

Se apoyó en la pared y abrió el sobre, para leer unas pequeñas frases;

_Te esperare en la biblioteca antes de la medianoche, allí hablaremos de ese tema que te interesa. Si tienes algo que tenga valor sobre la información que recolectaremos, tráelo._

_Darien._

La noche llego más pronto de lo habitual, y Serena se dispuso a partir a la biblioteca con el único instrumento que podía verificar por qué ella estaba interesada en saber algo de Kenji Shields. El libro.

Al llegar y encontrarse con Darien fue como ver una aparición, se sentaba en uno de los sillones acomodados en la estancia con un semblante concentrado y un libro entre sus manos, se veía mortalmente atractivo.

-Ya he llegado,- Le aviso antes de acercarse.

Darien la recibió, y la invito a sentarse, y de inmediato, hiso que explicara todo lo que sabía de Kenji, y sus razones para su búsqueda.

Serena se vio en la obligación de mostrarle el prefacio de la portada, pero al abrir el libro, nuevamente no encontró escrito nada.

Paso los dedos por la superficie de las hojas, probando si aparecería con eso, y Darien miro sorprendido, al igual como a ella le había ocurrido como se dibujaban las letras en las hojas vacías.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo platicando de cómo era eso posible, hasta que Darien tomo el libro y situándolo dos páginas más delante de lo que lo había hecho Serena, la incito a que repitiese la operación.

Y así Serena descubrió una gran verdad del supuesto libro que leía, Darien lo examino y comenzó a leerlo en voz baja.

_Kenji Shields_

_Noviembre 16_

_Mi grupo de investigación científica ha comenzado con un nuevo experimento, al cual han nombrado Tempus. Se comenzaran a realizar las pruebas en la semana siguiente y el principal propósito de esta investigación es el siguiente._

_*Como saltar las barreras del tiempo._

_-_Es una bitácora.- me dijo Darien, con asombro en su voz.- Y no cualquiera… es la bitácora de Kenji Shields.

_**Reviews?**_

_**Teeengo sueeeeño D:, bueno, intentare subir el próximo capítulo el viernes de madrugada, y les aseguro que ahí va una parte muy importante de la historia. Como entrada, solo les contare que se sabrá por qué Serena pudo viajar en el tiempo.**_

_**Nos leeremos!**_

_**Paz!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holaa! **_

_**Bueeeno, Primero que nada agradecer a los que inventaron la Red-Bull porque me han ayudado mucho esta semana, y Pff! pooor fin llego el fin de semana xd**_

_** ¿Se preguntaran porque la demora? Y es porque en realidad este capítulo era más largo de lo que esta, pero lo tuve que separar en dos, porque digamos que exagere un poco xD**_

_**Mañana les subiré la continuación del capítulo!**_

_**Ediebella; De nada, la verdad es que trasnochar por escribir es un placer para mi xD, y creo que ahora le puse un poco más de amor :D**_

_**Dayanna; Graacias! Bueno, espero dejarte un poco más claro en este capítulo tu pregunta, pero si te diré que Serena aún no sabe que Lady Selene no es su madre, pero Darien si lo sabe. Pero no te diré más!, si lo hiciera seria adelantarte la historia D;!**_

_**Karly15; Graacias, aquí está la conti :)**_

_**Aiven Chiba; la verdad es que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que es más por eso que trasnocho, no puedo dejar de escribir así como así xd, pero tengo mis muchos descansos, y gracias por tu preocupación!, pero trasnochar no es un problema, no hay nada que no se solucione con una buena dosis de red-bull xd Besos para ti también!**_

_**Nos leemos abajo!**_

**Capítulo 11**

_Noviembre 30_

_El pasado siglo__ Hawking declaro que a lo largo de los años, una nave que transportara a humanos podría acelerar hasta el 98% de la velocidad de la luz. A esa velocidad, cada día transcurrido en la nave supondría un año en la Tierra. De este modo, una vez que la Tierra se volviese inhóspita por nuestra acción, los humanos que viajasen en esa nave podrían regresar a repoblar nuestro planeta muchos años más tarde. _

_El experimento se logro realizar, y los primeros viajeros temporales, no tardaron en aparecer, sin embargo, las pruebas solo nos han llevado hacia el futuro, imposibilitando así, los viajes hasta el pasado. La pregunta es ¿Cómo podemos invertir los efectos de esta nave temporal? _

_El profesor Tomoe es el que se ha hecho cargo de la investigación este último mes, y ya nos encontramos preparados para comenzar con las pruebas del experimento._

-Interesante…- Murmuro Darien, ensimismado. Serena lo miro fijamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado para poder leer lo que él había leído. Las palabras escritas en la bitácora, solo sirvieron para confirmar lo que ya sabía; Kenji Shields venia de un futuro aún más allá que del que provenía ella.

-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de repetirme porque buscas información sobre este sujeto?- Le pidió Darien, como si intentara creerse y conformarse con la historia que Serena le había contado.

-Ya te lo dije,…. Encontré el libro en la biblioteca de la Mansión, y cómo pudiste notarlo, no es un libro cualquiera,… creo que es algún tipo de atracción por el misterio lo que me atrajo a intentar resolver el enigma,…. Además, habla sobre unos tesoros, ¿no es eso excitante?- Le dijo ella, intentando ser convincente. Darien noto de inmediato que mentía o le ocultaba algo, pero al parecer ella no lo diría,… suspiro fuertemente para observarla sentada a su lado, con su atuendo de institutriz que en vez de aplacar el deseo que lo consumía por ella, marcaba a la perfección la forma de sus senos y su cintura, y lo hacía querer arrancárselo por completo, él podría mostrarle cosas que eran mucho más excitantes que su famoso libro.

Pero no podía negar que la presencia de ese libro, abría muchos misterios que el también deseaba resolver, y más aún si esos misterios envolvían a la extraña chica a su lado. Serena lo miraba fijamente, mientras lo veía concentrarse en la lectura, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus ojos concentrados le mostraban una faceta que se le hacía demasiado atractiva. Al ver que no había comentado nada en torno a la el tema que el diario planteaba, se había sentido inclinada a contarle que el verdadero motivo de investigar el libro era que ella en realidad era una viajera temporal, y esa era la razón de su búsqueda de información, la necesidad de regresar a su mundo. Pero no sería buena idea que él lo supiera, probablemente la tomaría de loca, o como mínimo la encerraría en una clínica psiquiátrica. Sea como fuese, el seguramente no le creería.

-Darien… ¿tú crees en la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo?- le pregunto temerosamente ella. E l la miro fijamente a los ojos antes de responder, intentando resolver los misterios que giraban en torno a ella.

-Es una posibilidad, como todo en el mundo…, acabamos de ver un libro que se escribe por sí solo, porque no habría de creer en la alta probabilidad de un viaje temporal.- Le respondió él despreocupadamente, mientras continuaba con la lectura, Serena sintió expulsar el aire que había retenido inconscientemente. Bien,… por lo menos no la encerraría en una habitación blindada por actuar como loca, pensó Serena.

-Escucha.- Ordeno Darien.

_Diciembre 4_

_La teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, es la solución a nuestro problema según el profesor Tomoe; los demás científicos a cargo de la investigación no se han opuesto. _

_Al igual que con las paradojas de viajar al futuro, Tomoe ha propuesto utilizar la diferencia espacio- temporal de las que nos sugiere Albert Einstein, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que, en vez de acelerar el paso del tiempo, debemos abrir un vórtice en esa pequeña cavidad que diferencia nuestro tiempo con el del espacio. El proceso de nuestra misión ha cambiado, pero mantiene los mismos objetivos. Necesitaremos abrir un agujero de gusano._

_Agujeros de gusano, _pensó Darien. En sus sueños, recordaba escuchar a Kenji hablar sobre los supuestos agujeros de gusano, diciendo que habían abusado de su uso,… y si en algo creía Darien, era ciegamente en la veracidad de su sueño, por lo demás, no le extrañaba que el diario de Kenji hablase sobre los viajes en el tiempo, él ya había sospechado que Kenji no era de su mundo cuando a la corta edad de cuatro años lo había visto por primera vez, gravando en fuego ese pequeño recuerdo.

-Háblame de la teoría de Einstein.- Le dijo Darien, Serena estaba tan ensimismada vagabundeando por los datos registrados en su mente, que respondió su pregunta sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Albert Einstein hablo de las diferencias espacio-temporales del universo, sugiriendo y basándose en las leyes de Newton, de que la velocidad del tiempo transcurre de forma diferente dependiendo de la velocidad del objeto, sus teorías fueron comprobadas, y ciertamente fueron correctas, por lo siguiente,… que mientras un objeto viaje a mayor velocidad, más lento transcurrirá el tiempo para dicho objeto,.- Respondió ella, hallando el sentido a sus propias palabras y comprendiendo de inmediato la teoría de Hawking.- Es decir…

-Es decir, mientras más rápido viaje un objeto, más tiempo demorara en envejecer, y las personas que no viajen a su misma velocidad… envejecerán más rápido, eso ocasionaría las probabilidades de viaje en el tiempo- Le siguió Darien.

-La teoría explica eso, pero para ser mas especifica, habla de la relatividad del tiempo conforme quien lo observe, el tiempo pasara más lento para quien mantenga una velocidad mayor…¿Irónico, no? –Completo Serena con una expresión sorprendida, si los humanos lograban alcanzar una velocidad aun más rápida que la luz las probabilidades de viaje aumentaban considerablemente. Pero aun así las probabilidades de volver en el tiempo eran nulas, y al parecer…, para ella seguiría siendo un misterio el cómo llego hasta aquí.

Darien la miro al igual de sorprendido que ella, pero no solamente por las altas probabilidades de sus teorías comprobadas, si no por el conocimiento avanzado de ella, y acrecentó su sospecha. Si Serena no hubiera nacido y se hubiera criado aquí, el podría dar por confirmado que venía de otro tiempo, pero la había conocido toda la vida, y a pesar de su radical cambio, esa no era respuesta para los misterios que envolvían a la rubia frente a él. El solo podía suponer y sospechar, y sospechaba que Serena no pertenecía a su mundo.

_Diciembre 28_

_El profesor Tomoe lo ha logrado, de una forma la cual no puedo detallar, ha logrado abrir el vórtice, y el túnel de gusano se encuentra a nuestra disposición en un espacio acuático. Me he ofrecido como conejillo de indias, por alguna estúpida necesidad de reconocimiento la cual aun no comprendo, pero a la cual ya no puedo negar. Mañana comenzaran con las primeras pruebas para enviarme al pasado. A pesar de la incertidumbre y el temor, me siento contrariadamente excitado por la idea._

-Aun no me has dicho la relación de tu familia con Shields.- Le dijo Serena, curiosa. Darien la miro atentamente, examinándola, y decidió contestarle con la verdad, de todos modos…, ella se enteraría. Se encogió de hombros.

-Mi abuelo sentía una gran pasión por la ciencia, y en Shields, encontró un amigo.- Le conto.- Yo lo conocí cuando tenía apenas 4 años, nunca supe de donde era, pero por alguna razón, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien.- Dijo eso para luego mirarla a los ojos, y lanzarle una pista de el pasado el cual ella debería descubrir por si sola.- Tenia tus mismos ojos grandes, apasionados y amables.

Serena lo miro fijamente examinando sus palabras, _Sería posible que?... _No, imposible. Lo quisiera o no, ella tenía padres, una madre que la ignoraba y un difunto padre que dudaba mucho que la hubiese tomado en cuenta, puesto que no recordaba prácticamente nada de él.

Darien leyó en silencio otra parte de la bitácora de Kenji, para luego cerrarla de golpe, y girarse a mirar a Serena.

-Continuaremos mañana.- Ordeno con superioridad.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Serena, molesta por el tono de voz que el ocupo. A pesar de lo bien que estaba conociendo a Darien, le molestaba los momentos en que él le ordenaba realizar algo. ¿Cómo era posible que pasara tan rápido del atractivo caballero que la acompañaba, al tonto Marques arrogante? Lo fulmino con la mirada

-Porque en contra de tu buen juicio,- Le dijo con sarcasmo.- Ya es demasiado tarde para continuar con esto, mañana estaremos ambos más despiertos y podremos continuar.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera refutarle algo, la tomo por el codo y la levanto.

-Puedo caminar sola,- Le dijo ella molesta.- ¡¿Dónde me estas llevando?

-Te estoy llevando a tu habitación ¿no lo notas?- Le respondió con ironía.- De donde yo vengo, a eso se le llama caballerosidad… Las mujeres suelen agradecerlo.- Le agrego como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh,… me alaga su caballerosidad Mi Lord.- Le dijo Serena con un fingido respeto.- Pero no creo que sea necesario, además…, de donde _yo_ vengo los _caballeros _no acompañan a mujeres solteras a _su habitación _mi Lord.

-Así que volveremos a lo de "Mi Lord".- Le respondió el, sin soltarla e ignorando la leve sugerencia de que él no era un caballero.

-Si lo desea podría llamarlo "su Excelencia"- Le respondió aun mas sarcástica.- ¡Y por favor devuélveme el libro!

-Puedes llamarme como se te antoje Serena.- Le respondió sin dejarse irritar.- Y no,… devolverte tu libro seria el hincapié perfecto para que continúes sin mí, y eso es algo que no permitiré.- Continuo con un tono casi amenazador.- Pero no te angusties dulce Serena, yo no podría continuar sin ti, dado que el libro solo se abre a su dueña.- Le dijo, esperando que ella captara la indirecta.

-¡Pero es mío!- Alego.

-Pero…, eso es algo que carece de importancia.- Le respondió el.

-¡Si usted fuese un caballero, como acaba de denominarse, me lo regresaría!- Le reto Serena.

- Entonces es una verdadera lástima que no lo sea.- Le respondió él, sin inmutarse.

-Pero tú has dicho…

-Cierto, yo lo he dicho…, y usted lo puesto en duda Lady Milenio.- Apunto él.- Y dadas las circunstancias, he decido darle la razón, y comportarme como el canalla libertino que usted cree que soy.- Maldito astuto, pensó Serena irritada, Darien la miro con esa sonrisa cargada de supremacía y desdén, que lo volvían particularmente detestable, pero aun así atractivo… y amenazante.

Serena aun así lo siguió fulminando con la mirada, y él se la respondió de igual forma sin perder la sonrisa, cuando se notó que tratar con el problema sería inútil, saco con brusquedad el brazo que mantenía en su codo, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, a sabiendas de que él le seguiría el paso, pero sin ni una intención de disminuirlo. Ese hombre podía era capaz sacar tanto lo mejor como lo peor de ella.

En tiempo record llegaron a la habitación de Serena, ella se paro en la puerta, pensando que debería hacer ahora, pero la molestia que sentía hacia el tomo la decisión, y tomo la manilla de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, y cerrársela en la cara, para mejor, golpearlo de lleno con ella.

-No es muy educado eso que estas pensando hacer.- Le dijo Darien, adivinando sus intenciones en las expresiones de su cara, Serena lo miro sorprendida, para volver a fruncir el ceño.

-No estaba pensando nada.- Mintió.

-Si vas a mentirme, deberías intentar ser un poco más convincente.- Se burlo el.- Creo que como mínimo, me merezco un agradecimiento por haberte traído hasta aquí.

- Ohhh… Lo lamento tanto mi Lord, perdone mi descortesía.- Le dijo Serena, con el sarcasmo estilando en su melodiosa voz.- había olvidado todo el malgasto de tiempo y energía que tuvo que gastar para poder traerme a mi habitación.- Le respondió Serena con ironía, y nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, midiendo la posición de ambos, y los pros y contras de su conversación.

Darien alterno su mirada de sus ojos hasta sus labios, sintió esfumarse la ira y crecer el deseo dentro de sí, ese aquel desesperante deseo de pasar las manos por su cuerpo, aligerar su ceño fruncido con los labios, para luego estrecharla contra sus brazos. Se extraño con sus pensamientos, no lograba entender porque se sentía así con ella, porque disfrutaba de su compañía en todas las maneras posibles aun cuando solo se encontraran a mirando un atardecer, o porque había insistido en que ella viviera con él, convenciéndola de que seria para su bien cuando el tenia claro que para investigar el contenido del libro no era necesaria su presencia continua en el castillo, ellos podrían haberse juntado paulatinamente algunas noches a escondidas y habrían conseguido el mismo resultado. Pero a él le gustaba saber que Serena estaba ahí, paseándose con los criados, quienes acudían siempre a ella para solucionar sus problemas, aconsejando sobre regadío a los capataces, ayudando a las mujeres a verificar si las hortalizas estaban buenas para comenzar a recogerlas, enseñando matemáticas en la pequeña escuelita que él había instaurado; a él le encantaba que Serena estuviera tan conectada con la vida del castillo, y que se hiciera cargo de muchas cosas que ocurría dentro de él, como cuando las cocineras le preguntaban a ella el menú ideal para el día, o simplemente le preguntaban que deseaba comer. En estas semanas en las que ella había llegado, se había instaurado para quedarse por siempre, y todos los criados le habían tomado un cariño y respeto único y admirable, incluso con su familia, que siempre insistía en su constante compañía. Tanto era así, que los fines de semana que debía marcharse, la actividad dentro del castillo se volvía fría y monótona para él.

Miro nuevamente sus labios, y en su interior supo porque la necesitaba tanto en su vida. El la quería, no estaba seguro de en qué cantidades, o con cuanta fuerza, pero si sabía que la quería a ella y solo para sí mismo.

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, inconsciente de los pensamientos de él y aun molesta por su comportamiento, sin notar el súbito cambio en la mirada de él. Y él no fue delicado con ella, se lanzo directo a sus labios como lobo hambriento, saboreando el dulce sabor a frutas de sus labios, Serena jadeo sorprendida, y el aprovecho ese momento para colarse dentro de su boca. Serena pensó en negarse, en no responder su beso para castigarlo, pero cuando puso las manos en su pecho para alejarlo, sus manos recorrieron solas y traicioneras el camino hasta su cuello, desordenándolo su espeso cabello azabache en el proceso. Darien la acorralo entre la puerta y su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba con desesperación demente su espalda, y su mano rozo la manilla de la puerta, que los invitaba a entrar, el no perdió tiempo y besándola abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar, empujándola hacia atrás, hasta hacerlos caer juntos a su cama.

-Darien…- Gimió ella, cuando por unos segundos el separo sus bocas en busca de aire, solamente para lanzarse nuevamente sobre ella. Comenzó a acariciarla con desesperación, buscando lugares disponibles donde su nívea piel estuviese libre de ese horrendo traje de institutriz, y al no encontrar muchos disponibles, se coló por debajo de su vestido, acariciando las largas piernas de ella.

-Dime por favor que este no es tu vestido favorito.- Le susurro con la voz ronca por la pasión, queriéndola desnudar completamente, ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer algo que no fuese gemir, y él sin nada de cortesía, tomo por la falda el raso barato del vestido, para romperla completamente, bajando sus labios hasta la piel expuesta, y besando toda parte de ella.

Beso sus pies, sus piernas, llegando con desespero a sus muslos, para verse terriblemente excitado ante la pequeñísima ropa interior que ella usaba. Con un nuevo jalón a la frágil tela, volvió a rompérselo, hasta llegar al cuello, donde le pendía un medallón con una cinta. La visión le resulto maravillosa y excitante, aunque Serena estuviese con el vestido roto, lo excitaba aun mas saber que eso lo había hecho el. Beso con adoración su estomago, hasta llegar hasta sus senos, donde comenzó a lamerlos, y succionar, dejando varias marcas de sus besos en su camino, Serena gemía cada vez más fuerte y el sentía que con el leve roce de sus cuerpos, la habitación se volvería llamas. Darien continúo su camino hacia arriba, entremedio de sus senos, hasta la parte del vestido que aun seguía viva, pero antes de poder romperla y dejarla totalmente expuesta, Serena lo tomo por las solapas de su chaqueta, y lo alzo para que la besara. Ella saco a cuestas su ropa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo, y ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido de placer cuando sus pieles desnudas se encontraron, pareciendo fundirse entre sí. Darien rápidamente le rompió el pequeño pedazo de tela que quedaba sin rasgar, y lo alzo para poder sacárselo completamente. Se levanto para disfrutar la visión que tenia, Serena lucia con su cabello desparramado por la cama, sus ojos brillantes y casi totalmente desnuda, aun quedaba esa pequeña prenda en su intimidad, pero ese era un error que él no tardaría en arreglar, la miro fijamente causando un sonrojo en Serena que la hiso verse aun más atractiva.

Besándola desesperado, paso sus manos por los muslos de ella, en un recorrido al paraíso, ella lo acaricio por la espalda, y lo apretó contra sí, entonces él la miro, vio sus ojos rebosantes de pasión, honor y entrega, entendió algo que a la luz tenue de las bujías el no quería entender, algo totalmente grande en su interior, estaba ahí, a punto de hacer el amor con Lady Serena Milenio, la institutriz, la hermana del conde Milenio, en su propio castillo, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan desconsiderado? Ni siquiera había estado pensando en algo que no fuera el deseo por ella, su deseo por enterrarse en su interior y enseñarle los caminos prohibidos de la pasión, ¡ni siquiera había pensado en sus posibles sentimientos! Se regaño. Se acerco nuevamente a la chica, y la beso con pasión y ternura. El quería a Serena, la quería y la deseaba más de lo que hubiese deseado a una mujer en su vida. Y cuando termino el beso, se recostó junto a ella ambos recuperando el aliento perdido, mientras él la abrazaba y ella acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

-Esto… ha llegado demasiado lejos.- Declaro mientras le besaba la frente.

-Lose.- respondió ella, sintiéndose inundar por una oleada de tristeza, no sabía si agradecer que él hubiese parado, o romperle la cara por no hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

-Preciosa, no me malentiendas,… pero perdóname.- Le dijo él, levantando su rostro para que lo mirara.- He sido poco gentil, pero te deseo con una fuerza atormentadora y tú te mereces solamente lo mejor, algo mejor que yo.- Le dijo con sus ojos aun brillando de pasión contenida

Ella no respondió, sin embargo sintió su corazón agrandarse ante su declaración, se sintió deseada, absurdamente deseada. Le dio un casto beso en el mentón de él, para que el supiera que estaba perdonado.

Darien la tomo en sus brazos, y la acomodo en la cama, la cubrió con las sabanas, y él se acostó junto a ella, por sobre las frazadas.

-Serena, dulce ángel mío,… déjame velar tus sueños.- Le dijo él, dejándose llevar por el momento y luchando para que Serena no se sintiese mal con lo ocurrido. Al ver las expresiones de ella y su nulas respuestas, Darien lo decidió, él la conquistaría, la cortejaría, la convencería de que se quedara con él, para siempre junto a él, solo debía convencerla y al conocer a Serena, se dio cuenta de que eso no sería un asunto fácil, pero lo haría aunque tuviese que obligarla. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios, y Serena siguió sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, se dejo acurrucar y besar por él. Paso mucho tiempo en penumbra hasta que se dejo conciliar por el sueño, notando a su vez, como Darien ya se había dormido.

Despertó temprano, sola y aun semidesnuda en su cama, sonrió tontamente mientras estiraba sus tensos músculos sin saber por qué lo hacía, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior no habían sido de lo mejor, lo que había sido una extraña discusión se había transformado en un encuentro sexual, y aquel encuentro sexual también había dado un brusco giro en un momento en el que ella no supo identificar y aun le temblaba en su corazón el dolor del rechazo, pero en vez de recordar a Darien y desear partirle la cara como lo hubiese deseado en cualquier otra ocasión, al recordar su rostro aperlado por el sudor, sus caricias tiernas y las dulces palabras que le regalo antes de caer en el sueño, se le hacía imposible enojarse completamente,… pero no se le hacía imposible parecer enojada.

Se desperezo totalmente y se levantó cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana, para dirigirse al pequeño armario del que hacía uso. Busco un vestido hasta el cuello, largo y un poco ajustado del pecho, lo más parecido a lo que era correcto que una institutriz usare con la pequeña diferencia, de que ella no dejaba de lado los colores claros, sin importar que fuese correcto o no; por lo tanto, su vestido era de un color lavanda, muy parecido a las flores de la época. Recogió el vestido destrozado del suelo, suspirando con fuerza a lo que el desastre del vestido le recordaba, y después lo guardo en una bolsa dentro de su armario,… ya tendría tiempo de deshacerse de él, pero hacerlo aquí, sería demasiado sospechoso.

Camino por el cuarto en dirección hacia el tocador, mientras se hacía una trenza colgando por la espalda. Solo para encontrarse con una pequeña nota sobre el escritorio.

_Dulce Serena, más hermosa y delicada que las gotas roció matutino con el que me he visto obligado a encontrarme al salir del cálido colchón de tus brazos. Lamentablemente, sé que mantienes por deber cumplir con tu trabajo en este hogar, pero eso no me impide solicitarte, así que ¿Compartirías a la hora de cenar tu presencia con este sujeto que no es solo más que un hombre? ¿O me veré obligado a arrastrarte para que ocupes tu lugar cerca de mí? Espero sea que no._

_Solicítale a Petra que envíe una doncella a que nos sirva la cena en el estudio, te esperare con ansias._

_Darien_

Serena leyó la nota emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo molesta. Primero le ordenaba retirarse, después la seducía, para después marcharse dejando el creciente deseo y frustración, ¿Y ahora la quería junto a él como si nada? Y para peor, incluía en su _romántica _nota una pequeña amenaza de que si ella no asistía a su encuentro, ¡el mismo iría a buscarla! ¡Pero quien se creía el para intentar dominarla de esa manera! Bufo fuertemente mientras releía la nota, pero a pesar de su orgullo herido por su debilidad frente al hombre, su corazón de acelero a mil ante la expectativa de compartir un poco más tiempo con él, se regañó mentalmente por sus absurdos deseos.

El día paso más lento de lo habitual para Serena. Enseño en la escuelita desde temprano en la mañana, y su turno termino al cabo de unas horas, dejando paso a que Ann les comenzara a enseñar idiomas a los niños de la escuelita, mientras Mónica de encargaba de enseñarles de ciencia a las hijas menores de la familia Chiba. Le dio el mensaje a Petra de lo que Darien había solicitado, sin extrañarse por que el deseara cenar en el estudio. Lo hacía muy a menudo, pero jamás compartía con alguien sus momentos a solas, y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que Serena compartía una comida con Darien, se sentía vagamente nerviosa. Paso el almuerzo en compañía de los criados, pero tomo él te junto a las hermanas Chiba y su madre, quienes estaban como siempre, amables, y por alguna razón ya no insistían en hablar de su hijo en su presencia.

La tarde llego para dar la despedida a las últimas luces del sol, mientras acariciaba el encantador crepúsculo. Todo le preparaba para enfrentarse nuevamente a Darien. Se encamino al estudio, preparándose para cualquier clase de eventualidad posible, rogado al cielo que ocurriese algo que aliviase el bochorno de volver a verlo, pero ahora completamente vestida. Supongo que eso debería darle algún tipo de confianza,… pero se sentía más pudorosa que antes y con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero antes de ir, decidió parar en las cocinas, ofreciéndose ella misma a llevar la cena que sería para ambos.

Lady Celina había deseado que su hijo cenara con ellos, pero una doncella le había informado que Darien cenaría nuevamente en su estudio. Ella normalmente no lo molestaría, se conformaba con su presencia durante el día, y de cierto modo lo entendía. Estaba a poco tiempo de terminar la temporada de cosechas, y debían dejar todo preparado para terminarla de excelente manera. Además, el quería evitar la presencia de ciertas visitas en el castillo…, por los motivos de matrimonio, Lady Neherenia y sus hijas se encontraban hospedándose aquí, habían llegado hoy y se quedarían por esta semana, y aunque no entendían para que, no podían negarles el paso, siendo la familia de la futura esposa de Taiki. Pero esto era demasiado importante, y necesitaba que Darien se enterase pronto.

El conde, Lord Nicholas Kumada había venido esta tarde, y había pedido la mano de Rei. Su hija no cabía en la felicidad, y de manera inmediata había aceptado, pero ahora faltaba decírselo a Darien, para que él les diera la bendición. Todos sabían que Darien en esta temporada siempre estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, así que se habían acaparado juntos, y habían decidido que lo mejor sería hablarlo en familia, o con la mayoría de la familia. Endimión y Zoicite lo convencerían de que aceptara, y ella estaría junto a Molly y Hotaru para suavizar sus reacciones y recordarle actuar con delicadez y educación.

-No creo que esto sea una excelente idea.- Dijo Molly.- Que tal si enviamos a Nicholas solo, para que él se enfrente con Darien.

-Y lo ara Molly, pero nosotros tenemos que ablandarle un poco el terreno.- Le dijo Zoicite.

-¿O quieres que Rei enviude antes de siquiera casarse?- Le dijo la siempre bromista Hotaru riendo.

-Está bien, vamos de una buena vez, antes de que me arrepienta.- Cerro Endimión exasperado y nervioso, con la expresión dura.

No tocaron la puerta, simplemente la abrieron y de adentraron en el estudio de Darien, claro… se quedaron varados en la puerta, extrañados ante la escena frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Son papeles acaso no los ves?-Contesto Darien con ironía.

-Eres un _genio _Darien.- Le respondió Serena sarcásticamente, con la espalda erguida y el mentón en alto.- Bueno… será mejor que los saques, claro… si no quieres ensuciarlos.- Le advirtió. Darien tomo los papeles y le hiso caso, guardándolos sin protestar.

-Son los planos del nuevo molino que deberemos de agregar.- Le conto.

-Háblame de ello.- Pregunto ella, con curiosidad, mientras con eficiencia de una gran Señora, comenzaba a acomodar los platos en el escritorio de él.

Endimión emitió un sonido con la garganta, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes hacia ellos. Darien mantuvo la expresión quieta y expectante, mientras Serena se levantaba con rapidez de la silla que ocupaba a un costado de Darien. Darien poso su mano sobre el brazo de Serena, y con una mirada enigmática, Serena volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Lady Celina, quien había perdido las esperanzas, se sorprendió al verlos cenar juntos, desde que había llegado Serena al castillo, no los había visto si quiera transar algunas palabras cordiales, su relación había sido netamente laboral, y había sufrido una gran decepción, ella había creído que Serena era perfecta para Darien, pero se obligo a retractarse ante el frio trato de ambos. Y ahora estaban ambos aquí, cenando juntos y a solas.

-Madre, que sorpresa.- Dijo Darien, con su tono cariñoso pero aun así formal.

-Lose hijo,-Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.- No hemos querido interrumpirte, pero necesitamos hablar contigo.

Darien sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Cómo puedes observar, ahora estoy cenando,… si pudiesen esperarme.

-Oh…, por su puesto.- Dijo Hotaru, mientras se adentraba al salón, observando a la pareja.- Te esperaremos aquí.

Darien supo por su gesto, que ellos no los dejarían nuevamente a solas. Así que con un asentimiento y un movimiento de cabeza, los invito a pasar.

-Es un gusto vernos nuevamente Lady Serena.- Dijo Endimión, saludándola, Darien le lanzo una silenciosa mirada de advertencia.

-El gusto es mío Mi Lord, lo mismo para todos.- Los saludo Serena cordialmente.

Endimión siguió la orden silenciosa de Darien, y se enfrasco en una amena conversación con Zoicite, mientras Lady Celina, fingía hablar con sus hijas, siendo la verdad, que las tres estaban totalmente pendientes delo que hicieran esos dos.

Darien le dio una mirada de disculpa a Serena, y ella le sonrió devuelta, aceptándosela. Serena siguió con su tarea de la comida relajándose por la distracción de la familia de Darien, mientras Darien servía dos copas con vino.

-El molino debe estar cerca de las cosechas, para poder facilitar su uso.- Comenzó a hablar Darien, mientras Serena absorta en los platos, asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo escuchaba.- El problema es que liberar un canal del lago para su abastecimiento, se crearía una especie de estanque, he imposibilita el movimiento del agua, así que hemos tenido problemas con arreglar eso, y abastecernos de un el molino en el lago mismo, no es posibilidad.- Le conto mientras sacaba de su plato unos brócolis y los depositaba en el plato de Serena, ella lo miraba tranquilamente y se disponía a condimentar una ensalada a su lado mientras el terminaba con su trabajo.

Lady Celina y sus hijas los miraban absortos, al notar la familiaridad de su trato.

-¿Y has pensado la posibilidad de usar uno de los afluentes del rio? Podría facilitar el movimiento, y rebobinar con facilidad el agua de vuelta a su caudal, sería como abrirle un brazo más al rio…- Respondió ella, mientras que con su tenedor dejaba de lado unos trozos de carne de cerdo que Darien recogía y llevaba a su plato.

- Pero el trecho a recorrer sería más largo, aun así, tendría el molino para moler el trigo y de paso, tendría un canal cercano para los regadíos de las cosechas… No había pensado esa posibilidad…, pero creo que dará resultado, es una excelente idea.- Le respondió el con una sonrisa sincera, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, todavía moviendo los pedacitos de cerdo.

-Ta ha quedado ese.- Le dijo Serena con cara de repugnancia, apuntando un pedazo dentro de su plato, Darien lo tomo y se lo llevo directo a la boca.- Podría funcionar, sería bastante probable... y seguro.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisita encantadora, para ponerse a comer tranquilamente junto a Darien.

Hotaru intentaba mirar disimuladamente, ¡pero le era difícil! Y su madre no se hallaba en mejores condiciones. Su hermano estaba ahí, ¡compartiendo tranquilamente una cena! ¡El! ¡Ese ogro estresante!, Bueno,… no tan ogro, pero si estresante en esta época del año. Él, quien siempre estaba en estas fechas con el peor humor, quien jamás cenaría con alguien sobre su escritorio, compartiendo ideas con una mujer que lo tuteaba y hablaba sin temor, que le pedía que se comiera cosas de su plato y actuaba con naturalidad, cuando el depositaba lo que no era de su gusto en el plato de ella, como si estuviese acostumbrada a que el Marques la tratara así. Como si siempre hubiese comido con el Marques. La confianza en sus actos era algo abrumador de ver. ¡Y pensar que ella se había rendido cuando los había encontrado intercambiando libros en la biblioteca! Pensando que Serena no era el tipo de Darien, ni el de ella. Pero verlos ahora era como una burla, una gran burla ante las esperanzas de todos porque ¡por fin! Darien encontrase una mujer.

-Petra me ha hablado de la celebración por el fin de la cosecha.- Le dijo Serena entre bocados.

-Si…, por lamentable que sea, no puedo estar al pendiente de eso.- Le dijo él, pero mirándola a los ojos, agrego.- Necesito que te encargues.

Y eso fue lo que llamo la atención de los hermanos Chiba, podían aceptar con tranquilidad que Darien hubiera aceptado comer en compañía de Serena, la chica relajaba solo con su presencia, pero Darien jamás compartiría el trabajo, nunca lo había hecho ni con ellos mismos, y menos con una mujer, se miraron en silencio, y de pronto, todos los presentes de la familia Chiba quedaron totalmente al pendiente de la conversación a su lado, por su parte; Darien y Serena estaban tan absortos comiendo y planeando, que no notaron la mirada atenta de ellos.

-¿Qué deseas que haga?- Pregunto Serena, conteniendo la ola de entusiasmo por tener que organizar una celebración.

_Desnudarte, acomodarte en mi cama, y no salir jamás, _pensó Darien. Pero no fue eso lo que respondió.

-El banquete que se hará en el castillo no es complicado, la buena comida y el trago estarán a tu elección, confió en tu buen juicio, mas la música es algo que ya se ha preparado de ante mano.- Le dijo Darien, mientras Serena anotaba todo en un cuaderno imaginario en su cerebro.- Por otra parte, lo que me preocupa es la fiesta de los trabajadores, poco me importa que nobles que no movieron un dedo disfruten de una velada impactante,… pero mis trabajadores serán recompensados,… para ellos quiero solo lo mejor.

-Lo mejor es un punto de vista muy variante según la clase social.- Le dijo Serena, pensando en lo que para ella sería una buena fiesta.

-Explícate.- Ordeno. Serena ignoro su tono por el bien de ambos.

-Para un noble aristócrata lo mejor sería un buen trago,… quizá un Coñac o un Whisky de la mejor calidad, seguida por una buena comida y una buena conversación.- Dijo Serena, mientras creaba la escena en su cabeza.- Sin embargo,… para un trabajador, la mejor celebración se compondría con quizás una cena, seguida por una gran fiesta,… la comida siempre es importante, una gran cantidad de barriles de cerveza compondrían a los hombres de un placer mayor que el de un buen whisky, y sin duda alguna, el libre albedrio para el baile y la música, completaran su celebración como si les regalaran una corona,… mas si lo que quieres es darles lujos a los trabajadores, simplemente enfúndalos en traje de fiesta y traedlos al banquete.- Termino Serena, dando los últimos bocados a lo que quedaba de comida.

-Me gusta la idea,- Dijo pensativamente Darien, ya terminando el de comer.- Pedidle ayuda a Anselmo con la fiesta, y a Petra con la comida, se hará lo que tú digas.

-No puedo encargarme así como así de una fiesta.- Le dijo Serena, recordando el protocolo mientras recogía los platos, Darien frunció en entrecejo.- Te redactare un informe, con todo lo compondría una velada inolvidable para ellos, tu tendrás que dar tu aprobación, y se realizara lo que tu consideres como lo mejor .

Serena se levanto, aun ignorando la mirada de la familia Chiba sobre ellos, y comenzó a servir una taza de café, como sabia que acostumbraba Darien ha hacer después de cada comida. Hotaru y Molly miraban todos sus movimientos, extrañándose del conocimiento de Serena sobre las costumbres de su hermano. Serena poso la taza de café sobre su escritorio, ya totalmente preparado y hecho tal y como le gustaba a Darien, y a su lado, poso una para sí misma, volviéndose a sentar.

-Aprovecha el momento, y agrégale a la lista las posibles necesidades de ellos,… se que has hecho un excelente trabajo en cuanto a mantener su salud estable, pero quiero saber sus totales condiciones, incluyendo las necesidades básicas cotidianas.

-Solo les he dado algunas curas para las fiebre y dolores, es algo básico a un problema cotidiano.- Le dijo ella, recordando las fiebres que había tratado, y los dolores que serian considerados normales en el convento, después de todo, ella se había criado con monjas, era normal que supiera todo eso.- Pero aun así, aconsejaría un chequeo médico profesional, para descartar probabilidades.

-Por lo siguiente, así se hará,.. Agrega eso a tu lista.- Dijo Darien, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la confianza que le tenía a esa mujer. Mas su rostro no delato su desconcierto. Darien miro silenciosamente a Serena mientras ella bebía su té con leche, buscando en su rostro, las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Y luego dirigió su mirada a su familia, quienes en algún momento habían guardado silencio y los observaban con atención. Hablo antes de que Serena notara la mirada de ellos, no quería que se intimidara.

-Decidme de una vez lo que los ha motivado a llegar todos juntos a la guarida del León.- Dijo Darien, sabía muy bien que era en estas fechas en las que se abrumaba por la presión, nadie era capaz ni se asomar el rostro a su estudio.

Con esas palabras, todos parecieron salir del trance en el que se hallaban, se miraron unos a otros, como si no supieran como comenzar la plática, Lady Chiba levanto su mano, para que nadie hablara antes que ella, y tomo la palabra. Serena puso atención a la discusión que vendría, preguntándose si sería más prudente salir y dejarlos solos, Darien adivinando sus pensamientos la miro con un gesto que decía claramente que debía quedarse aquí.

-Lord Nicholas Kumada, el extranjero que llego hace unos meses, ha pedido la mano de Rei esta tarde.- Anuncio Lady Celina, Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja, _así que Nicholas por fin se había armado de valor,_ pensó.- Rei ha aceptado.

-¿Y porque no ha venido él a decírmelo?

-Lo hemos persuadido de que esperase hasta mañana, para poder darte la noticia sin que te le abalanzaras encima.- Dijo Zoicite, en un tono cautelosamente divertido. Darien soltó una risa seca.

-Las opiniones sobre Lord Kumada son excelentes, conservamos la esperanza y la opinión de que será una unión fructífera.- Agrego Endimión.

- Y por si fuera poco, Rei parece estar enamorada.- Dijo Molly, tomando esa información como vital.

-¿Y?- Dijo Darien.

-Deew… necesitan tu bendición.- Termino Hotaru, burlesca. Darien ignoro a su hermana.

-Mi bendición… bueno, puedo observar ciertamente solo han venido a que no espante al muchacho, pero por lo que he entendido, tienen buena fe de que es un buen joven, cuyo pasado se desconoce y de quienes solo poseen opiniones de terceras personas,… Mmm, me parece que sí, el joven parece correcto.- Dijo Darien, sentado en su sillón de escritorio con una pose magistral y un deje de sarcasmo en su voz. Serena sintió molestia por las dudas en contra el buen corazón de Nicholas, pero Darien tenía mucha razón en dudar, el no lo conocía como ella, para Darien, Nicholas solo era un extranjero desconocido.

-Si lo que necesitas para dar tu bendición de corazón es opinión de alguien que lo conozca,…- Dijo Molly, con una intención en los ojos que solo su madre pudo entrever.-… tengo entendido que Serena ha forjado una excelente amistad con el conde y su hermana.

Darien frunció el ceño, y mordiendo el anzuelo de su hermana miro a Serena con preguntas en los ojos. Serena miro a Molly acusatoriamente y ella se encogió de hombros. Lady Chiba comprendió de inmediato las intenciones de su hija, disimulo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué opinas Serena? ¿Sabías tú esta situación?

-Si lo que te preguntas, es si sabía que Nicholas se le declararía a Lady Rei, pues si, lo sabía muy bien, ahora… con respecto a la opinión que he forjado de él, puedo decirte que Nicholas es todo un caballero, un abogado abrumadoramente inteligente y con un corazón demasiado blando. Podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarme, que Nicholas ara en demasía feliz a tu hermana, más aun si ella también lo ama.- Le respondió Serena, dejando claro con sus palabras, que lo que la unía al conde, era solo una buena relación de amistad, y que el Conde estaba enamorado de Rei.

Darien sonrió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Serena lo había satisfecho con su respuesta, cuando Molly declaro la gran amistad entre Serena y el Conde, pronto había olvidado que el tema era que Nicholas había pedido la mano de su hermana, y se había preocupado más por la relación que Serena mantuviera con él, preguntándose si por casualidad, Serena estuviera enamorada de alguien más. A él le hubiera gustado seguir preguntándole, preguntarle si le gustaba el Conde Yaten, o si Nicholas la había atraído en su momento, deseaba preguntarle todo lo que tuviera relación a eso, para poder asegurarse de que la tendría solo para sí mismo, de que el poseería su corazón. Se sorprendió con sus pensamientos, sabía que la quería, pero no se había dado cuenta que deseaba que ella también lo quisiera, no solo eso, que lo amara. Pero… ¿Cómo podía pedirle su corazón si él era reacio a entregar el suyo?

-Entonces, no perderemos tiempo, Hotaru, ve y avísale a Rei que tienen mi completa bendición, aprovecharemos este tiempo de compromiso para conocer completamente al conde, pero aun así ve dile que les deseo lo mejor.- Dijo Darien. Serena sonrió ampliamente, feliz por la pareja.

La familia se miro unos a otros, sorprendidos por la rápida aprobación de Darien, normalmente hubiesen tenido que gritar un poco más, insultarse otro poco, y quedar peleados por al menos una semana, como había sucedido cuando Michiru quiso ir a estudiar música.

Lady Celina y Molly también sonrieron, pero no por la bendición de Darien, si no por comprobar la teoría supuesta cuando había hecho que Serena opinara del tema. Darien confiaría plenamente en ella, si ella dijera que el cielo es verde, seguramente Darien le creería, pero no tenían razones de preocupación. Serena mantenía un juicio muy parecido al de Darien, y no se prestaba a cosas sin sentido. Seguramente era por eso que Darien confiaba en ella,… tenía la seguridad que Serena actuaria de una forma muy similar a la de él, salvo en las situaciones en que las que Serena actuaba con el corazón, dejándose llevar por lo que consideraría correcto y no por lo que era correcto, y seguramente Darien en ocasiones como esa, actuaria con mas precaución, pero aun así consideraría las palabras de ella, sin embargo si fuese uno de sus hermanos haciendo las mismas conjeturas, Darien probablemente ni siquiera se molestaría en escuchar.

-Pueden retirarse,… menos tu Serena, aun tenemos detalles que aclarar.- Dijo Darien con un tono tajante, Serena tradujo eso como un _tenemos que seguir viendo el problema con el libro._

La familia se fue retirando de a poco, mientras Serena se levantaba de igual manera para poder llevarse el servicio ocupado, a pesar de que Darien le había dicho que mandase a buscar a alguien a retirarlos, ella había tomado como deber ir a dejarlos ella misma. Se encamino escaleras abajo conversando con Hotaru y Molly.

Darien miro ensimismado como salían todos de la habitación, llevándose con la corriente a su Serena, y sonrió extrañado. De verdad se había ablandado mucho; en un intento de ser amable con Serena y tratarla con gentileza, no había notado que cuando ella se encontraba en el perímetro de la habitación, la ira que suele alcanzar al hombre con facilidad, no llegaba hasta el. Y que era capaz de atender más fácilmente a razones, cediendo así, más fácilmente a los deseos de los demás, o bueno…, quizás no cediendo, pero dándoles la oportunidad de demostrar que estaban en lo correcto.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, y pensando que sería Serena probablemente ha vuelto, se giro para mirar… La sorpresa no fue agradable. Parada en la puerta de entrada de su estudio se encontraba Lady Esmeralda Tsukino, quien estaba de visita en el castillo. Vestía un abrigo largo de piel que la cubría totalmente y miraba a Darien con una sonrisa de seductora experta. Darien sintió nauseas.

-Lady Esmeralda.- Dijo sin inmutarse.- Es una sorpresa verla aquí,… lamento la descortesía, pero en estos minutos no estoy en condiciones de atenderla.- Agrego sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en mano.

-Lord Darien, sé que me he tardado, pero estoy aquí para usted, y sé que en cuanto escuche lo que tengo que decirle, no me dejara ir.- Dijo Esmeralda, con un tono cargado de sexualidad, intentando que Darien la mirara. Darien se lo concedió y levanto la vista de los papeles que observaba.

Esmeralda se acerco moviendo las caderas con sensualidad, tal y como sabia que agradaba a los hombres y cuando estuvo a pasos de su escritorio, abrió su abrigo y lo dejo caer por sus hombros. Estaba totalmente desnuda, su piel blanca brillaba por la suave luz de las bujías, y parecía perfecta. Darien la miro de los pies a la cabeza, y giro de nuevo la mirada hacia sus papeles, totalmente indiferente a su cuerpo desnudo. No sentía nada más que repugnancia en su interior, ni un asomo de excitación, se extraño…, normalmente él había sido hombre de necesidades fuertes, y no rechazaba un cuerpo desnudo, en especial tomando en cuenta que desde hace mucho que no se entregaba a una pasión total, más detalladamente desde que bailo con Serena. Pero el cuerpo de esta muchacha no se le antojaba, no movía ni una milésima de su deseo, y bueno… ni el cuerpo de ella ni de nadie más, solo deseaba con una fuerza dimensional el cuerpo de Serena,… que de solo recordarlo lograba excitarse. Se imagino cómo podría verse Serena bajo la luz de las bujías, desnuda con el cabello desparramado sobre el escritorio, con esa mirada ansiosa y deseosa, deseosa de aprender el arte de amarse.

-Esto no me dice nada.- Dijo levantándose del escritorio, intentando borrar la imagen de Serena desnuda en su cabeza.

Esmeralda malinterpreto sus palabras, y poso la vista en su pantalón que se le había hecho estrecho gracias a la viva imaginación de Darien, sonrió con suficiencia pensando que había sido por ella.

-Mi Lord, al parecer a usted le gusta que le rueguen.- Dijo con aires coquetos, creyéndose victoriosa. Darien capto que lo había malinterpretado, y tan rápido como había crecido su deseo, se desvaneció al imaginarse a Esmeralda Tsukino en la misma posición en que había imaginado a Serena. Deseo vomitar.

Esmeralda se lanzo a sus brazos, introduciendo las manos dentro de su chaqueta, y Darien quiso empujarla al otro lado de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de él. La sujetó por los hombros, impidiendo su acercamiento y Esmeralda cerró los ojos, posando las manos en su cuello, creyendo que la besaría.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado desde la puerta de la habitación, causando un temor infinito en Darien al cruzar la mirada con la persona.

_**Reviews!**_

_**Aquí tenemos un poco más de acción, ya mañana subiré la parte que falta de este capítulo, porque aún tengo que leerla y corregirla D: Pero espero que les haya gustado este adelanto**_

_**Y hablando de adelantos, aquí les dejo uno de la segunda parte**_

_No lo encontraron en su habitación, y la cama perfectamente estirada revelaba la ausencia de uso durante la noche, no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en el salón de música, ni el de arte. Lo encontraron en su estudio, sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón tras su escritorio, con un aspecto deplorable y los ojos rojos mirando la luz del sol a través de los ventanales con una expresión fría y ensimismada, a su lado yacían a dos botellas vacías. Darien cruzaba y separaba las manos frente a sus ojos, con un gesto metódico y calculador, pero sintiéndose totalmente perdido._

_Hotaru corrió a su lado y poso sus manos sobre las manos unidas de Darien, mientras Lady Celina observaba a su hijo. Su horroroso aspecto solo confirmaba sus sospechas, la situación había terminado de la peor forma._

_-No quiero ni imaginar mi pobre aspecto si este ha logrado despertar la compasión de mi pequeña hermana.- Dijo Darien, con una sonrisa sardónica bailando en su rostro._

_-Como no hacerlo, pareces un viejo perro vagabundo a punto de morir.- Dijo Hotaru con burla, pero sin poder ocultar el cariño y la preocupación._

_-Me siento halagado, la comparación hacia un animal se aprecia con aún más falsedad que otra, y casi es posible creer mi aspecto es simplicidad superable.- Dijo Darien con sarcasmo, y las emociones flotando en la piel._

_-Estás ebrio.- Acuso Taiki.- Lo prueba tu susceptibilidad _

_-Si consideramos que estar ebrio representa la perdida inigualable de los sentidos, más uno que otros pequeños desperfectos,… entonces podría confirmar mi sobriedad como un hecho absolutamente real._

_-Pero si igualamos la balanza con tu mordaz lengua, sin duda alguna se delataría el estado extremista en el que te encuentras…-Replico Taiki._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Lady Celina, sumamente preocupada._

_-Lo que haya sido o lo que no fue, es algo que carece ahora de importancia, y por ende, no gastare tiempo ni palabras hablando de ello.- Dijo Darien con despreocupación, intentando creerse el mismo sus propias palabras._

_**Esta es el pequeño adelanto! Esperare con ansias sus reviews y creo que nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente mañana así que,**_

_**Hasta Mañana!**_

_**Paz**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aquí está la otra parte del capítulo!**_

_**Karly 15; Lo tuve que dejaaar asi xd! Pero aquí esta la continuación, disfrutala xd**_

_**Ediebella; Si, odie a Esmeralda, es una verdadera zorra, y gracias! Que bueno que te encante, eso me anima xd**_

_**Dayanna; Gracias por tu preocupación amiga!, y si, he descansado mi buena porción este fin de semana, y gracias por la observación, la verdad es que me puse a investigar toda la teoría para que la historia se apegase lo mas posible a a la realidad, me alegra que resultara bien, por un momento pensé que aburrirá con tanta explicación sobre astrofísica, asi que intente resumirlo lo que mas pude, Graaaaaciaas por tus reviews, me animas!**_

_**Nos leemos abajo!**_

**Capítulo 12**

Serena se había tapado la boca para intentar ahogar su grito, la escena frente a ella la golpeo como un rayo en una parte de su corazón que ella no conocía, y se había quedado pasmada frente a la pareja que estaba a punto de besarse,… los ojos de repente le escocían, y comenzó a pestañar intentando apartar las lagrimas.

Darien la miro sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y leyendo un dolor profundo en los bellos ojos de ella, un dolor causado por el, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, buscando su voz, decirle que no era lo que pensaba, decirle que no huyera, que se quedara ahí con él, que esmeralda se había adentrado buscando su atención, pero él nunca dejo de pensar en ella, que por favor se quedara para siempre junto a él, y aun mirando sus ojos, comprendió porque se esmeraba tanto en protegerla, comprendió porque había insistido en que ella se quedara en el castillo con él, o porque no podía controlar el deseo junto a ella. Darien la amaba. la veracidad del pensamiento lo golpeo de lleno en el corazón, causando un sentimiento de euforia y rabia increíble, euforia por descubrir su amor, y rabia por la manera en la que lo comprendió, los ojos de Serena revelaban un profundo dolor, y el culpable de ese dolor era el…, quizás no hubiera deseado a Esmeralda, ni la tampoco la habría aceptado; pero cometió el error de permitir que se desnudara, permitir que la situación de malentendiera, el debió haberla dispensado en cuanto entro por esa puerta, y por no haberlo hecho, ahora la mujer que amaba lo miraba con un terrible dolor contenido. Ella encontró su voz antes que él, mientras Esmeralda sin perturbarse por su desnudez sonreía victoriosa.

-Yo… yo lamento mucho la interrupción.- Dijo Serena, saliendo con la tranquilidad que no sentía del estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para caminar a su cuarto, con el corazón quebrándosele por dentro.

Darien reacciono al verla salir y soltó a Esmeralda como si fuese el ser mas asqueroso del universo.

-Lady Tsukino, esta conversación ha llegado hasta aquí, le daré una última oportunidad para que se aleje totalmente de mi, y le advierto, no quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida su asqueroso cuerpo.- Le dijo Darien, con el rostro imperturbable y con un tono tan gélido y frio, que hasta Esmeralda sintió su corazón y orgullo femenino quebrantarse con las frías palabras del Marqués de Laughton. Comprendió entonces que no solo había logrado su objetivo de alejar a Darien de Serena, sino que también lo había alejado de ella. Tomo su abrigo llorando de rabia sin poder evitarlo, mientras Darien se apresuraba a seguir a Serena. Sintiéndose totalmente pisoteada, viendo como Darien corría a buscar a su prima.

Serena caminaba como un espectro sin alma por los pasillos del castillo, y las lágrimas habían logrado trazar su recorrido por su cara, con un sabor salado y amargo, ella no podía detenerlas. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver a Darien junto a Esmeralda? Siempre había sabido que a ellos no los unía nada más que la pasión y el deseo incontrolable, Darien no era nada de ella como para que se sintiese tan traicionada,… él no era nada. Y ciertamente jamás lo seria. La afirmación formo un profundo dolor que le calo los huesos.

-¡Serena!- Escucho un grito tras su espalda, lo reconoció enseguida como la voz de Darien, y maldijo reconocerlo tan fácilmente, corrió rápidamente para que el no la alcanzara, y traspaso las puertas de la salita de estar donde solían tomar el té, y que tenía un pasillo escondido para los criados. Se encerró allí con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Y puso un trozo de madera que actuaba como cerrojo para poder ganar tiempo conteniendo sus sollozos con la mano.

-¿Serena cariño, que te ocurrió?- Pregunto Lady Celina preocupada al verla llorar mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella junto a Hotaru, Molly, Unazuki y Rei habían bajado para comentar la bendición de Darien, y los preparativos para la boda, cuando seria, donde y ese tipo de cosas, cuando Serena entro y al verla entrar llorando mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda había corrido a abrazarla mientras Serena ahogaba sus sollozos.

Serena se sorprendió y se apeno al ver a la familia allí, pero cuando Lady Chiba la había abrazado, no pudo contener su pena, Hotaru y Molly corrieron a su lado, preguntándole el motivo de su tristeza y sobándole cariñosamente la espalda.

Como respuestas a las preguntas no contestadas de las mujeres, los gritos de Darien se hicieron resonar a través de la puerta.

-¡Serena ABRE LA PUERTA!- grito Darien mientras golpeaba la puerta, las chicas se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo que el motivo tenía que ver con Darien.

Serena se asusto con el grito proferido por Darien, y miro a Lady Chiba con ojos temerosos.

-Por favor,… déjeme ganar tiempo.- Le rogo en un susurro mientras se escuchaba otro golpe de Darien en la puerta.

Lady Celina no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Serena, si no me abres la puerta LA VOY A TIRAR ABAJO!

Serena corrió por pasillo de los criados, y les agradeció con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos mientras Darien continuaba golpeando la puerta, para que Lady Celina la abriera, dejando entrar a su desesperado hijo.

Darien entro y busco con la mirada a Serena, ignorando la sorpresa de encontrar a sus hermanas y su madre allí. Su rostro era una combinación de muchos sentimientos, amor, desesperación, ira, tristeza, esperanza… pero lo dominaba una tremenda preocupación. Lady Celina se conmovió al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Serena Darien?- Le grito Hotaru, enojada.

-Ese, no es asunto tuyo, ¿Dónde está Serena?- Pregunto, sin poder contenerse, si no la encontraba pronto, se volvería loco.

-Ese, tampoco es asusto tuyo.- Respondió Hotaru con hostilidad.

-Acaba de marcharse, mi madre le ha dicho que ganaríamos tiempo por ella, así que tendrás que esperar unos veinte minutos antes que te digamos por donde se fue.- Dijo Unazuki, Darien miro a su madre desesperado, el no podía dejar que Serena ganara tiempo, eso significaría perderla.

-No tengo tiempo para esperar, madre…, por favor se razonable y dime donde esta Serena.- Rogo Darien, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas quienes jamás lo habían visto rogar.

-Lo siento mucho Darien,… no sé lo que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero al parecer ha sido grave, y si Serena no quiere verte, no podemos obligarla.- Le dijo Lady Celina. _Claro que podían, _pensó Darien, él la obligaría a escucharlo.

Darien miro a su madre y a sus hermanas, y sudando de desesperación, comprendió que ellas no lo ayudarían y estaba a punto de salir por su cuenta, ya no importaba, el peinaría el pueblo entero pero tenía que encontrar a Serena. El no podía perderla, ella no podía irse, la encerraría si era necesario, pero no dejaría que se fuera. Comenzó a caminar desesperado por la habitación bajo las miradas atentas de sus hermanas que no sabían que decir, cuando su mirada intercepto la de Rei, ella lo miro a los ojos por un segundo para después mover la cabeza apuntando hasta una puerta en un costado de la estancia, y asintió. Darien salió como alma que llevaba el diablo y se fue por la puerta que le indico Rei, agradeciendo con los ojos a su hermana, mientras que su madre profería unos gritos intentando detenerlo.

Serena se había escondido en una especie de terraza privada en el castillo, mientras miraba sentada el cielo acurrucándose a sí misma, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras de sus mejillas caían pequeñas lágrimas.

Había estado tan pendiente de la atracción entre ella y Darien, había estado tan preocupada de las posibilidades de volver a su mundo, había estado tan feliz siendo parte del castillo, que había olvidado levantar las defensas. Había guardado cierto cariño por cada criado del castillo, había aprendido a amar a sus hermanos, a querer a la familia Chiba, y a acostumbrarse a su estadía, sin contar que ya amaba a sus amigos. Ella no debió haberlo hecho nunca. Miro las estrellas recordando el día en que llego y maldijo estrellas fugaces, si no fuera por ellas, ella seguiría viviendo su vida normal. Quizás estarían de vacaciones en la playa, con su cámara encendida, sus inútiles intentos de bronceado, estarían en el departamento que compartían los cuatro allá, Nicholas estaría quejándose de los ronquidos de Yaten, y Lita estaría preparando la cena, mientras ella tocaba acordes con su guitarra. A la mañana siguiente se levantarían temprano, para poder desayunar, Nicholas madrugaría y obligaría a Yaten a levantarse, y Yaten sería tan perezoso que se levantaría solo para ir acostarse a un lado de Serena, ella lo armaría un escándalo al ver a Yaten en su cama en cuanto despertara, y Yaten se vería obligado a levantarse, luego Lita le diría que era su culpa por dejar la puerta sin seguro, _y __compartir_ la pereza de Yaten levantándome igualmente tarde. Irían todos juntos a la playa, y disfrutarían de su amistad, jugarían en la arena, y discutirían sobre quien era mejor surfista, como siempre lo habían hecho. No existiría Darien en su mundo, no lloraría por verlo junto a Esmeralda, no se sentiría traicionada, ni desearía que Darien volviese a ella. Pero lo estaba, una parte de su cuerpo y corazón deseaba que la encontrara, que la convenciera de lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, y que después le hiciese el amor lentamente, que la amara con delicadeza. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, ella no podía desear a Darien, ella se iría…, apenas encontrara la forma, ella volvería a su tiempo y dejaría atrás todo este absurdo ensueño, se olvidaría de Darien y sus besos que la transportaban al cielo, de sus manos ardientes, que le derretían con solo rozar su piel desnuda, ella tendría que olvidar la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban con perfección cuando él la abrazaba, o el sabor de su morena piel a madera, sudor y trabajo, ese sabor tan masculino que le hacía desear besar todo su cuerpo, tendría que olvidarse de la manera en que sus labios se cerraban en torno a su cuerpo y succionaban la sensible piel, pero peor aún, ella tendría que dejar atrás las conversaciones largas, las miradas coquetas, y la constante protección a la que Darien la sometía, las peleas absurdas y los sarcasmos graciosos. Entonces Serena lo fue comprendiendo, Darien se había estado ganando poco a poco su corazón, y ella estaba en un riesgo tremendo de caer enamorada, y enamorarse de Darien era un riesgo que no podría permitir. Darien era del tipo de hombre que no se enamoraba, y si pasara algún día, seria seguramente de una chica espectacular, quizás una duquesa, joven y hermosa, con un carácter sumiso, que no le discutiera cada cosa que él decía, y obedeciera sin enojarse los mandatos que como Marques se creía en el derecho de hacer…, no una solterona rebelde como Serena, no una mujer común y corriente que se dejaba llevar por la pasión, se iba se su casa para ser institutriz y que poseía un genio complicado. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras pensaba que tenía que alejarse de él, por el bien de ella. Y se lo diría, tenía la seguridad de que el la encontraría, y cuando la encontrase, ella le diría que no podía seguir con ese absurdo juego, le pediría que se alejase de ella, que mantuvieran una relación solamente laboral, y le pediría terminar de una vez por todas, de leer el maldito diario, para ella encontrar más rápidamente la manera de regresar.

Se escucharon pasos por el balcón, y Serena comprendió que Darien ya la había encontrado, se levantó del suelo y quedo apoyada en el pilar, a la espera de que estuvieran frente a ella.

Darien había perdido su pista en los corredores de los criados, y se había dejado llevar por su corazón para encontrarla, la vio apoyada en un pilar, con la luz de la luna bañando su cuerpo dándole un aire de divinidad, y sintió acelerar su corazón aún más, deseando poder protegerla con el manto de su amor, si Darien no hubiera estado tan seguro de que era Serena, hubiese dicho que se encontró una diosa.

Camino a su encuentro, sabiendo que Serena se había percatado de su presencia, y que lo estaba esperando. Cuando quedo frente a ella, su corazón se contrajo al ver sus facciones aun marcadas por el dolor, sus ojos rojos producto del llanto, y se maldijo a si mismo por ser el culpable.

-Serena…- Susurro, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, intentando demostrarle todo el amor que le profesaba.

Serena puso un dedo en su boca, sintiendo las callosas manos masculinas que cogían su rostro, y disfruto el contacto guardándolo preciado en su memoria, mantuvo su dedo en los labios de él, para que el no hablase, de nada serviría, ella ya había hecho su elección. Y levanto sus celestes ojos, mirándolo a través de su espeso mar de pestañas.

Darien no pudo aminorar los deseos de su corazón, y transporto los labios hasta su dulce boca, besándola con lentitud, intentando expresarle la magnitud de su amor, mientras encerraba con ardor su rostro con sus manos, evitándole el escape. Serena recibió los labios masculinos como una recompensa a su dolor, y una despedida a su decisión. Le correspondió acomodando sus manos sobre las de él, como si quisiera ayudarlo a retenerla. El beso de Darien era apasionado y tenía un sabor diferente, era un beso delicado y entregado, casi sumiso, y le enviaba un sentimiento desconocido, era un beso tan puro que Serena se sintió transportar hasta otro mundo con él, un mundo donde la vida era perfecta, un mundo donde Darien pertenecía a su vida. Serena se entregó devotamente al beso, correspondiendo con delicadeza todas las exigencias de él, mientras Darien se sentía volar en sus brazos, como si solo fueran dos seres místicos flotando en el universo. Serena se obligó a si misma a recordar que esa boca estuvo a punto de besar a Esmeralda, se obligó a recordarse que ella no debía permitirse amarlo, no podía dejar caer las barreras de su corazón, porque el día que cayesen, ella ya no podría volver, porque permitirse amar a Darien, era sinónimo de perder todo por lo que en su vida había luchado, ¡Y era tan fácil amarlo! Era como dejarse caer al vacío, simple, rápido y muy peligroso. Además Darien jamás la amaría, y ese pensamiento la ayudo a detenerse, no…, Darien jamás la amaría. Darien sintió la despedida de Serena en sus labios, y su corazón se encogió de tristeza. El beso termino más pronto de lo que ambos deseaban.

-Serena,… Dulce ángel mío…

-Esto no puede seguir así.- Le dijo Serena deteniendo el posible discurso de él, ella no podría negarse si el comenzaba a recitarle palabras dulces, continuo con los ojos cerrados evitándole la entrada a su alma y la cara aun entre sus manos. Darien no respondió, ¿Qué podría decirle? Que la amaba? Ese solo era un motivo suficiente solo cuando la otra parte correspondía tu amor, pero cuando no era así, lo más probable es que solo funcionara para ahuyentar a la persona y Serena no lo correspondía. Sintió la decepción corroer su sangre, y debilitarlo, el peso de un amor no correspondido era abrumador y ciertamente devastador. Serena se separó de él, sacando las manos de su rostro y con los ojos perdidos.

-No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar ¿lo entiendes Darien?, esto no volverá a pasar.- Le dijo Serena, con una firmeza en sus palabras que en realidad no sentía.- No deseo tener jamás nada contigo.- Era una mentira, ella lo quería todo de él, pero él no tenía por qué enterarse, y ella sabía que esas eran las palabras que herirían el orgullo de cualquier hombre, y un hombre con el orgullo herido, era un hombre que no insistiría.

Darien la miro impasible, con un torbellino de emociones en su cuerpo, y por primera vez en su vida, totalmente mudo.

-Entiendo…, Lamento mucho haber malgastado su tiempo _Mademoiselle_.- Dijo Darien cuando encontró su voz, apartándose de ella, y ocultando magistral la abrasadora tristeza que lo consumía. Aun así asintió con la cabeza intentando comprenderla, se alejó aún más, y cuando Darien le dio la espalda encaminándose a la salida, Serena sintió que había perdido más de lo que creía. Se volvió a acurrucar con sus brazos, y dejó caer las lágrimas silenciosas.

Darien sentía como si de repente el mundo entero había perdido su color, como si su vida hubiese perdido la luz y los motivos para sobrevivir. Se encamino nuevamente al estudio, pero al entrar se vio consumido por los recuerdos, todo el salón le recordaba a ella, y todavía parecía que su aroma estaba en el aire…, ese olor a flores silvestres, a libertad, a campo y entrega.

Tomo una botella de su mejor whisky, y como lo hacía cuando era más joven, aquel tiempo antes de que su padre muriera, y el tuviese que hacerse cargo de la localidad de Laughton para cuidar sus fronteras, aquel tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en Marques y era solo un joven guerrero que luchaba junto a los escoltas de su Rey, simplemente aumentando sus habilidades con la espada y convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores guerreros, para luego salir a emborracharse junto a los demás miembros de la orden, como deseo tener una espada en ese momento, poder luchar contra alguien, arrancarse todo ese dolor que sentía a causa del rechazo de Serena. Como deseo seguir luchando codo a codo con sus compañeros, poder arrancarle la cabeza a alguien para apaciguar su propio dolor. Se sentía frustrado y mortalmente herido. El dolor proveniente de partes ocultas de su corazón, calaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras el intentaba reducirlo con grandes dosis de alcohol. Se entregó completamente a la bebida, y por primera vez en su vida, se permitió dejarse llevar por sus fuertes sentimientos.

Serena despertó con el corazón en un hilo, y una sensación de desolación peor de la que había sentido al llegar este mundo, se vistió con pereza y se encamino a las cocinas, para comenzar un nuevo día. Petra se preocupó enormemente al verla entrar con los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida, sin la sonrisa habitual que alegraba la vida en el castillo. Pero Serena se excusó diciendo que no había pasado una buena noche, pero que pronto estaría mejor, he ignorado lo que más pudo las preguntas directas se preparó para empezar su día.

El desayuno se hiso de forma habitual en la familia Chiba, estaban todos presentes sentados en su habitual posición en la mesa, incluyendo a la familia Tsukino, quienes estaban a su lado en un tenso silencio, todo parecía perfecto exceptuando por una clara distinción. La cabecera del lugar se encontraba extrañamente vacía, las hermanas Chiba se miraban preocupadas entre sí. No tenían seguridad de que la riña entre Serena y Darien haya terminado de la mejor forma, y la ausencia del Marques al desayuno insinuaba malos resultados. Hotaru, quien a pesar de las constantes peleas entre ellos era quien más amaba a su hermano, se levantó de la mesa.

-Iré a buscar a Darien.- Dijo ella, ocasionando que se levantaran Taiki y Lady Celina para acompañarla.

No lo encontraron en su habitación, y la cama perfectamente estirada revelaba la ausencia de uso durante la noche, no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en el salón de música ni de arte. Lo encontraron en su estudio, sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón tras su escritorio, con un aspecto deplorable y los ojos rojos mirando la luz a través de los ventanales con una expresión fría y ensimismada, a su lado yacían dos botellas vacías. Darien cruzaba y separaba las manos frente a sus ojos, con un gesto metódico y calculador, pero sintiéndose totalmente perdido.

Hotaru corrió a su lado y poso sus manos sobre las manos unidas de Darien, mientras Lady Celina observaba a su hijo. Su horroroso aspecto solo confirmaba sus sospechas, la situación había terminado de la peor forma.

-No quiero ni imaginar mi pobre aspecto si este ha logrado despertar la compasión de mi pequeña hermana.- Dijo Darien, con una sonrisa sardónica bailando en su rostro.

-Como no hacerlo, pareces un viejo perro vagabundo a punto de morir.- Dijo Hotaru con burla, pero sin poder ocultar el cariño y la preocupación.

-Me siento halagado, la comparación hacia un animal se aprecia con aun más falsedad que otra, y casi es posible creer mi aspecto es simplicidad superable.- Dijo Darien con sarcasmo, y las emociones flotando en la piel.

-Estás ebrio.- Acuso Taiki.- Lo prueba tu susceptibilidad

-Si consideramos que estar ebrio representa la perdida inigualable de los sentidos, más uno que otros pequeños desperfectos,… entonces podría confirmar mi sobriedad como un hecho absolutamente real.

-Pero si igualamos la balanza con tu mordaz lengua, sin duda alguna se delataría el estado extremista en el que te encuentras…-Replico Taiki.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Lady Celina, sumamente preocupada.

-Lo que haya sido o lo que no fue, es algo que carece ahora de importancia, y por ende, no gastare tiempo ni palabras hablando de ello.- Dijo Darien, intentando creerse el mismo sus propias palabras.- ¿Qué hacéis ustedes aquí? Deberían de estar en compañía de sus _invitados_.- Dijo Darien escupiendo la palabracon aborrecimiento.

-_Nuestros _invitados puede sobrevivir un tiempo sin nuestra aburrida presencia.- Dijo Lady Celina, Darien frunció el entrecejo.

-Espero que se acostumbren a la falta de ella, no quiero volver a ver sus rostros merodeando por mis pasillos.- Dijo Darien, y mirando a Taiki agrego con rencor.- Si no se encontrara entre ellos tu futura esposa, ya los habría echado a la calle.

-Y no serias el único.- Susurro Hotaru, regalándole una sonrisa a Darien, Taiki no replico sus palabras, él se hallaba demasiado de acuerdo como para intentar negarlo.

Lady Celina los regaño con la mirada, por la falta de caballerosidad en sus palabras, pero no dijo nada.

-Darien, enviare a prepararte un desayuno para que lo suban a tu habitación, y pediré la tina, porque apestas terriblemente.- Le dijo Hotaru, cubriéndose la nariz.- Date un baño, y descansa, porque presiento que no haz dormido en toda la noche.

-Tu preocupación por mi bienestar alivia mi desconsolada alma Hotaru, mas mis deseos son otros.- Dijo Darien- Manda a llamar a mi vasallo, y a mi escudero, la guardia que protege el castillo ha estado muy falta de entrenamiento últimamente, hoy quedaran bajo mi jurisdicción.

Lo miraron preocupado, para que Darien tomase los entrenamientos en las tropas de él castillo Laughton, en pleno fin de cosecha, significaba que estaba realmente perturbado… ¿Qué tan grave pudo haber pasado entre ellos dos?

Lady Celina sumamente preocupada, no pudo refutar los deseos de su hijo, y rápidamente llamo a llamar al vasallo. Pero se obligó a si misma a intentar relajarse, Darien era un hombre fuerte, capaz de llevar la administración del castillo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra protegía las fronteras de la marca de Laughton.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- Pregunto Taiki, viendo en los ojos inquebrantables de su hermano, los pensamientos y planes pasando atropelladamente.

-Ya que ya han llamado a mi vasallo, denle aviso que después de los entrenamientos de los soldados, partiremos en viaje hacia las tierras que el Rey me ha regalado por tributo a mis pasados servicios…,- Proclamo Darien, mientras Taiki asentía con la cabeza.- Avisadle a Neflyte que le daré este día para que se prepare, y cuando se hallan acaricien la frontera los primeros rayos del sol, deseo los caballos ensillados y una bolsa con los utensilios necesarios para el viaje.

-Llamad de igual manera a Andrew, decidle que he solicitado su compañía, y que de igual manera, se prepare.- Continuo diciendo Darien.- Taiki, tu eres el mayor,… esta noche he dejado la administración del castillo totalmente resuelta, y ya solo queda poco más de un mes para el final de temporada, y hay planes que pueden alargarse en el tiempo, por lo tanto, te he dejado un informe con todo lo que tenéis que hacer, encárgate de que mis deseos se cumplan.

Taiki nuevamente asintió con la cabeza con una mueca desencajada, sintiéndose estresado de solo imaginar todo lo que le quedaría por realizar, mas no se negó, el sentimiento de hermandad que los unía, le daba el impulso para permitir que Darien se retirara. Por otra parte, Darien confiaba en sobremanera en la inteligencia de Taiki, y tenía la seguridad de que su hermano realizaría al pie de la letra los detalles del informe.

-No tengo seguridad de lo que te habrá pasado,… pero sea lo que sea, ha sido en sobremanera grave, solo por eso recuerda mantener el control férreo que siempre ha mantenido en tus ataques de tu ira, no deseo que la siguiente noticia que llegue de ti, sea que has asesinado a alguien sin razón aparente.- Dijo Taiki, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada inteligente.

-¿He de agradecerte tu voto de confianza?- Dijo Darien con ironía, quien aún no podía controlar la fuerza de sus sentimientos.- Ciertamente debería, mas no tengo en interés de mantenerme férreo, aun así, tomare en cuenta tu consejo.

Lady Celina no pudo contenerse más, y envolvió a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo maternal, dedicándole palabras de aliento, y devociones del amor fraternal de ella y sus hermanos.

-Por último Hotaru, el cuidado de tu madre y tus hermanas y por ende, la comida y atención del castillo quedara a tu cargo, confió en que serás lo suficientemente madura.- Dijo Darien, acariciando el cabello de su hermana, mientras ella le sonreía, sin tener ni una broma con la cual poder ocultar su emoción. Pero aun así le regalo un pequeño y pero muy fuerte abrazo.

-No mueras nunca Darien.- Le dijo Hotaru, Darien sonrió nostálgico, ojala pudiese prometérselo.

-¡Aaaggh esto ha sido terrible!- Refunfuño Alan Dyer entrando a los comedores de la servidumbre.

Serena perdió su atención del pequeño esguince en la muñeca que le curaba a uno de los soldados del castillo, para girar la cabeza en dirección a la entrada de la estancia, donde venían varios soldados con el rostro contraído, y de caras cansadas. Se sentaron en frente a ella y el lisiado, conversando animadamente mientras se sobaban la los hombros con fuerza, parecían una manada hambrienta de lobos esperando la comida. Ann y Mónica se sentaba junto a ella mientras conversaban con los soldados. Serena sonrió sin ánimo a los recién llegados, mientras volvía su atención al lisiado. Termino su trabajo con una excelencia envidiable, mientras llamaba a Melissa para que pudiera entregarle unas hierbas que calmarían su dolor.

-Señorita Serena, usted que es un ángel entre tantos hombres groseros y toscos, ¿Podría hacerme un favor?- Pregunto Alan Dyer cuando el lisiado se hubo ido, él hombre era uno de los soldados de mayor rango, y miraba a Serena con una mirada coqueta y aires de seductor. Serena forzó una sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Alan?- Pregunto formalmente Serena, sin mirarlo demasiado por miedo a desembocar la ira de Ann, quien era la actual querida del soldado.

-¿Tendría usted una poción que calmara los dolores de una guerra ficticia?- Serena lo miro, y de pasó recorrió a toda la manada de hombres, que parecían igualmente cansados que Alan, ella sabía que hoy era día de entrenamiento, pero jamás había visto a los hombres tan cansados como hoy, al parecer les había tocado un día pesado.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, y fue en busca de unas hierbas que guardaba junto a las estanterías de comida, para que las mujeres supiesen donde se encontraban, y comenzó con un pequeño brebaje en grandes cantidades para que los hombres tomasen. Cuando hubo terminado, traslado las hierbas junto a vasos de agua, y los disolvió en ellos, dándoselo de beber a el hombre que lo quisiera.

-Alan…, perdona mi imprudencia, pero ¿Por qué han llegado todos tan extenuados?- Pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

-Lo que ocurrió Señorita Serena, es que hoy ha sido el Marques ha tomado nuestros entrenamientos, y digamos que su humor estaba muy lejos de ser bueno, y aunque siempre no haya hecho esforzarnos mucho, ahora ha puesto todos nuestros cuerpos al límite.- Le conto Alan.

-¿El Marques los entrena?- Pregunto Serena con curiosidad, ella no sabía que Darien tenía habilidades con la espada.

-Por supuesto, solo que en esta temporada es Neflyte quien nos instruye, a causa de las ocupaciones del Marques.- Continuo diciéndole Alan.

-¿Y cómo es que mi Lord aprendió del arte de la espada?- Pregunto Serena sin poder contenerse, un soldado giro en dirección a Serena, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Usted no sabe?- Pregunto un soldado al que ella identifico como Eliot, ella negó con la cabeza- Hasta hace unos años, la marca de Laughton era un pueblo más pequeño de lo que es ahora Señorita Serena. Abarcaba un espacio más reducido…

- Mi Lord Darien, antes de convertirse en Marques, luchaba en la orden del Rey,- Continuo un soldado llamado Haley.- yo podría asegurarle Señorita, que él es capaz de luchar contra una manada de bandidos, sin sudar una gota.

-Se dice que una vez lucho contra cinco hombres armados con espadas, y los venció simplemente usando un cuchillo, ¡Solo un cuchillo!, se enfrentó a forasteros enemigos por el favor de una dama, y competía a caballo contra el que se le enfrentara, y todo eso mientras cortaba cabezas enemigas para el Rey. Fue uno de los mejores soldados del Rey, cruzo pantanosos ríos, sufrió del castigo del sol en plena lucha de verano, sirvió de espía y compañero, fue un gran soldado.- Le conto Alan

-Los que nos tocaba trabajar para las órdenes del Marques, nos sentíamos muy orgullosos por el honor entregado, Lord Darien no solo era un excelente capitán de cuadra, si no que tan bien comprendía las necesidades más humanas de todos,… cuando Lord Geoffrey el padre de él, estaba por morir, el Lord tuvo que dejar la orden y volver al castillo, para tomar su posición como Marques.- Decía Eliot.

-¿Por qué lo hacía?,… no es el hijo mayor del Marques, recibiría el derecho del pueblo de igual forma- Pregunto Serena, sumamente asombrada.

- Lord Darien decía que no recibiría tierras heredadas si no se las ganaba el mismo Señorita, y como premio a su lealtad, mi Rey agrando bastante las fronteras de Laughton, abarcando unos tres pueblos más de los que el Lord tendría posesión.-Le conto el soldado Fedric a su lado, agregándose a la conversación.- Mas su razón primordial, era que él decía que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a la muerte, y quería darle pelea.

Serena se tensó al escuchar eso, no era posible que Darien se enfrentara a la muerte, él no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo moriría, y las posibilidades de que tuviera que morir por ella, como había ocurrido en su sueño, eran imposibles. Pero olvidando el tema, Serena pensó en todo lo que los soldados le había contado y su admiración por el Marques se acrecentó en su corazón, tras las palabras de sus hombres, había quedado demostrado por el rostro de ellos, cuanta admiración sentían por el Marques. Y Serena se apeno aún más por lo ocurrido entre ellos, cuanto desearía que nada hubiese pasado, y que ella pudiese ir a preguntarle a él mismo la historia de sus rencillas, sus peleas de soldado, su vida en la corte del Rey. Preguntarle cada detalle de su vida, mientras él se la contaba entre beso y beso, pasando sus manos por sus curvas. Serena se entristeció, aun no pasaba ni un día lejos de él y ya lo estaba echando muchísimo de menos, se preguntó si las barreras de su corazón de verdad seguirían levantadas evitando el amor. Y más que nunca deseo verlo. Aunque no estuviera a su alcance, deseo ver su cuerpo atlético con su traje bien puesto, deseo verlo en camisa sobre un caballo, deseo verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras resolvía los enigmas del libro. Unos días después, se enteró de la ausencia del Lord en el castillo.

Los deseos ocultos de Serena de que regresara pronto no se cumplieron, y pasaron tres semanas y media antes de que ella escuchara nuevamente a alguien hablar del Marques, a pesar que deseo más que nunca que las hermanas Chiba hablasen del paradero de su hermano, como solían hacerlo cuando ella llego, las hermanas tocaban temas más bien banales, y Serena no encontraba forma de sacar el tema en forma sutil, sin que ya nadie notase lo ocurrido entre ellos…, ya le bastaba con saber que Lady Chiba y sus hijas habían visto parte de su riña, ella no quería mostrar su ansia frente a ellas. Mientras tanto, se esforzó fervientemente en su trabajo, y a pesar de la pelea con Darien, escribió el informe que él le había pedido. Consultando con los mismos criados que era lo que deseaban.

Anselmo volvió de la caballeriza un día, cuando Serena ya había perdido las esperanzas de ver merodear a Darien por los pasillos. Llego preocupado contándole a su mujer que pronto volvería Darien junto a Andrew y Neflyte su vasallo de confianza, y que habría que traer un medico porque uno de ellos vendría herido. La preocupación en el rostro fue lo que la delato frente a Petra, quien ya había sospechado una relación algo más que laboral entre el Marques y su institutriz. Petra la tranquilizo diciéndole que Darien era más duro que una bala, y que no cabía la posibilidad de que el fuera el herido.

Los días siguientes fueron para Serena más que una tortura, echaba terriblemente de menos a Darien, e imaginar que volvería herido le partía el alma en dos. Se preguntó si ella sería la culpable de que él se hubiese ido, se preguntó si cuando volviera la echaría de su casa, se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver a Darien. Y en contra de que le había dicho a Darien que se alejara, deseo poder verlo sano y salvo, con todo su masculino cuerpo intacto, y tan activo como lo había conocido desde el principio.

La siguiente semana, Serena tomo por costumbre asomarse siempre que podía a las ventanas del castillo, en busca de la llegada de la familiar silueta de Darien, y cuando el fin de semana se vio obligada a volver a su casa, la ansiedad de quedarse parada en el camino principal la carcomía por dentro, rogo al cielo poder ver llegar a Darien, y el cielo si pudo concederle ese deseo.

El día lunes que ella volvió al castillo, y como lo había hecho de rutina, se asomó por uno de los balcones que daba hacia la entrada, hasta que por fin al atardecer trajo consigo la familiar silueta de un jinete por el horizonte, acompañado de dos más. Serena se emocionó tanto, que quiso salir corriendo a su encuentro, pero se obligó a contenerse, he intento recuperar el enojo de su última riña, más lo había echado tanto de menos, que al poder ver su rostro nuevamente, lo único que pudo contener en su corazón fue una felicidad inmensamente pura.

-Sabía que lo encontrabas atractivo, pero no me había dado cuenta lo prendada que estabas de él.- Le dijo Molly sonriendo, quien se había acercado a su lado, Serena dio un respingo sorprendida.

-No estoy prendada por él.- Dijo ella, nerviosa.

-Tu boca dice una cosa amiga, pero tus ojos dicen otra muy diferente.- Le dijo Molly.- Espero que sean tus ojos los que te guíen.

Sus palabras sirvieron para que Serena intentara parecer indiferente hacia Darien, sus ojos no decían nada, pensó ella.

-¿Estás aquí buscando a Neflyte no es así?- Le pregunto Serena, cambiando el tema.

-Tan perceptiva como siempre Sere.- Le dijo Molly con una gran sonrisa, que esta vez Serena si pudo responder de igual forma.- Neflyte viene herido, según Darien escribió en su última carta, los había atacado unos bandoleros, y habían sido tantos, que uno de ellos paso a llevar el brazo de Neflyte antes de que Darien pudiese socorrerlo, pero no es grave, es un corte leve. Al parecer quedaron muchísimo peor los propios atacantes.

Serena no quiso sentirse aliviada por que el herido había sido Neflyte, pero no pudo evitarlo, y el alivio abraso con fuerza su cuerpo. Y en compañía de Molly, se alejó de la ventana, no muy satisfecha pero ya cumplido su deseo de verlo.

El comienzo de la noche fue algo que produjo en Serena unos nervios terribles, había pensado que teniendo a Darien en casa sería más fácil aferrarse a su decisión, pero las ganas de correr desesperada a su estudio eran tan grandes que Serena se mantuvo con la almohada pegada a la cara, evitando ceder ante los deseos de su corazón.

Su reloj marcaba insistentemente las doce de la noche, y Serena seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las ansias no dejaban de atormentarla, y deseaba con tanto anhelo tener a Darien junto a sí misma, que se aterraba. El tic tac del reloj seguía ahí, poniéndola a prueba, sometiéndola al castigo de su propia decisión, y cuando no pudo más, se levantó de la cama, y se enfundo con un abrigo sobre el piyama. Tomo un pequeño candelabro para que la guiase y se encamino a la biblioteca, deseando en su fuero interno, que Darien no se encontrase allí, si Darien no lo estaba, ella podría volver a su cuarto y esconderse en su propia decepción, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Su corazón latía a mil cuando quedo frente a la biblioteca, recordándose a sí misma que los únicos lugares posibles donde Darien estaría a estas horas de la noche, serian su estudio y su cuarto. Se armó del poco valor que le quedaba, y se adentró en la biblioteca.

Darien se hallaba en uno de los sillones dentro de ella, terriblemente atractivo, con la expresión seria y un libro en sus manos, Serena no pudo apartar los ojos de su cara, deleitándose con el rostro que había extrañado tanto, y cuando saco la vista de él, solo fue para mirar el libro que traía en sus manos, reconoció el libro como el diario de Kenji.

-Tenía la ligera sensación de que no tardarías en llegar.- Le dijo Darien, con el rostro aun serio y sin girarse a mirarla, a Serena se le encogió el corazón ante la frialdad de él, pero constantemente repitió en su mente, que la decisión había sido tomada por ella.

-Aún recuerdo tu promesa de ayuda,… asumí que no querrías seguir con ello, por lo que vine a buscar mi libro.- Le dijo Serena, intentando parecer indiferente. Darien se levantó y cuando se giró a mirarla, sus ojos eran dos profundidades tremendamente oscuras, sin expresión alguna, Serena deseo poder decir algo que hiciese volver la galantería en sus ojos.

-He dicho que te ayudaría, y yo cumplo todas mis promesas,… ven acá Serena, terminaremos con esto de una buena vez.- Dijo el, con ese tono poderoso y fuerte, que hacía que a Serena le temblasen las rodillas.

Se sentó frente a él, acomodando la vela cerca de ellos, Darien le entrego el libro en sus manos, y Serena hiso lo él esperaba, abrió el libro, y lo toco, las palabras comenzaron a brotar con naturalidad de él, mientras Darien la miraba detenidamente. ¡Como la había extrañado!, el cuerpo de ella lucia hermosos aun con ese abrigo, y aunque parecía un poco más pálida y cansada que se costumbre, se veía absolutamente hermosa…, este mes lejos de ella, había puesto a prueba todos sus nervios, y lo había preparado para enfrentarse a ella sin inmutarse, pero no había logrado disminuir su amor, y al contrario, lo había engrandecido aún más. Amaba a esa mujer muchisimo mas.

-Lee…- Ordeno Darien, Serena lo complació.

_Enero 2_

_Relatar lo que he pasado seria completamente horrible. El profesor Tomoe comenzó las pruebas el pasado Domingo 30, las cuales resultaron en un completo éxito, pero me han manchado. El profesor inyecto en mi cuerpo Toxina Botulínica, que ocasionaría una especia de parálisis en mi cuerpo, y podría ser traspasado a cruzar el portal. No recuerdo mucho lo sucedido, pero si logro recordar con perfección toxina correr por mi sangre, y el reloj de arena sobre el escritorio a mi derecha, cuando antes de perder el conocimiento, fui sumergido a unas terribles aguas._

_La gente del lugar es buena, he llegado a un pequeño sector llamado Laughton, que habría existido probablemente, en el año 1700 d.c._

_He conocido al Marques del lugar, con quien casualmente me cruce la primera noche de mi llegada. No tardo en descubrir mi procedencia, él es al igual que Tomoe, una especie de científico loco, y por eso ha considerado la veracidad de mis palabras, y me ha ayudado mucho a entender de mí mismo, en especial a descubrir que he "muerto", mi corazón de ha detenido, mi cuerpo ha endurecido y mi tez de ha vuelto pálida. Pero a pesar de ser preso por el cambio, mis necesidades no han cambiado. La ironía me da risa, creo que ya sé de donde comenzaron las leyendas extraordinarias de vampiros._

Serena reconoció su visión en la carta, y se asustó que coincidieran, mas no dejo revelar su expresión.

Darien escuchaba atento lo que ella decía, quería… no, necesitaba terminar con ese libro pronto.

_Enero 20_

_Mamuro Chiba me ha dado su hospitalidad, pero hemos mantenido en secreto mi llegada. Actualmente resido en las alas ocultas en la biblioteca de su castillo, donde el posee todas sus herramientas de investigación, la opresión de un mundo distinto ha comenzado a apoderarse de mí. Pero juntos, hemos encontrado en vórtice temporal aun abierto, me someteré nuevamente a posibles viajes._

Serena se sintió identificada nuevamente, y miro a Darien para que le explicase sobre el ala oculta en la biblioteca.

Darien se levantó del sillón, y con un gesto, le indico que hiciera lo mismo, Serena tomo la vela y el libro, comenzando a seguirlo.

Darien movió un estante en el final de uno delos pasillos, dejando entrever una puerta de roble tallado, y giro la manila, la puerta se abrió con un feo crujido, pareciendo casi película de terror.

Serena tembló inconscientemente de miedo y nervios, y Darien notándolo, le paso el brazo por los hombros, quitándole la vela de las manos, y guiándola por la oscuridad del pasillo. Serena se sintió automáticamente aliviada con el contacto de Darien, y agradeció tenerlo cerca, pero apretó fuerte sus manos al libro, para que no le ganase la tentación de lanzarse a sus brazos, como había querido hacerlo desde tuvieron su pelea.

La sala era un laboratorio, con un tamaño pequeño y con una pequeña cama aun lado, Darien sentó a Serena en la cama para después sentarse el en una vieja silla, junto a todos los utensilios de investigación. Y le ordeno que continuase.

_Febrero 13_

_El viaje, al igual que el anterior, ha resultado ser un éxito, y he vuelto a mi tiempo. Con la diferencia que he regresado al mismo día en el que partí, y lo único que comprueba el viaje, fue el nulo pulso que poseía, y que no logre recuperar._

_Febrero 15_

_El profesor Tomoe se ha sorprendido con mi historia, y me ha pedido volver una última vez. El cariño hacia el hombre me ha hecho acceder a sus peticiones._

_Marzo 7_

_Al igual que la vez anterior, el procedimiento corrió de igual manera, y he vuelto en las mismas fechas en las que habitaba en mi mundo. Salvo un pequeño detalle que formo una gran diferencia._

_Ikuko Tsukino es la hija del Lord Apolo Tsukino. Un hombre noble de origen aristócrata. Ikuko posee una gran variedad de hermanos contando a su hermana gemela, Lady Selene Tsukino. Ambas poseen una belleza única, y son completamente iguales entre sí, diferenciándose únicamente por los largos cabellos azules de Ikuko. Es ella la que me ha recibido esta vez, y con su recibimiento he notado una poderosa verdad. Las posibilidades reales del amor a primera vista._

Serena se atraganto al leer, ¡no podía ser cierto!, Ikuko Tsukino?, no podía ser la Hermana Ikuko que ella amaba y había conocido. Pero si tenía lógica, la hermana Ikuko era peli azul, y había sido ella, la que le repitiese las palabras escritas en el diario… ¿Es posible que la hermana Ikuko haya viajado en el tiempo?

_Septiembre 23_

_Volver a mi mundo se ha vuelto una tragedia terrible, he permanecido estos meses en compañía de mi hermosa Ikuko, a pesar de las pocas probabilidades de poder quedarnos juntos. Mamuro continúa dándome auxilio, y hospedándome, pero he conocido las consecuencias del viaje._

_La Familia Moon es una gran familia de origen indio, que se han visto alertadas por los cambios en los vórtices que se encuentran en el rio, y han logrado dar con mi paradero. He sido acusado por romper las líneas del espacio, y los dioses del sub-mundo, como los llamaron ellos, estarán dispuestos a perdonar mi intrusión con la condición de retirarme cuanto antes, debo irme._

_Con la advertencia de ellos, y la tensión en el aire, he logrado descubrir algo de vital importancia. No solo he viajado en el tiempo, si no que he viajado a un universo paralelo. _

Darien la miraba sin sorprenderse, dejando que Serena descubriese por si sola la verdad, pero la reacción extraña de Serena cuando leyó el trozo donde decía que venía de otro universo, sus sentidos se alertaron, y prepararon para poder captar cada mensaje del comportamiento de ella.

_Octubre 2_

_Mi amada está embarazada, dándome la noticia más feliz y más trágica que en mi vida he recibido. Los Moon se han enterado y han decidido actuar en contra de nosotros. El nacimiento de un niño proveniente de dos mundos rompería el equilibrio supuesto por sus dioses, dejando el agujero de gusano abierto a posibles invasiones. Su única forma de solucionar esto, es matar al bebe, a su madre y de paso, entregarme en ofrenda. Mamuro Chiba también recibirá el castigo, por ayudar a un ser de otro mundo._

¿Qué tipo de castigo recibiría Mamuro? Se preguntó Serena,… quitarle la vida a su primer nieto? Pensó con rencor.

_Noviembre 28_

_Lo he logrado. He logrado realizar con ayuda de Mamuro, mi último viaje temporal. Logrando llegar a los orígenes de la familia Moon, me he hecho pasar por uno de ellos, y le he robado a los dioses del sub-mundo un valioso tesoro, el tesoro que pondrá a salvo a mi Ikuko y a mi hija. _

_El tesoro consta de una pulsera hecha de oro, con una incrustación de una piedra preciosa. Y para la seguridad de mi niña, lo separe y transforme. La piedra de la he entregado a una persona que la mantendrá segura, la oculte dentro de un reloj de bolsillo, que se abriría cual relicario, pero que solo el portador de la piedra conocerá. La pulsera la he transformado en las correas de un reloj normal, y de donde he sacado la piedra, he puesto nuevamente un reloj. Aun así, lo he cubierto con pirita, que a buenas temperaturas y contacto con el agua, podrá romperse con facilidad. Posee en su centro, un pequeño mecanismo irreal, que yo mismo he activado, con el propósito de que me hija conozca mi historia. Y en una de sus correas tendrá grabado en latín la clave que abrirá el agujero de gusano "__claustra refringit tempus"._

_Mi querida mujer, Ikuko la voz de mi corazón, será la que le entregue este tesoro a mi hija._

Serena se asustó, su corazón latía violentamente bajo la mirada de Darien. No podía ser, no puede ser!, No, no y no, levanto su muñeca para leer la inscripción en su reloj, y como si el reloj quemase, se lo quito cayéndosele al suelo.

¿Ikuko era su madre? ¿Acaso el diario que leía era de su padre? Sentía la vista perdida y los sentidos atolondrados, con unos deseos enormes de llorar.

Darien levanto el reloj del suelo, y lo acomodo en una especie de pequeña maquinita con una lupa, que seguramente era para observarlo de cerca. Le tomo la mano, y la hiso levantarse, con el diario aun en sus manos.

-Termina- le dijo Darien, Serena lo miro, y noto que el ya sabía lo que venía,… el ya conocía completa la historia.

Con la voz temblorosa, le hizo caso.

_Diciembre 30_

_El destino ha jugado sus cartas, todo está en su orden correcto. Decir que me arrepiento sería una mentira, porque jamás he sido tan feliz como lo fui aquí junto a mi amada Ikuko y mi querida hija. Nuestra niña, se llamara Serena, y será la portadora de la calma, será el orgullo de mis ojos y Solo una cosa me queda por decir antes de morir._

_Yo siempre ame a Ikuko Tsukino. Siempre._

Con esas últimas palabras, las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron se manera automática, el desdén de Lady Selene, el cariño de la hermana Ikuko, el hecho de que ella haya viajado en el tiempo, la sangre maldita de Kenji, su reloj con extraños gravados, el hecho de que solo ella pudiese leer el diario. Todo cayó de manera perfecta sobre Serena.

Ella era hija de Ikuko Tsukino y Kenji Shields.

_**Reviews!**_

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Ojala les guste y nos leeremos en el próximo :)**_

_**Paz!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola nuevamente!**_

_**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, que les advierto, tiene lemmon. Ojala les agrade :)**_

_**Dayanna; Graaaacias! Lo de gastar capítulos en el viaje de Darien también lo encuentro ridículo, es como rellenar, y bueno, lo de Ikuko y su gemela es porque se debe justificar el parecido de Serena con Lady Selene, y por qué la cuido Lady Selene, que bueno que te haya gustado la teoría =), y si, ha Serena ya se le va a pasar la idea absurda. Graciaas y Paz Amiga!**_

_**Karly; Graacias! La verdad era necesario que Serena le dijese eso, porque sin peleas, no hay reconciliaciones xD, y aquí esta la conti!**_

_**Sailoraby; Muuuchas Gracias!, me alegra saber que haz seguido mi historia :) **_

_**Ediebella; me encanta mantenrlos juntos, por lo que no te preocupes!, ya pronto se viene la declaración:), Gracias!**_

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Capítulo 13**

-¿Tu lo sabias no es así?- Pregunto Serena, impávida.

-Si.- Respondió Darien, sin inmutarse mientras trabajaba en el reloj con esa extraña maquinita.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-No es algo que tuviera que decirte yo, debías descubrirlo por ti misma Serena.

Darien no se giró a mirarla ni un solo momento, Serena se había sentado nuevamente en la cama y lo miraba trabajar.

Darien mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras intentaba desarmar el reloj de Serena, cuando logro sacar la parte principal, fue cuando Serena se levantó a mirarlo, asustada de que desarmara tan preciado regalo, ahora más preciado siendo que venía de su madre.

-¡¿Qué haces?- Le dijo. Pero Darien no la tomo en cuenta, siguió con su trabajo. Serena puso las manos en sus hombros, intentando moverlo inútilmente. Pero Darien ya había terminado, y parte de las correas del reloj cayeron al suelo, dejando lo que había sido un reloj, como solo una pulsera, Serena lo miro impresionada, ¡Era la pulsera de sus sueños! Lucia casi igual, solo que le faltaban unos detalles de limpieza y la piedra en medio.

-Aquí esta… acércate Serena.- Dijo Darien, concentrado en la parte del centro, donde hace unos minutos, había estado el reloj.

Serena miro por encima de su hombro con las manos aun apoyada en ellos, y Darien inconscientemente cubrió una de sus manos con la suya, protegiéndola.

-¿Ves esta especie de cerrojo en medio?-Pregunto él mostrándoselo, Serena asintió con la cabeza.- Quiero que lo abras, el cerrojo solo reaccionara a la sangre de Kenji, cuando él se habrá, veremos los recuerdos de Kenji, pero yo no estoy seguro de como ocurrirá, así que no te alejes de mi.- Dijo Darien, Serena asintió nuevamente, sin molestarle la idea de no alejarse de él.

Serena abrió el pequeño cerrojo con manos temblorosas, y Darien apretó aún más la mano de Serena, quien lo miraba impaciente y nerviosa. Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada ocurriese, y cuando Darien estaba a punto de aflojar el agarre de Serena, vio una pequeña luz salir del interior del reloj, se levantó con rapidez, y abrazo fuertemente a Serena al tiempo que la luz los rodeaba. Serena vio la razón del porque su reacción. Aquella especie de luz brillante que salió del reloj, en el camino se transformó en agua y los rodeo completamente, al igual que en sus sueños.

Se sintieron de pronto flotar por los aires aun rodeados por el agua pero sin problemas para respirar, como si estuviesen siendo trasladados a otra dimensión, y cuando comenzaron a caer como en un túnel de agua, Darien sujeto a Serena en sus brazos, por si es que caían al suelo no recibiera el impacto del golpe. Serena se sujetó con fuerza a Darien, confiando plenamente en él, como siempre lo había hecho.

Cayeron al suelo sin siquiera tocarlo, levitaron unos centímetro en el aire, cuando lentamente Darien pudo tocarlo, y cuando se aseguró que el terreno fuese firme, deposito a Serena en el suelo, apegándola a él, puso un brazo en su cintura protectoramente. Serena se aferró al cuerpo de Darien, negándose a soltarlo cualquiera fuera la razón, mantuvo un brazo en su cintura y la otra aferrada a su hombro, para que nada pudiese apartarlo de sí. El agua se evaporo mágicamente de su alrededor, y esta vez sí era real, ninguna clase de sueño loco.

Se encontraron nuevamente en el prado junto al lago, el mismo lugar de donde Serena había tenido su extraño sueño. Pero a diferencia de su sueño esta vez, todo era real.

-Supongo que todo fue mi culpa…- Dijo una voz cerca de ellos, Darien ajusto el agarre a su cintura y Serena se apretó más a él.

El espectro frente a ellos, lucia unos jeans viejos con una camisa al estilo de la época de Serena, pero un abrigo sobre si parecido a los que ocupaban los viajeros en este mundo, sus lentes estaban bien puestos y miraba al lago con un gesto ensombrecido. Era Kenji Shields, era su padre.

Serena miro sus ojos, buscando la respuesta a sus preguntas, y agradeció conocerlo, su padre era un gran hombre. Darien la miro observar a su padre, dejando brotar su amor por ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto Serena, Kenji giro el rostro hacia ella, con algo que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Los humanos, somos seres imperfectos.- Le dijo.- Pero nuestro mayor error, es dejarnos llevar por la avaricia, y la búsqueda condenada del poder. Destruimos lo que nos es dado, y desequilibramos el balance natural del mundo. Siempre es así.

De repente, estaban en el centro de una guerra feudal, Darien abrazo totalmente a Serena, mientras se veían a su alrededor los humanos peleando, lanzas que llegaban de un lado atravesando el pecho de un soldado, mientras que otros se enfrentaban con espadas, luchando por sus vidas.

-Tú lo has vivido Darien, la búsqueda condenada del poder machaca el alma, y te atormenta la vida, los Dioses del sub-mundo lo sabían, y evitaban la guerra, y vivían en paz junto a los humanos, hasta que los humanos se vieron en vueltos en la misma búsqueda vanagloriosa, y se protegieron a sí mismos con aquella barrera espacio temporal…, no contaron que esa barrera algún día seria su propia desgracia.

Mientras Kenji decía esas palabras, el escenario cambiaba detrás de ellos, moviéndose hacia el futuro, hacia más allá del tiempo de Serena. Hacia el hogar de Kenji.

-Después de que tu nacieses hija, en la vida que a ti te toco vivir tu misma lo viste…, la guerras constantes, las muertes injustificadas.- Alrededor de ellos se vieron imágenes de más guerras, pero ahora con el uso de armas y fusiles, Serena se asustó.- era nuestro mundo, nuestro universo ya contaminado, y ya nada se podría hacer con ello…. Pero…

La imagen cambio, hasta un laboratorio, habían muchos científicos rodeando una pizarra, entre ellos, estaba Kenji.

-La tierra será destruida.- Dijo uno de ellos.- El plazo se está acabando y los años cada vez disminuyen más, por eso…, hemos creado este proyecto.

-La volveremos a re habitar, viajaremos al pasado y nos salvaremos así del desastroso futuro.- Decía otro hombre, Serena sintió pena por ellos, y rabia contenida, por el futuro que ellos mismos se habían forjado.

-Cuando logre llegar al pasado, mis metras eran claras…, pero al atravesar la barrera del tiempo, no rompí sus barreras, si no que llegue a través de ellas. Y los seres habitantes de él, se vieron tentados por la vida de nuestra tierra, saliendo así, los primeros seres contaminados.

La imagen cambio, y volvieron nuevamente al lago, pero esta vez levitando sobre él, poco a poco fueron descendiendo a las profundidades, y cuando llegaron al fondo, el agua desapareció nuevamente de su alrededor, solo para ver a un hombre sentado en un gran trono, su rostro contraído por la concentración y unos ojos que denotaban maldad. Darien se tensó.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Darien.

-Su nombre es Diamante Black, él es el líder del sub-mundo, y fue es quien se vio agobiado por el poder,… cuando yo atravesé las barreras, su mundo se vio afectado por las posibilidades de que esta nueva tierra pudiese ser dominada por el universo paralelo. Ese universo paralelo era demasiado poderoso que este, y los riesgos de mantener la barrera abierta los obligaba a actuar. Diamante no querían que los humanos del otro mundo viajasen, si ellos viajaban, podrían arrebatarles su inmortalidad y destruirlos, los humanos representaban un riesgo demasiado peligroso. Un riesgo que el mismo se encargaría de aniquilar.

Las aguas los fueron rodeando, transportándolos hacia la nueva imagen que verían, volvieron arriba del lago, levitando varios metros sobre él.

Allá abajo, estaba Ikuko y Kenji abrazándose felizmente, mientras caminaban con un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años. Era Darien, quien corría por el lago de un lado a otro, riendo mientras perseguía animalitos. Darien sonrió a su lado, seguramente recordando esos momentos, y Serena lo miro sorprendida, no se esperaba que el tuviera tanto que ver con sus padres. Kenji allá abajo, acariciaba el estómago de Ikuko, y Serena comprendió que ella ya estaba embarazada.

-Ese eres tú Darien, tu abuelo siempre te traía con nosotros, y tú siempre fuiste un chico listo, sabias que yo no era de tu mundo, y aun así me aceptaste, por eso es que confié en ti algo tan preciado como la seguridad de mi hija.- Le sonrió Kenji, Serena se sintió abrumada, mientras Darien inclinaba la cabeza con respeto, Serena lo miro con preguntas en los ojos, pero ya se las haría después.

Se vieron nuevamente Kenji e Ikuko junto a quien al parecer era Mamuro Chiba, mientras conversaban con preocupación.

-Los dioses del sub-mundo me habían pedido irme, para poder cerrar las barreras del tiempo sin preocupación alguna, pero al enterarse del embarazo de Ikuko, no podían dejarnos con vida, debían asesinarte hija, tu representabas para ellos, un ser de dos mundos, eras el enlace principal del tiempo, la persona que podría permitir a los humanos transportarte hasta aquí. E Ikuko era tu madre, la portadora de tu vida, ella al igual que tú, debía morir.

Se vio al recuerdo de Kenji correr desde el lago, con aquella pulsera entre las manos, Serena recordó su sueño, y vio correr a Kenji de la misma manera que aquella vez, pensó que al igual que esa vez, el chocaría contra ellos, sin embargo, Kenji los atravesó.

-La pulsera que les robe, no era cualquiera, es la pulsera que representa su inmunidad, y su omnipotencia, era su legado. Sin aquella pulsera, ellos podrían morir. La llave del tiempo, es aquel gravado escrito en ella, y la piedra, es su inmortalidad, cuando yo se los robe, me encargue de que te quedaras con la llave del tiempo, para que pudieses estar segura. Pero yo ya no podría asegurar la vida de mi Ikuko, y la única manera de mantenerla a salvo, era llevarla a mi mundo.

Se vio la imagen de Ikuko Tsukino acostada en una gran cama, con los rostros preocupados de sus hermanos junto a ella, y sus padres alrededor. Era el nacimiento de Serena. Kenji sonrió felizmente ante la imagen. Ikuko sudaba y gritaba con la fuerza del parto, Serena se estremeció al verlo, y pronto, la habitación se llenó con los llantos de un bebe, era Serena. Le pusieron al bebe en el pecho de su madre.

-Serena, mi dulce Serena.- decía Ikuko mientras arrullaba a la niña, él bebe pestañeaba de una manera singular, que lo hacía parecer confundido por estar en ese mundo.- Tienes los ojos de tu padre.

Ikuko sonrió ampliamente, mientras Kenji también lo hacía, de repente, Serena se sintió orgullosa de sus padres, y agradeció que fuesen ellos quienes la tuvieron. Mas el rostro de Ikuko cambio, y se volvió en una mueca dolorosa.

-Selene, Selene,… hermana mía.- Llamo Ikuko, Selene se volvió rápidamente a su lado.- Por favor, te lo ruego…, cuida a mi Serena.- Le dijo Ikuko, mientras le entregaba a la bebe, su rostro mostraba tanto dolor, que Serena sintió pena por su madre.

Cuando Selene recibió al bebe, Ikuko desapareció frente a la mirada atónita de todos, mientras la que al parecer era su madre, lloraba sobre ella hace solo unos minutos había estado.

-Ese día se fue, se llevó la llave del tiempo, mientras tu hija mía, vivirías con Selene,… fue la decisión más difícil que nos tocó tomar, tú eras tan pequeña, y ambos deseábamos tanto poder criarte a nuestro lado…, pero necesitábamos mantenerte segura. Y esa fue la única forma.

Serena y Darien se vieron transportados hasta el fondo del lago, donde anteriormente había estado Diamante Black. Al igual que antes, diamante Black se sentaba en un trono, mientras dos hombres mantenían afirmado de los brazos a Kenji, quien yacía golpeado, y sangrante frente a él.

-Por última vez Kenji Shields, ¡DIME DONDE ESTA!- Grito encolerizado Diamante Black, con el rostro desesperado. Kenji formo una pequeña sonrisa que enfureció aún más a Diamante.

-Si no me lo dices, el castigo será aún peor, no solo las matare a ambas, si no que me encargare de su sufrimiento frente a ti.- Dijo Diamante, Kenji no respondió… Diamante vio algo en los ojos de Kenji para descubrir la verdad, abrió los ojos como platos, para después reírse como maniático desquiciado.- ¿Así que las has enviado a tu mundo?,…- Volvió a reír.- Mátenlo, ya no lo necesito.

Kenji sonrió abiertamente mientras Diamante reía victorioso.

-No sé porque te alegras.- Dijo Kenji.- Yo ya he visto el futuro, se lo que ocurrirá…, y estas equivocado.- Diamante lo miro con odio.

-Mátenlo.- Ordeno, un guardia le atravesó el corazón por detrás mientras Serena se cubría los ojos apoyándose en el pecho de Darien, Darien aparto la mirada de la escena frente a él, mientras sobaba la espalda de Serena con protección. Kenji miro la escena de su propia muerte con despreocupación.

Cuando el escenario volvió a cambiar a su alrededor, Serena aparto los ojos del pecho de Darien, y miro a su alrededor. Era una noche oscura de estrellas fugaces. La figura femenina de una mujer se veía en la penumbra de un parque, era su madre, no… la Hermana Ikuko, llevaba puesto su hábito y observaba el reloj en sus manos, que emitía un peculiar brillo.

-Kenji…- Susurro Ikuko, en un sollozo ahogado saliendo de su pecho. Serena comprendió que su madre ya sabía la muerte de su padre, y se entristeció…, debió ser terriblemente duro para ella.

En la oscuridad se acercó a la hermana Ikuko una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, seguida de tres otros niños tras ella, Serena se reconoció a sí misma. La niña apoyo ingenuamente la cabeza un sus piernas.

-No llore.- Le dijo la pequeña Serena, la hermana Ikuko llevo sus ojos a la niña, y la reconoció de inmediato, la abrazo con fuerza, llorando en el pequeño hombro de ella, mientras ella le correspondía el abrazo.

-Mi pequeña Serena.- Sollozo Ikuko. Serena se conmovió con la escena, mientras miraba a Darien, quien le sonrió con amor.

Se vieron nuevamente en la salita oculta en la biblioteca, abrazados sin pensar en soltarse, mientras frente a ellos, seguía parado Kenji.

-Tu reloj Serena, no solo te mostrara mi pasado, si no que te dará pequeñas pistas de futuro, como ya lo has apreciado, aparecerán como pequeñas visiones en tu mente, entonces debes saber pequeña, que Diamante Black te buscara mi Serena, pero yo sé que tu estarás bien, tal y como sé que si la avaricia humana, no hubiese sido tanta, yo jamás hubiese viajado al pasado, y nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero con el tiempo entendí, que aquel viaje estaba escrito, yo no solo viaje por mi mundo, yo se lo debía a tu madre, te lo debía a ti Serena…, todo lo que hice, fue solo por ustedes. Todo lo que hice, fue por mi amada Ikuko, quien fue la que más sufrió por mis errores, y la única mujer que yo ame.

Y con esas últimas palabras Kenji se fue desvaneciendo en el aire.

-Papa…- Dijo Serena cuando ya no quedo nada de su espectro.

Darien le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, mientras Serena se apoyaba en su hombro, conteniendo pequeños sollozos al saber la verdad.

-Creo que…, será mejor que duermas Serena, así procesaras la información de mejor manera.

Serena se sintió aun peor, pero asintió con la cabeza, y volteo hasta la salida, llevándose fuertemente apretado a su corazón, el diario de su padre.

La calidez de su cama no la calmo, por lo que pronto se levantó a mirar por la ventana, repasando todo lo que había vivido…, ahora si lo comprendía todo, comprendió porque había viajado en el tiempo, y comprendió porque era solamente a ella a la que le costaba acomodarse en este mundo, sus amigos solo habían viajado por casualidad, viajaron porque en ambas ocasiones, se había tomado fuertemente las manos hacia ella, y el poder del reloj los había llevado consigo, es por eso que ellos se habían sentido como en casa, y no les había costado ni un trabajo.

Busco entre sus pertenencias, buscando lo necesario para poder tomar un baño, eso era lo mejor que podría hacer, y lo que más la relajaría.

Una vez lista, camino por las salidas del castillo, evadiendo a los guardias, y se encamino al rio.

Darien miraba impasible por la ventana, pensando en todo lo ocurrido…, aun habían pequeñas cosas sobre Serena que no le cuadraban, y que él se encargaría de descubrir, en eso pensaba cuando había visto a Serena caminar en la oscuridad de la noche, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?, pensó él, pero no perdió tiempo pensando, tomo un caballo y se encamino directamente tras de ella.

Serena se acercó lentamente a la orilla de uno de los brazos en el rio oculto por las ramas de los árboles en aquel bosque, siendo prudente a no inculcarse demasiado en él, unos kilómetros más allá, se hallaba el lago donde hace ya varios meses atrás le había cambiado la vida. La orilla de aquel lugar lucia muchas piedras, pero no acusaba peligro alguno, lentamente y bajo la protección de los arboles podría quitarse las prendas que la cubrían sin temor alguno.

Puso la frazada que había traído del castillo y la estiro bajo un sauce llorón que reposaba unas cuantas ramas en la corriente, creando una especie de espacio vacío sublime para recostarse desnuda y cubrirse de los aceites perfumados que había encontrado, los cuales le ayudarían a relajarse.

Se tomo su tiempo acomodando todo, y una vez estuvo todo listo, se acercó a una roca a concluir acomodando su ropa.

Darién amarro el caballo lejos del lugar y volviendo sobre sus pasos a donde había visto a Serena detenerse, encontró un árbol de altura perfecta al cual subirse, tenía una curiosidad enorme sobre que podría estar haciendo Serena. Al verla salir sigilosamente por las puertas de atrás de su hogar, y siendo ya tan oscuro, no había podido evitar seguirla. Ella le preocupaba en sobre manera, temía que fuese a hacer una locura después de lo ocurrido con el reloj y eso había sido su principal hincapié para no dejarse descubrir en su custodia.

Miro a Serena atentamente, la vio acomodar un paño en el suelo, junto a varios elementos bajo el sauce que él no alcanzo a ver, y la vio alejarse de ahí, hasta una gran roca.

Lentamente, como si ella supiera que estaba siendo observada, se quitó el abrigo que traía sobre el piyama, y mientras lo acomodaba en la roca, la silueta de su figura a través de ligera tela del piyama, volvió loco a Darien. Ella se sacó lentamente el piyama, dejando ver su cuerpo lentamente a Darien.

Darien no quería comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo, por su propio bien psicológico no se dejó iluminar por la realidad. Pero cuando ella soltó su cabello, y se semi giró inconscientemente hacia él, se vio obligado a enterarse. Dejándolo ver el perfil de sus senos, volviéndolo totalmente loco del deseo, y de amor por ella.

El debería irse, lo sabía muy bien, pero sus piernas no podían moverse de donde estaban, en lugar de eso… se quedaban quietas traicionándolo, y obligándolo a sumirse en una placentera tortura.

Serena, siendo totalmente inconsciente de que su animado espectador, seguía ocupada acomodando su cabello mientras Darien se lamentaba por levantarse esta mañana, debió hacer caso a su primer instinto y quedarse dormido.

La vio complicarse con mientras doblaba el piyama, y se quitaba los pequeños botines que se había puesto.

Darien bajo la mirada por su cuerpo grabando cada centímetro de ella en su cabeza, y al mirar su redondo trasero, descubrió que ella portaba una lencería diminuta, que dejaban al descubierto la mitad de la nalga, y se admiraba alarmantemente seductora, él quedo estático, duro y quieto esperando que ella terminara con su trabajo.

Ella llevo las manos a la orilla de la prenda bajándola y le dejo ver su trasero, _precioso _fue lo único coherente que él pudo pensar…

El viento susurraba despacio, mostrándola totalmente seductora ahí desnuda para él, la luna brillaba en lo alto, dándole un brillo enigmático a su inmaculada piel. Acomodando su ropa en la roca donde tenía todo, ella se giró completamente hacia el sin verlo, y totalmente desnuda, se acomodó el pelo hacia la espalda, luciendo sus senos y el comprendió que ella era su perdición, ya no podría irse.

Ella se zambullo en el agua, y su cabello se pegó a su espalda, comenzó a nadar lentamente por ahí, descubriendo que el agua no estaba tan fría, y él descendió del árbol, sin importarle que ella lo viera.

Cayo pesado sobre el suelo, justo en el momento en el que ella se había hundido, Darien solo atino a quitarse los zapatos y soltarse la pesada capa que se había puesto en el apuro de seguirla. Y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Serena escucho unos pasos, _no debí pensar que sería buena idea bañarme en medio de un bosque… _pensó arrepentida y la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, comenzó a pensar todo lo que había aprendido de autodefensa, y con el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se cubrió con el agua, y giro a ver al hombre.

-Hola extraña…- Susurro Darien comiéndose a Serena con sus azules ojos, mostrándole la pasión en ellos.

Serena se relajó al instante, sintiendo un calor en su entrepierna, y endureciéndosele aún más los pezones, pero no a causa del frio. Por una milésima de segundo se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el allí.

-Hola Extraño…- respondió ella, estirándole la mano, invitándolo a sumergirse con ella,… seduciéndolo a entrar al agua con ella.

Darien la miro, y no se hiso de rogar, camino rápidamente asía donde estaba ella, sin importarle mojar la ropa que aun llevaba puesta, ella le abrió los brazos excitada y el arrastrándose muy rápidamente por el agua, la tomo de las nalgas levantándola, ella rodeo su cuerpo con las piernas, mientras tomaba el borde de su chaqueta, intentando arrancársela, sin importarle estar desnuda y mojada y la beso. El mes que habían pasado alejados los golpeo de lleno, haciendo que actuaran con aun más pasión, entregándose por completo el uno al otro.

La besó apasionadamente, tomando todo lo que podía recibir de ella, y dando todo lo que tenía, la beso con desespero, dándole inconscientemente su vida en aquel beso, ¡Cuánto la amaba por Dios! Pensó él. Ella abrió su boca, sedienta de él, sedienta de sus besos. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de su boca, y ella de dejaba besar, el mordía delicadamente su labio inferior mientras ella gemía fuertemente de placer.

El dulce sonido de sus gemidos volvió loco a Darien, y el agua fría del lago, no logro calmar ni un poco su cada vez más grande deseo. La apretó de las nalgas aún más fuerte contra su dureza, mostrándole cuanto la deseaba, y ella gimió aún más fuerte, notando que toda la ropa de que el llevaba estorbaba demasiado.

Forcejeo para quitarle completamente la chaqueta, que había quedado mojada a medio quitar, y la arrojo sin piedad a la orilla. El comprendió al instante sus maliciosas intenciones, y la ayudo a desabrochar el chaleco mientras la besaba, y al lograrlo, el chaleco siguió la misma dirección que la chaqueta.

Se estaba volviendo loca del más puro deseo y algo más que aún no descubría, el beso su cuello mientras ella intentaba deshacerse de la camisa, se sumergió rápidamente en el agua quedando completamente mojado, y bajo ella, dejo un fugaz beso en su estómago, sin poder esperar mucho, tomo en sus labios, su tieso pezón, probando el sabor de su amada…

-Eres deliciosa…

Susurro el lleno de lujuria, tomo sus perfectos senos en sus manos, y lo lamio completo, dejando el pezón al frio del agua y el viento. Cuando hubo probado una poca porción de su piel, se concentró nuevamente en el pezón, lamiendo la punta, y dándole pequeños mordiscos… Serena gemía cada vez más fuerte del placer que él le proporcionada, olvidando su tarea con la camisa de él, que ya desabrochada, dejaba entrever su bien formado tórax.

La piel desnuda de su pecho, rozo el pecho de él, tan placentero lo sintió, que ese simple roce, la hiso desear tener cada centímetro de él pegado totalmente a ella. Así que con algo de brusquedad, le quito la camisa, y junto a ella el pañuelo que aun colgaba de su cuello.

Darien quedo inconformemente desnudo a su mirada, puesto que el pantalón estaba totalmente cubierto con el agua. Ella lo miro y frunció el ceño.

El noto el gesto y levanto su vista del pecho, y la volvió a besar, quitándole ese ceño fruncido.

-Que ocurre mi dulce Serena…- Le pregunto con la voz ronca y vibrando de pasión.

Serena no pudo contestar al momento, y pero cuando recupero la fuerza del habla de dijo…

-Estamos en desigualdad de condiciones… esto no es nada justo mi Lord.- Dijo ella juguetona y apasionada.

Darien se sintió aún más excitado con su comentario, y rápidamente la volvió a tomar del trasero apretando su mojada entrada atreves de su pantalón contra su duro pene y la levanto, con el agua goteando por los cuerpos de ambos, y mezclándose con su sudor.

Él sabía muy bien la fragilidad de Serena, y deseaba ser lo más delicadamente dulce con ella, para que jamás olvidara el dulce momento de su primera vez.

La apretó contra sí, y ella sintió como se lubricaba cada vez más por dentro, deseándolo demasiado para su propio bien mental.

Él se acercó a la orilla del rio, y buscando con la mirada el lugar más plano, la acomodo sobre una roca medio inclinada que se perdía en el agua, en la que caía totalmente su cuerpo, y la dejaba en un perfecto ángulo a la luz de la Luna.

Dios, es totalmente hermosa… pensó Darien embalsamado con su cuerpo, mirándolo atentamente, amándola aún más, e intentando grabar con fuego la imagen de Serena desnuda, mojada, y abierta esperándolo.

Serena noto su mirada, y abrió un poco más las piernas, sintiéndose osada. Él la miro, y abriendo más los ojos, se lanzó nuevamente contra ella, besándola con desespero, y Serena respondió con igual ansias todas sus caricias. Llevo rápidamente las manos al botón de su pantalón, y lo soltó, bajando su empapado pantalón desesperada por sentirlo, Darien la ayudo un poco mientras la besaba, y se quitó el pantalón con la ropa interior al instante en que ya estuvieron abajo, los lanzo a la orilla junto al resto de estorbos.

Serena quedo atontada mirando su palpitantemente enorme y erecto pene, brillando en la punta. Y Darien se sintió complacido con su reacción.

Ella le miro a los ojos… y el acerco su duro miembro contra su mojada entrada. Lo rozo, lentamente mientras la besaba, recorrió con su pene todo el camino desde su entrada hasta tu clítoris, sudando como loco por el placer, mientras ella se agitaba, he intentaba desesperada que él la penetrara de una buena vez.

-Oh… Darien… - repetía ella una y otra vez, aprontándolo contra sí misma fuertemente de las nalgas, incitándolo.

A Darien le encantaba verla gemir y rogar por él, y aunque estaba volviéndose loco de deseo, decidió tortúralos a ambos unos minutos más. La beso más apasionado y se posiciono en la entrada de su vagina, penetrándola suavemente solo con la punta de su miembro, y volviendo a salir, repitió la tortura unas cuantas veces más, para prepararla. Serena creyó que se iba a volver loca, si el continuaba con esa enloquecedora tortura…

-Por favor Darien, no me hagas suplicarte…- Susurro ella, desesperada por sentirlo dentro.

-Sere… Eres hermosa…-Gimió él, y haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol le susurro una advertencia.- Sere, si no estás lista, dímelo ahora, que no creo que pueda aguantar ni un minuto más… Pero te prometo que una palabra tuya me detendrá y silenciare para siempre.

Serena considero lo que él dijo mientras la miraba empapado a los ojos, y lo decidió, a pesar de sus embrollos, a pesar de que quizá él nunca la amara, a pesar de que ella se proponía regresar, Serena no podría elegir un mejor hombre que Darien para atravesar este momento, lo deseaba con una fuerza inexplicable… y se sentía demasiado a gusto con él, Lo quería a él, solo a su Darien…

-Darien…, Por favor… -Le susurro Serena y acercándose a su oído le dijo seductoramente.- Necesito sentirte dentro de mí,… muy profundamente dentro…

Darien no pudo aguantarlo más, se posiciono en su entrada, enterrando la punta de su duro pene en ella, mientras ella gemía fuerte de placer ante el contacto, le dio un dulce beso casto en los labios, preparándola y susurrando palabras sensuales y llenas de amor sin siquiera notarlo… Él la tomo firmemente de las caderas, y de una profunda embestida la penetro…, al romper la barrera de su inocencia ella intento zafarse de él, pero él la retuvo firmemente con sus manos aun en su cadera y entonces arqueo la espalda de dolor y derramo una pequeña lágrima que él amorosamente beso.

Él sabía muy bien que eso ocurriría, se lamentó por asarle daño mientras acomodaba un brazo alado de la cabeza de ella, y se agacho un poco, quedándose quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a él gran tamaño del miembro de su amante, espero unos minutos acariciándola con amor en todos los rincones posibles, pasando por sus pechos, la curvatura de su cintura y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, regalándole dulces besos en la sensible piel… pero sin apartar ni un milímetro su miembro de ella, dejándose envolver completamente dentro de ella, totalmente pegados de la pelvis.

Cuando el dolor hubo cesado, ella se removió inquieta, notando las pequeñas oleadas de placer, y extasiada, llevo sus manos al duro trasero de Darien y lo empujo lo más humanamente posible dentro de ella. Al notar su inocente gesto, él supo que Serena estaba lista, que ya no le aria daño. Y se levantó un poco, puso el brazo bajo la cintura de Serena y saco su miembro lentamente, ella gimió enojada por el abandono, pero el volvió a enterrarse en ella con más fuerza asiéndola gritar su nombre satisfecha, repitió lentamente el movimiento, mientras ella gemía cada vez más alto.

-Oh Darien… -Repetía una y otra vez Serena.- Darien…

Ella nunca se había sentido así, y sin duda alguna él tampoco, su total entrega iba más allá de lo que ambos resistían a entender. Sus cuerpos encajaban con una perfección alucinante y Serena susurraba embelesada por las embestidas de su amante. Se unieron con un esplendor primitivo, flotando en una ola de éxtasis, y volando en una magia divina, perdidos entre los espacios temporales, olvidándose de todos los dictados de la sociedad, con un placer tan grande que era casi doloroso.

- Serena… querida mía, Serena.- le decía Darien mientras la penetraba cada vez más rápido, y con mucha más fuerza.- Total y solamente mía…

Serena asintió enterrando las uñas en su espalda, muerta de agonía por tal placer, sumergida en la intensidad de sus emociones.

-Si Darien, solamente tuya.- Le respondió ella respondió en un suspiro seductor, y luego añadió.- Jamás me atrevería a desear que fuese de otra forma…

Darien totalmente complacido con sus palabras, la premió enterrándole su miembro más profundamente, e invitándola a alcanzar el éxtasis.

Así continuaron, con un ritmo enloquecedor, que reclamaba con vehemencia toda gota de cordura que le resistiera.

Serena se sintió palpitar violentamente dentro de sí y convulsionándose se apretó aún más al rígido miembro masculino, logrando así el agonizante delirio que buscaba. Darien apretó a Serena contra su cuerpo, y con una última embestida, implanto cada gota de su semilla dentro de ella.

Se quedaron recostados, sin decir una sola palabra, pero abrazándose mutuamente, reconfortándose, el todavía dentro de ella. Cuando él se retiró completamente de su interior, ella sintió un enorme vacío dentro de sí misma, y se preguntó si ese sería su castigo por entregarse a tal impresionante placer, pero el vacío solo duro el instante que el tardo en recostarse nuevamente a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, mirándola embalsamado, acomodo el otro brazo sobre la cintura de ella. Pegándola a él.

Al tenerlo junto a ella, Serena olvido todos los embrollos de su pasado, los dolores y peligros de su procedencia y su familia, ella ya se sentía orgullosa de su familia, y todo había sido gracias a él, entonces Serena comprendió, las barreras de su corazón ya habían caído, ella amaba a Darien, con cada fibra de su ser, ella lo amaba, y por ende…, ella ya no podría irse jamás, no podría vivir en un mundo sin Darien.

Y con la punta de los dedos, contorneo sus senos, su estómago… a ella le dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo, incluso los que no era consciente de que podrían dolerle, y agradeció sus caricias…

Se miraron, diciéndose con la mirada, todo lo que no eran capaces de decirse con palabras, y el nuevamente la beso, lentamente, con mucha ternura y delicadeza, tan diferente y tan parecido a todas las veces que él ya había probado sus labios, y la sintió tiritar a su lado, fruto de una corriente de aire, y la nueva excitación que crecía dentro de ella.

-¿Tienes frio?- Le pregunto Darien.

- No, tu cuerpo me da calor.- Dijo ella sonrojándose con su propia sinceridad, y agobiándose por la enormidad de su amor.

Darien, no muy convencido de sus palabras, la tomo en sus brazos y le llevo bajo el sauce, donde ella había extendido la manta, mientras ella reía cantarinamente ante el gesto preocupado de su amante. Darien sonrió abiertamente, feliz de ser él el causante de que ella riera de esa dulce manera. No cavia en su total gozo.

Cuando la hubo recostado sobre la frazada que ella había traído, se apartó a buscar la capa, que era lo único que se había salvado junto a sus zapatos de quedar empapado. Acomodo su ropa sobre las rocas, para que cuando tuviera que volver a ponérselas, no estuvieran chorreantes de agua. Y volvió con las cosas de ella en uno de sus brazos, y la capa de él colgando del otro.

Ella se sentó, luciendo su desnudo cuerpo, y él se concentró en que ella no notara que estaba a punto de ceder de nuevo a la dulce agonía de la que había sido víctima.

Al verlo con su ropa, Serena no pudo evitar pensar que ya que habrían terminado, el querría que se fueran, que él no querría verla más.

-¿Quieres que me vista?- Pregunto ella, mostrando desapercibidamente su desilusión en la voz.

Él se alegró con su tono, sopesando la posibilidad de que ella quisiera compartir el resto de la noche junto a él, de que ella lo amara tanto como él a ella. Acomodo las ramas del sauce llorón en una cortina alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolos del mundo exterior para que ningún forastero posible vislumbrara su silueta. Se volvió hacia ella, y se tumbó nuevamente a su lado, cubriéndola con su capa, para que el frio de la noche no la afectara. Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando su piel volvió a encontrarse con la de él. Y un calor prohibido la inundo nuevamente, esfumando todos sus miedos, se giró a mirarlo totalmente abrazada a él.

-¿Sabías que es muy poco caballeroso espiar a una noble dama mientras se embalsama de un merecido baño?- Pregunto inocentemente ella.

El arqueo una ceja, ante su pregunta, y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de responder.

-Podría jurar que las nobles damas no se dan baños en un rio, y menos en la madrugada.- Respondió el siguiéndole el juego.- Te has arriesgado mucho Serena.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, flotante en la felicidad.

-Se supondría que no tendría ningún espectador…

-Pero te has equivocado y alguien te ha seguido inocentemente al verte escapar en la oscura niebla de la noche,- Dijo él fingiendo inocencia.- hay que agradecer que fui solo yo.- Le dijo él preocupado pero sin poder quitar la sonrisa tonta, mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Oh mi Lord, agradezco enormemente que solo hayas sido tú… - Dijo Serena enamorada, viendo oscurecer los ojos de Darien, nublándose de deseo, y contra su vientre, sintió endurecer su excitación. Se mordió el labio, excitada y feliz al ser consciente de lo que le causaba. Y pasando sus dedos lentamente por su bien tornado abdomen le dijo.

-Pero aun así, has pecado espiando a una dulce joven en un momento tan íntimo, y más aun interrumpiendo en su intimidad…- Le dijo lo más sensualmente que pudo, dejando a Darien al borde de la agonía, preguntándose por la facilidad de excitación que esta mujer le proporcionaba.

-Si… ¿y?... –Le dijo él, desafiante con fuego en sus ojos.

- Por la intrusión mi querido Darien, mereces ser castigado… - Dijo ella, mientras rápidamente se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Darien la vio sobre si, envuelta en su capa, dejándole ver perfectamente sus enormes pechos, su plano abdomen, el rubio bello que insinuaba amablemente todo el placer capaz de proporcionar, emitió un involuntario y ronco gemido.

Serena sintió correr el líquido caliente entre sus piernas, y sin poder esperar mucho, bajo rápidamente el camino que la separaba de la gloria y dejándose penetrar con dureza por el miembro masculino, comenzó a moverse rápido, a un ritmo enloquecedor.

Serena se arqueo hacia atrás, consumida en el placer y Darien que apretaba firmemente sus manos a los muslos de la mujer, al ver el movimiento de rebote de sus pechos, estiro las manos intentando tocarlos en total plenitud, pero ella al sentir las manos de su amante acariciando con adoración sus senos, se detuvo de golpe, quedando completamente enterrado el miembro erecto dentro de sí. Y sacando la voz de donde pudo, agitada le dijo con un fingido tono dulce.

-Las manos sobre tu cabeza Chiba.

-¿Qué?

-Las manos sobre tu cabeza Darien, tienes prohibido tocarme.- repitió con la voz cargada de sensualidad.

Entonces Darien comprendió cuál sería su castigo, se vería obligado a mirarla sin poder consumirse en el placer de acariciarla, viéndola a ella hacer todo el trabajo. A regañadientes, puso sus manos cruzadas tras su cabeza, y Serena se maravilló al ver sus exquisitos músculos, y pasó lentamente sus manos sobre su torso, anhelando seguir con su castigo. Lentamente, giro sus caderas, moviéndolas circularmente con el miembro masculino en su interior, Darien gimió con fuerza, y ella se apretó a él, subiendo y bajando muy lentamente, apretando… soltando. Él no podía creer el placer que estaba sintiendo ante los movimientos he instintivamente subió sus caderas, rogándole a Serena que aumentara la velocidad de sus movimientos, él no podría soportar por mucho la cruel tortura de ella.

Entonces ella acelero, totalmente extasiada en aquel mundo de fantasía que los consumía. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro. El gimió fuertemente su nombre al sentir que no aguantaría mucho y soltó sus manos de su cabeza, para posicionarlas con fuerza en las caderas de Serena, ayudándola en cada embestida. Ella se comprimió sobre él, y llegando al tan anhelado orgasmo se quedó quieta, susurrando cual canto su nombre, disfrutando las convulsiones de su cuerpo, mientras en la última embestida él la bañaba por dentro con su semen, enterrándose profundamente en ella, mientras ella caía sobre su pecho, totalmente sudada y jadeante. Y feliz, si… en definitiva ambos muy felices.

-… te prometo que si estos son los castigos que me darás por mi impertinencia… procurare de hoy en adelante espiar cada movimiento tuyo…

Serena rio extasiada, llenándose de deseo al augurar las intenciones de su amante y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo…

-Esperare con ansia tu próxima intromisión…

Y mirándola con pasión y un sentimiento que no supo identificar, Darien la volvió a acostar junto a él…

-Serena… -Susurro Darien aun con la respiración agitada y jadeante.

-Si Darien.- Respondió ella en un suspiro cansado y satisfecho.

-Prométeme que nunca más, pero jamás… volverás a bañarte en la oscuridad de la noche… si no es conmigo.- Le dijo él apasionadamente y con algo de celos añadió.- Eres desde hoy, solamente de mi propiedad…

Serena levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, dulcemente asombrada ante la posesividad de sus palabras, pero aun así alegre por el tono, jamás se había sentido tan bien ante una declaración en donde la tomaran como propiedad propia, pero en esta ocasión, se alegraba de pertenecerle, porque en lo más profundo de su interior, sabía que él también le pertenecía.

-Lo prometo Darien….- Dijo Serena dándole con amor un casto beso en los labios.- Te prometo que serás el único hombre con el cual me sumergiré en la profundidad de las aguas del placer…

Darien sonrió ampliamente, besándola en los labios, y la acostó a su lado… Abrazados, entrelazando las piernas y los brazos… totalmente exhaustos. Y completamente enamorados.

-Buenas noches dulce Serena…- Le dijo Darien besando su frente, para después darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches mi Darien.- Le dijo Serena dejándose llevar por las olas del cansancio, y abrazada a él, cayó en los misterios milenarios del sueño.

_**Reeeeeviewss!**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me leen y como siempre nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Paz!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Holaa!**_

_**Sere sincera, cuando comencé este fic, me propuse por lo menos dejar un solo capitulo para el romance de Serena y Darien, totalmente, sin problemas.. y puro amor.**_

_**Podría parecer relleno y lamento si es así, pero necesitaba escribirlo, estaba demasiado fresco en mi mente, así que de igual manera gracias a todas! Ya en el próximo capítulo se nos viene encima en ultimo problema que resolver… ¿o pensaban que se averiguaría la verdad de todo y terminaría? Pues Noooo! xD**_

_**Dayanna; La verdad esta semana a sido normal, no me quejo x), y eso de vivir en el tiempo de Serena, lo pensé… pero considere que no iría muy de acuerdo si quisiera apegarme a una posible realidad, porque si así fuera… ¿De que trabajaría Darien? O ¿Cómo lo mantendría Serena? Darien se sentiría terriblemente frustrado D:, Sería complicado solucionar todos esos problemas :/, y gracias por tus reviews! Siempre me animan tus opiniones.**_

_**Mayilu; See, al ritmo que van esos dos, de más que Serena termina embarazada xD, Graaacias!**_

_**Yesqui2000; Si, el misterio esta revelado, pero aún le queda una pequeña complicación D:, nos leemos, Graacias!**_

_**Karly15; Jaja, a mi parecer siempre es así, lo mejor es la reconciliación!**_

_**Ediebella; Graaacias! Muchas muchas gracias! Este capítulo no trae tanta intriga, pero si ponen especial atención, te darás cuenta de que se tratara el siguiente =)**_

_**Y si les interesa, la cancion que me imagine en el baile es esta .com/watch?v=CewyTGQR9Pw**_

_**Celtic Legends - The Irish Washerwoman  
><strong>_

__**Capítulo 14**

La luz insistente del día les golpeo el rostro, mientras Serena se acurrucaba aun mas a su fuente de calor, sonrió extasiada al sentir el vello del hombre rozando su nariz, y ese increíble aroma que la volvía loca. El hombre aun dormido, la apretó mas contra él, acomodando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Serena, y el sonido de los pájaros a plena luz del día los despertó.

Darien pestañeo insistentemente intentando recuperar la visión, mientras acariciaba con amor la espalda de Serena. Ella sonrió contra su pecho, notando las caricias de él. Darien bostezo, y Serena recordando la noche pasada, y sonrió automáticamente, se desperezo un poco, estirando los músculos tensos por haber dormido en el suelo, ¡Haber dormido en el suelo! Se incorporo bruscamente, mientras Darien la tomaba de la cintura para que volviese a recostarse.

-¡¿Darien qué hora es?- Pregunto desesperada, Darien le respondió balbuceando unas cuantas tonterías como _¿Qué importa?,_ y _vuelve aquí, _ aun adormilado. Serena miro a través de las ramas la posición del sol, que aun estaba un poco más arriba de lo habitual, pero brillando con el resplandor del mediodía recién entrado. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, debían ser aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana. Serena se sobresalto.

-Darien es muy tarde, si notan nuestra ausencia…- Dijo Serena, pero no pudo terminar, porque Darien la jalo de la cintura, y la acostó en el suelo, inclinándose levemente sobre ella para regalarle un casto beso en los labios.

-Si notan nuestra ausencia,… nadie nos echara en falta, y si lo que te angustia es tu trabajo…, no te preocupes, porque trabajas para mí, y yo te ordeno que te quedes aquí.- Dijo Darien, mientras depositaba besos en el cuello de Serena. Ella se estremeció contra su toque, y Darien sonrió.

-Hoy me tocaba sesión, los niños me echaran en falta, y seguramente los criados notaran mi ausencia.- Dijo Serena con preocupación, sintiendo una ola abrasadora de excitación consumiéndola, a causa de los besos que le daba Darien, que ahora se convertían en algo más un inocente besito.

-Bueno…, les dirás que hoy tuviste una sesión especial,… les dirás que le enseñaste al Marques el arte de la consumación entre dos seres.-Dijo Darien, situándose sobre Serena con su miembro ya totalmente erecto.

- Pero…- Serena no pudo terminar la frase, dado que tuvo que soltar un involuntario gemido ante la lengua de Darien, que había alcanzado su pezón ya tieso de la excitación, se sintió derretirse ante las caricias de él.

-¿Pero qué?- Le pregunto Darien, bajando por su estomago, mientras Serena se derretía en la anticipación a lo que Darien planeaba, ya olvidando de que habían estado hablando anteriormente, sintió un de sus manos acariciarle los senos, mientras su boca besaba por completo su estomago, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo acariciarla de esa forma. Jadeo extasiada su nombre, mientras Darien se perdía en los pliegues de su intimidad. El placer que la inundo la dejo sin ninguna posibilidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Darien succionando su centro, mientras ella gemía fuertemente ante los espasmos del pronto éxtasis.

-Darien…- Susurro Serena, pidiéndole con la mirada que le hiciese el amor.

Darien concedió los deseos Serena, y la beso con fiereza y pasión, mientras Serena acariciaba como desquiciada todo su cuerpo, deseosa de tenerle nuevamente dentro de sí.

-¿Pero qué Serena?- Le pregunto nuevamente Darien… ¿Pero que, de qué? Pensó Serena… de que habían estado hablando antes de que Darien hiciera… _Uhmm_… eso que estaba asiendo nuevamente ahora… pensó ella, mientras Darien lamia sus pezones.

Darien le abrió las piernas, mientras se situaba en torno a su centro, y Serena se dejo acariciar sin poder oponerse a sus deseos, se sentía hechizada…, y muy, muy enamorada.

Darien la penetro de una única y poderosa embestida, y le hiso el amor despacio, disfrutando de cada gemido de ella, disfrutando de la estrechez que lo apretaba, y de la perfección de sus cuerpos al entregarse uno a otro, la manera que las curvas de Serena se ajustaban a su cuerpo, quedando marcada por el.

-Quiero que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo quede pegado al mío,… que mi olor quede impregnado en ti…, y que cada persona que te vea se dé cuenta que me perteneces solamente a mi.- Le Dijo Darien en susurros paulatinos, mientras la penetraba…, al ritmo que iban, no dudaba que su cuerpo quedase impregnado con su aroma, pensó Serena… y lo deseaba, deseaba fervientemente que Darien la hiciese totalmente suya. Darien acariciaba con amor y lujuria todo su cuerpo, cuando por fin, entremedio de declaraciones y placer, llegaron juntos al la culminación de su acto de amor.

Serena respiraba jadeante, intentando mantener el aliento, mientras recuperaba las fuerzas de sus pensamientos; se dio su tiempo para disfrutar la cercanía de Darien, de notar el peso masculino de él sobre el suyo, que a pesar de que la aplastaba, era reconfortante. Abrió los ojos para mirar el sol, recordó nuevamente aquel pequeño detalle que le molestaba.

-¡Darien se nos está haciendo muy tarde!- Dijo Serena alarmada, intentando sacar a Darien de encima suyo. Darien gruño y se apoyo en sus codos para mirarla, sin salirse dentro de ella, ni cambiar la posición en la que habían quedado.

-¿Importa?- Le dijo en un tono aparentemente inocente.

-¡Por supuesto que importa!, ¡Nos descubrirán!- Dijo Serena.

-¿Y no hay forma en que te pueda convencer de que eso no me importa?- Dijo Darien, mientras besaba su cuello.

-No…- Dijo Serena, levantando las piernas para intentar sacarlo de encima.- no hay forma de que…uhm-Y nuevamente, se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque de repente, sintió la una ligera molestia dentro del vientre, que la hiso soltar un suspiro de placer, y noto que el pene estaba nuevamente erecto dentro de sí. Darien sonrió victorioso, y lanzándose a sus labios para callar sus suspiros, nuevamente le hiso el amor.

-¡Darien ya deben ser las una de la tarde!- Dijo levantándose una desesperada Serena, para luego fulminar a su acompañante con la mirada.- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?- Dijo Darien, con un fingido tono de inocencia mientras seguía acostado en el suelo, con las manos en su nuca.- No te escuche quejarte hace unos minutos.

Serena le lanzo sus pantalones en la cara, enojándose por el comportamiento de él, Darien soltó una risita divertida, se levanto de su improvisada cama en el suelo, sin importarle ni un poco su desnudez, y le quito a Serena la ropa que tenía en sus brazos para cubrirse, y las tiro junto con sus pantalones.

-Te ves hermosa desnuda Serena, no te cubras.- Le dijo pasándole ligeramente las manos por los senos y su estomago, para después tomarla por la cintura y apegarla a él.

-Darien…- Suplico Serena.- No me hagas esto…

-Ya lo he hecho.

- ¡No volveré a caer!- Dijo ella enojada.

-Eso, querida… estamos a punto de averiguarlo.- Le respondió Darien, tomándola en brazos y besándola apasionadamente mientras volvía penetraba.

Darien yacía sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, mientras Serena estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Él le acariciaba la espalda con amor, mientras ella estaba apoyada en su hombro, con su miembro aun dentro de ella, y recuperando el aliento de esta nueva oleada de placeres lujuriosos.

-No puedo creer que cayera de nuevo.- Dijo ella, ya resignada a llegar tarde, con la cara enterrada en su hombro, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha bailando en su cara. No pudo evitar reírse de que seguramente Lita la molestaría si supiera que tuvo una de esas famosas "maratones de sexo" bajo las sombras de un sauce.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo él mientras la apretaba contra si, feliz de tenerla en sus brazos. Serena acaricio los hombros masculinos, mientras besaba el cuello de Darien, el se sintió estremecer, y no pudo evitar lo siguiente, y lo que estaba pasando demasiado a menudo, su miembro se volvió a poner rígido dentro de la suavidad y estrechez de Serena, Darien se avergonzó ligeramente ante el tamaño del deseo que sentía por ella, que por más que ya la hubiese hecho suya tres veces esa mañana, seguía reaccionando al más ligero toque de ella, se sentía como un adolecente lleno de hormonas, en vez de el Marques ya crecido que era. Serena sonrió divertida y excitada.

-Debemos volver.- Le dijo Serena, tomando la cara de Darien entre sus manos, mientras depositaba un beso en ellos.

-Lose.- Respondió Darien, respondiéndole el beso más apasionado, ella suspiro entre sus labios.

-Hay que preparar la fiesta de la cosecha.- Le dijo Serena en un gemido, Darien frunció el ceño mientras apretaba a Serena más a su cadera, aumentando la penetración.

-También lose… ¿has preparado los informes?- Le pregunto él, mientras Serena aumentaba la fricción de su contacto.

-Todo está listo.- Respondió Serena, con un hilo de voz, mientras colocaba la cabeza en el hombro de Darien, mordiéndolo levemente, mientras la fricción de su contacto era suave, un balanceo lento y atormentador.- Los deje sobre tu escritorio.

-Perfecto.- Respondió él, mientras tomaba las caderas de Serena.- ¿Una última ves?- Le pregunto con un ronco gemido.

-La ultima.- Le respondió Serena de igual forma, apoyándose en sus fuertes hombros para comenzar las embestidas que nuevamente los llevaría a la locura.

-… de_ hoy.-_ Corrigió Darien, Serena rió excitada y él se lanzo hambriento a sus labios, al mismo tiempo que la acostaba sobre su improvisada cama, y le hacía el amor de forma violenta y salvaje, sacando sus más viejos instintos, llenando de un insólito placer a Serena, tanto, que en cada acto de él, Serena pudo sentir su amor llenándola, junto a ese extraordinario magnetismo que no los dejaba separarse por mucho sin morir de anhelo por verse.

Volver al castillo sí que fue un problema. El piyama cubierto solo por la chaqueta no era la mejor forma de entrar sola, y menos con Darien, y la ropa arrugada de él, producto de secarse desparramada bajo el sol, tampoco era muy decorosa ni honorable. Si alguien viese a Serena entrar en aquellas condiciones al castillo, su reputación estaría totalmente arruinada, tanto como su futuro. Pero a Darien eso no le importaba demasiado, porque además de ser él, el culpable de esa desastrosa reputación, pensaba hacerla su mujer apenas pudiera pedírselo, aun así, cuido a Serena todo el camino hacia dentro, para que nadie pudiese hablar mal de su futura Marquesa. A Serena, que casi siempre olvidaba los protocolos de la ciudad, tampoco le era de mucha relevancia que su reputación se viese arruinada, porque ella no lograba imaginarse un futuro en el que estuviera con otro hombre que no fuese Darien, y si no fuese solo de él, simplemente no sería de nadie. Y siendo ya las casi las cuatro de la tarde, se escabulleron por los pasillos donde fuese menos probable que alguien los viese. Una vez dentro, caminaron sigilosamente por los pasillos, mientras Darien daba gracias al cielo por haber aprendido tan bien el arte de escabullirse. Se fueron a la habitación más cercana que Darien consideró segura, así que muy sigilosamente, entraron en el salón de arte, donde habían conversado la vez que se encontraron accidentalmente, Serena no lograba adivinar porque Darien consideraba esa estancia segura, cuando en realidad estaba abierta para todos. Darien la arrastro con su mano tomada a la de ella, hacia su santuario. Una vez ocultos en el pequeño pasillo de su santuario, la jalo por la cintura para volverla a besar, ella respondió ansiosa su beso. Le paso la llave para entrar al lugar.

-Espérame allí.- Le ordeno.- Iré a decirle a Petra que estas enferma, y traeré algo que comer.- El estómago de Serena gruño en respuesta, y ella se sonrojo, pero asintió con la cabeza, confiando totalmente en él.

Darien corrió por los pasillos, paso por su estudio buscando el informe de Serena, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las cocinas, vio a Molly junto a Hotaru y Petra conversando de aumentar la porción para las cena de esa noche, porque tendrían invitados.

-¡Darien donde has estado todo el día!- Le regaño Molly, Darien se sobresaltó.

-Paseando.- Respondió Darien, era verdad de todos modos.

-¡¿Desde anoche?- Le grito Molly, Darien soltó mentalmente unos poco educados juramentos.- ¡Mi madre te estuvo buscando por todo el castillo!

-Exacto, desde anoche.- Le respondió con simplicidad,- Si ves a mama, dile que estoy viendo los asuntos de la fiesta de la cosecha.

-Ohhh… ya veo, te reconciliaste con Serena.- Dijo intrépidamente Hotaru.- Con razón tampoco la he visto hoy,… pero ufff…, menos mal, nadie soportaba un segundo más tu mal carácter.- Rio ella, Darien se sonrojo muy levemente, pero no pasó desapercibido ni para sus hermanas, ni para Petra, quien sonrió con alivio.

-Qué bueno, no hubiese podido soportar ver un segundo más a la señorita Serena pegada a las ventanas esperando verlo mi Lord.- Le dijo Petra con una sonrisa comprensiva de quien ya ha visto muchas cosas en su vida. Darien sintió algo encenderse aún más en su corazón, ¿Serena había estado esperándolo?, la esperanza lo hiso querer apresurarse.

-Bueno…, si nos hemos reconciliado o no, es totalmente asunto nuestro, pero cambiando el tema, Petra…, necesito una bandeja con comida para dos, Serena está enferma y quiero comer con ella.- Dijo Darien con autoridad, Petra asintió, y corrió rápidamente a buscar la bandeja.

-Si claro…., enferma.- Susurro Hotaru por lo bajo, Darien la regaño con la mirada y ella sonrió ampliamente.- No te preocupes Darien, no me atrevería a decir algo delante de nadie sobre mi futura hermana.

Darien no pudo decir nada en contra de eso, porque esperaba fervientemente que si lo fuera, Hotaru y Molly sonrieron entusiasmadas, mientras Petra se acercaba con la bandeja repleta de variedades de pasteles y de mases. Darien la detuvo a mitad del camino para recoger el la bandeja, Petra lo miro de mala gana, pero accedió retirándose.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Pregunto emocionada Molly, sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más.

-Cuando sea el momento.- Dijo Darien, sonriendo ampliamente a sus hermanas pequeñas, y mientras se retiraba agrego con un deje de preocupación.- Solo esperemos que acepte.

-¡Aceptara!- Dijo Hotaru emocionada.- Y si no lo hiciera, bien podrías obligarla.- medito ella. Darien se sorprendió con sus palabras, no es como si no lo hubiese pensado, pero jamás pensó que su hermana diría algo así.

-No le digan nada a mama.- Les advirtió a ambas, fulminándolas con la mirada mientras se disponía a volver al santuario.

Al llegar, cerro con cuidado todas las puertas del lugar, mientras observaba a Serena semi-acostada sobre un sillón muy amplio en la estancia, Serena estaba sentada hasta muy atrás, y el sillón era tan amplio que los pies le colgaban levemente, se veía muy hermosa…, y relajada.

Se sentó junto a ella, mientras comían juntos y hablaban sobre los arreglos de la fiesta, y reían felizmente, al terminar, cuando todo quedo listo, ambos ya estaban muy cansados, y para relajarse, Darien estiro los brazos y se recostó sobre el sillón, dispuesto a levantarse después de unos pocos segundos, pero el peso del cuerpo de Serena sobre su costado, le hicieron quedarse acostado, la abrazo fuertemente contra sí, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, acostándose junto a él. Bastaron solo unos minutos para se quedasen dormidos.

-¿Aun piensas morir por ella?- Le pregunto el jefe de la caballería de la mansión Milenio mientras la familia Milenio se adentraba al baile, Artemis Moon. Darien había conocido a Artemis poco después de que Kenji se hubiese ido de su mundo, y apenas había comenzado a tener esos sueños extraños, en ese entonces, él era un muchacho y Artemis era parte del pueblo que había atacado a Kenji, y por lo tanto conocía la historia de Shields, él le había ayudado y aconsejado sobre los sueños, y hasta hace poco, Darien le había contado todo lo que había sucedido con Serena.

El asintió con la cabeza, muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras le Artemis sonreía orgulloso pero con algo de lastima en su mirada.

-De verdad, estas muy enamorado.- Darien le sonrió, afirmando las palabras de él, rápidamente, Artemis volvió a su posición de cochero y se retiró.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se reconciliaron, y el trabajo de la fiesta no le había dado tiempo ni de acercarse a Serena el tiempo necesario para proponerle matrimonio, ni papa hacerla nuevamente suya, se sentía frustrado y un poco enojado. Había pasado toda la semana teniéndola cerca, pero sin poder besarla como él deseaba, o amarla suavemente, gracias a que no podían arruinar su honor, y siempre había alguien cerca de ellos. Pero la había aprovechado, había visto la forma de actuar de Serena, y la había examinado en todos los puntos posibles, amándola aún más, pero aun así le preocupaba el misterio colgante de ella, ese pequeño tema que aún no admitía, y que Darien ya sospechaba más o menos lo que podría ser. Pero decidió ignorarlo, y así, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente en el lugar, mientras los hombres se deleitaban con los diversos platos en la mesa, Serena había hecho un excelente trabajo. Ya se estaba aburriendo, y deseaba poder salir pronto y llevarse a Serena de ahí, odiaba cada mirada que le lanzaban los barones del lugar, y deseaba enormemente, poder matarlos a todos.

Serena se había escabullido entre la gente, evitando que la viesen cerca de Darien, pues tenía un plan esta noche y si los viesen muy juntos podrían sospechar. Darien se encamino cerca de unas cortinas por donde ella se escondía, y ella le jalo la manga levemente para que la viera, y la siguiera. Darien no opuso resistencia y se fue junto a ella, últimamente no ponía ni un pensamiento a favor de lo que fuese correcto, simplemente la seguía.

Llegaron tomados de las manos hasta un pequeño cuartito oculto, donde Serena le lanzo una ropa para que se cambiara, mientras ella se apartaba detrás de una cortina, Darien se puso la ropa, y noto que era ropa de campesino, y cuando Serena volvió, noto que también llevaba un vestido de campesina algo viejo, se veía mortalmente bien, Darien se sintió tensar solo de verla. Pero Serena tenía diferentes planes. Lo jalo de la mano, y se lo llevo encaminado hacia afuera…, muy allá a lo lejos, por los fundos y casas de los criados del castillo, se desarrollaba una fiesta alegremente. Darien comprendió los planes de Serena, y se sorprendió… él tenía un excelente trato con los criados del castillo, pero jamás había asistido a sus celebraciones.

La cara de los siervos si bien se sorprendieron con la llegada del Lord y Serena, su cara cambio a la de animosidad por recibirlos en la celebración. Y prontamente, ambos fueron bien recibidos. La cena estaba terminando y la gente se acomodaba alrededor de una gran fogata, haciendo un espacioso círculo en medio, la mayoría se fue sentando en el suelo, y Serena no tardo en jalar a Darien para que se sentase con ella, a su lado, se encontraban el anciano Anselmo y su esposa. Darien se enfrascó en una animada conversación junto al anciano, y agradeció estar allí, era sin dudar alguna, maravilloso ese nuevo ambiente tan alegre. Su concentración se desvió cuando se dio cuenta que los hombres se disponían a cantar, siguiendo una vieja tradición según Anselmo. Escucho como Petra hablaba con Serena.

-Querida, nuestra tradición es que nuestra invitada, abrirá el baile junto a su acompañante,- Le dijo Petra a Serena, Darien se tensó por un momento, ¿Ellos tendrían que bailar?, el jamás había bailado en un lugar así, y dudaba conocer cómo se bailaba. Sin embargo, Serena asintió con una gran sonrisa bailando en su rostro, y le guiño un ojo a Darien.

Se puso de pie bajo la mirada atenta de todos, pero no aparto la vista de Darien, y los hombres comenzaron a cantar a su alrededor, mientras las mujeres aplaudían.

Serena se comenzó a mover de una forma acorde a la melodía de los hombres que aún no implementaban los instrumentos, muy parecida a los bailes escoceses. Darien no pudo quitar los ojos de encima, enamorándose nuevamente de ella. Ella parecía haberse criado en ese mundo, haber nacido para convivir entre la gente de toda las clases, parecía haber nacido para sobresalir, y para ser su Marquesa, ¿Qué importaba si el moría? El moriría por salvarla a ella, a esa mujer que bailaba en el centro de todos, esa mujer que bailaba en el centro de su corazón. Darien sabía que ella no era de su mundo, tal y como había sabido que Kenji no lo era, pero poco le importaba, no importaba de donde viniese, mientras su futuro estuviese con él. Quizás él no podría estar siempre a su lado, pero la estaría protegiendo mientras estuviese, y si el moría, la protegería el valor de su apellido, la protegería su título. Pero mientras tanto, se permitió disfrutar la vida que le quedaba junto a ella. Serena daba vueltas acrobáticamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, y cuando su canto termino, la gaita comenzó a sonar por fin, y Serena corrió a buscar a Darien, para que bailase el primer baile con ella.

-¡Jamás he bailado esto Serena!- Dijo Darien, aun así poniéndose de pie y acompañándola al centro bajo las amplias sonrisas de la mayoría de los criados.

-¿Bailar?, Pfff… ¡esto no se baila! Simplemente te dejas guiar por la música.- Rio Serena, y Darien le correspondió la sonrisa, animándose.

Pronto se movían saltando mientras reían alrededor de la pista, otras parejas se adentraban con ellos, pronto todo se volvió un tumulto de gente alrededor, que bailaba alegremente un baile que ahora parecía ser irlandés, los hombres mostraban sus mejores habilidades con sus pasos alocados, mientras las mujeres comenzaban con una larga cadena tomadas de las manos. Serena se vio jalada por las damas en la cadena, mientras los hombres tomaban los hombros de Darien, para acomodarlo en su propia cadena entrelazada de brazos y hombros. Darien se dejó llevar por la música, sin dejar de mirar a Serena, quien saltaba junto a todas las mujeres haciendo un círculo alrededor de la fogata, se veía tan hermosa y feliz. Los hombres hicieron lo mismo tras ellas, y soltaron ese abrazo apretado para tomarse solamente de las muñecas. Mientras las mujeres les daban la espalda y ampliando su círculo, levantaron las manos moviéndose hacia atrás, para enganchar sus manos unidas tras los cuellos de los hombres, luego después sacarlas y dar vueltas para después repetir el movimiento. Después de un par de vueltas continuas, Serena por fin quedo abrazada a Darien, y se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa inigualable. Darien no pudo evitar darle un casto beso en esos segundos que estuvo junto a él, ¿Qué importaba que los vieran? Ella sería su Marquesa, y el que se atreviese si quiera a decir algo en su presencia, él lo perseguiría hasta la muerte. Al contrario de lo que había pensado Darien, Serena se sorprendió, pero sonrió de una forma encantadora mientras la ola de mujeres volvía a llevársela, la música siguió el mismo ritmo, pero cambio levemente la melodía, y la gente se dispersó para poder seguir bailando con sus respectivas parejas, Serena corrió deprisa a los brazos de Darien, mientras seguían bailando junto a todos. Ni uno de ellos, pudo recordar un momento más feliz como el de su encuentro.

Al terminar la fiesta Darien tomo a Serena de la mano, ya olvidando todo lo que había pensado sobre el origen de Serena, ella pensando que la acompañaría a como la mayoría de las veces a su habitación, lo siguió.

Entraron sigilosamente al castillo por los pasillos de los criados, intentando no despertar a nadie en el proceso, ya se habían vuelto unos expertos invadiendo el castillo a escondidas, cuando Serena, de pronto, recordó algo importante, y detuvo a Darien para que esperase.

-Darien!- Susurro muy despacio,- He dejado el diario en el estudio.- Dijo alarmada, le había tomado un cariño impresionante a ese diario, y lo necesitaba devuelta para poder relajarse.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Darien, se encamino casi corriendo hasta el estudio, intentando ser cuidadosa y al mismo tiempo, caminar rápida. En poco tiempo llego al estudio, seguida por Darien, quien conservaba una distancia prudente con ella, para no hacer crecer nuevamente su deseo.

Serena se abalanzo sin pudor hasta el escritorio de Darien, y en el proceso, casi tropieza con el faldón trasero de su haraposo vestido, no se calló, pero ocurrió algo imprevisto que le proporciono a su cara, distintas tonalidades de rojo. Al pisar el faldón del vestido con tanta fuerza, al viejo vestido se le rompió toda la costura que estaba en la espalda, hasta el comienzo de los botones que empezaba aproximadamente por la mitad de su espalda. Llevo las manos rápidamente a la abertura, que en si era demasiado grande, y comenzó a pensar en una forma con la que pudiese zafarse del embrollo. No es como si Darien nunca la hubiese visto desnuda, pero aun así no había repetido el tema desde _aquella vez_. Agradeció en silencio la oscuridad de la noche, que la protegería de la vista de Darien.

-¿Serena estas bien?, creí escuchar algo romperse.- Le pregunto Darien, en un punto oscuro de la habitación que Serena no logro captar. Pero se quedó de pie frente al escritorio, buscando con la mirada el lugar donde pudiese encontrarlo.

-Estoy bien,- Mintió nerviosa.- Es solo que he estado a punto de tropezarme.- Confeso.

-Te he dicho alguna vez que no sabes mentirme Serena.- Le dijo Darien en tono bromista. Se había parado detrás de ella, pero en un ángulo en que su voz aria eco por toda la habitación, ocasionando que Serena no supiera encontrarlo. Le veía mirar hacia todos lados, seguramente buscándolo, pero con sus manos posicionadas en su espalda, como si quisiera ocultarle algo. Decidió que le jugaría una pequeña broma, y se acercó sigilosamente más a ella, procurando no ser visto, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su piel, sin que ella ni siquiera lo notase, paso las manos por su cintura, estrechándola contra sí; con ese sutil movimiento, sintió crecer nuevamente todo su deseo,… ¿Es que no podía estar con esa mujer sin desearla? Serena soltó automáticamente un sonoro jadeo ante la sorpresa, saco sus manos de su espalda, para ponerlas en protección contra su pecho.

-¿Qué me ocultas Serena?- Le pregunto Darien con la voz ronca por el deseo, Serena se estremeció contra el.- Que esperas para buscar el bendito libro de tu padre.- Le insistió el, comenzando a acariciar su esbelta cintura, y mientras acariciaba, noto el porqué del nerviosismo de ella, su vestido estaba completamente roto.

Serena miro el libro de su padre, que se encontraba en la punta del escritorio; para tomarlo, debía inclinarse sobre la mesa, quedando recostada en ella, y aun así, tendría que estirar la mano para poder alcanzarlo, maldijo el gusto de Darien por los muebles grandes. Darien noto donde se hallaba el libro, casi al mismo tiempo en el que noto la rotura de su vestido, su mirada se oscureció por la pasión, y el ambiente de lleno de una profunda tensión sexual.

-Búscalo Serena.- Le ordeno con la voz ronca, y sin objeto a replicas, Serena se vio atrapada por su poder, y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente en busca del libro. Notando como Darien apegaba sus caderas aún más a las de él.

Darien aprovecho la inclinación de Serena para introducir poco a poco las manos por dentro de su vestido, y cuando Serena estiro las manos para buscar el libro, rompió de un tirón todos los botones de lo que quedaba de vestido, dejando su deliciosa espalda y piernas totalmente al descubierto, cubierta solamente por esa extraña ropa interior que ella ocupaba, y a la que Darien agradeció con un ronco gemido, mientras apretaba su dureza contra su trasero, y más directamente contra su centro. Serena se asustó con el salto de todos los botones al suelo, y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, sintió a Darien apegar sus caderas contra su notoria dureza, y le salió un involuntario gemido, sin tener la fuerza necesaria para volver a su posición original.

Darien pasó las manos por toda su espalda, y se inclinó sobre ella, besándole los espacios libres, mientras con las manos recorría su cintura, y las traspasaba lentamente hasta sus senos, excitándose aún más por los gemidos que Serena intentaba ahogar. Apretó sus pezones con suma delicadeza, mientras a ella la empujaba más escritorio, ocasionando un contacto terriblemente placentero.

-Oh,… Dios mío,- Gimió involuntariamente Serena, al sentir la dureza de Darien en un contacto tan íntimo contra su intimidad. Darien sintió la necesidad de sentir la piel de Serena, y con el mismo trato violento con el que había roto su vestido, rompió los botones de su camisa, quitándosela de golpe, mientras se apresuraba a sacarle el vestido de las mangas a Serena, quedando solo con esa pequeña prenda que ocultaba su paraíso. Se acercó a Serena, para besarle la nuca sin perder el contacto, ambos gimieron fuertemente al sentir el contacto de la piel, Darien le besaba la nuca, mientras con sus manos, acariciaba con adoración sus senos. Serena no pudo evitarlo, y se irguió solo un poco para poder pasar sus manos a la altura de su cuello, dándole una cabida más profunda para sus besos, mientras el continuaba acariciándola. Darien tomo su movimiento como una señal, y bajo una de sus manos al vientre de Serena, acariciando lentamente por donde pasaba. Serena gemía cada vez más alto. Darien llego a la orilla las braguitas de Serena, y sin sacárselas escabullo su mano por dentro de ellas.

-Oh por Dios,… Darien.- Exclamo ella, totalmente mojada por las acciones del hombre, Darien comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar el clítoris de ella, mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciando su seno. Introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella, y Serena creyó que moriría de placer, comenzó a bombear lentamente con sus dedos, mientras con la presión de su mano, la seguía apretando contra su dureza, Serena apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, no siendo capaz de contener tanto placer, Darien bombeaba cada vez más fuerte con sus dedos, y Serena pensó que si él seguía así, no podría contenerse.

-Darien…,- suspiro fuertemente.- Darien,… te… necesito.- Gimió ella como pudo. Darien no le respondió, siguió con su condenado ritmo mientras gemía fuertemente.- Oh Dios mío,- Gimió complacida ella.

Pero Serena lo necesitaba a él dentro de ella, así que como pudo, paso las manos tras su espalda, y soltó los pantalones que Anselmo le había prestado para la fiesta, sin perder su posición. Darien gimió fuertemente al sentir sus pantalones caer, y sin perder el tiempo, bajo las bragas de ella, mientras ella, las soltaba con sus piernas. Saco su erección dura y potente, y la rozo contra su húmeda entrada, mientras dejaba besos húmedos por toda su espalda.

-Dime,… Serena,… dime lo que… quieres.- Dijo el entre suspiros y gemidos. Serena gimió atonto nada por el sonido tan sexual de su voz

-Quiero….mm- Intento decir, cuando Darien puso las manos en su trasero, abriéndole el punto donde se encontraba ya totalmente húmeda la entrada a su vagina.

-Dime lo que… quieres amor.- Le dijo Darien, Serena sintió su entrada humedecerse más, y su corazón agrandarse de amor por aquel hombre, y con todo su esfuerzo, le dijo;

-Te quiero… a ti Darien.- Le dijo ella, Darien se complació con sus palabras.- Quiero que me tomes, aquí… donde sea,… tómame Darien,… soy tuya.- Le dijo ella, abrumada por la veracidad de sus palabras.

Darien la penetro de un majestuoso golpe, causando un gran gemido de parte de ambos, y comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, y la potencia de sus embestidas, mientras con las manos apretaba a Serena por sus caderas, todavía acariciando su centros, ambos se vieron abrumados por el placer, sin tener como pensar en nada, ni con ganas de hacer algo más que eso.

Darien se contenía a sí mismo, y se sentía como si fuese a explotar en el más exquisito placer, hacer el amor con Serena era lo mejor que podría haber hecho en su vida, ya no importaban las mujeres odiosas con las que se había topado antes de conocer a Serena, solo importaba tenerla aquí en sus brazos. Serena se apretó contra su pene, y comenzó a convulsionarse al llegar al éxtasis del orgasmo, se dejó caer contra el escritorio y Darien con una última poderosa embestida, no tardo en acompañarla en su flote, depositando por completo su semilla dentro de ella.

Se acomodó sobre ella sin aplastarla, y beso cariñosamente su hombro, para luego salir de su interior, Serena aun no podía volver a pensar claramente, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y no podía si quiera pensar en moverse.

-Serena, amor… mírame.- La llamo Darien. Serena sintió su corazón a mil al escucharlo llamarla amor, temía que en realidad estuviera soñando. Así que con lentitud comenzó a levantarse del escritorio. Darien la acaricio por el estómago mientras se levantaba, y cuando estuvo totalmente parada, la giro para que lo mirase.

Darien se regocijo al ver en sus ojos esa oculta esperanza, tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos, y la beso con lentitud, ambos desnudos. Serena correspondió su beso a gusto, sintiendo que quizá, el correspondía su amor.

-Serena, vida mía.- Le susurro Darien, cuando separaron sus labios, manteniéndola aun así pegada a él.

-Darien…- Le susurro ella.-… yo.- Serena quiso decirle lo que sentía, declararle que lo había amado desde hace mucho tiempo, y que lo necesitaba.

Pero no pudo, y ella era mujer orgullosa, así que frunció el ceño, he intento escapar de sus brazos, para no sufrir el dolor de la decepción, ella no podría soportarlo. Darien la apretó contra sí mismo, evitando su escape, y Serena comenzó a forcejear contra él, para que la dejase ir.

-Serena escúchame, aun no te he dicho nada y ya intentas escapar.

-No me arriesgare a escuchar tus palabras, Darien déjame ir.- Le dijo ella.

Darien la tomo por los brazos, y al ver que no podía retenerla, la empujo nuevamente sobre el escritorio, esta vez de espaldas, para que lo mirase a los ojos. Serena quedo acostada sobre el escritorio, mientras él la inmovilizaba de los brazos, Serena levanto las piernas, para intentar empujarlo con ellas, pero al levantarlas, dejo expuesta su intimidad y Darien se sintió nuevamente excitar ante ella. Gimió fuertemente mientras la tenía afirmada, y su erecto pene quedaba nuevamente en una posición perfecta para penetrarla. Serena se sintió humedecer ante el toque de su pene contra su entrada, y se quedó nuevamente quieta, a la espera de que ocurriese algo.

-Serena,… vas a escucharme.- Ordeno el con un tono firme, que no dejaba lugar a la objeción, y sin poder evitarlo, froto tu pene contra la entrada de la vagina de ella. Serena se mordió los labios para no gemir, y apretó fuertemente los pies al escritorio, intentando no verse en la tentación de empujarlo a penetrarla.

-Serena,… -Gimió el,- Serena… la luz de mi corazón, toda llena de amor.- Serena sintió una emoción embargarla desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y lo miro fijamente, a la espera de que el terminase de una vez por todas de hablar.

-Te amo.- Le dijo finalmente mientras soltaba sus manos, y Serena no pudo contener más su corazón, llevaba amándolo mucho tiempo como para contenerse, se alzó para tomarlo del cuello, y lo beso como si la vida se le fuese en ese solo beso. Él le correspondió el beso, mientras la empujaba nuevamente sobre el escritorio, besándola con todo su corazón puesto en aquel beso.

-Oh, Darien… yo también te amo, no sabes lo mucho que te amo.- Le dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. Darien sonrió contra sus labios, jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Serena no pudo evitar reír ¡Vaya declaración!, jamás se imaginó que alguien se le fuese a declarar de una forma tan placentera y provocativa como esta, pero a la vez tan tierna.

-Amor mío, eres mi ángel, mi tesoro,- Le dijo el, mientras dejaba sus labios, para mirar su cuerpo desnudo, deleitándose con las curvas de su cuerpo, y sin poder contenerse, la tomo por la cintura, levantando su pecho a su mirada, mientras ella quedaba levantada en una especie de monte, con la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello desparramado por el escritorio, y sus senos levantados, Serena alzo las piernas ansiosa hasta la cintura de Darien, apoyando su cadera y sus nalgas en los muslos de Darien, él la levanto aún más de la cintura y ella lo incito a penetrarla.

-Y solamente mía.- Le dijo el cuándo en se introdujo lentamente en ella, con la delicadeza con la que se trataba a una flor. Serena jadeo, mientras que Darien en medio de sus embestidas, lamia sus pezones erectos, saboreándolos como si fuesen un manjar.

Se perdieron nuevamente haciendo el amor, declarándose constantemente cuanto se amaban, Serena gemía el nombre de Darien una y otra vez, mientras le pedía que la penetrase más fuerte. Darien la dominaba totalmente y Serena no se sentía incomoda con eso, solamente era capaz de sentir el enorme placer de sus embestidas, Darien la penetro una última vez, mientras Serena era presa nuevo y devastador orgasmo, más placentero que el anterior, y Darien se derramo por completo dentro de ella, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su semen.

Se volvió acomodar sobre ella, acariciando con cariño su cuerpo, intentando eliminar las marcas que pudo haber dejado. Miro nuevamente la posición en la que se hallaban, y puso nuevamente las manos en la espalda de ella, levantándola solo un poco.

-Jamás volveré a mirar este escritorio sin excitarme.- Le dijo el, ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su rostro.

-Jamás volvería a entrar en este castillo sin recordar todo esto.- Le confeso ella, y ambos rieron animadamente.

-Te amo.- Le dijo Darien, Serena sintió que su corazón se agrandaba aún más, dándole cabida a más amor del que se habría imaginado sentir.

-Yo también te amo Darien.- Le respondió ella, besándolo suavemente para luego agregar con pasión.- Te amo con demasía.

Darien sonrió ampliamente, preso de una felicidad inigualable y se levantó, saliendo por completo de ella, nuevamente le tendió la mano para que se levantara, y cuando Serena hubo tocado el suelo con sus pies, miro su desgarrado vestido tirado en el suelo, la camisa de Darien en un rincón alejado del lugar, y sus pantalones bajo el escritorio.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Dijo levantando el vestido del suelo, mientras él se acomodaba nuevamente los pantalones. -¡Al paso que vamos, terminaran todos mis vestidos rotos!

-Podrías irte desnuda.- Le sugirió el, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y lamia el lóbulo de su oreja.- Y por lo de los vestidos, no te preocupes, te comprare cien diferentes, especiales para poder arrancártelos.

-Excelente idea Sherlock.- Le dijo ella, sarcásticamente, pero luego se volvió hacia el con una gran sonrisa.- Que tan si me prestas tus pantalones y camisa, y vuelves TU desnudo a la habitación.- Lo provoco.

-Amor, yo no luzco tan bien como tú, desnudo,- Le dijo Darien.- Pero qué tal si te presto mi camisa, y yo ocupo mis pantalones,… pero ambos nos vamos juntos a MI habitación.- La invito el, Serena lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Le pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo, hoy, mañana… siempre…- Le dijo el, Serena rio feliz, mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la giraba en el aire.-

Así que Serena se enfundo en la camisa de él, que le quedaba como un vestido hasta bajo el trasero, ambos escondieron el destruido vestido, guardaron el libro de su padre en uno de los cajones con llave para que nadie lo encontrase, y de la mano caminaron entre los pasillos del gran castillo, ambos semidesnudos y descalzos.

Reían tontamente mientras se abrazaban y compartían pequeños besos junto a promesas de amor. Esquivaban ágilmente a los criados que aún permanecían despiertos, y a los guardias del castillo. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta que daba al larguísimo pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de su madre y sus hermanos.

-¿De quién fue la idea de dormir todos en el mismo corredor?- Pregunto Serena con sarcasmo detrás de la puerta del pasillo. Darien frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, pero mañana lo mandare a colgar.- Le respondió el.

Abrieron las puertas sigilosamente, y Darien entro primero que Serena, con ella tomándose por su cintura. Serena estaba demasiado nerviosa. Cerraron la puerta tan sigilosamente como la habían abierto. Y Se encaminaron de puntillas hasta la última puerta del corredor, que correspondía a la habitación de Darien.

-¡Darien esto es una locura!- Le susurro, sin soltarlo. Darien le sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes razón, todos estos vagos no deberían dormir tan cerca de mí y mi habitación no debería estar tan lejos.- Respondió él tomándola de la cintura y depositando pequeños besos en su boca y cuello mientras caminaba, ella se relajó y rio tontamente y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de amor.

Parecían un par de adolecentes enamorados, cuando se regañaban en el silencio, o soltaban pequeñas risitas al pasar por la habitación de Hotaru y la escuchaban hablar dormida, Zoicite roncaba y Unazuki balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin llegaron a la habitación de Darien, pero antes de si quiera poder abrir las puertas, Darien la tomo en brazos y la pego contra la pared, Serena al verse elevada, enrollo rápidamente sus piernas desnudas a la cintura de Darien, mientras el abría por completo la camisa, sintiendo su piel desnuda pegada a la de él mientras la aplastaba contra la pared. Serena gimió involuntariamente mientras por tercera vez en la noche, Darien aplastaba su erección contra su intimidad.

-Darien ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?...¡Estamos en el pasillo por Dios!- Le dijo Serena en un susurro, con la voz temblándole a causa de la nueva fogosidad creciente dentro de ella.

-Silencio Serena,… -Le respondió.- Lose, y créeme que poco me importa.- Le dijo él.- Serena quiero decirte algo, y si no respondes, ocasionaré un fuerte ruido para llamar la atención de todos.- La amenazo. Serena lo escucho expectante y con muchísima curiosidad.

-Dispara.- Le respondió, Darien comprendió de inmediato lo que decía, últimamente se estaba acostumbrado mucho a la manera de hablar de ella. Darien capturo en un rápido movimiento sus labios, consumiéndola en un apasionado beso. Bueno, esta declaración no sería la mejor, pensó, pero no había momento más perfecto que este, con ella entre sus brazos, aunque estuviesen besándose a la mitad del pasillo, aunque todos sus hermanos estuviesen durmiendo tan cerca de ellos, aunque ella estuviese solo con una camisa abierta y el solo con un pantalón, no había mejor momento que este para decírselo.

-Serena, cásate conmigo.- Le dijo cuando hubo terminado de besarla.- Se mi Marquesa, la mujer que este conmigo cada día, la que me ayude con mi mal carácter, y me bese con tanta dulzura, a la que yo pueda hacerle el amor cada día de mi vida, yo… Te amo Serena,… por favor… se mi esposa.- Le dijo el, con el corazón en una mano a causa del miedo de su respuesta, si Serena llegase a negarse, se creía capaz de cumplir su amenaza y provocar un fuerte ruido que obligase a todos a verlos así, para poder comprometerla y obligarla a casarse con él. A Serena se le aguaron los ojos con su declaración, jamás se había imaginado casada, pero tener aquí, al único hombre al cual había amado, era más de lo que pudiese haber pedido en toda su vida, pero aun así, no le dio de inmediato el sí. Pensó en su mentira, pensó en las cosas que aún no le había dicho, y lo decidió, se lo diría, mañana mismo, apenas tuvieran un tiempo, se lo diría… pero antes.

-¿Podrías amarme Darien,… aun si fuese a través del tiempo?- Le pregunto despacio y temerosa.

-Te amaría aún más allá de él.- Le respondió el, y ella se lanzó a sus labios llorando, un beso que sabía a sal y a gloria.

-Entonces si.- Le dijo entre beso y beso, sin poder contener la emoción,- Si, si, si- Le siguió diciendo, mientras el reía Feliz entre sus besos.- Si quiero ser tu esposa.- Le dijo por fin, sonriendo ampliamente todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Darien le regalo la sonrisa más grande que hubiese visto, y ella se la respondió de igual forma.

-Entonces, mi futura esposa,-Le dijo él coquetamente, mientras comenzaba a depositar besos en su cuello, y recorría su trasero con sus manos, manteniéndola aun levantada contra la pared.- Me encantaría hacerte el amor aquí mismo, pero quiero tener el placer de poder hacerte mía, por primera vez en nuestra propia cama.- Le dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer sus pezones, por un momento ella deseo que la tomase ahí mismo, que no podría aguantar no sentirlo dentro nuevamente, pero para compensarse, introdujo las manos dentro de su pantalón, y libero su gran erección.

-Te reto a que llegues al cuarto.- Le susurro con un suspiro excitado y juguetón. Darien no soporto tenerla a solo milímetros de su erecto pene, y la penetro ahí mismo, en pleno pasillo, Serena ahogo un fuerte gemido pero él se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella, mientras que con un apasionado beso silenciaba todos sus gemidos.

La apretó contra sí mismo, abrazándola sin salir de su interior, mientras que con la otra mano, abría la puerta de su dormitorio, y entraba estando aun dentro de ella, cerrando muy bien la puerta. Entre tontas risitas, intentando sacarse lo poco que traían de ropa y con pequeñas embestidas en el aire, cayeron a la cama, mientras Darien aprovechaba para penetrarla fuertemente, se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión, y por tercera vez en la noche hicieron el amor, alcanzando juntos el cielo.

Se durmieron abrazados a los minutos después de volver en sí, Darien la acurruco contra su pecho protectoramente mientras los cubría a ambos con las sabanas, y ella lo abrazo mientras enredaban las piernas, Serena le regalo unos castos besos que el recibió con alegría mientras juntos, caían en la profundidad del sueño, soñando ambos con un mundo mejor.

_**Revieeews!**_

_**Aquí estaaa! Esta es la paz antes de la tormenta así que disfrútenla ;)**_

_**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto =D!**_

_Estaba a la orilla del lago, mirando las cristalinas aguas, mientras la piedra brillaba en su mano._

_¿Por qué esto tenía que terminar así? ¿Es que acaso ella no merecía ser feliz? Serena se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, intentando ahogar los sollozos. Sus amigos la miraban desde el granero, esperando a que ella hiciese aquello por lo que había venido. Darien… pensó ella, creía que iba a morir si no volvía a besarlo de nuevo, pero debía hacer esto, era por el bien de ambos._

_-¡Serena!- Grito la voz conocida de Darien tras su espalda, ella se sobresaltó a mirarlo. El venia corriendo tan galante como siempre, con una agitaba Mina y Rei tras suyo. Serena quiso tirarse a las aguas del lago, pero no pudo moverse._

_-Darien…- Susurro muy despacio, sintiendo toda la culpabilidad de sus actos. Yaten y Nicholas intentaron detenerlo, pero Rei y Mina se encargaron de acorralarlos en busca de una obvia explicación._

_-Serena…- Dijo más despacio, a solo unos metros suyos, intentando leer su mente a través de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué?_

_Serena no respondió._

_-¡Se quién eres Serena por Dios! ¡Temías eso! ¡Temías que ya no te quisiera si descubría que tu no eras de este mundo!- Le grito con un dolor abrasados reluciendo tras sus ojos, Serena sintió desgarrarse su corazón._

_-No es eso Darien… yo…- Dijo Serena, sin poder terminar la frase._

_-¡Yo que!, ¿Qué? ¡¿Es que acaso te aburriste de jugar conmigo? ¡Dímelo Serena porque no te entiendo!- Le dijo, jalándola bruscamente por los hombros, Serena lloraba atormentadoramente._

_-No es eso Darien es que yo…- Balbuceo ella, Darien le tomo el rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo._

_-¡¿Es que yo que por Dios Serena? .- Le grito, pero mirándola fijamente añadió.- Tu aún me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos,… entonces… ¿Porque?_

_Serena no respondió, pero Darien pudo ver en sus ojos la respuesta, y su mirada se ensombreció totalmente, abatido por no poder refutarle sus pensamientos, y sintiendo un dolor poderosamente desgarrador por su cuerpo._

_-Lo sabes.- Declaro, Serena dejo caer aún más lágrimas, y Darien enmudeció sin poder decirle nada. Serena le acaricio con lentitud el rostro con la punta de los dedos, y le dio un casto beso en los labios, empapado de sus lágrimas. Y aun sollozando mientras se alejaba de él, le dijo en apenas un susurro atormentado._

_-… No quiero verte morir…_

_Darien la miro a los ojos, sin saber que decir para retenerla._

_-__ claustra…-Comenzó a susurrar Serena._

_- No me hagas esto Serena te lo ruego…- Pidió él._

_- …refringit…- Siguió ella._

_-No por favor…_

_-tempus._

_**Aquiii estaa! Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo =)**_

_**Paz!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hooola!**_

_**Lamento el retraso, pero aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo =)**_

_**Aiven Chiba; Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D, ojala aun te queden uñas xD y Gracias :)**_

_**Karly15; Jaja, bueeno, creo que no fue una excelente idea dejar el adelanto entonces D:, pero no te angusties, este cap no traerá adelantos así xd**_

_**Yesqui2000; Creeme, todas esperamos lo mismo =)**_

_**Ediebella; Que bueeno que te allá gustaado, me alegra muchísimo, y si, está lleno de amor, tal y como me gusta a mi también xd, Nos leemos :)**_

**Capítulo 15**

-¡Darien Mamuro Chiba! ¡Eres un insolente, impulsivo e insensible! ¡¿Es que acaso quieres arruinar el honor de Serena?- Le grito Lady Celina a su hijo, quien permanecía imperturbable sentado en su escritorio con papeles en sus manos, escuchando a la mujer que lo había parido.- Todos los criados están comentando por los pasillos una relación demasiado estrecha entre ustedes, que supuestamente fueron juntos a bailar con ellos, y para rematar, ¿La besaste frente a todos, no es así?- Dijo Lady Celina, sumamente enojada.- ¿Es que acaso no te he enseñado? ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes que si ese rumor saliera fuera del castillo Serena quedaría arruinada?

-Lose…,- Dijo el sin mirarla, y dejando sus papeles de lado, levanto la mirada hacia su madre.- pero dime madre, ¿Por qué alguien se atrevería a juzgar el honor de mi futura Marquesa aun a sabiendas que yo sería capaz de matarlo?- Le pregunto Darien, con un tono frio pero inocente.

-¡¿Por qué?...¡¿Y te atreves a preguntar porque?-Grito enojada.- Aaahhmm si, ¡Quizás porque tu futura Marquesa…! ¿…tu futura Marquesa?- Dijo Lady Celina perdiendo de pronto todo su enojo, Darien alzo las cejas con un gesto petulante hacia su madre, mientras ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras volvió a repetir.- ¿Tu futura Marquesa?

Darien asintió lentamente, como si su madre tuviese un serio retraso que le impidiese notar que lo que decía era la total verdad, su madre no salió fácilmente del asombro, por lo que Darien se levantó de su escritorio y se encamino justo frente a ella, la tomo por los hombros y le dio una suave sacudida, para que reaccionase. Debe ser normal, pensó Darien, después de todo, no todos los días tu hijo mayor te dice que se va a casar. Repitió la sacudida, y lentamente le dijo:

-Mama…, me voy a casar.- Siguió sin reaccionar.-... con Serena.- Darien miro al cielo suplicando paciencia.- Mama, Serena me ha dicho que sí, nos vamos a unir en sagrado matrimonio.

Y por fin Lady Celina, comprendió la noticia.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hijo mío te vas a casar!- Chillo feliz tan fuerte, que Darien estuvo seguro de que todos los que ahora estabas apoyados en la puerta escuchando su conversación, habían escuchado. Y como si sus pensamientos las hubiesen llamado, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando pasar sus emocionadas hermanas.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo sabía, Lo sabía!- Grito Hotaru, saltando como loca. Mientras Rei le sonreía orgullosa.

-¡Por fin Darien! ¡Por un momento creímos que no te casarías nunca!- Le dijo Unazuki- Claro, hasta que llego Serena.

-Y hablando de eso, debemos buscar a Serena, ¡Ohh, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Esmeralda cuando se entere!- Dijo Molly.

Darien frunció el entrecejo, y miro a sus hermanas con advertencia, pero antes de poder hablar, el ruido proveniente de la puerta del estudio llamo su atención.

-¿Así que por fin te comprometiste?- Dijo animadamente Jedite, entrando por la puerta al verse alertado por el escándalo proporcionado por sus hermanas.

-¿Es enserio?, el insensible ogro sin corazón de mi hermano ¿Se ha enamorado?- Dijo Zoicite tras su mellizo, con una gran sonrisa. Darien los fulmino con la mirada, pero no perdió el atisbo en su rostro que lo demostraban enamorado.

-¡Esta bien, paren, ¿No ven que vas a agobiar a mi pobre hermano?- Dijo Endimión, quien también había entrado en la habitación, Darien le sonrió, pero su sonrisa duro poco cuando con una mirada maliciosa Endimión agrego.-…aunque, ¿Tú crees que debamos advertirle a Serena que se está encerrando ella misma en la jaula del león?

Las hermanas Chiba rieron alegremente mientras todos los involucrados se burlaban a costa del mal carácter de Darien, él pensó seriamente en dejarlo desbordar en ese instante y encerrarlos a todos en una habitación oscura, sin acceso de nadie, pero estaba demasiado feliz y ellos seguían siendo sus hermanos, Darien suspiro. Menudos hermanos que tenía, menos mal que no eran enemigos porque si no fuese así, bueno, Darien moriría de impaciencia o estaría cautivo y ellos asesinados sádicamente. Sus hermanos continuaron con el alboroto cuando el decidió interrumpir.

-¡A ver, esperen, esperen…! Primero, aun nadie dirá nada, tengo que pedir la bendición de Haruka antes, segundo, no acosen a Serena, y tercero… No espíen conversaciones ajenas.- Dijo Darien con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Y que estas esperando Darien!- Chillo su madre.- ¡Ve y pídele ahora mismo!

Darien aún no había querido ir a pedir la bendición a Haruka, no porque no estuviera impaciente, sino porque tenía un ligero mal presentimiento, y necesitaba esperar un poco para dirigirse a la Mansión Milenio. Pero no le pareció imprudente contarle sus planes a su familia, sabía que ellos no esparcirían la noticia hasta que estuviese todo totalmente resuelto.

Sus hermanas siguieron chillando y gritando mientras sus hermanos comentaban grotescamente como es que Serena sería capaz de afrontar a Darien sin problema, mientras se burlaban diciendo que si Serena le pedía a él que le comprase el desierto florido, seguramente Darien se lo compraría, aun así quedase en la quiebra. Brindaron por el corazón noble de Serena, mientras se encaminaban a la salida, aun comentando.

Darien camino tranquilamente por los pasillos una vez estuvo terminada la charla con su familia, tenía un pésimo presentimiento con respecto a Serena, y necesitaba aclarar dudas. Hay pequeñas cosas que él tenía claro, la primera; Serena no era de este mundo, pero la segunda contrarrestaba la primera, y era que Serena si había nacido aquí. Lo demostraba su extraño cambio, paso de extraña melancolía, a la atrevida mujer que él amaba, le seguían sus expresiones al hablar tales como _"Eres un genio Sherlock"_ o su ignorancia sobre protocolo, el hecho de que no lo reconociera al verlo esa noche en el laberinto, y que tuviese que sonsacarle la información para averiguar que sabía ella de él, y como razón aun mayor, cuando habían visto los recuerdos de Kenji, él le había hablado de que ella sabía muy bien la maldad en su mundo, lo que era una excelente razón para pensar que Serena había viajado en el tiempo, al igual que su madre y de dónde provenía su padre.

Darien siguió en sus cavilaciones, mientras caminaba, cuando recordó el diario de Kenji, quizá aquel Diario pudiese ayudarlo en sus problemas, pensó. Así que reanudo su camino al estudio, tomo el diario, y en vez de dirigirse a su santuario, se fue a la biblioteca, donde debería estar la habitación de Kenji. Llego allí vigilante, procurando que nadie lo hubiese entrar, y cuando se hubo sentado y estaba listo para abrir el diario, recordó que aquel instrumento solo reconocía la sangre _maldita _de Kenji. Se rio de sí mismo, por pensar en aquel objeto como de ayuda, pero aun así, lo abrió y ojeo.

Serena enseñaba con más ánimo aun del que siempre tenía, y termino sus clases con una gran sonrisa, pero es que ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Se iba a casar con el mejor hombre de todo el planeta, y el único al que ella había amado alguna vez en su vida, y mejor aún, él también la amaba. Camino por el comedor con su sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

-Siempre supe que mi señorito Darien no te había traído solo por tu excelente trabajo.- Le sonrió Petra.- Y no estoy queriendo decir que seas mala institutriz, pero dime ¿Cuándo es la fecha?

Serena le sonrió ampliamente a la anciana, inconsciente de las cabezas atentas a su conversación.

-¡Oh Petra!, aun no tenemos clara la fecha, pero Darien quiere que sea lo más pronto posible.- Le sonrió Serena.

-Ven aquí muchachina, ven y cuéntame cómo ocurrió todo.- El rostro de Serena se volvió totalmente rojo a la petición de la anciana, no le podía decir completamente como Darien le había dicho que la amaba, o como le había pedido matrimonio, era demasiado er, _intimo._ Pero aun así le sonrió y le conto la verdad a medias, empezando por la noche anterior, en el momento del baile.

Estuvo gran parte de la mañana hablando con Petra, comentándole las atenciones de Darien, y los acuerdos de su matrimonio, en el que se incluían el hecho de que ella podría seguir ayudado aun casada, Petra le sonreía y le aconsejaba cual madre a su hija, hablándole de los deberes conyugales que Serena no le quiso decir que ya tenía muy claro, pero aun así, se sonrojaba fuertemente mientras Petra se los describía y explicaba. Agradecida por la ayuda de Petra, se dispuso a ir en busca de Darien, para comentar las cosas que la anciana le había dicho, y de paso, poder decirle unas cuantas verdades antes de que el decidiese que de verdad quería casarse con ella. De pronto, los nervios cayeron sobre ella ¿Y si no le agradaba la idea? ¿Y si la repudiaba por no ser sincera desde el principio? ¿No sería mejor ocultárselo?..., no, no podía… ¿Pero cómo podría decírselo?, mmm _bueno Darien, recuerdas cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a buscar información de Kenji, ya, bueno, lo que quería en realidad era averiguar a través de su diario algo que me ayudara a volver a mi mundo, si Darien,… soy una clase extraña de alienígena que no pertenece a tu mundo, y no había querido decírtelo porque temía a que me encerraras en una habitación blindada por loca. _No parece ser una buena respuesta, pensó Serena. Pero no se le ocurría otra forma de plantear el tema.

Llego sumamente nerviosa a la puerta de su estudio, cuando el sonido de su reloj, _ahora pulsera_ llamo su atención. Ocurrió igual que la última vez, el sonido latente del reloj se filtró por sus oídos, y los inundo, cohesionándose con su corazón. Asiéndolo latir al mismo ritmo que el reloj, su vista se nublo y Serena tuvo que nuevamente agacharse en el suelo, sumamente mareada. Conocía esa sensación, sabía muy bien lo que vendría, pero no podía levantarse, se sentía horriblemente mareada, apoyo una mano en la pared para mantenerse firme, y cuando toco la pared, su imagen cambio, y logro ver esa extraña visión.

Se había trasladado mágicamente a la puerta del santuario de Darien, y veía la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana, observaba como Darien se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto preocupado, camino rápidamente para calmarlo, pero cuando intento tocarlo, lo traspaso, ella se apoyó en el piano buscando refugio. El miro fijamente donde se encontraba ella, y por un momento, Serena pensó que él podía verla.

-¿Darien?- Le pregunto temerosa, el con una mirada airada se encamino en su dirección, y Serena se movió para poder observar que es lo que el haría.

Se agacho a centímetros de Serena, y comenzó a tantear bajo el piano, Serena se agacho a su altura para poder observar bien sus movimientos, lo vio detenerse en un lugar determinado, y escucho el sonido de un trozo de madera moviéndose, como si fuese una pequeña puerta. Darien saco un pequeño cofre del piano, y se incorporó, Serena se levantó junto a él, y pudo ver como el sacaba una llave del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Abrió el cofre, y Serena se cubrió la boca con las manos de la impresión.

Darien había sacado del cofre un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, y lo abrió frente a los ojos de una invisible Serena. Después de abrir el compartimiento secreto del reloj, la piedra turquesa que representaba los mayores miedos de Serena brillo en las manos de él, y Serena temblando de miedo y confusión, camino unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Así que Darien tenía la piedra, él sabía muy bien su destino, y aun así quería casarse con ella. Serena tembló, no… no podía ser así. Ella había pensado que en su sueño Darien poseía la piedra, y aquella piedra era la culpable de su muerte, y como él no le había dicho su posesión, ella pensó que él no moriría mientras no la tuviera, y ella se encargaría de mantenerla lejos de ellos, pero ahora…. Darien tenía esa piedra maldita, y aun peor… Darien sabía que tenía que morir.

No, no y no… pensó Serena, mientras se alejaba de la imagen melancólica de Darien, él no podía morir por ella, pensó desesperada. Y al igual que en todas las visiones que había tenido, el agua la rodeo y la traslado de golpe hacia el lugar donde había tenido su primera visión. Cayo con un fuerte golpe hacia el piso, y la sangre chorreante en el suelo le causo escalofríos, su cuerpo había quedado manchado con la sangre de los muchos que succiono aquel lago. Serena se sentó de golpe intentando sacarla de sus brazos, su ropa y su cabello, pero no se levantó de inmediato, a unos metros de ella, estaba Darien, con una espada en mano y luchando con un ser sin rostro, que más parecía una terrorífica mancha negra que al igual que Darien, mantenía una espada en sus manos.

Darien esquivaba con gracia los golpes proferidos por ese monstruo, mientras aquella bestia horrible iba perdiendo la sonrisa de la cara. El ambiente era tenso y todo el lugar parecía estar chorreante de sangre, desde el alto techo, hasta cada centímetro del suelo. La bestia profirió un golpe con su espada con la intención certera de matar, pero Darien con un ágil movimiento se escabullo por su costado, sin cambiar el rostro sereno y frio, y Serena comprendió el buen guerrero que era el, con su espada, rozo el costado del monstruo, y rápidamente se puso en su espalda. Lo atravesó de un certero golpe en el corazón. Por un momento, Serena pensó que él había ganado. El monstruo puso una cara de dolor, pero pronto sonrió casi victorioso, mirando en la dirección en la que Serena seguía sentada, aun empapada de sangre. Darien miro en la misma dirección, y el rostro sereno y frio que había mantenido hasta el momento, se llenó de desesperación al mirar a Serena. Dejo la espada clavada en el corazón de la bestia, mientras aquella agonizante aún mantenía su sonrisa.

Corrió donde Serena mientras sacaba un objeto de su bolsillo, Serena pensó que era un arma. La bestia detrás de él, y sin poder quitarse su espada, creo un gran pedazo filoso de hielo en el aire, apuntando a Serena y lo lanzo, Serena intento cubrirse atemorizada por la muerte, mientras Darien lanzaba algo al aire en dirección al pedazo de hielo, y luego se lanzó encima de ella. Serena pudo ver la cara desfigurada de la bestia con una mirada llena de terror, y el objeto que lanzo Darien haciéndose mil pedazos en el aire, pero sin poder detener el curso del pedazo de hielo. Serena obtuvo la misma cara de la bestia, llena de un terror indescriptible, mientras las lágrimas acudían velozmente a sus ojos. Pudo ver como Darien se posicionaba por encima de ella, y pudo ver el pedazo de hielo atravesando el pecho del hombre que amaba.

-¡No, Darien!- Grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Darien cayó sobre ella como un saco de papas al tiempo que el hielo se derretía al instante, dejando la herida abierta y expuesta en el pecho de Darien.

Serena lloro, grito ayuda, pero cuando estaba por intentar cubrir la herida con sus manos, Darien desapareció en el aire, dejándola totalmente sola. El sonido del reloj retumbo en sus oídos, trasladándola nuevamente a su mundo.

Respiraba agitada, con la mano apoyada en la pared y sentada en el suelo, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Serena estas bien!- Grito Rei, que había visto el pequeño delis de Serena.

Serena miro en su dirección a la hermana de Darien, tan parecida a él, y tan diferentes, y aun llorando, se apoyó en el hombro de ella, mientras ella acariciaba con cariño la espalda de su futura cuñada. Se quedaron ambas sentadas en el suelo, sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra, Serena no le conto lo que había visto, era demasiado aterrador. Pero Rei tenía el ligero presentimiento de lo que le ocurría a Serena, y su rostro reflejaba la obvia preocupación por su futura hermana. A Rei, Serena le había caído siempre bien, la única vez que tuvo problemas con ella fue cuando se dio cuenta del amor que Darien estaba sintiendo por la muchacha, y descubrió que ella sería la posible causa de la muerte de su hermano mayor. Ella habría querido alejarla de su hermano, amenazarla aún más e intimidarla, pero muy bien sabía que ella no podría interponerse al destino, ese era un trabajo de Darien y Serena. Le acaricio tranquilamente la espalda, dejando que Serena soltara en paz las lágrimas silenciosas. Purificadoras.

-¿Es posible… cambiar el destino?- Le pregunto un momento Serena, y Rei supo que le preguntaba si era posible salvar a Darien del horrible destino que lo acechaba. Rei sabía que era difícil, pero no imposible.

- El destino no está escrito en una piedra que sea imborrable, siempre es posible cambiarlo.- Le dijo Rei, esperanzada de que Serena podía cambiar junto a Darien el futuro, esperanzada de que Serena entendiera que la fuerza de su amor, podría ayudarlos.

Pero Serena no lo comprendió así, su mente trabajo de una manera rápida he intrépida, buscando posibles soluciones, y pasando por las más factibles. Y supo lo que tenía que hacer. En ese instante, supo lo que había sentido su padre cuando tuvo que dejar a mama y a ella solas, supo la desolación y la tristeza que lo había embargado, porque era la misma que ahora sentía ella. Serena comprendió que no podía seguir con Darien, que ella era la única culpable de la muerte de Darien, ¿pero como podía ser culpable si no estaba aquí para ocasionarla?, ahí estaba la respuesta, no podía ocasionar su muerte si ella no estaba aquí. Ella regresaría a su mundo, pero tenía que llevarse algo muy importante, algo que le asegurara la vida del hombre que amaba.

-Gracias.- Susurro a Rei, mientras ambas mujeres se levantaban lentamente, Serena abrazo a Rei, quien había querido advertirla de un principio que era mejor no acercarse a su hermano. Y Rei, pensando que Serena había comprendido bien su mensaje, le correspondió el abrazo y la dejo ir.

Serena se deslizo por los pasillos, y gracias a toda la práctica que había tenido con Darien, nadie la sorprendió en su búsqueda. Sabía que Darien no estaba en su habitación, y si lo estuviera, ella muy bien podía ocupar de escusa lo mucho que lo extrañaba, que no era más que la verdad. Ingreso en un movimiento rápido a la habitación de Darien, sonriendo al recordar los momentos que había vivido ahí. Su corazón corría agitado, desesperado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Busco desesperada entre las ropas de Darien, sabiendo que si la sorprendían allí, no tendría como explicar la razón por estar husmeando. Encontró por fin el abrigo de Darien, y busco dentro del bolsillo interno, sabiendo que esta mañana el no habría tenido mucho tiempo de guardarlo en otra parte sin que Serena lo notase.

_Bingo, _pensó Serena sin animo. La llave del santuario de Darien, la escondió entre sus ropas, y corrió por el pasillo que ocupaban los criados, en dirección al salón de artes. Llego con una prisa demoledora, mientras procuraba no ser vista. Entro de golpe por el pasillo secreto y subió al santuario, buscando la llave correcta. Con la desesperación y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se le cayeron las llaves, las cuales abrieron el pequeño llavero de gota, mostrándole reluciente una segunda llave. Tomo ambas en sus manos, mientras abría la puerta, cerrándola apresuradamente tras su espalda.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el sol, y vacía. Serena suspiro relajándose levemente. Corrió sin poder evitar su apuro hacia el gran piano de cola, y por más que tanteo, no pudo encontrar el compartimiento secreto, por un momento, pensó que quizás su sueño había sido falso, pero animada por evitar la tragedia, se agacho bajo en piano, casi recostada sobre el suelo hasta que por fin encontró en compartimiento. Lo abrió, y saco el cofre que ocultaba.

Incorporándose con el cofre y las llaves en sus manos, se ubicó sobre el piano, se dio cuenta que la llave secreta que tenía el llavero, eran para el cofre, y apresuradamente lo abrió. Lloro amargamente al ver el reloj de bolsillo, altanero y hermoso dentro del cofre, lloro por el significado de ello, y lloro al verse rota la pequeña esperanza de que en realidad no estuviese allí, de que Darien lo fuese a encontrar en un futuro dándole la esperanza de poder quedarse un poco más tiempo con Darien.

Lo tomo sin aviso, y lo guardo en sus manos, junto a su corazón, llorando por su significado.

Más lentamente y ya habiendo terminado la pequeña misión, se llevó el cofre, y se dirigió al estudio de Darien. Dejo allí el cofre abierto con el reloj vacío, junto a sus llaves y una pequeña nota de despedida.

Tomo un caballo diciéndole a don Anselmo que debía ir a su casa en busca de algo importante, don Anselmo, creyendo que iría a dar aviso de su matrimonio a su hermana, la dejo ir. Ella no fue a su casa, fue donde Lita que casualmente de encontraba junto a Yaten y Nicholas, Serena les conto la historia amargamente y los tres, la consolaron durante un extenso tiempo.

-Tardaste mucho en hacer esto Darien.- Dijo un espectro ya conocido, sentándose en la silla frente a Darien, él le sonrió sinceramente.

-Dime la verdad Kenji, que aún no sé cuándo Serena será capaz de decírmela.- Dijo Darien mientras dejaba el libro abierto sobre la cama, el espíritu de Kenji le sonrió ampliamente.

-La sangre maldita de Serena causo un pequeño accidente en su vida, dejándola totalmente sonámbula sus primeros años,… hasta que el lago la succiono, y la llevo devuelta donde su madre, siendo llamada por el poder de su reloj.- Le conto Kenji, mientras se acomodaba los lentes con una mirada sabia.- Cuando ella llego al tiempo de mi querida Ikuko, no era ya una señorita crecida como había viajado, era una niña pequeña, era la niña que mi Ikuko criaría.

Darien lo miro atentamente, sin sorprenderse, el tenia aquel presentimiento.

-Vivió junto a ella hasta cumplir los veintiséis años, su mundo era diferente, al igual que sus costumbres y tradiciones, es por eso que ella es tan diferente a las mujeres que tú habías conocido, ella es la verdadera Serena.- Siguió Kenji, con su sonrisa orgullosa.- Viajo nuevamente porque era su destino, ella debía volver a su mundo real, ella no pertenecía a aquel mundo donde se había criado la verdadera Serena, por más que ella lo quisiera.

Darien le sonrió, así que esa era la verdad…, no le extrañaba.

-El reloj que te he dado Darien, es lo que podría permitirle a Serena volver a lo que ella cree su mundo, más que el reloj, es la piedra…, pero si ella la tuviese, seria tentar a que los seres del sub-mundo la encontraran…,- Kenji miro amorosamente a Darien.- tú fuiste casi mi hijo Darien, eres un gran hombre y de mi mayor confianza, sé que la protección de mi única hija la puedo depositar en ti.- Darien asintió, el daría todo por Serena, la amaba demasiado como para permitir que algo le sucediera.- Por favor… protégela.

-Con mi vida, Kenji.

Darien lo miro desaparecer frente a él, mientras Kenji le sonreía preocupado. Y antes de desaparecer totalmente, le dijo:

-Ella se va…- Darien se levantó apresurado, comprendiendo de inmediato las palabras de Kenji. Esto aún no había terminado, debían solucionar este último punto antes de ser felices. Corrió dejando el libro en la habitación de Kenji, corrió temerario hacia su habitación, buscando las llaves del santuario para evitar que Serena las encontrase.

-Maldición.- Farfullo al no encontrarlas, y corrió nuevamente hacia su estudio, pensando que quizás las tiro allí.

Tan apresurado iba que no noto a Mina y Rei en las puertas del estudio hablando animadas, las ignoro chocándolas muy levemente, pero lo suficiente para que el rostro de ambas chicas se transformaran por la preocupación y lo siguieran.

Darien observo de inmediato sobre su escritorio el cofre que debería estar en el piano, y su cara de deformo, corrió frente a él bajo las miradas atentas de Mina y Rei. Abrió el cofre y vio el reloj dentro de él, casi, _casi, _sintió alivio, si no fuera porque al abrir el relicario dentro del reloj, noto la ausencia de la piedra.

-¡¿Dónde está Serena?- Grito, asustando a las muchachas por su explosión de ira y desesperación.

-No lo sé Darien… estábamos buscándola…- Dijo Rei, temerosa por la actitud de su hermano.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición.- Balbuceo rápidamente Darien, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, con el reloj en mano, preguntándose donde podría estar.

Mina por un momento creyó que Serena le había robado algo a Darien, esa era la única razón por la que él pudiera reaccionar tan violento…, pero su hermana no era así… ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

-Mina, ¿Ella no ha ido a tu casa?- Pregunto de repente Darien con una máscara de frialdad ocupando su rostro, aquella mascara al que todo el mundo temía. Era un rostro frio y amenazante, pero al mismo tiempo cordial y educado…, un rostro que reflejaba una tranquilidad totalmente asesina.

-Rei, has visto a Serena extraña hoy.- Le pregunto Darien, con una serenidad totalmente atemorizante, tanto, que Rei pensó que si no hablaba Darien la torturaría hasta sacarle la verdad.

-Si… yo.., la vi esta mañana frente a la puerta,… estaba llorando.- Darien suavizo un poco el rostro y Rei se sintió animada a seguir.- me pregunto….

Rei abrió enormemente los ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato el significado de la desesperación de Darien, y la ausencia de Serena.

-¿Qué te pregunto, Rei?- Dijo Darien con una calma que no sentía. Se apoyó en el escritorio con un gesto amenazante, mientras una asustada Mina no sabía que podía hacer. Al poner sus manos sobre el escritorio, encontró la nota de Serena, y antes de poder abrirla. Rei hablo:

-Me pregunto si era posible cambiar el futuro.- Dijo Rei en solo un susurro, y para Darien fue como si le lanzasen un balde de agua muy fría.

Antes de hablar, tomo la nota de Serena entre sus manos, dispuesto a leerla.

_Mi querido Darien;_

_Decirte quien soy es lo más difícil que en mi vida podría hacer, pero tengo que hacerlo. _

_Crecí en una ciudad bastante habitada junto a Yaten, Lita y Nicholas, ellos eran mis hermanos adoptivos, los cuatro nos criamos en el orfanato de nuestras hermanas de Asunción, el cual era un convento. De ahí yo aprendí la cocina y la curación de heridas, aunque he de admitir… jamás fue una excelente cocinera. Mi madre, la cual yo creía que era solo una monja del convento, me crio y me ayudo, yo amaba a esa mujer, y el día que yo me fui del orfanato junto a los demás, mi madre me dio aquel reloj que marco mi destino y luego murió. La magnitud de mi dolor es imposible de describir._

_Fui una profesional en el ámbito de la "fama", era una artista, compositora y actriz, no como las de tu tiempo mí querido Darien, pues ambos sabemos que actriz en tu tiempo es sinónima a prostituta…, y tú haz sido mi único hombre. Pero un día, después de una jornada laboral en el club de Yaten, mi vida dio un gran giro al llegar a tu mundo, no describiré como paso, pero sí que mi propósito al llegar, siempre fue volver devuelta a mi mundo, aun cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a resolver el misterio de mi padre. El único momento en el que cambie de opinión, fue cuando nos encontramos en el rio, y me hiciste tu mujer. Ahí yo supe que jamás podría apartarme de tu lado. _

_Aun ahora, al hacer esto, mi único deseo es poder quedarme para siempre a tu lado, pero la magnitud de mi amor por ti es lo que me obliga a irme, no te puedo explicar mis razones, aunque creo que tú debes tener ligeros presentimientos. Lo único que puedo decirte mi Darien, es que siempre te voy a amar, aun fuese a través del tiempo. _

_Mi corazón, será por siempre tuyo. Serena Tsukino._

Darien leyó la nota impasible, con el corazón haciéndosele añicos por dentro, no…, él no sabía porque Serena se iba, y debía preguntárselo, debía saber el motivo por el cual lo dejaba, y lo iba a descubrir.

Rei tomo la nota de las manos de Darien, y la leyó junto a Mina, sorprendiéndose enormemente por su contenido, ya que Nicholas aun no le había dicho nada de eso. Y Mina, que por fin comprendió la relación tan estrecha entre su hermana y Yaten, y entendió el cambio de su hermana, quien lo era y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

-¿Mina, tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar Serena?- Pregunto Darien.

-Yo… no lose.- Le respondió Mina nerviosa, pero se le ocurrió algo que podría ayudarlas.- Luna… Luna debe saberlo, ella era la doncella de Serena, y ella no pasaría desapercibida frente a Luna.

-¿Estas segura de esto Serena?- Le pregunto Lita, mientras Serena se calzaba los jeans que había ocupado cuando llego a este mundo.

-Supongo que si.- Dijo ella suspirando, Lita enarco una ceja, pero no pudo evitar la mirada triste.- Es la pena a pagar por la vida del hombre que amo, debo hacerlo Lita.

Serena se puso la misma pollera con la que había llegado, y Lita la abrazo con mucho cariño, derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas en comparación al llanto de Serena. Salieron juntas en dirección al lago por el que habían llegado.

Yaten y Nicholas las esperaban afuera.

-Te ves extraña con esa ropa Barbie.- Le dijo Yaten.

-Me siento extraña.- Confeso Serena, se había acostumbrado tanto a la ropa de época, que ahora era extraño ocupar esta ropa.

-Es necesario… digo, ¿tienes que irte Sere?,- Pregunto Nicholas mientras la abrazaba.- ¿No hay forma de solucionar esto?

Serena lo miro, y lo abrazo aún más fuerte, sintiendo la fuerza que su amigo intentaba trasmitirle.

-Debo hacerlo Nicholas, yo… lo amo.- Dijo Serena, con lágrimas traicioneras en sus ojos.- Los voy a extrañar tanto.

Los cuatro se abrazaron, ayudándose en el ambiente tenso, pensando en que por primera vez, se iban a separar tan drásticamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?- Le pregunto Mina a Luna, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, y si lo supiera, creo que si Serena quiere irse, deberían dejarla ir.- Dijo Luna, imperturbable. Darien la fulmino con la mirada, pero miro a Artemis que se encontraba tras Luna, el vasallo gesticulo con la boca la palabra _Tempus._ Darien comprendió, recordando el día en que Serena le dijo que Lita la encontraría en Tempus.

-Señora Luna, ya que no puede decirme donde esta Serena, podría al menos responderme otra pregunta.- Luna lo miro y asintió, responder otra cosa que no fuera el supuesto lugar donde esta Serena no sería ningún tipo de traición a su Señorita. Darien comprendió eso, y le formulo la pregunta tranquilamente, como si solo preguntase como un dato absurdo, Mina y Rei lo miraron preocupadas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el "_Tempus"_?- Luna se sorprendió por la pregunta, y fulmino a Darien con la mirada, pero de todos modos respondió.

- Es un granero que se esconde a la orilla del bosque, muy cerca del lago. Está a al menos una milla de distancia hacia el sur, no está muy lejos.

Darien asintió agradecido, y se apresuró a subirse a su caballo, con Mina y Rei siguiéndole los talones, pero aun confundidas.

Llego en tiempo record al granero, viendo de lejos a Serena, que miraba el lago con un gesto perdido, vestía de manera extraña, y el comprendió que así vestían allá en su mundo. Se veía abrasadoramente hermosa. Pero eso no logro calmar la desesperación y la furia latente en su corazón, bajo rápidamente del caballo.

Estaba a la orilla del lago, mirando las cristalinas aguas, mientras la piedra brillaba en su mano.

¿Por qué esto tenía que terminar así? ¿Es que acaso ella no merecía ser feliz? Serena se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, intentando ahogar los sollozos. Sus amigos la miraban desde el granero, esperando a que ella hiciese aquello por lo que había venido. Darien… pensó ella, creía que iba a morir si no volvía a besarlo de nuevo, pero debía hacer esto, era por el bien de ambos.

-¡Serena!- Grito la voz conocida de Darien tras su espalda, ella se sobresaltó a mirarlo. Él venía corriendo tan galante como siempre, con una agitaba Mina y Rei tras suyo. Serena quiso tirarse a las aguas del lago, pero no pudo moverse.

-Darien…- Susurro muy despacio, sintiendo toda la culpabilidad de sus actos. Yaten y Nicholas intentaron detenerlo, pero Rei y Mina se encargaron de acorralarlos en busca de una obvia explicación.

-Serena…- Dijo más despacio, a solo unos metros suyos, intentando leer su mente a través de sus ojos, Serena noto por sus manos apretadas fuertemente, y su ceño fruncido, que él estaba enojado.- ¿Por qué?

Serena no respondió.

-¡Se quién eres Serena por Dios! ¡Temías eso! ¡Temías que ya no te quisiera si descubría que tu no eras de este mundo!- Le grito con un dolor calcinante reluciendo tras sus ojos, Serena sintió desgarrarse su corazón.

-No es eso Darien… yo…- Dijo Serena, sin poder terminar la frase.

-¡Yo que!, ¿Qué? ¡¿Es que acaso te aburriste de jugar conmigo? ¡Dímelo Serena porque no te entiendo!- Le dijo, jalándola bruscamente por los hombros, Serena lloraba atormentadoramente.

-No es eso Darien es que yo…- Balbuceo ella, Darien le tomo el rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¡¿Es que yo que, por Dios Serena? .- Le grito, pero mirándola fijamente añadió.- Tu aún me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos,… entonces… ¿Porque?

Serena no respondió, pero Darien pudo ver en sus ojos la respuesta, y su mirada se ensombreció totalmente, abatido por no poder refutarle sus pensamientos, y sintiendo un dolor poderosamente desgarrador por su cuerpo.

-Lo sabes.- Declaro, Serena dejo caer aún más lágrimas, y Darien enmudeció sin poder decirle nada. Serena le acaricio con lentitud el rostro con la punta de los dedos, y le dio un casto beso en los labios, empapado de sus lágrimas. Y aun sollozando mientras se alejaba de él, le dijo en apenas un susurro atormentado.

-… No quiero verte morir…

Darien la miro a los ojos, sin saber que decir para retenerla.

-No…- Dijo Darien.

- _Claustra_…-Comenzó a susurrar Serena, las palabras que le llevarían de regreso a su mundo.

- No me hagas esto Serena te lo ruego…- Pidió él.

- …_refringit_…- Siguió ella.

-No por favor…

-_tempus._

El cuerpo de Serena se vio envuelto en un gigantesco brazo de agua salido del lago, y una gran ventisca los alzo a todos los presentes hacia atrás, impidiéndoles el paso, El agua no se llevó a Serena, si no que la desapareció frente a todos como por arte de magia, y cuando el agua cayó sobre el suelo, sin rastros de la muchacha, el sonido ronco de un objeto cayendo fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar. El ambiente estaba tenso, y una estrella fugaz se vio relucir en el cielo del comienzo del crepúsculo. Allí, donde Serena había estado, solo estaba la piedra turquesa, brillando burlescamente a las razones nobles por las que Serena había querido irse, allí estaba, prediciendo el futuro que no serían capaz de apartar, y Darien supo, que los esfuerzos de Serena, quizá… no valdrían tanto la pena, pero era posible que fuera lo mejor, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al querer que Serena se quedara junto a él, solo para verlo morir. Quizá, fuese mejor que Serena se fuera, y no estuviera presente, o quizá, solo quizás, él no podría vivir sin ella, muriendo de pena antes de que pudiera pensar en evitarlo.

Serena salió casi ahogada del lago, respirando agitadamente y completamente mojada. Ya era de noche y en el cielo aún quedaban vestigios de las estrellas fugaces, que caían rápidamente adornando la noche, como una bienvenida no deseada al futuro.

Se salió del agua, totalmente empapada, y miro a su alrededor, buscando algo que la pudiese ayudar a volver a casa. Pero al girarse a ver el lago, alcanzo a ver la patente de un auto flotando ausente, como si quisiese avisarle algo. Era la patente de la camioneta de Nicholas. Comprendió al instante, para las personas de este mundo, Nicholas, Lita y Yaten estarían muertos.

Camino ausente por el pequeño bosque dejando que la consumiese la tristeza, mientras pensaba que hace muchos años atrás, este bosque habría sido gigantesco, y se encamino a la carretera, en busca de un taxi.

Como si lo hubiesen llamado, el taxi paro justo frente a Serena.

-Súbase Señorita,… no importa la pena que la atormente, no perece perder la vida por ella.- Dijo amablemente el conductor, un anciano ya entrado en edad.

Serena asintió, con las lágrimas aun en sus mejillas, y el taxi la llevo devuelta a casa, sin aceptar el dinero que Serena le había dicho que iría a buscar.

Subió al departamento que había compartido con los chicos, aun llorando en su interior, busco la llave que acostumbraban esconder bajo un florero y entro.

Prendió la luz, encontrando todo perfectamente igual a como lo había dejado, camino por la estancia, empapándose de los recuerdos, y lo hiso así hasta llegar al ventanal, donde se detuvo a mirar el cielo y pensar en Darien, no había pasado ni dos horas y ya lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Al pararse en el balcón de su departamento, sintió las náuseas atormentarla, y un extraño mareo…

Corrió al baño a botar todo lo que no había comido ese día,… ¿No será posible que…? Oh Dios mío. Serena se llevó las manos al vientre, mientras se levantaba y se ubicaba frente al espejo y contaba el tiempo que había pasado desde su último periodo, y la primera vez que había estado con Darien… Si, era posible.

Una sonrisa tonta le ilumino absurdamente el rostro. Tendría que comprobarlo…, pero algo en su interior le decía que era así, y eso, la ayudo a no dejarse vencer por la tristeza, se encamino a su habitación, y se durmió rápidamente, con la tristeza de no tener a Darien combatiendo con la alegría de haberse quedado con un pedacito de el en su interior.

_**Reeevieeews**_

_**Buenoo, intentare no demorarme tanto en la continuación de este capítulo, así que nos estaremos leyendo muuuy pronto :) Nos veeemos!**_

_**Paz!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Bueno, lo más pronto que pude les traje este nuevo capítulo! Ojala les guste y todo eso :)**_

_**Karly15; See, lo mismo pensé yo mientras lo escribía, pero era necesario x), aquí está la conti! Disfrútala xd**_

_**Mayilu; jaja, en la situación de la familia de Darien me inspire en mi propia familia, y si es correcto, así reaccionarían la mayoría de las familias xd, y con todas las veces que Serena y Darien estuvieron juntos, era casi obvio que ella terminaría embarazada, iría en contra de la naturaleza si no, y gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

_**Yesqui2000; De cierto modo, su intención siempre fue protegerlo, y creo que Darien también hubiese hecho lo mismo si de él dependiera la vida de Serena. O eso creo :/, Gracias por tu Reviews! Nos leemos!**_

**Capítulo 16**

Darien miraba ensimismado el lago, con la mirada de todos los presentes en su nuca, su cuerpo estaba inflexible y casi parecía una estatua. Mas su mente trabajaba velozmente, buscando una solución al problema. Con movimientos relajados y altaneros, se agacho en busca de la piedra que tantos males predecían y la vio brillar en su mano, sonrió con ironía, Serena había tratado de protegerlo del mal augurio de la piedra, sin saber que ella no sería la culpable de su destino, sin saber que aun si Serena se marchase a un mundo tres veces lejano al suyo, él tendría que morir por ella. Pero no podía culparla, ella creyó que así lo protegería, ella creyó que separándose de él, tendría la oportunidad de una vida más longeva. Y Darien hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar, pero aun así, la ira, el dolor que sentía en su pecho no se borraban y le causaban serios deseos de matar a alguien. Lo había dejado sin escrúpulos, de manera rápida, y sin una explicación convincente. Pero eso no se quedaría así, ella tendría que saberlo de antemano, él la iría a buscar hasta el fin del mundo, y cuando la encontrase…, seguramente cuando la encontrase la encerraría en una habitación para que jamás volviese ni a pensar en irse.

El ambiente tenso alrededor de él continuo sin ningún cambio. Yaten estaba junto a Mina, mientras la abrazaba, Nicholas estaba junto a Lita y Rei, nadie decía nada, y nadie que mirara la tensa postura de Darien sería capaz de articular palabra sin que el hablase primero. El viento soplaba amablemente alrededor, mientras los árboles se despedían del día, dejando entrar las tinieblas de la noche. Y aun nadie cambiaba su postura, nadie hablaba nada. Hasta que por fin, alguien se atrevió a hablar.

-Hermano…- Susurro Rei, preocupada.

-Nicholas,- Dijo Darien sin voltearse, inmutable.- Supongo que tienes muy claro que le debes una extensa explicación a mi hermana.

-Lose Excelencia.- Le dijo Nicholas, con su tono formal dejando entrever sus respetos por el Marques.

-Bueno, no sois el único.- Dijo Darien mientras se volteaba, su cuerpo erguido y arrogante, con esa postura que denotaba el poder que tenía y lo que era capaz de hacer.- Lord Yaten, Lady Lita, espero una grandiosa y convincente explicación del porque han dejado marchar a Serena, además.. Claro está, de quienes son ustedes, y no tolerare vacilaciones.

Y con esas palabras, Darien se dirigió hasta donde había dejado su caballo, y lo monto con una elegancia admirable.

-No tengo intención de quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante esta situación, así que por su propio bien, tomen lo que podría ayudarles y vengan conmigo, esta noche, amigos míos, será una larga velada.- El tono agradable con que pronuncio aquellas palabras, contrarrestaban enormemente con la mirada amenazante que el Marques mantenía, esperando obviamente que sus órdenes fuesen cumplidas al instante, su postura firme no dejo objeciones a nadie, a pesar de que Yaten se sentía ligeramente ofendido con el tono del Marques.

-Darien… yo tengo algo que podría explicarte mejor quienes somos…- Dijo Lita, ganándose una mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

-Espero, por su propio bien Lita, que tenga a mano aquel objeto, y que podamos hacer uso de el en poco tiempo, ya que como usted sabrá, no puedo perderlo.-Dijo Darien con la amenaza bailando lentamente en su tono amigable.

Lita asintió, ignorando las miradas enfadadas de Nicholas y Yaten, y corriendo rápidamente hacia el granero, donde aún se hallaba la camioneta.

-Yaten, Nicholas… ayúdenme.- Dijo Lita, mientras colgaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Darien los miro con curiosidad, pero sin perder el rostro serio. Lita junto a Nicholas y Yaten sacaban de aquel granero tres cosas, una de ella era un cuadrado plano, que no parecía ser pesado, y Lita lo traía en sus manos. La otra, era un cuadrado un poco más pequeño, pero alto, lo que lo hacía ver más grande que el objeto que llevaba Lita, y el ultimo objeto era grande, y traía una especie de manillas para poder transportarlos, por la cara de Yaten al tomarlo, podía deducirse que era pesado.

Lita miro a sus amigos, mientras se devolvía a buscar los cables que necesitarían, ella había tomado el Ordenador portatil, que era lo más liviano de esa cosas, Nicholas llevaba el proyector, y Yaten el generador eléctrico. Serena tenía unas grabaciones guardadas en el Ordenador portatil, y Lita estaba segura que esas grabaciones le mostrarían a Darien precisamente quienes eran ellos, de paso, les mostraría a Rei y a Mina la verdad, aquella verdad de la que debían enterarse.

Se montaron todos a los caballos que habían traído, y siguieron obedientemente al Marqués de Laughton, al llegar a el castillo, entraron todos tras Darien, con un rostro fúnebre y sin decir nada, Darien despacho a todos los criados, para que no se molestasen en recibir a sus invitados.

-Darien, hijo… Andrew ha venido a verte, desea hablar contigo.- Dijo su madre, bajando por las escaleras principales del castillo, Darien la miro sin cambiar el gesto, pero forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dile que se una a mí en el salón madre, quizá a él también le interese esta pequeña charla.- Dijo Darien para volverse a mirar a una tensa Lita.- No permitiré más mentiras bajo mis narices…., ¿no está de acuerdo Lita?

Yaten fulmino a Darien con la mirada.

-Oye tú, podrás muy bien ser el Marques, pero no eres quien para tratarnos así.- Dijo Yaten enojado, Lita le posiciono la mano sobre el brazo, para que se calmara.

-Lord Kou, le he entregado amablemente parte de mis tierras para que las habitase, he ignorado que me dé explicaciones en todo este tiempo sobre el origen de su procedencia, he confiado en usted, permitiéndole el tota acceso a lo que necesitase.., ¿Y me viene a decir que no tengo derecho a tratarlos como se me dé la maldita gana?.- Dijo Darien amenazante, Yaten apretó los puños, sin poder negar su afirmación.

-Darien…, que ocurre.- Pregunto su madre, al ver los rostros gélidos de todos, y notar el mal humor de Darien.

-Nicholas, te he dado mi bendición para casarte con mi hermana, sin refutarte los fuertes motivos que hubieran obligado a cualquiera a negarse, pero me han mentido los tres, al habitar tranquilamente en un lugar en el que saben que no pertenecen, pero aun así…, les regalo mi confianza, porque sé que este es un asunto delicado el cual tratar, y les doy la oportunidad en este instante, de que lo remedien.- Dijo Darien con la expresión dura, Nicholas agacho levemente la cabeza, pero Yaten no aflojo los puños, enojado con el poder que se tomaba el Marques.

-Yaten…, aunque no nos guste, Darien tiene razón, no podemos seguir ocultándole la verdad.- Dijo Lita, tomándole el brazo, Yaten se relajó…, si, era verdad, el Marques tenía la razón, y el poder para hacerlos hablar.

Darien retomo su camino al salón, y al pasar junto a su madre, le dijo:

-Dile a Andrew que nos siga, y si lo deseas, puedes acompañarnos también…, aunque te lo advierto, esta no será una agradable velada.- Le dijo Darien, con tranquilidad y el respeto que merecía su madre.

Todos lo siguieron al salón, y se fueron acomodando en los sillones posibles, mientras Lita, Nicholas y Yaten buscaban el lugar idóneo para acomodar en proyector. Se ubicaron rápidamente frente a la única pared blanca de la estancia, mientras los demás miraban atentos a que terminaran. Andrew no tardó en llegar, pero al notar la mirada de Darien, noto de inmediato que era mejor guardar silencio. Saludo a los presentes con una ligera inclinación, notando la expresión apenada de Lita. Andrew se posiciono a un costado de Darien, mientras Lady Celina se apresuraba también por la estancia, seguida por sus tres hijas, quienes también querían ver que ocurría.

-Al parecer tenemos bastante público,… pueden comenzar.- Dijo Darien, expectante.

Darien estaba en medio de la estancia, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada orgullosamente desafiante, Andrew estaba a su costado izquierdo, el rostro confundido lo hacían parecer fuera de lugar, y contrarrestaba con el rostro furioso de Rei, quien se había sentado junto a Mina en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Hotaru, quien había llegado junto a sus hermanas siguiendo a su madre, se sentó en un sillón más amplio, junto a Unazuki y Molly. Sus miradas eran serias, igualadas a la de su madre, ellas habían notado el semblante furioso de Darien y Rei, y cualquier cosa que molestase a sus hermanos, le molestaría a ellas en igual forma. Yaten, Nicholas y Yaten, estaban sentados junto al proyector, mientras Nicholas terminaba de acomodar todo los cables necesarios, conectándolos al generador eléctrico, para que funcionasen.

Lita jugueteaba nerviosa con las manos, mientras acomodaba el Ordenador portátil en sus piernas, las miradas furiosas, confusas y frías, la ponían terriblemente nerviosa.

-Está listo Lita, puedes prenderlo.- Dijo Yaten, quien al ver como lo miraba Mina, se habían sentido terriblemente cohibido y apenado por mantener tanto tiempo la mentira.

Lita abrió el Ordenador portátil y lo prendió, mientras Nicholas ajustaba los últimos detalles de la imagen del proyector. Las caras de sorpresas de la mayoría fueron livianas al ver la primera imagen de la pantalla del Ordenador portátil. La imagen que Serena había puesto, era de sus últimas vacaciones hacia las costas pacíficas. Estaban los cuatro en un rompe olas, con el mar adornando por detrás pero una ola justo saltando. Yaten iba con solo unos jeans y una pollera ajustada y Nicholas vestía unos Jeans pero con una camisa abierta hasta el pecho. Las vestimentas de Lita y Serena causarían mucho alboroto en este mundo, Lita llevaba unos pantalones cortos ajustados y una pollera con tirantes también ajustada, y Serena usaba un vestido corto, muy veraniego, con un escote que de seguro sería un gran motivo de chisme en este pueblito, pero que enmarcaba a la perfección su cuerpo. Las caras de Lita y Serena eran de sorpresa, mientras que Yaten y Nicholas al costado de cada una sonreían burlescos ante el agua que los mojaba ligeramente por la espalda.

Darien miro la imagen impávido, el rostro feliz de Serena era un bálsamo para la furia creciente dentro de sí, y le ayudaba a calmarse. Serena se veía totalmente hermosa, parecía una diosa pagana ataviada en esos atuendos extraños y que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero aun así, se veía espectacular.

Lita abrió los documentos del ordenador portátil, que seguían totalmente intactos. Y busco las grabaciones de Serena, ante las caras sorprendidas de la mayoría de los presentes, incluyendo Andrew, quien aún no lograba quitar su rostro de confusión. Cuando hubo encontrado los documentos, los abrió, mirando de reojo el rostro serio de Darien, quien le regalo una imperceptible sonrisa de aliento y comprensión. Lita comprendió que las motivaciones de Darien, no era nada más que proporcionarles a todos la verdad que merecían, para que un engaño o confusión futura no fuera más motivos de separaciones.

La primera grabación comenzó, y lo primero que se vio fue la imagen de Lita en el departamento, bostezando mientras Nicholas le hablaba de las banalidades del noticiario, Lita lo regañaba y le pedía que despertase a Yaten, mientras Nicholas se excusaba diciendo que ya lo había echado de su cama. Aun así, caminaba al cuarto de Serena, y entrando vio a su amiga durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras Yaten dormía a su espalda, sobre las colchas y sin orden alguno.

Darien miro a Yaten, quien se sonrojo levemente ante la imagen, y Mina lo miraba con ojos dolidos.

Nicholas movía a Serena en la grabación, susurrándole cosas como _Heey, Serena… tu sabes quién, se ha colado tu sabes dónde, _mientras Serena despertaba de golpe, y miraba en dirección a Yaten, se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y cogía un cojín más próximo, mientras Nicholas se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, riendo por lo bajo. Se alcanzaban a ver almohadas saltando por todos lados, mientras Yaten corría de la habitación, perseguido por una furiosa Serena, quien no paraba de gritarle barbaridades sobre el respeto a lo ajeno.

Le siguieron grabaciones de todo los tipos, en la playa jugando voleibol, o Nicholas surfeando e intentando enseñarle a Serena, el taller de diseño de Lita, quien trabajaba mientras Serena la molestaba con su cámara, el trabajo de Serena, parada en la tarima del club de Nicholas cantando canciones de amor, mientras Nicholas estaba en la barra con su elegante traje de abogado y Yaten sirviéndole un whisky.

Si al principio de las imágenes no habían estado asombrados, bueno, ahora todos los presentes tenían una mueca incrédula en el rostro, producto de las grabaciones que presenciaban, bueno…, todos menos Darien, quien mantenía el rostro sereno y firme. Pero ese rostro solo le duro hasta la última grabación.

Serena estaba sentada junto al lago, mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y el cabello le ondeaba junto al viento. Sonrió a la cámara, como si los estuviese viendo a todos ellos. Era el último video, y el más reciente.

_-Bueno…,- _Comenzó Serena.- _supongo que sí están viendo esto…, significa que Darien los obligo…- _Dijo mientras reía aun con lágrimas.- _Creo que jamás me ha tocado hacer algo más difícil como lo que ahora estoy haciendo…, tener que irme, cuando era totalmente feliz es un castigo agonizante,… y creo que debería comenzar mis explicaciones…. Pero antes; Nicholas, le debes una gran disculpa a Rei, tu sabes muy bien la razón, y supongo que pronto lo sabrá Rei también, si no es que ya se ha enterado,… Yaten, no seas estúpido y dile a Mina de una vez por todas lo chalado que estas por ella, ha! Y por cierto, felicidades Mina, enamoraste a mi rompecorazones favorito.- _Dijo Serena en la grabación, Mina observo incrédula a Yaten mientras él se sonrojaba enormemente, la Serena de la imagen siguió hablando.- _Lita, amiga mía…, Yo creo fervientemente que a Andrew si le gustas, y que él te perdonara que no le hallas dicho desde el principio la verdad,… después de todo, no es fácil decir que no perteneces a este mundo.- _Rio Serena con sus ojos melancólicos, Andrew suavizo el rostro, ante las palabras de Serena, y Lita estaba casi tan roja como Yaten.- _Si me pusiera a nombrar a cada persona que mejoro mi estancia en este mundo, creo que no terminaría nunca, pero he de agradecer enormemente a tu familia Darien, que me han recibido con un cariño singular y hermoso, demostrándome el amor que debe poseer una familia, Por ende, de mas esta decir que los extrañare._

_Pero más que cualquier persona o cosa en este mundo mi Darien, te extrañare a ti.- _Ha esas alturas del video, Serena lloraba.- _creo que jamás había estado así de enamorada,… que va!, en realidad jamás me había enamorado, tu eres más de lo que yo había pedido, me has ayudado en cada insignificancia que yo te pedí, compartiste conmigo los momentos más importantes de la explicación a mi vida, y jamás podría dudar de la magnitud de nuestro amor.- _Serena ahogo un sollozo, mientras se llevaba las manos al puente de la nariz, evitando que cayeras las lágrimas, cuando se compuso nuevamente dijo: _Solo te puedo decir una cosa más mi Darien, las palabras que han marcado mi futuro y que también marcaron el tuyo, p__ara nosotros, la distinción entre pasado, presente y futuro es sólo una ilusión, por persistente que ésta sea, no lo olvides. El tiempo es un concepto muy subjetivo, y una barrera muy fácil de romper… Te amo Darien Chiba, mi Marques de Laughton.- _Serena soltó un pequeño sollozo, pero volvió a mirar en dirección a la cámara.- _Creo que…. Eso es todo._

Se formó un silencio tenso en la habitación después de las palabras de Serena, nadie articulo palabra alguna, algunos procesaban la información, mientras otros se ensimismaban en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que eso será todo por esta noche.-Dijo Darien, procesando aun las últimas palabras del video de Serena.- Mama, Hotaru, Unazuki y Molly, retírense a sus habitaciones,… y en cuanto a ustedes; quédense, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Andrew miro agradecido a Darien, para después dirigir su atención a Lita.

-Gracias amigo.- Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Darien se retiró a su estudio dejándolos solos para que conversaran, y a pensar su siguiente movimiento. Miro la piedra que aún estaba en su mano y lo decidió, si quería tener paz con Serena, debía terminar cuanto antes con este problema, sería difícil, pero si sobrevivía, iría en busca de Serena.

-Whoaa, cuatro de cuatro, eso sí que es preciso.- Dijo Berjerite, mientras se paraba junto a Serena, quien estaba en el baño mirando los test de embarazo que se había hecho.

-Sí, es muy preciso.- Dijo Serena, mirando cada test con las dos líneas rojas que indicaban un embarazo positivo.

-¿Y cuéntanos Serena, quien es el padre?- Le pregunto Karmesite desde el camerino.

Había pasado una semana desde que volviese a su mundo, las náuseas no habían disminuido y los mareos habían sido cada vez peores, tanto, que Serena ya no podía caminar con la seguridad de que no se caería al suelo, así que había decidido hacerse una prueba de embarazo,… bueno, en realidad se había comprado tres pruebas, solo por si acaso.

-El padre es…- Comenzó Serena, surgiéndole una sonrisa dulce y melancólica en el rostro mientras se tocaba el vientre.- se llama Darien, Darien Chiba,… es un hombre muy bueno, amable, amoroso, protector, aunque un poco celoso.- Dijo Serena, recordando los gestos de Darien y sus sonrisas coquetas.- es un poco posesivo.., pero siempre está cuidándome.

Serena tenía una sonrisa enamorada en su rostro, y a pesar de que en las noches no podía parar de llorar por la ausencia de Darien, la noticia de su embarazo la había fascinado, embriagándola de una felicidad etérea y emocionante, tocaba sin cesar su vientre, intentando sentir la presencia de Darien en su interior, intentando sentir a su hijo, quien debía estar apenas formándose.

-Te ha agarrado fuerte amiga.- Dijo Petzite, sonriéndole a Serena animadamente.

-Si…, yo de verdad lo amo.- Dijo Serena.

-Bueno, yo te aconsejo que vayas de inmediato al médico Sere, nosotras nos aremos cargo del club y te sustituiremos, pero ve luego linda, es mejor que el medico te aconseje.- Dijo Kalaberite, jalando a Serena de la mano y arrastrándola a la puerta de salida. Serena le sonrió. Si, era mejor ir de una buena vez al médico y que la aconsejase, pero antes, iría al departamento.

Llego ligeramente cansada a su departamento, y se fue directo a la ventana, simplemente a pensar en Darien. Había hecho eso desde que llego a su mundo, se detenía siempre ha intentar convencerse a sí misma que había tomado la mejor decisión, que era la decisión que salvaría a Darien de la muerte, pero cada día que pasaba, lo echaba terriblemente de menos, y su ausencia clavaba una espina imborrable en su corazón, y ahora que se sabía embarazada, la espina no hacía más que incrustarse aún más profundamente, causándole un dolor certero y atormentador. Se sentía sola en este mundo, a pesar de que aún tenía amigos y gente apoyándola, eso no compensaba la ausencia de Darien.

Suspiro fuertemente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Una imagen fuerte golpeo su cabeza, parecida a las visiones pero sin comenzar de la misma forma, su aparición fue instantánea y su golpe fue una puñalada al corazón. Era la imagen de Darien, ataviado en una guerrera negra que lo hacía lucir espectacular, y con una espada colgando de su costado, en su mano…, brillaba la piedra de Kenji.

Serena se sobresaltó, no podía ser, Darien no aria eso, no después de lo que ella había hecho solo para intentar salvarlo de la muerte… o sí?, no, no y no.

Se levantó asustada, intentando sacar las imágenes de su mente, y se encamino rápidamente al médico, pero a cada paso que daba, una imagen diferente la iba atacando, siempre era Darien, siempre con su espada colgando, y cada vez más cerca del lago, cada vez más profundo.

Iba en esos pensamientos por la calle, cuando choco con alguien, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

-Así que… tú estás embarazada.- Le pregunto su amigo, después del golpe que se habían dado, el hombre la había invitado a tomarse un café, para que se relajase y le contara lo que le ocurría.

-Así es Seiya.- Dijo Serena, Seiya la miro fijamente, intentando leer sus ojos.

-¿Y el padre?

-Él, no lo sabe…, y probablemente nunca se entere.- Dijo Serena tristemente, Seiya le tomo las manos intentando consolarla.

-Entonces es un imbécil.- Le dijo Seiya, Serena se sorprendió, la última forma en que ella hablaría de Darien seria de imbécil.

-Él no me dejo Seiya, yo me fui, debía irme antes de que ocurriese algo malo… y ahora, ya no tengo forma de volver.- Dijo Serena tristemente, sintiéndose decaer poco a poco, mientras otra imagen de Darien bajando a las profundidades del lago la atormentaba.

-Sere… tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- Le dijo Seiya, Serena lo sabía, Seiya siempre había intentado conquistarla, aun cuando eran pequeños, pero ella jamás pudo verlo como algo más que un amigo, Serena sabía que Seiya encantado ocuparía el lugar de Darien, y si era sincera, ella tenía más que claro que su hijo necesitaba un padre, pero intentar suplantar a Darien en su corazón, era simplemente impensable, ella amaba demasiado a Darien como si quiera pensar en estar en su vida con otra persona.

-Serena,… yo desde siempre te he amado, aun cuando éramos niños, si me dieras una oportunidad, yo podría demostrarte que puedo ocupar su lugar.- Dijo Seiya, casi desesperadamente, Serena lo miro, hace mucho tiempo que no habían hablado de ese tema, y si bien la oferta de Seiya era tentadora, pero imposible.

-Seiya yo… tú sabes que me gustas, que eres un gran hombre… pero no puedo aceptarlo.- Dijo Serena soltándole las manos.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto el, desesperadamente.

-Sería muy injusto para ti Seiya… ¿te das cuenta que cada vez que me besaras, yo estaría pensando en él?, que cada vez que sintiese tu aroma, yo estaría recordando el aroma de él, o que cuando me abrazaras estaría imaginándome sus brazos a mi alrededor… Seiya, eres un gran hombre, y yo… yo no puedo hacerte esto, ni a ti ni a nadie.

-Pero tu hijo necesitara un padre.- Dijo Seiya, casi rindiéndose a los deseos de su amiga.

-Lose…, pero él ya tiene un padre, y él siempre lo será, aunque no lo sepa.- Dijo Serena, sintiéndose aún más triste.

De pronto, otra imagen la asalto, Darien luchando con el espectro, Darien con la espada del espectro atravesada por su pecho, Darien…, en un charco de sangre, su cuerpo inerte y sus ojos cerrados, muerto. No, ella no podía permitirlo, ella no dejaría jamás que Darien muriera. Como si Seiya supiese exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, le dijo:

-¿Entonces que estas esperando?- Le dijo Seiya seriamente.

Serena lo miro fijamente ¡Que tonta había sido! Se había ido pensando que sería lo mejor, pero aun así no podía evitar el destino, pero si podía darle la pelea, y pelearía hasta el fin. Había necesitado que alguien le abriese los ojos con respecto a su error, y la necesidad de Darien, y Seiya con su inesperada propuesta, la había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaban, ella y su hijo. No, Darien no moriría, y si moría, seria junto a ella. Ella lucharía hasta el final por su amor, lucharía contra cada persona que se interpusiese, y debía recordar por sobre todo, que en los recuerdos de su padre, él había dicho claramente que el futuro no era como ellos pensaban, y la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que saldría todo bien. Sonrió ampliamente, y se paró de manera brusca para abrazar a Seiya, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Seiya, muchas gracias…- Le susurro, Seiya no le respondió, y ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo del local, con un sorprendido Seiya mirando como corría.

Debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo, no podía detenerse por nada del mundo y no lo aria. Tomo la motocicleta que había estacionado en aparcadero de su departamento, y se fue aún más deprisa. Debía llegar al lago, debía llegar antes de que Darien entrase.

Darien estaba sentado en su estudio con la mirada perdida, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había terminado la conversación entre los viajeros en el tiempo, pero si sabía cómo había terminado la discusión en su corazón, ya lo había decidido.

Tomo su guerrera, y se vistió con ella, de su costado colgó su espada. Miro las armas que el guardaba para peleas menos honorables, y se guardó una pistola al otro costado de su pantalón. Tenía el ligero pensamiento de que no serviría de mucho, pero más le valía prevenir. Tomo una capa que le serviría de igual manera, y se cubrió con ella. Salió por los pasillos del castillo sin ser visto, pero cuando estaba en el umbral de la entrada principal, miro hacia atrás, empapándose de la imagen de su castillo, por si era la última vez que lo podía ver. Pensó todo el tiempo en Serena, en ella con su sonrisa bailante en su rostro, el ella desnuda en su cama, en ella concentrada en sus libros, en ella con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se despidió de él, pensó en Serena diciéndole que lo amaba, diciéndole que no quería verlo morir. Sonrió, era lo único que podía darle, ella no lo vería morir.

-¿No pensaras que puedes irte solo no es así?- Le pregunto Yaten tomándole el hombro. Darien se sorprendió. No esperaba verlos ahí después de la manera brusca en que los había tratado.

Pero ahí estaban, Yaten, Andrew y Nicholas, junto a Mina, Lita y Rei, todos vestían cómodamente, como preparados para luchar, inclusive las mujeres, que se habían envuelto en ropas de hombres para seguirlos, se abrazaban entre sí, demostrando que se habían reconciliado. Darien sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera que había logrado poner después de que Serena se fuese.

-Esperaba equivocarme.- Mintió Darien, todos notaron la mentira pero sonrieron de igual forma, sabían que Darien preferiría no tener que involucrarlos en esto, pero tenían todos claros que no podría evitarlo.

-¿Sabes que Serena nos mataría si dejara que muriera el padre de su hijo no es así?- Le dijo Rei, colgándose de su brazo, Darien la miro sorprendido. ¿Serena estaba embarazada? Rei asintió, como confirmando sus pensamientos, la alegría de la nueva vida en el interior de Serena le llego abrasadoramente, reanimándolo de un nuevo vigor y fuerza increíble. Darien encontró otro motivo para vivir, viviría por Serena, viviría por su hijo, viviría por todos sus amigos que confiaban en él, el viviría.

Se encaminaron todos juntos al lago, como enfrentándose a la lucha venidera. Cuando llegaron, se abrazaron entre sí, despidiéndose por si es que las cosas no resultaban bien. Darien se paró frente al lago, tomando la piedra en sus manos. La piedra seria la llave al portal, ella les abriría las puertas del sub-mundo. Desde el fondo del lago brillo una luz, como si anticipase la llegada de los forasteros, y todas las aguas se vieron transparentes y totalmente iluminadas.

-Mina, necesito que te quedes junto a Lita y Rei aquí afuera, nadie puede entrar al lago después de nosotros, si alguien más entrase, sería desastroso.- Les dijo Darien anticipando el peligro.- Yaten, Nicholas, Andrew quisiese no involucrarlos… pero sé que no me harían caso después de todo. Los juegos mentales son más peligrosos que cualquier otra cosa, cúbranse las espaldas, ataquen a quien los ataque, pero más que eso, cuiden sus mentes.

Serena corría desesperada después de dejar tirada la motocicleta, necesitaba llegar lo antes posible al lago, necesitaba ver a Darien, necesitaba sentirlo junto a ella una vez más, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras pensaba en él, _solo una vez más, ¡una última vez!_

-¿Están listos?- Pregunto Darien, Nicholas, Andrew y Yaten asintieron tras él. Darien se lanzó al agua con la piedra en mano y pensando en Serena, empapándose de la imagen de Serena. _Esto es por ti Serena, esto es para ti mi amor._

Nado fervientemente en las profundidades del lago, con Nicholas, Andrew y Yaten tras él, el lago se veía totalmente claro a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, y el nadaba aún más fuerte y rápido hacia una profundidad interminable, mientras la respiración se les iba agotando.

_¡Darien!_, pensó Serena mientras se lanzaba al fondo del lago, _Darien, _repetía una y otra vez en su mente, nado hacia el fondo, intentando susurras las palabras del portal pero sin poder hablar, sus lágrimas se habían combinado con el agua del lago, pero sentía sus ojos arder. ¡_Darien!_

Mientras más se alejaba de la orilla, la ausencia de oxigeno los iba atormentando, pero los cuatro dieron su mayor esfuerzo para continuar. Darien sintió algo extraño en su pecho, como si lo llamasen, y un bulto rubio aún más al fondo del lago lo sorprendió. _Serena, _pensó, ¡era ella!, se acercaba rápidamente nadando y Darien se apuró aún más para poder encontrarla.

_¡Darien!, _pensó ella cuando su cuerpo se encontró con el de Darien, lo abrazo como si la vida se les fuese en ello, mientras Darien la apretujaba contra su cuerpo, pensando si en realidad no habría el muerto.

_¡Serena!, _era lo único coherente en la mente de Darien, y cuando aún bajo el agua tomo su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla mejor, el agua formo un remolino alrededor de los cuatro, jalándolos hasta el fondo.

Cayeron con un golpe seco al suelo, totalmente empapados. Serena estaba sobre Darien abrazándolo fuertemente mientras todos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Andrew, Nicholas y Yaten la miraban sorprendidos, pero pronto su atención se dirigió a algo aun peor.

-Oh Darien, perdóname, pensé que sería lo mejor, pensé que podría cambiar el destino… Darien te eche terriblemente de menos, ¡por favor perdóname!- Balbuceaba Serena en el cuello de Darien, él estaba demasiado sorprendido al verla allí, pero su corazón lo guio a abrazarla, mientras acompasaban los ritmos certeros de sus corazones.

-Te amo Serena, te amo.- Le dijo Darien al oído, Serena se separó rápidamente de su hombro para mirarlo a la cara mientras lloraba, se lanzó a sus labios sedienta de él, sedienta de todo su amor. Darien le correspondió el beso.

-También te amo mi Darien, te amo mas que ha nada en todos los mundos.- Le dijo Serena contra sus labios, sintiendo una alegría inmensa expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, Darien la abrazo fuertemente, igual de feliz que ella.

-Er, chicos… lamento interrumpir, pero creo que este no es momento de reconciliaciones.- Les susurro Nicholas mientras miraba aterrorizado alrededor de ellos. Darien y Serena dirigieron su atención hacia ellos.

-Deben ver esto.- Susurro Andrew.

Frente a ellos, estaba el lugar de las peores pesadillas de Serena, el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre que en la alegría de la reconciliación ellos no habían notado, mientras a lo lejos, se escuchaban desgarradores gritos personas torturadas, sufriendo dentro del lugar, todo era rojo, y tenía un aire casi demoniaco. Darien levanto a Serena rápidamente y ella se abrazó a él, aterrorizada. A lo lejos, se podían ver unos seres infernales salir de una extraña franja en el suelo, con la clara intención de atacarlos.

-Pero bueno… que gran bienvenida.- Dijo Yaten con un tono bromista, mientras de su costado, desvainaba una espada, Nicholas imito su gesto.

Esto no era un sueño, en la intención de salvar a Darien de la muerte, simplemente había apresurado su llegada. El mal augurio que se desataba en el lugar golpeo de lleno a Serena.

No, esta vez… no era un sueño.

_**Revieeeews ¿Me los merezco… o no? X)**_

_**Bueno, esperando que el capítulo les allá agradado nos leemos en el próximo!**_

_**Pásenla bien y un saludo a las que estén de vacaciones xd, ¡no saben cuánto las envidio!**_

_**Paz!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Holaa!**_

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooo! No me mateeen!**_

_**Vengo recién saliendo de un terrible resfriado y mi cabeza ya puede inventar tonteras, y solo por eso había tardado en actualizar, pero como ven! Ya me tienen de vuelta! Y con más power xd**_

_**Paolac78; Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! Y como ves, aquí va la conti!**_

_**Dayanna; te sere sincera, había extrañado tus comentarios xd, pero gracias por comentar, y aunque sea un poco atrasado, feliz día del cariño por allá también!**_

_**Karly15; tienes razón, el amor nos pone verdaderamente estúpidos D:! geeeneal que te aya gustado :)**_

_**Ediebella; Tienes razón, que no daríamos nosotras porque Darien fuera real! Y lamentoo la tardanza! Geneal que te haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos!**_

_**Yesqui2000; See, encontré que era mejor que se arreglaran todos altiro!, y no te preocupes, lograran solucionar todo juntos.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA; Este capítulo si contiene violencia explícita y puede llegar a ser un poco fuerte, pero como todo lo que he escrito, lo encontré absolutamente necesario. NO se traumen D:! por algo puse esta historia en la sección para mayores de edad xd**_

_**Nos leemos**_

**Capítulo 17**

Decir que estaba aterrada era poco, la expresión de Darien era fría y seria, Serena jamás lo había visto con unos ojos tan tranquilamente fieros, pero con un rápido movimiento la jalo tras de sí, ocultándola con su cuerpo, Serena pensó que iban a morir, pensó en el final, en la familia de Darien, en sus amigos que seguramente deberían estar muy preocupados, y por sobre todas las cosas, pensó en su bebe. Tenían que vivir, ella no podía dejarse morir a sabiendas del bebe que esperaba, quiso llorar, y algunas lágrimas traicioneras se le escaparon de las mejillas, pero las limpio rápidamente, para que Darien no lo notase. Se obligó a si misma a conversar la esperanza.

Desde una grieta tenebrosa, comenzaron a salir unos extraños cuerpos, que en algún pasado lejano debieron haber sido humanos. No tenían piel, parecían un revoltijo de huesos y carne desparramada, que movían la cabeza aterradoramente, poseían aproximadamente unas ocho extremidades, pero Serena no sabrían decir si se componían de piernas o brazos, las montoneras de carne colgando no los dejaba deducir su forma. Ella jamás había visto algo tan aterrador como las sonrisas diabólicas de esas bestias, y su corazón de acelero rápidamente en el flujo de terror y adrenalina que la carcomía. Apretó su vientre con las manos, en un intento desesperado de proteger a su hijo del evidente peligro.

Las bestias de acercaron más rápidamente a ellos, moviendo sus distorsionadas extremidades como si fuesen arañas, habían aproximadamente unos 50 de ellas, lo cual no era mucho, pero sobraba la comparación entre ellos.

Darien tenso su postura, y desenvaino la espada con una elegancia digna de un guerrero experimentado, los demás a su alrededor imitaron su gesto, preparándose para la pelea. Serena los miro preocupada. ¡Había arruinado todo!, por su culpa se encontraban allí, a punto de enfrentarse cara a cara a la muerte, ella no lo había sabido, pero debió ser más cuidadosa cuando pensó en cómo podría proteger a Darien. La culpa la invadía completamente, y la pendía de la necesidad de ponerse a llorar a mares disculpando su ingenuidad. Lo peor de todo es que no podría ni siquiera ayudarlos, se volvería una carga para ellos, peor aún si se enterasen de que estaba embarazada.

Darien al parecer noto su preocupación, y con delicadeza movió una mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacando de él un arma. Serena lo miro sorprendida, ella tenía entendido que en la época de la que Darien procedía aun no era común el uso de las armas de fuego pero Darien le paso a escondidas en arma, depositándola en sus manos. Serena nuevamente sintió esos absurdos deseos llorar, y se empeñaron los ojos de las lágrimas retenidas. Darien acaricio con su pulgar la mano de Serena, para que esta se mantuviera tranquila. Y sonrió de una extraña forma, algo petulante.

-Ellos no tienen el control sobre sus cuerpos,… serán presa fácil,… pero aun así, no los subestimen.- Susurro despacio Darien a los demás, ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Serena se preguntó cómo es que Darien sabía sobre eso, pero lo dejo pasar. Ella conocía el buen guerrero que era Darien, y no dudo ni un momento en lo observador que podía ser él.

Las bestias se abalanzaron rápidamente contra ellos, y los chicos se movieron ágilmente entre ellos. Serena noto como Darien no se apartaba de su lado, pero con una elegancia envidiable, y movimientos fluidos se dedicaba a cortar cabezas de las bestias. Ella suprimió el terror, y noto que Darien había tenido mucha razón, esas cosas no tenían ningún tipo de habilidad, y cuando Darien les cortaba la cabeza, caían con un golpe seco al suelo con su cuerpo ardiendo mientras se volvían cenizas.

Pudo ver a lo lejos, como es que los chicos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo arañazos y devolviendo los golpes con fiereza. Sus rostros comenzaban a perlarse de sudor mientras los minutos avanzaban y las bestias parecían no terminarse nunca. Serena miro a su alrededor, alejada menos de un metro de Darien, mientras él seguía propinando golpes. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, como un regio samurái poseedor de todo el control, pero los ojos de él vieron lo mismo que ella.

¡Era una trampa!

Yaten despareció mágicamente en el aire aun rodeado de las bestias, antes de que Darien alcanzase a gritarle para advertir la trampa.- ¡Cuidado!- Grito Serena, y al momento que Andrew y Nicholas giraron sus rostros para entender el peligro, desaparecieron.

Serena miro a Darien abrumada por el terror, mientras Darien evitaba el acercamiento de las bestias que había luchado contra sus amigos, estaban totalmente rodeados, aun así su rostro se mostraba sereno y frio, pero ella lo conocía, y sabía muy bien la preocupación de su amor.

Serena quiso acortar el espacio entre los dos, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir que Darien luchaba cada vez más lejos de ella, como si la imagen se alejara aterradoramente de su visión, sin poder ayudarlo ni protegerse con él, hasta que casi parecía una visión lejana la de Darien luchando.

Quiso correr, y se sintió como en las peores películas de terror que ella había visto. Por más que corría tras la imagen de Darien, el más se alejaba, hasta que la oscuridad le rodeo por completo, dejándola sola en un aterrador vacío. Lloro con amargura, sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

La desesperación la recorrió abrasadoramente y Serena cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, sintiendo un peso invisible sobre ella.

Una gran cantidad de imágenes sin sentido golpearon su cabeza, causando un gran desconcierto de ella. Se sentía volar, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aplastada. Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, empapándolas por completo, su corazón latía rápidamente, que Serena pensó que se le saldría del pecho, si es que no le daba un paro cardiaco primero.

Se decía que debía ser valiente, la figura de Darien en su mente le infundía un valor impalpable, y ella debía simplemente levantarse para poder alcanzar la imagen de su amado. Si sobrevivía, lo convencería para que consiguiera inmediatamente una licencia especial y así poder casarme cuanto antes, le repetiría cada mañana lo mucho que lo amaba, Lita y Mina podrían ser las madrinas del bebe o del matrimonio, y el escogería los padrinos, podría ser Andrew seguramente, era casi su mejor amigo, pero no tenía seguridad de quien escogería él.

Darien, su nombre se repetía en su mente a cada instante. La imagen de él la fortalecía. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, voces masculinas; el miedo le carcomió los huesos, no obstante puso su mano en su corazón, y pensó en Darien, _siénteme Darien, siente mis latidos _pensó ella. Y en su corazón supo que él vivía, que aún estaba con ella.

-¿Cuándo crees que despertara?

Serena escucho nuevamente la voz masculina, pero ahora podía entender lo que él decía, su corazón volvió a acelerarse, y su mano se mantuvo quieta en él, si lograba evitar que notaran que estaba despierta, quizás Darien alcanzase a llegar antes de que ocurriese una tragedia.

-Esta despierta, simplemente no quiere que nos enteremos aun… lastima, sus latidos la delatan.

Serena ni pensó en moverse, se mantuvo quieta en el suelo húmedo, y aunque se sintió asqueada por las posibilidades de estar bañada en sangre, no oso mover un solo musculo, manteniendo la expresión de su cara inmune. Solo unos minutos, quizá una hora y Darien llegaría, sentía la fortaleza de él en su corazón.

-Esto es ridiculo,… Rubeus, despiértala.

El sujeto llamado Rubeus se acercó a ella, Serena sentía sus pasos chapoteantes en su dirección. Le pateo bruscamente el hombro y Serena se sorprendió con el golpe, mas no cambio de expresión, aun así, el golpe que Rubeus le propino la movió medio metro de donde se encontraba y Serena sintió su cara golpear con el suelo, sintiendo el olor extraño a la sangre y sintiéndose totalmente asqueada, pero el tal Rubeus no quedo conforme con el golpe y se acuclillo a su lado. La tomo por los hombros y la dejo recostada de espaldas en el suelo, Serena sintió el terror invadirla totalmente. Rubeus se sentó sobre ella, y le abrió las piernas tan rápidamente como se lanzaba a sus labios. Serena quiso llorar, sabía lo que haría Rubeus para despertarla y decidió que si la comenzaba a desnudar, ella actuaria. Las lágrimas estaban retenidas tras sus ojos, pero actuó excelentemente, no por nada era actriz.

Sintió la asquerosa lengua de Rubeus adentrarse a sus labios y evito el impulso de morderle la lengua, reprimió las ganas de vomitar en su boca, pero no pudo evitar intentar cerrar sus piernas cuando sintió las repulsivas manos de Rubeus en su pecho. El maldito adentro sus repulsivas manos por su blusa, y Serena no pudo soportarlo, agradeció mentalmente sus clases de defensa personal, y mordió su lengua. El repulsivo hombre dio un gritillo ahogado, y Serena aprovecho para levantar sus piernas y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna, el tipo salto rápidamente de encima de ella mientras se retorcía del dolor. Serena empapada de sangre de levanto con rapidez, pensando en las posibles maneras de huir. Rubeus se quejaba en el suelo, mientras sobaba con sus manos sus partes nobles, y Serena quiso golpearlo nuevamente. El abuso que él le había dado había herido más que su orgullo, había marcado su corazón de una manera casi espiritual, y si su cuerpo no estuviera tan arraigado a las manos de Darien, habría quedado seguramente traumada por el intento de violación. Rubeus se fue levantando lentamente, mientras Serena pensaba en la mejor manera de defenderse contra él. Su mirada fiera y agresiva daba a entender que no estaba feliz con el golpe de Serena.

-Basta Rubeus,… la chica es mía.- Dijo una voz a espaldas de Serena, ella se giró rápidamente sin darle la espalda a Rubeus para ver a el dueño de esa voz.

Frunció el ceño al reconocerlo, era Diamante Black. Era el asesino de su padre, el culpable del destino de su madre. Diamante la observo con una mirada vulgar y lasciva, recorriendo su cuerpo manchado de sangre, deteniéndose en su blusa semi abierta y los vaqueros ajustados que ocupaba, Serena sintió repulsión ante su mirada.

Diamante se levantó del magnífico sillón que ocupaba, y camino en dirección a Serena, denotando poder pero viéndose maléficamente corriente. Serena nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida, mantenía la filosofía de que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, pero al sostener la mirada de ese ser horripilante, el odio se acumuló en su interior, cegándola, e impulsándola a actuar de manera precipitada. Diamante sonrió petulantemente, y Serena comprendió que esa era la intención de Diamante, despertar su odio. Se obligó a mantener la calma, y nuevamente se concentró en los latidos de su corazón. Cerro los ojos, y pudo sentir con su corazón todo lo que la rodeaba, el aura maligna de Diamante Black, el ánimo turbado de Rubeus, y el amor de Darien, que unía sus latidos a los de ella, y ella supo que Darien venía a ayudarla, solo debía ser paciente ante la amenaza. Se calmó, y dejo que sus emociones fluyeran a través de su cuerpo.

-Diamante Black… que repugnante sorpresa.- Dijo Serena, con la voz más tranquila de lo que se sentía, Diamante sonrió arrogante, sin importarle que Serena lo conociera.

-Kenji hiso un excelente trabajo en ocultarte muchacha…- Dijo Diamante, mientras se acercaba más a ella, rodeándola como una fiera a su presa.- Pero admito que lo agradezco, no tenía idea que la hija de Shields seria así, y si te hubiese encontrado antes, no te habría tomado como prisionera.

La lujuria en sus ojos lo delataba, y Serena comprendió a que se refería como prisionera, la iba a tomar como un juguete sexual.

-Lástima,- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- porque preferiría morir antes de ser tu juguete.

El alma de Diamante estaba arruinada, ella vio en sus ojos el portar a su corazón tan oscuro y siniestro, se preguntó como habría sido antes, y casi sintió lastima por ese hombre corrompido. Diamante camino con su figura amenazante rodeándola, examinándola de los pies a la cabeza, pero Serena sabía que el aun no le haría daño.

-Eres valiente muchacha, pero descuida…, después de lo que te are, clamaras por mi piedad.- Dijo arrogantemente Diamante Black. Serena no respondió, simplemente se alzó en toda su estatura y le miro sin miedo, Diamante se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Los ojos de Diamante representaban todos los temores de Serena, y ella quiso correr despavorida de sus manos, pero él la mantuvo firmemente afirmada por los hombros, mientras se agachaba para alcanzarle los labios, esperando una respuesta complaciente de ella.

Serena se paralizo ante la mirada del hombre, y no pudo mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo, ¿es que acaso todos querrían abusar de ella en ese mundo maldito? Sintió la boca de Black sobre la suya, acrecentando las arcadas de su interior, no podía moverse, no podía evitar el abuso y el miedo alcanzaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, las manos de Black se deslizaron por su espalda, mientras introducía la lengua de víbora dentro de su boca. Si había pensado que el abuso de Rubeus la había marcado, había estado sin ninguna duda equivocada. Black corrompía mas que su espíritu, doblegaba su voluntad de manera absoluta y la convertía en un juguete sin control de su propio cuerpo. Sintió repulsión de sí misma, y las lágrimas saladas se mesclaban con la lengua de Black, que continuaba besándola aunque ella no le correspondiera, jamás se había sentido tan ultrajada.

Le rompió los botones de su blusa, adentrando sus manos por su cintura y pecho, Serena lloraba con más intensidad, pero todos sus sollozos eran ahogados, y seguía sin poder moverse. Sintió las manos de Black contra sus senos, y no pudo evitar pensar en Darien, en las veces que con sus arranques de pasión le había roto más de un vestido, en cómo se sentía su boca contra su cuerpo, y en como su corazón latía rápidamente al ser el quien la tomaba.

Diamante la tiro al suelo ensangrentado, y se deslizo sobre ella. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras abría el broche de su sujetador, Serena sintió el terror recorrerla y tensarle la piel inmóvil, intentando rechazar la violación de ese hombre. Black abrió el sujetador y dejo a la vista sus senos, abriendo totalmente la blusa, ella solo podía rogar que Darien se apresurara. El maldito sádico deslizo las manos por sus senos, Serena solo podía llorar, en ningún momento quito la vista de sus ojos, y ella comprendió que si el dejaba de mirarla, ella tendría nuevamente el control de su cuerpo.

Black paso sus manos por el suelo, llenándolas de sangre, y luego cubrió el estómago de Serena con sangre, dejando líneas rojas por su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño.

-El maldito bastardo morirá,… así que será mejor que no te ilusiones con él.

Black pensaba matar a su hijo, y aunque la idea la aterraba, comprendió que debía hacer algo. Y se le ocurrió una idea. No por nada había era la hija de Kenji, y además había visto muchas películas.

Cuando Diamante bajo nuevamente sus labios a los suyos, Serena destenso totalmente su cuerpo, intentando imaginar que era Darien el que la besaba…, aunque le repulsión de su lengua evitaba la tarea de imaginarlo. Black sintió su cuerpo relajarse, y bajo unos minutos la guardia, pero no totalmente. Serena debía esforzarse para que el la bajara totalmente, sin permitir abusar totalmente de ella. Black permitió que ella moviera su cabeza al momento de bajar la guardia, y Serena lo decepciono, en vez de morderlo o golpearlo con la cabeza como él había esperado, le respondió el beso con una vaga imitación de ánimo, pero para Black fue suficiente para que liberara sus brazos. Aún tenía el torso y las piernas inmóviles, así que no le serviría de mucho comenzar con su plan en ese instante, así que movió sus brazos hacia el cuello de Black, acariciándolo con algo que parecía timidez, mientras luchaba contra la repulsión que comenzaba a sentir por sí misma. Black deslizo nuevamente las manos a sus senos ensangrentados, mientras liberaba sus piernas, ella las enrollo por la cintura de Black. El dejo de besarla y el alivio de Serena no tubo precio, aunque no fuese por mucho. Emitió un sollozo ahogado que sonó como un jadeo a los oídos de Black

-Eres una perra, al igual que todas…,¿no te importa ese hombre no es así?- Gruño Black.- No interesa, te volveré un juguete para todos…, y una vez te allá usado, dejare que todos ocupen tu cuerpo, te corromperé hasta que me ruegues que solo yo te folle.

El desprecio que Serena sintió por el hombre fue más de lo que podía soportar, y Black por fin hizo lo que ella había estado esperando. Rompió el contacto de sus ojos para poder succionar sus pezones, y Serena sintió su cuerpo libre. Rápidamente detuvo la cabeza de Black antes de llegar a su pecho e incrusto las uñas en su rostro, causando pequeñas hileras de sangre en sus mejillas, Black quiso recuperar el control pero ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, clamando el poder del reloj.

Sintió su corazón acompasarse con el sonido del reloj, y llamo a Darien con su mente mientras clavaba más profundamente las uñas en el rostro de Diamante. Podía sentir la ira de Diamante que balbuceaba unas palabras sin sentido, pero Serena ya había usado el reloj, y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Diamante pagaría muy caro el intento de abuso.

-¡Maldita PERRA!-Grito encolerizado, pero Serena no le tomo importancia, a pesar de que las lágrimas delataban su destrozado espíritu.

El tiempo se detuvo, Serena temía abrir sus ojos a pesar de que sabía que Diamante no podría moverse. Sintió un espíritu aún más fuerte que el de Black, y de pronto sintió que Diamante salió disparado de encima de ella. Abrió los ojos solo para ver que chocaba bruscamente con la una pared, y caía al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Se levantó aterrada del suelo mientras cerraba su sujetador, evito mirar nuevamente a los ojos de Diamante. Y en su lugar, miro al accionante de que Diamante colapsara contra la pared.

Era un anciano que volaba sobre el aire, negro y siendo cubierto con un manto de oscuridad casi glacial. Serena ya no sabía que era lo que temía mas, que Black la violara, o caer en manos de ese extraño monstruo. No articulo palabra alguna, pero intento ocultar su semi desnudes con su blusa rota.

-Gran sabio.- Dijo Rubeus mientras se inclinaba ante la sombra oscura.

-La muchacha debe morir…, no será juguete tuyo ni de nadie.- Dijo ese ser oscuro, Diamante lo fulmino con una mirada de desprecio, mientras se levantaba tambaleante del suelo. Corría una hilera de sangre de su labio y las heridas que habían dejado las uñas de Serena.

-Maldito viejo.- Gruño Diamante, y Serena comprendió que Black había caído en la trampa del anciano, lo supo al ver su rostro resentido, y al saber que él se creía invencible. Black era el títere de ese tan gran Sabio.

Serena se sintió volar nuevamente, como en todas sus visiones anteriores, el Gran Sabio dirigió su mirada oscura ante el rostro de ella, y a Serena la inmovilizo el terror.

-Haz cometido un error muchacha.- Dijo el Gran sabio, Serena no lograba ver más allá de sus ojos malignos.- Y ahora veras las consecuencias de intervenir en el tiempo.

Una aura oscura los rodeo, y Serena se abrazó a si misma mientras se levitaba en el aire a unos metros del gran sabio.

Estaban en la superficie del lago, pero no tenían cuerpo, Serena intento tapar su visión con sus manos y descubrió que podía ver a través de sí misma.

El gran Sabio estiro un largo dedo huesudo y arrugado y apunto al suelo. Serena pudo ver a sus tres amigas en el suelo observando pendientes a su alrededor. Lita estaba apoyada en un árbol, mientras Mina observaba el horizonte junto a Rei. Serena bajo junto al gran sabio he intento llamar su atención parándose frente a ellas, pero ellas no podían verla.

-Mientras tú paralizabas el tiempo intentando cambiar tu destino, el destino de otros se veía perturbado.- Dijo el Gran Sabio.

Serena vio como unas extrañas burbujas llamaban la atención de Rei desde el lago, vio como Rei miraba con curiosidad y se acercaba a la orilla para poder observar lo que ocurría. Serena se inclinó junto a ella.

Bajo el agua se veía el rostro deformado de Nicholas, Serena contuvo el grito y vio como caían unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de Rei. Vio como Rei se arrodillaba a la orilla del lago y Serena quiso tomarle los hombros para impedir su avance. Pero no pudo, y lo que ocurrió la dejo totalmente pasmada.

Uno de esas bestias con las que había luchado tomo el rostro de Rei con sus deformadas extremidades y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Serena no pudo detener las lágrimas mientras Rei chillaba ahogadamente. La bestia saco con violencia un pedazo del cuello de Rei y la jalo dentro del agua, Serena solo alcanzo a ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga, mientras observaba como Lita y Mina gritaban tras el cuerpo de Rei, intentando sostenerla. Pero no esperaban que una docena de bestias similares surgieran igualmente de las aguas.

-¡NO Por favor!

Rei cayo inerte en el agua y Serena supo que estaba muerta, mientras que una de las bestias tomaba a Mina por detrás y rompía el frágil cuello de su amiga, Serena grito desesperada mientras las lágrimas empapaban más que sus mejillas, pero por más que intentaba ayudar, solo traspasaba una y otra vez sus cuerpos. Lita miro a su alrededor viéndose totalmente rodeada, su rostro reflejaba una resignación lastimera y Serena cayó al suelo esperando la inminente muerte de su mejor amiga.

-Lita, no…

Serena vio como la docena de bestias se lanzaban al cuerpo de su mejor amiga, despedazándolo totalmente, y deseo más que nunca morir junto a ellas. Las bestias terminaron su trabajo y se arrastraron nuevamente dentro del lago. Lo único audible en aquel claro junto al lago eran los sollozos patéticos de Serena.

Veía el cuerpo de Mina con la cabeza torcida, y el cuerpo ensangrentado de Lita con los ojos aun abiertos y aquella expresión de valor que Serena siempre había admirado. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su amiga, y cerro con delicadeza sus ojos. Al ver que podía tocarla, la ira de adueño de su cuerpo y se giró con brusquedad en dirección del gran Sabio.

-¡Eres un MALDITO!- Grito Serena corriendo en dirección del gran Sabio.

-Aún no ha terminado muchacha.- Respondió él, mientras Serena se sintió caer en la lucha por llegar hacia el gran Sabio. La succiono nuevamente el lago y cayó con dolor hacia el suelo dejándola levemente inconsciente. Cuando recupero el control férreo de su mente se levantó tambaleante solo para ver el cuerpo rígido de Nicholas a menos de un metro de ella. Se arrastró con rapidez a su cuerpo.

-¡Nicholas!, ¡Nicholas!, Mírame amigo,… abre tus ojos…- Sollozo Serena sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, mas era inútil, Nicholas estaba muerto.

Se agacho sobre su cuerpo mientras lloraba, y escucho los sonidos de unas espadas chocando, levanto la vista y vio a Andrew y Yaten luchando a muerte. Tenían heridas letales en su cuerpo y sus ojos reflejaban un odio profundo. Serena los observo impresionada y grito sus nombres, pero ellos parecían no escucharla.

-Lucharan hasta morir.- Dijo el Gran Sabio.- Han caído en la trampa y tomaran venganza.

Serena se asombró de la maldad denotando en la voz del anciano, y ya no pudo soportar ni un minuto más, se dejó caer al suelo llorando con una tristeza tan profunda que calo los oscuros corazones de cada persona en el sub-mundo.

-Todo es tu culpa Serena, todos ellos han muerto por tu culpa.- Dijo el Gran Sabio tras ella, mientras los ojos llenos de vitalidad que la caracterizaban se oscurecían con tristeza, ella no movió ningún musculo y su corazón se fue desgarrando con lentitud, no quería seguir con esto. Solo quedaba una sola persona para ver morir y ella no quería presenciarlo.

-Tú y el afán de tu padre han ocasionado esto,… si te hubiésemos matado el día de tu nacimiento, tus amigos seguirían vivos.- Dijo lentamente el Gran Sabio, mientras los latidos del corazón de Serena se hacían cada vez más lentos, se sentía desfallecer mientras perdía su fuerza.

-Todo es mi culpa.- Sollozo Serena mientras sus ojos se secaban, las manos del gran Sabio acariciaron sus mechones rubios.

-Hay una solución muchacha.- Dijo con detenimiento el gran Sabio.- Dime muchacha… dime donde escondió tu padre la piedra.

Serena sintió la mano del gran Sabio acomodarse completamente en su cabeza, pero ella no podía pensar, no podía moverse…, no entendía las palabras del anciano lo único que podía pensar era en la tristeza que la abrumaba, y en Darien.

-Te hare volver muchacha, vivirán todos tus amigos…- La tentó el Gran Sabio.- Dime donde está la piedra muchacha, y entrégame la llave del tiempo… si lo haces, los dejare vivir.

Serena no podía escucharlo, la presión de la mano del gran Sabio sobre su cabeza aumentaba, pero ella no podía responder, su corazón latía cada vez más lento, y se sentía desfallecer con una cruel tortura.

Darien elimino cada contrincante que se le apareció por delante, su guerrera tenía varios rasguños pero él se encontraba ileso, se valía de todos los años de lucha que había experimentado, y por una vez en su vida agradeció la matanza que llevo a cabo junto a sus compañeros de lucha.

Desde que había desaparecido Serena frente a sus ojos, había dejado caer su ira frente a sus contrincantes, pero ya estaba algo cansado, y se había limitado a correr dentro de la cueva del sub-mundo intentando hallar a Serena. Hasta solo unos momentos se había guiado por los latidos del corazón de su amada, pero cada vez le costaba más encontrarlos, sentía en su propio corazón como Serena se debilitaba. Debía actuar con rapidez.

Cerró los ojos buscando el corazón de Serena, y lo sintió débil. Ellos estaban conectados por la fuerza de su corazón, y Serena era tan parte de él como Darien lo era de ella. Podía sentir el sufrimiento de Serena, y corrió lleno de frustración por no poder encontrarla. El pánico iba de a poco abrumándolo y sentía que si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo.

Entro por un último pasillo tras una amplia puerta y corrió como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio.

-¡Maldición!- Farfullo cuando se vio nuevamente rodeado por esas infernales bestias ¿Es que acaso no se terminaban nunca?- No pienso perder tiempo con ustedes.

Con unos movimientos agiles destruyo a los que se atravesaban por su camino hasta la puerta, y la abrió de una patada certera. Lo que vio lo lleno de desesperación.

Un anciano oscuro tomaba la cabeza de Serena con sus manos, el levitaba en el aire y Serena estaba arrodillada en el piso con la blusa abierta y su cuerpo ensangrentado, mientras dejaba que el anciano tomara su cabeza.

Sus ojos semi abiertos lucían sin vida, y las lágrimas secas habían marcado sus mejillas. Le dolió verla así, sus facciones demostraban un dolor tan insoportablemente intenso que Darien no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. No luchaba, parecía no tener fuerzas y se veía muy pálida. Darien miro al anciano que la sostenía con furia apenas contenida. Solo una cosa tenía clara, lo mataría.

-Dímelo muchacha… Dímelo y te dejare vivir.

-Darien…- Susurro Serena, y Darien sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, cerro levemente sus ojos y los abrió con un nuevo vigor inundándolo.

Corrió con rapidez tras el anciano que no había notado su presencia y lo partió en dos con su espada. El anciano dio un gutural grito y se desvaneció en el aire mientras Darien atrapaba a Serena con sus brazos. La apego a su pecho intentando infundirle su vida, mientras observaba como las sombras malignas del anciano se esparcían por el aire. Darien sabía muy bien que esto no acabaría así.

-Serena…, cariño, despierta.- Le susurro suavemente al oído, buscando en sus ojos alguna señal de vida, el corazón de Serena continuaba latiendo lentamente.

Miro al frente y pudo ver a Diamante Black arrodillado en el suelo junto a un sujeto pelirrojo. De pronto el pelirrojo comenzó a sufrir una especie de colapso. Darien vio como las sombras del anciano se esparcían alrededor.

Rubeus cayó al suelo tiritando ferozmente mientras salía espuma de su boca, hasta que se quedó quieto y Darien supo que estaba muerto. Un tambaleante Diamante se arrodillo en el suelo y se despojó de sus elegantes vestiduras. Preparándose para una batalla.

-Esto…- Comenzó Diamante quitándose la hilera de sangre que corría por su boca.- Sera solo entre nosotros dos.

Darien vio de reojo como cada bestia del sub-mundo sufría un colapso similar al de Rubeus y caían inertes al suelo. Sujeto aún más fuertemente a Serena contra su pecho. Dándole la fuerza de su corazón. Podía sentir como Serena se recuperaba.

Diamante chillo frente a sus ojos, y las sombras que habían pertenecido al Gran Sabio se fueron colando en su interior. Grito y se retorció frente a sus ojos mientras su cuerpo sufría un cambio tenebroso.

Darien enterró la espada en el suelo y se arrodillo junto a Serena, aun sujetándola en sus brazos. Serena yacía inconsciente con los ojos semi abiertos, y el tomo su mentón, depositando un beso en aquellos labios que el tanto adoraba.

Serena sintió el corazón de Darien en su pecho, mientras que el recorría el valle de sus senos con sus manos desnudas, borrando la marca que habían dejado Rubeus y Diamante en ella. Pestaño contra las lágrimas que nuevamente salían, mientras profundizaba el beso que Darien le daba. Allí, en medio de tanta maldad, aquel beso era sagrado, representaba el amor de cada ser, representaba el vigor de la gente y el cariño de sus seres amados. Representaba a Darien y a ella. Los mostraba unidos por un lazo que jamás podría ser corrompido. Eso era un amor puro y real.

Entrelazaron sus manos mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, Serena no podía evitar sollozar feliz contra sus labios, y Darien limpiaba cada una de sus lágrimas. Él la abrazaba y la tocaba completa buscando heridas y sanando las que había quedado en su alma. Serena no podía estar más que agradecida. La mano de Darien se detuvo en su vientre, buscando con perspicacia allí, como si temiera por la vida de su hijo.

El sonido de los pasos de Black los trajo nuevamente a la realidad, y Darien poso su vista nuevamente en Black, que parecía una gran masa de músculos con mirada siniestra, la maldad de sus ojos haría temblar de terror a cualquiera, pero Darien no se dejaría vencer por una simple mirada. Serena se abrazó más a él, con un nuevo terror inundarla. Tomo la mano de Darien con un gesto implorante.

-Darien…- Susurro, Darien la miro de reojo sin querer apartar totalmente la vista de Diamante.- Darien… prométeme que pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos.

-Serena…- Susurro Darien sorprendido por su petición. Serena le apretó aún más fuerte la mano, mientras él tomaba se levantaba con ella del suelo tomando su espada.

-Prométemelo… por favor.- Suplico ella, Darien le dio un rápido y casto beso en sus labios, mientras acariciaba con cariño su mejilla.

-No importa lo que pase Serena…, siempre me tendrás contigo.- Le prometió el, Serena dio un suspiro.

-Te amo.- Le dijo ella, Darien le sonrió.

-No lo digas como una despedida cariño, dímelo después, cuando estemos libres de cada peligro.

Serena asintió entre lágrimas, mientras Darien volvía a centrar su atención en la figura corrompida de Diamante.

Darien se acercó a Diamante con su cuerpo tenso y amenazante, Black tenía ventaja por dos razones, la primera es que no había luchado con nadie hasta ahora, y sus fuerzas se veían aun intactas, la segunda era que el Gran Sabio había incrementado el poder de Diamante.

Serena recordó de pronto que Diamante podía paralizarlo con la mirada, y quiso gritarle a Darien una advertencia, pero se sorprendió al ver como Darien cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Diamante sonrió triunfante y se abalanzo contra Darien, y Serena se tapó la boca para evitar gritar, la adrenalina corría feroz por sus venas. Y de pronto recordó el alma oculta en sus bolsillos.

Darien esquivo con los ojos cerrados el golpe de Diamante, mientras extraía de un costado de su pantalón una segunda espada. Se la lanzo a Diamante.

-Esto será una pelea justa.- Dijo Darien, mientras abría con lentitud sus ojos, Diamante tomo la espada y Darien sonrió.- No intentes hacer trampa…, has tocado el arma, cualquier hechizo que intentes lanzarme, caerá en ti.

Serena se sorprendió de las habilidades de Darien. Diamante seguía sonriendo con arrogancia, como si tuviera la lucha vencida.

Se abalanzo sin habilidad contra Darien, y él esquivo el golpe con facilidad, mientras sus espadas chocaban con un fuerte golpe, Serena creyó haber visto chispas saltar del choque de sus espadas. Darien sonrió levemente a Diamante, mientras él iba perdiendo la sonrisa confiada.

Se separaron unos segundos para volver a imponer un nuevo ataque, sacando chispas con la fuerza que empleaban. Serena jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso como a Darien luchando. Parecía un arcángel vengador, las destrezas de sus movimientos lo hacían parecer invencible, y su rostro pacifico daba la impresión como si el oponente no lo afectara en ninguna manera. Como si tuviera claro que el vencería esta batalla.

Diamante lo ataco y Darien se agacho, dejando los juegos de un lado y atravesando una de las piernas de Diamante con su espada. Diamante chillo con dolor cuando Darien saco rápidamente la espada dejando la herida abierta.

-Ten cuidado Diamante, si fuera más sádico podría haberte matado al instante.

Diamante grito encolerizado y aprovecho los segundos que tardaba Darien en sacar su espada para darle un tajo levemente superficial en su hombro izquierdo. Pero Darien no cambio su expresión, como si el golpe de Diamante no le hubiese afectado en nada a pesar de que sangraba. Serena lucho contra la necesidad de correr a su ayuda. Sabía que su intervención no serviría de nada.

Saco sigilosamente la pistola que guardaba, esperando el momento justo para atacar a Diamante sin herir a Darien.

Diamante se abalanzo de nuevo contra Darien y logro cortarle la guerrera por el costado. Pero Darien aprovecho el momento para golpear la pierna herida de Diamante y hacerlo caer arrodillado al suelo. Con un movimiento que Serena no alcanzo a visualizar de ubico tras Diamante, y posiciono la espada en su yugular, amenazantemente audaz. Diamante palideció de golpe, y trago saliva con fuerza.

-Deja la espada.- Ordeno Darien, Diamante obedeció al instante y se arrodillo aún más con las palmas en el suelo.

-Eres patético.- Farfullo Darien sin retirar la espada de su lugar.- Lamentablemente para ti, hoy no me siento para nada compasivo.

Serena observaba el rostro sudoroso de Darien, y veía las gotas de sudor cayendo por la nariz de Diamante. De pronto, Black comenzó a reír sin motivo alguno.

-¿Darías tu vida por la muchacha niño bonito?- Escupió con desprecio Diamante.- Por una perra como ella.

Serena vio como Darien incrustaba su espada más a fondo en la yugular de Diamante, causando que una gota solitaria de sangre se deslizara por el filo de su espada.

-Atrévete a nombrarla.- Dijo Darien con aun más desprecio.- Y quebrare cada uno de tus miserables huesos, torturándote hasta la muerte.- Diamante se estremeció con miedo.

-Soy inmortal miserable, tendrías que vivir la eternidad para poder asesinarme.- Dijo Diamante, Darien no podía soportar la necesidad de matarlo.

-Oh podría destruir su fuente de vitalidad.- Amenazo Darien.- ¿No te lo dijo Serena?... yo sé dónde está la piedra que contiene la vida del sub-mundo.

Diamante de tenso con claridad, pero su rostro había cambiado tantas veces que Serena podía asegurar que la maldad del Gran Sabio lo había vuelto demente.

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que Diamante comenzara a reírse con escándalo, como si hubiese logrado su cometido. Tanto Darien como Serena tardaron los mimos segundos en notar la trampa.

Diamante había soltado la espada de Darien, y había aprovechado su distracción para crear una enorme lanza de hielo en dirección a Serena. Era la lanza maldita de todos sus sueños.

Darien atravesó el estómago de Diamante en una herida casi mortal, los ojos de Diamante reflejaban victoria, y Serena vio como Darien corría en dirección a ella. Y ella vio lo siguiente como si fuera en cámara lenta.

Darien saco de un bolsillo de la guerrera la piedra que Serena había perdido, aquella piedra que dejaba vulnerables a todos los seres de este tenebroso mundo, y la lanzo contra el hielo mientras intentaba protegerla con su cuerpo. Serena levanto la pistola y apunto al corazón de Diamante que había cambiado su expresión a una de terror al ver como la piedra chocaba con fuerza contra la lanza de hielo, destruyéndose en mil pedazos, disparo de golpe y Diamante cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo con el cuerpo inerte. Darien se abalanzo sobre ella después de efectuar el disparo, y Serena vio como la gran lanza de hielo se había convertido en miles de pedazos letales al chocar con la piedra, y observo con terror como el pedazo más grande que había sobrevivido al choque con la piedra atravesaba el corazón de Darien.

-¡DARIEN!- Grito con terror. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Al romper en mil pedazos la piedra de la inmortalidad, el agua los envolvió totalmente mientras Serena se abalanzaba al cuerpo herido de Darien.

Cayeron juntos en medio del claro junto al lago. No se escuchaba el ruido de ninguna persona ni animal, y la luz que había emitido el lago se apagó tenebrosamente, dejándolos sumidos en la oscuridad.

Serena se acercó al cuerpo de Darien, abrazándose desesperada a él.

-Darien…- Lloro en su pecho.- Darien… mírame, Darien…. abre tus ojos…

Lloro con desesperación en el silencio obscuro de la noche. Posiciono sus manos sobre el pecho de su amado, buscando sus latidos a pesar de ver la estaca de hielo que atravesaba gravemente su corazón. Sorbió con la nariz, mientras mojaba su guerrera con las lágrimas.

-Darien… por favor… no me abandones.- Suplico ella.- Darien… Oh Darien por favor… yo… yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

Lo movió por sus hombros, pero él no reaccionaba a sus suplicas. Lloro aún más amargadamente mientras tomaba su mano, y la besaba con devoción.

-Darien… mírame… por- por favor, mi amor… - Suplicaba chipoteando mientras pasaba la mano de el por su rostro, en un intento en vano de que la acariciara.- Por favor amor… por fa-favor… no me dejes.

El llanto se volvió demasiado lastimero y muy doloroso, los lobos aullaban con tristeza a su alrededor, y la naturaleza pareció confabular su dolor, y una ligera llovizna los empapo mientras se ahogaba en un profundo dolor. Había perdido lo más importante en su vida, lo había perdido todo.

-Serena…- Susurro Darien con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de la mujer que amaba. Serena sintió un atisbo de esperanza en vano.

-Shh… Shhh… mi amor.- Dijo Serena aun llorando,- Calla y descansa.

-Serena…- repitió el, Serena concentro toda su atención en él.

-Di-dime amor.- Dijo ella llorando, sabiendo que quizás nunca más escucharía la voz de su amado.

-¿Po..drías amarme… aun si fuese a través... del tiempo?

El nudo en la garganta de Serena se intensifico mientras se aferraba a su mano empapada de sangre, las lágrimas fluían sin parar, pareciendo casi un rio caudaloso. Reconoció al instante las palabras de él. Y asintió mientras intentaba ahogar los malditos sollozos.

-Te amaría… aún más allá de él.- Le respondió mientras el llanto le ganaba.

Darien sonrió con cansancio mientras unas gotas mojaban su pelo azabache.

-Yo también…- Respondió el, para luego sumirse en un profundo sueño. Un desgarrador llanto se escuchó por todo el sector, y Serena se dejó caer al lado del mientras sentía la vida de Darien se desvanecía.

Darien había muerto, y una parte de ella se había ido con él.

_**Reeevieeews! Reviews!**_

_**No me mateeeeeeen! **_

_**Pero como ya les dije con anterioridad, yo ODIO las tragedias, así que no se angustien, esta historia tendrá un final feliz ;)!**_

_**Para las que les interesa, queda un solo capitulo para el final y después seguiría el epilogo… lo que significa que lamentablemente ya estamos terminando u.u**_

_**Pero ojala que la historia cumpla sus expectativas :)**_

_**Nooos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo que me esforzaré al máximo para actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible! Y créanme, estoy tan inspirada que les aseguro que no tardare… al parecer estas dos semanas con crisis respiratorias y resfriados mortales me dejaron con la imaginación desbordante al no poder continuar escribiendo a cauda del dolor de cabeza D:**_

_**Así que hasta la próxima y como siempre**_

_**Paz!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Dayanna; Ya me siento mejor y eso es lo bueno… pucha, me encantaría hacer unos capítulos mas antes de terminar, enserio… pero no tengo idea que escribir entremedio!... así que igual me complica, lo único que podría regalarte es esto… y el epilogo que estoy escribiendo, así que igual lo siento u.u. Ojala te guste eso si :), nos vemos!**_

_**Ediebella; me encanto eso de hacer tu magia, fue algo lindo xd, y aquí esta el finaaal feliz!**_

_**Karly15; Aquí esta la conti! Disfrutala!**_

_**Hehra; Gracias por el halago, me esfuerzo en describir bien para que lo entiendan tal y como lo imagino y me alegra haberlo logrado, así que muchas gracias!**_

_**Yesqui2000; Gracias! Y si, me siento mucho mejor ahora… aunque sigo un poquititito enferma, ya casi ni molesta, nos vemos!**_

**Capítulo 18**

La ligera llovizna entumeció su piel y los dientes comenzaron a castañearle debido a la incómoda posición y su afán por mantenerse a la intemperie. Llevo sus manos congeladas y casi azules a la estaca que atravesaba el corazón de su amado. Las lágrimas ya se le habían acabado, y ella yacía junto al hombre sin intención alguna de apartarse. Con toda la fuerza que poseía, arranco la estaca de su pecho, sin sorprenderle cuando la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su herida abierta. Llevo sus manos a la herida, evitando la pérdida de más sangre aunque fuese totalmente inútil. La sangre de coagulo entre sus manos.

Jalo del hombro el pesado cuerpo inerte de Darien y lo acomodo de costado, la cara de su amado se veía en paz, y si la herida no fuese tan obvia, Serena habría pensado que solo dormía. Acomodo los brazos de Darien sobre su cuerpo, como si estuviese abrazándola, y cuando se acurruco contra su herido pecho, las lágrimas volvieron a caer deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas, como una lenta oda que olía a muerte.

Se permitió recrearse en la ilusión de que estaban bien, y que Darien despertaría nuevamente para coquetearle con sus palabras osadas. Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el peso de los brazos de él sobre su cuerpo, la fina llovizna iba llevándose todas las marcas de la cruel batalla que había presenciado. Suspiro sonoramente intentando calmarse, y abrió los ojos para deslizar sus manos por los ojos cerrados de Darien, las paso por sus pómulos, por las orillas de su cabello mojado, por los pequeños rasguños en su cara, para finalizar pasándolas con delicadeza por sus labios entreabiertos.

-Turu…ru…

Susurro una canción a sus oídos, esperando que donde quiera que se háyase Darien, pudiese escucharla. Cerró los ojos imaginando su cálida mirada mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

_Persisto en este amor, que es lo que hago ahora que te he encontrado.  
>Y desde arriba todo es apestoso, si no estoy a tu alrededor. <em>

Le canto con lágrimas, mientras se acurrucaba más a su cuerpo. El horizonte comenzaba a iluminarse, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, a un nuevo comienzo.

_Y en la noche, podría ser indefensa, Podría estar sola, durmiendo sin ti._

Así es como se sentía, sola y totalmente vacía, mientras sentía el hielo de esos brazos que la rodeaban. Abrió con suavidad los ojos, sintiendo los primeros rayos de sol iluminar su cuerpo. Sollozo.

_En el día, todo es complejo, No hay nada sencillo, cuando no estoy a tu alrededor. _

El día se veía desganado, y vacio, no había muestra de felicidad en esas pequeñas luces. Ya nada seria simple en su vida, ya nada sería tan simple como lanzarse a los brazos de Darien.

_Pero yo te echaré de menos cuando te vayas, que es lo que hago. Cariño, cariño Y lo voy a llevar a cabo, que es lo que hago. Cariño..._

Los susurros de su canción se escucharon entrecortados y dolorosos al afirmar esa declaración. Ella no quería apartarse de aquel cuerpo frio, que representaba toda su felicidad hecha muerte.

_Apóyate en mis manos, siento que me estoy hundiendo, hundiendo sin ti.  
>Y en mi opinión, todo es apestoso, maloliente sin ti. <em>

Lagrimas saladas demostraban la veracidad de sus palabras. Serena se pregunto cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que tuviera que alejarse, cuánto tiempo podría permanecer aferrada a un cuerpo sin vida.

_Y en la noche, podría ser indefensa, Podría estar sola, durmiendo sin ti.  
>Y en el día, todo el complejo, No hay nada sencillo, cuando no estoy a tu alrededor. <em>

El sol calentó su cuerpo congelado, mientras ella iba cantando sin ningún tipo de ritmo o armonía, las palabras salían con una lentitud asombrosa de su boca, mientras se aferraba cada vez más al abrazo invisible de aquel hombre. Se incorporo levemente e la altura de su rostro, tomando su cara entre sus manos, como si quisiera convencerlo de su amor.

_Pero yo te echaré de menos cuando te vayas, que es lo que hago. Cariño, cariño Y lo voy a llevar a cabo, que es lo que hago. Cariño..._

Y roso sus labios con los de él, encontrándolos duros, fríos y muertos. Encontrándose con la verdad absoluta de una muerte inminente. Lloro contra sus labios, para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse quieta junto a él.

Las almas perdidas bailaban a su alrededor, Serena mantenía los ojos cerrados ignorante de el avance del tiempo. Sentía las almas errantes como si fueran luciérnagas brillando con un resplandor latente y esperanzador. La paz que rodeaba al lago no lograba calmar sus sollozos entrecortados. Podía sentir a sus amigos a su alrededor, casi como un rayo de esperanza. Mina junto a Yaten, mientras discutían por alguna estupidez…, ellos jamás cambiarían. Lita y Andrew, con sus almas benevolentes y ciertamente algo tímidas, entrelazándose en la perfecta armonía. Y a Nicholas junto a Rei, inteligentes y siempre audaces, el amor oculto de Rei, y la paciencia de Nicholas los unía como complementos perfectos. Sonrió perezosamente y con tristeza. Sus amigos no la culpaban. Disfrutaban felices del misterio de la muerte. Se pregunto si vendría el alma de Darien, pero descubrió que tal vez no, que si viera a Darien, no podría evitar seguirlo al mas allá. No, Darien no vendría. Pero mientras tanto, se conformaba con aquel cuerpo vacio.

Entre aquel tumulto de vibraciones y sonrisas radiantes, sintió dos presencias particulares, y abrió con lentitud agónica los parpados, esperando ver a un ángel de la muerte, reclamando su vida. No se sorprendió al ver a esas dos personas que le habían dado la vida. Kenji la miraba con pesar mientras Ikuko le sonreía con dulzura, aun usando su hábito católico.

Serena le respondió la sonrisa con una mueca triste, que intentaba verse feliz.

-¿Todo es mi culpa… no es así?

-Es solo una ilusión... hija mía…-Susurro Kenji con una sonrisa compasiva, Serena no entendió lo que decía.

-Tu dijiste que todo saldría bien… entonces dime papa… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Kenji bajo la mirada, y el espíritu transparente de Ikuko se acerco a ella. Se agacho junto al cuerpo inerte de Darien y acaricio con ternura la frente de su hija.

-Tú sabes la respuesta cariño…- Le dijo ella. Serena busco en su corazón, pero no podía hallar la solución al problema. Lagrimas solitarias de resignación cayeron por sus ojos.

-No…no lo sé mama.- Dijo Serena con dificultad.

Ikuko se sentó junto a ella y la consoló, mientras Kenji se arrodillaba también a su lado, calmando la tristeza de su hija. Le acaricio lentamente el pelo mientras la alejaba del cuerpo de Darien. Serena sintió el vacio en su interior, más se dejo mover, sabía que no podría quedarse eternamente junto a ese cuerpo.

-Eres más de lo que pareces ser hija mía…- Le dijo Ikuko mientras la consolada.

Kenji tomo la mano de Serena entre las suyas, y deposito allí un objeto.

-Busca en tu corazón pequeña, busca con pasión… y lo encontraras.- Le sonrió Kenji.

Serena abrió su mano para ver lo que Kenji había depositado el ella. Era su reloj trasformado nuevamente en el objeto original, Serena se irguió del suelo pero permaneció sentada, con sus ojos reflejaban su alma llenas de dudas. En el centro de la pulsera, ya no se hallaba el reloj, estaba la piedra de la inmortalidad totalmente trisada, y parecía perder lentamente su resplandor. Serena miro a sus padres buscando ayuda y ellos asintieron, como si escucharan sus pensamientos.

-Es tuya hija mía… tu corazón puro no la corromperá.- Dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa.- Pero debes utilizarla con cuidado…

-Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer Serena.- Dijo su padre, mientras la miraba con orgullo. Serena se conmovió ante la confianza de sus padres, y supo que era lo que debía hacer, mas no pudo evitar el miedo. Miro el reluciente cristal en forma de corazón, sabía que estaba destrozado, pero cada fragmento se juntaba a la espera de ser utilizado.

-Si lo ocupara… jamás volvería a ver a mis amigos… jamás volvería a ver a mi Darien.- Sonrió con pensar.

-Tienes la llave del tiempo Serena, mientras algo te una a este mundo… siempre podrás regresar.- Dijo Kenji. Serena asintió decidida.

-¿Qué es lo que podría unirme a este mundo más que mi amor?- Dijo ella.

Miro hacia Darien, con su rostro taciturno y pálido, aun así, perfecto. Valía la pena el intento. Sería su vida, por la de él. Se encargaría de que el no sufriera.

-Lo haré.

Ikuko y Kenji se levantaron del suelo, y Serena se arrastró al cuerpo de Darien, mientras lo acomodaba de espaldas al suelo. Tomo la pulsera entre sus manos y la puso sobre el corazón de Darien. Deposito un leve beso en sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, acompasando su corazón a los ritmos imaginarios del reloj.

Pensó en cada acción que había provocado la tragedia, pensó en cada sonrisa que se había perdido en el avance incondicionado del tiempo, pensó en los corazones obscuros que poseyeron las almas errantes de futuro. Pensó en su madre que la apoyaba, pensó en su padre que sonreía orgulloso, en Lita, Andrew, Rei, Nicholas, Mina y Yaten, pensó en las familias perdidas, en la maldición de Luna, y en Darien junto a su hijo.

Seguiría su destino, confiaría en el futuro… y en Dios. Cambiaría el transcurso de la historia, y sabía que su hijo nacería, quizás no ahora… pero nacería bajo su seno.

La pulsera brillo en sus manos, mientras ella repasaba en su mente todos los recuerdos que debían ser borrados, un resplandor ilumino el pecho de Darien mientras la piedra brillaba ciegamente. Serena se esforzó en mantener la concentración.

-_Claustra…_

Los fragmentos de la piedra se rompieron en mil pedazos, mientras cada uno se unía a alguna alma perdida, incluyendo la de todos sus amigos. Serena vio en su mente como los recuerdos de ellos se borraban, pero no pudo llegar a la mente que más le importaba, y era la mente de Darien.

-… _Refringt …_

Se sintió mareada, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas atolondradas en la cabeza, pero por más que ocupaba sus fuerzas para sellar la memoria de Darien, el trabajo se le hacía imposible. Abrió levemente los ojos cuando el último fragmento del corazón de la inmortalidad se incrusto en la herida abierta de Darien, y vio con sorpresa como comenzaba a cerrarse.

Su cuerpo comenzó a transparentarse, y perdió la solides, sintiendo como se desvanecía en el aire. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y comprobó a través de las visiones de la pulsera, la vida devuelta a cada uno de sus seres amados, sonrió mientras miraba nuevamente a Darien. Miro de reojo a sus padres, que le sonreían con ánimo y orgullo.

Ya era el momento.

-_…Tempus._

_Salta las barreras del tiempo_

Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse en el aire perdiendo el conocimiento, fue los ojos de Darien abriéndose entre la espesa niebla de la resurrección, y las hileras de luz solar resplandeciendo su rostro como si se tratase de un ser místico.

Cayó de golpe en la inconciencia.

…

Pum..., Pum..., Pum…

¿Qué era ese sonido lejano?... No lo sabía, pero era ciertamente desagradable… La cabeza martilleo al ritmo del constante sonido, y Serena pudo reconocer lo que era.

El sonido del osciloscopio vibraba en sus oídos de manera vulgar, y cada latido que marcaba la maquina, aumentaba una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Las voces hacían eco por toda la habitación, si es que se encontraban de verdad en una habitación… bien podrían estar en una cueva y ella no lo notaria. Sintió una mano helada pasar por su frente, pero no abrió los ojos.

Pum..., Pum..., Pum…

-¿Cómo sigue?- Dijo una voz familiar

-Lleva cuatro días así… casi pareciera que no quiere despertar.- Le respondió una voz femenina con tristeza.

Serena fue ascendiendo de aquel mar de confusión, mientras se ubicaba nuevamente en el espacio que le acontecía. Y mientras perdía un poco aquella brutal sensación de mareo, reconoció un par de voces en la sala. Eran Yaten y Lita. La alegría de su vida abrumo a Serena, quien lucho contra el extraño manto de inmovilidad que la perturbaba.

Pum..., Pum..., Pum…

-¿Y cómo esta Nicholas?

-Ayer le han dado de alta, los médicos no querían, pero el insistía en estar perfectamente bien a pesar del fuerte golpe que se dio contra el manubrio…

-Ese Nicholas es un testarudo…, pero tiene razón, ayer pase a verlo y se veía bastante bien.

-Por eso han dejado que se fuera…

-¿Vendrá hoy a ver a Serena?

-Pasara al buffet de abogados y vendrá directo hacia acá.

Pum..., Pum..., Pum…

Serena lucho por mover los parpados, intento encontrar los dedos de sus manos, pero la tarea se le hacía imposible, y por más que luchaba contra ese escudo mental, no podía atravesarlo. Su mundo de fantasía la volteo de cabeza, y Serena se sentía como si estuviera recién saliendo de una montaña rusa gigante.

Subía y bajaba… sentía como si la jalaran de un costado hasta el otro, y a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados, la cabeza le pesaba. Y entre aquel balanceo interminable, le venció nuevamente el cansancio.

Pum..., Pum..., Pum…

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero nuevamente los sonidos de las personas caminando llamaron su atención, un hombre cuya voz no reconocía conversaba una mujer, probablemente fuera su médico junta a la enfermera. El goteo de la lluvia se escucho golpeando una ventana cercana a ella. Y el siseo de los médicos se esfumo, cerrando con fuerza una puerta al salir. Alguien entro a la habitación, y Serena se asusto al verse indefensa, el extraño hiso ruido al sentarse en una silla junto a ella, casi como si quisiera avisarle que no le iba a hacer daño. El silencio consumió todo el lugar, y Serena comenzó nuevamente a sentir sueño.

-¡Lita estas empapada!

Serena reconoció la voz de Nicholas, mientras luchaba contra el cansancio, se escucho con resonancia un trueno en toda la estancia.

-Hay una tormenta horrible allá a fuera,

-Lose, esta noche tendremos que dormir aquí…

-Me he cruzado con Yaten en el casino, Nos traerá un café.

Serena quiso compartir con ellos un café, quiso despertar de una vez por todas de esta abominable inconsciencia, pero ¡No podía! ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía despertar? Su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que constantemente le enviaba, las manos le permanecían quietas a pesar del cosquilleo inútil que sentía cuando quería moverlas, y a pesar de que escuchaba todo lo que decían a su alrededor, ella no era capaz de decir nada.

¿Qué le impedía regresar?

Se rindió nuevamente, esperando que la inconsciencia la tomara sin previo aviso, como llevaba haciendo hasta ahora. Mientras caía sin objeción al profundo ensueño, no comprendió el porqué no podía despertar. Sin saber que la tristeza abrasadora en su interior era lo que le impedía el regreso.

Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum

-¿Le diremos lo del bebe?- Dijo la voz de Yaten, Serena sintió su corazón acelerar, y la maquina demostró su estado de semi-coma. Las voces a su alrededor se callaron de golpe en la habitación, alarmados por la aceleración del corazón de la muchacha. Serena sabia que pasaría eso. Lo supo cuando comprendió que tendrían que jugar una última vez con el tiempo. Pero escucharle decir a Yaten aquella afirmación, le rompió el corazón.

-No estoy segura de que Serena supiera que estaba embarazada,…- Dijo Lita.- Pero es sin ni una duda muy extraño,… Hasta después del accidente, todos sabíamos que Serena era virgen, y que no se sentía interesada por nadie… ¿Cómo es posible que apareciera embarazada justo después de él?

El accidente… el accidente… ah… ese accidente, pensó Serena. El choque de la camioneta el día de las estrellas fugaces. Por lo que parecía, había hecho un excelente trabajo, sus amigos no recordaban nada del tiempo que pasaron en el pasado. Y si ellos no recordaban, significaba que ni Darien ni los demás tampoco recordaban. Aunque no tenían porque hacerlo… ella les devolvió la vida, pero retrocedió las manillas de su reloj imaginario para regresar a un mejor lugar. Todo lo que habían pasado ya no existía… y la única que había quedado marcada tras la inversión era ella y su bebe. Su hijo… ella había sabido que si invertía el tiempo, y borraba lo que había sucedido, la concepción de su hijo no ocurriría, por lo tanto, el embarazo que llevaba desaparecería… no había contado con que en realidad perdiera al bebe.

en realidad muy extraño, pero conocemos a Serena…, jamás nos habría ocultado un secreto así…, aun así, será mejor que nosotros se lo ocultemos por ahora.

Pobres ingenuos,… ojala pudieran ellos borrarle la memoria a ella de la misma manera que ella lo había logrado, y aunque se sentía un poco culpable por arrebatarles los preciosos recuerdos de sus amores y descubrimiento, sabía que no podría ser de otra forma. Ese era el precio a la vida.

Y comprendió el porqué no despertaba, era el dolor de la perdida…, una parte inconsciente de su cerebro la mantenía dormida para no enfrentar abiertamente el dolor, para poder soñar con la familia que Darien y ella habían querido formar. Era el miedo a la gran bestia de la depresión que enfrentaría al abrir sus ojos en un mundo donde las promesas de futuro se veían vacías sin la esperanza de un nacimiento junto a Darien.

Pum…, Pum…, Pum…

-Ha pasado un mes ya… ¿Tú crees que quiera despertar?- Pregunto con un deje de desesperanza Nicholas…

Serena se sintió mal por la tristeza que les causaba a sus amigos, este último mes se había recreado bastante en diferentes mundos místicos, donde ella y su hijo eran libres, donde Darien la tomaba en sus brazos cada vez que se sentía decaer.

Un pequeño goteo de la llovizna fuera del hospital en el que se encontraba le recordó la noche en la que se había despedido del cuerpo de Darien… recordó el beso que había sanado todas sus heridas, y recordó las últimas declaraciones de su gran amor.

_ ¿Podrías amarme… aun fuese a través del tiempo?_

Lo haría, siempre lo amaría…, el recuerdo feroz de su amor quedaría gravado con fuego en su corazón. Y lucharía por vivir en honor a ese amor, en honor a su Darien, y a su hijo ella se esforzaría por ser feliz.

_ Te amaría aun más allá de él_

Y esa era una promesa que cumpliría. Ella era ¡Serena Tsukino!, y por Dios que despertaría.

Alguien apretó su mano en el silencio que todos habían guardado, y Serena lucho esta vez con todas sus fuerzas. El mareo y la tristeza la golpearon en el pecho, pero ella siguió luchando contra despertar. Se sentía como si estuviese encerrada en una cueva, y empujara una gran roca para poder salir. Las fuerzas le fallaban pero ella seguía empujando, ¡Todo saldría bien! Empujo la roca, forcejeo, golpeo mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de unas ligeras cosquillas. Escucho a lo lejos como la maquina se aceleraba y su corazón salía disparado. Pero no importaba, el temblor interno de su cuerpo quieto le daba la esperanza correcta. Las voces alarmadas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, y ella se lanzo en un nuevo golpe contra la roca imaginaria.

Hasta que pequeños rayos de luces iluminaron esa obscura cueva en su interior, y Serena sonrió feliz ¡Lo estaba logrando!

Solo un poco más, pensó. Y se lanzo nuevamente a la roca que aun le impedía el paso. La lucha mental era increíble, y Serena se iba sintiendo orgullosa de poder luchar, se sentía como si estuviera en un ring de WWF luchando contra el más fuerte campeón. ¡Y estuviera ganando!

Empujo su barrera mental con una fuerza dolorosa, y vio destruirse la roca. La luz ilumino abiertamente la cueva en la que había estado sumergida, y aunque no mitigo la tristeza, le dio la paz de la sumisa resignación. Y con sus fuerzas renovadas, apretó ligeramente la mano de Lita, que la miraba preocupada, y abrió por completo sus ojos.

Lita la abrazo llorando y la felicidad de sus amigos le dio la bienvenida. Después de un largo mes, había logrado salir del coma… debería estar igual de feliz. Pero despertar la hacía enfrentar la dura realidad.

Lloro junto a sus amigos… pero no exactamente de felicidad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

-¡Vamos Sere!..., llegaremos tarde al matrimonio.- Le dijo Karmesite desde el camerino.

Después del coma, había insistido tanto el salir del hospital, que solo dos semanas después se retiro totalmente recuperada, y de inmediato decidió volver al trabajo. Cada día era una lucha contra la agonía, cada día lo enfrentaba con una nueva sonrisa. Las cosas había cambiado, y su corazón se hallaba destrozado, pero ella recogía las piezas cada mañana, para al anochecer, entregárselo renovado a su dueño, quien solía aparecerse junto a su hijo en todos sus sueños.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- Grito Serena con una sonrisa.

Al pasar el tiempo noto varias cosas extrañas, la primera, era que su cuerpo había cambiado. Al mirarse al espejo notaba como su pecho había crecido, y sus caderas de había anchado un poco más, el descubrimiento la sorprendió, mas no la preocupo. También había descubierto algo que la entristecía. Había notado como la memoria de sus amigos no había estado del todo perdida; Lita soñaba despierta, y más de una vez le había comentado que sentía que no pertenecía a este mundo, Yaten ya no tenía conquistas, decía que ya le había aburrido el hecho de tener pareja…, pero se había reprimido hasta de mirar más de una vez a una mujer, y Nicholas quien siempre había sido relajado, tenía un semblante melancólico y muy triste. Ninguno de los tres parecían los mismos, y los tres extrañaban algo que no lograban recordar. La culpa invadía continuamente a Serena por ocultarles ese secreto.

-¿En qué piensas Serena?- Le pregunto Lita con amabilidad, mientras esperaban fuera del auto de Yaten.

Serena miro el auto de Yaten, era un volvo negro, bastante ostentoso y muy atractivo, y pensó en la destrozada camioneta de Nicholas. La prueba de su viaje.

El día del accidente, los chicos le contaron que habían caído en un acantilado, pero se habían salvado gracias a que bajo el acantilado de hallaba un gran lago, famoso por sus aguas totalmente azules, y sin duda alguna, muy hermoso. Allí cayeron, y el agua había roto los vidrios facilitando su escape de una muerte fatal.

Miro el lujoso carro.

Ahora se dirigían a la boda de Berjerite quien estaba muy emocionada, todos se habían arreglado conforme a la ocasión, y el matrimonio se realizaría muy cerca del lago. Serena no podía seguir guardándose el secreto. Odiaba ver a sus amigos tristes y necesitaba hablarles con la verdad. Miro a Lita, con su vestido verde esmeralda, tan parecido a sus ojos, tenía un toque medieval, pero conservaba la clase actual, era largo y ajustado, se veía hermosa. Yaten y Nicholas usaban trajes bastante elegantes, diferenciados por el color, y porque Yaten utilizaba la corbata levemente suelta. Ella sin embargo, vestía un elegante vestido strapless negro, ajustado del pecho, y caía con encajes hasta la mitad del muslo terminando con un ruedo simple, era bastante juvenil; y encima de él llevaba un abrigo abierto de satín con un azul zafiro, y detalles negros. El abrigo le llegaba más abajo del vestido cerca de la rodilla y se complementaban con los botines de cuero negros conservando el estilo de chica ruda, el cual siempre acompañaba a Serena.

-Yaten…- Susurro, él la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?

-Yo…-Dudo ella, sus tres amigos la miraron fijamente mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma.-… ¿Podríamos ir al acantilado?

Nadie necesito mas especificaciones, ni una explicación de la visita…, los cuatro sabían muy bien a que acantilado se referían, y la necesidad de ir. Solo hicieron una pregunta:

-¿Estás segura Sere?- Le pregunto Nicholas. Serena asintió.

Se subieron al auto y viajaron en silencio, Serena veía a lo lejos el crepúsculo, y sentía que su ánimo por hablar con la verdad iba desapareciendo con la luz. Pero ya lo había decidido, no soportaba ver a sus amigos tristes sin siquiera tener una idea de la razón de su tristeza. Las ramas de los arboles se perdían a la velocidad, cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, dejando atrás la contaminación acústica de la ciudad.

Yaten estaciono el vehículo a unos cien metros del lugar, y caminaron todos juntos cerca de la orilla. El cielo estaba aun un poco anaranjado, no habían pasado mucho tiempo viajando y la noche empezaba a reclamar su posición. Serena miro las estrellas, y vio caer una pequeña y solitaria estrella fugaz. Su corazón se acelero.

-Debo confesarles algo…- Comenzó Serena. Sus tres amigos la miraron con curiosidad, y atravesaron su alma con aquel gesto.- Yo debo decirles que…

-Lo sabemos.- Dijo Yaten, Serena frunció el ceño, confusa.

-¿Lo saben?

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos… no somos tontos.- Dijo Nicholas, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión seria.

-¿P-pero cómo?... ¡Es imposible!- Exclamo ella, no era posible, ella había hecho un excelente trabajo borrándoles la memoria.

-¿Cómo que es imposible?, el médico nos lo dijo… ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que podrías ocultárnoslo Serena?

Todo el tiempo posible, pensó ella…

-¿El médico?-

¿Qué tenía que ver el médico en todo esto?..., como rayos iba a saber el médico el pasado oculto de sus amigos.

-Si… el médico, nos los dijo un día mientras tú estabas en coma.- Continuo Lita mientras Nicholas negaba con la cabeza, en señal de desconcierto.

-¡¿Pero como rayos..?

-Es simple Sere, en los exámenes de sangre salió la prueba…

¡¿Qué tenían que ver los exámenes con esto?

-Así que suéltala Serena, ¡Dime quien es! ¡Matare a ese imbécil que te ha dejado sola y embarazada!- Farfullo fuertemente Yaten. Serena se sintió mareada.

-¡Embarazada!- Chillo sorprendida, y feliz.

-Si… de aproximadamente tres meses No es así?…- Dijo Lita, pero al ver el rostro confundido de su amiga vacilo…- ¿No era eso lo que querías decirnos?- Pregunto inocentemente, confundida.

Embarazada!, Serena no podía responder, esa palabra no salía de su mente y su corazón. ¡Embarazada! ¡No había perdido a su bebe! ¡Estaba embarazada! Una sonrisa gigantesca brinco en sus labios, la primera sonrisa totalmente genuina en mucho tiempo… ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Embarazada!

-¡OH DIOS MIO!- Chillo feliz, mientras saltaba emocionada, sus amigos la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Serena…

-¡Oh DIOS, oh Dios mío!... No era eso lo que quería decirles pero… ¡Oh Dios Estoy Embarazada!- Gritaba con más felicidad que nunca, mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos. La noche acompaño la felicidad de la rubia, mientras sus amigos se contagiaban inevitablemente de su alegría.

Estrellas fugaces hicieron su aparición en el cielo nocturno, trayéndoles un mensaje de felicidad indomable, Serena sonrió ampliamente ante el rostro sorprendido y embalsamado de sus amigos, mientras una última y solitaria estrella se dirigía al lago.

Ellos no alcanzaban a ver el agua, pero el brillante resplandor de las luces celestiales los cegó por unos segundos, Serena llevo con ternura las manos a su vientre, mientras se acercaban a ver el agua iluminada como el mejor espectáculo alguna vez visto.

Las manos de Serena puestas en su vientre crearon un leve resplandor que la sorprendió, ella miro sus manos y vio algo asombroso.

_ Mientras algo te una a este mundo… siempre podrás regresar…_

Un cristal de plata yacía en sus manos, similar a la piedra de la inmortalidad, pero su peculiar brillo reflejaba una inmensa pureza. Serena sonrió ampliamente mirando al cielo, y se acerco a la orilla del acantilado. Tenían una oportunidad única.

-¿Confían en mí?- Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la mano de Lita.

-P-porque preguntas eso?- Dijo Yaten, intimidado con la amplia sonrisa de ella. Esa sonrisa significaba una sola cosa; ¡estaba a punto de hacer una locura!

La luz del lago comenzó a decaer, Serena se giro con rapidez y con urgencia volvió a preguntarles:

-¿Confían en mí?

Se miraron entre sí, y asintieron con miedo y poca seguridad, Serena los urgió para que se tomasen las manos, y los guio al borde del acantilado.

-Uno…

-No! Serena, espera… no estarás pensado hacer lo que yo creo que harás no es así?- Chillo Lita.

-Dos…

-No, espera!

-¡Tres!

-¡Aahh!- Gritaron los tres cuando Serena salto al vacío de la mano de Lita, cayeron irremediablemente en cadena a una gran altura mientras Serena reía como desquiciada. El lago iluminado saco un brazo de agua azul y pura y los envolvió sin mojarlos, y antes de poder pensar en algo más que la ridícula muerte que sufrirían, levitaron dos segundos para después caer suavemente en un prado verde y amplio. Serena cayó de espaldas mientras reía y sus amigos miraban todo con total asombro y las mandíbulas desencajadas.

La luz indudable del pasado mediodía los recibió con gratitud, y ellos se sintieron como viviendo otra realidad. Ellos habían visto ese lugar en un sueño perdido, y la memoria se les fue devolviendo a pequeños trozos. Serena no cavia en su felicidad, y con la sonrisa llameante se levantó del suelo.

Serena miro a su alrededor, ubicándose en el lugar, sus amigos aun no superaban el asombro. Pero ahora fue ella la que contuvo una mueca sorprendida. A unos treinta pies de ellos, estaban Kenji e Ikuko, en carne y hueso! Vivos!

Ikuko le abrió los brazos y ella corrió a su encuentro. La pequeña familia se abrazó unida y sus amigos seguían demasiado confundidos como para actuar.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!

-Mi pequeña Serena.- Lloro Ikuko mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Kenji le acaricio el cabello

-Sabía que lo lograrías pequeña.- Dijo Kenji, Serena le sonrió. Y miro a sus amigos que mantenían los rostros iguales.

-Ellos son mis amigos mama, creo que los recuerdas…

-¿H-hermana Ikuko?- Pregunto Yaten sorprendido, Ikuko asintió. Lita se desvaneció en el suelo.

-Esto debe ser un sueño… no hay otra explicación.- Dijo Lita con la mirada perdida. Ikuko se acercó amablemente a los tres.

-¿No era usted una monja?- Pregunto Nicholas

-Creo que nosotros cuatro tendremos una larga conversación…- Dijo Ikuko con comprensión, para luego mirar a Serena, quien se removía entre los brazo de su padre con impaciencia.- Ve Serena, no pierdas tiempo…- Le sonrió ella.

Kenji le tomo el hombro antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, la evalúo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Esa no son ropas para una señorita Serena.- La regaño.- Ve y ponte algo que te cubra más esas piernas!... o ese escote!... sabes qué? Mejor ve y ponte uno de esos abrigos grandes que….

-¡Kenji!, Serena ya es una adulta, puede decidir como vestirse.- Le regaño Ikuko. Serena puso los ojos en blanco mientras reía, pero no pudo evitar la impaciencia.

-Si… pero que sea una adulta no significa que…

-Ve Serena, yo me encargare todo.- Le dijo Ikuko mientras levantaba a sus amigos que de a poco iban perdiendo las facciones confusas para pasar a una extraña felicidad.- Incluyendo de tu padre… ve! Corre!

-¡Gracias Mama!

Serena es escabullo de la mano posesiva de su padre y le lanzo una sonrisa radiante antes de correr como loca en dirección a un castillo peculiar. Corrió por todo el prado, más el castillo estaba lejos, y necesito todas sus fuerzas para no malgastar el aire, el corazón le latía fuertemente y ella se fue llenando de vigor mientras veía las primeras figuras del castillo. Mas correr con botines no era la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido, así que con destreza se quitó los botines, agradeciendo mentalmente no haber ocupado pantis, el pasto estaba helado a sus pies, y lanzando los botines al suelo, corrió con más desespero hacia el castillo, en dirección a las terrazas exteriores de la familia. El sudor comenzó a atormentarla, y los pies le ardían debido a no estar acostumbrada a correr descalza, el vestido –Nada adecuado para la época- se le fue pegando a las piernas, pero le daba la movilidad necesaria. Corrió cada vez más rápido, y cada paso que daba era un paso a la felicidad.

Traspaso las primeras puertas del castillo y Ocupo sus artimañas para evitar a los primeros guardias, que salieron corriendo intentando alcanzarla. Lo mismo ocurrió por cada entrada que traspasaba intentando adentrarse aún más al lugar. Evitaba con fervor a todos esos malditos guardias, pero se sentía cada vez más acorralada. Al final estaba siendo perseguida por los jardines del palacio por al menos una docena de hombres.

-¡Excelencia! Hay una loca desquiciada corriendo en los jardines con un diminuto vestidito y... y…

-Cálmate Kevin.- Dijo Lady Celina Chiba.

La familia Chiba se encontraba reunida en el salón discutiendo sobre el reciente compromiso de Lord Taiki junto a Amy, y los planes de Taiki por hacer el baile en el castillo de Laughton. Todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Taiki comportándose con educación y tranquilidad. Junto a ellos se hallaba la familia Tsukino, incluyendo a la futura esposa de Taiki, y la familia Milenio, quienes habían decidido acudir para ayudar con los preparativos Darien se levantó de la mesa con un gesto serio y taciturno. No había aportado mucho en la conversación, y aun se hallaba un poco cansado tras los acontecimientos recientes del último mes.

A diferencia de Rei, Andrew y Mina, el recordaba todo lo que había pasado a la perfección, había despertado esa trágica mañana con las luces del amanecer mientras veía desaparecer a Serena frente a sus ojos, y había estado aún muy herido como para poder intentar seguirla. En el castillo pronto se corrió el rumor del estado grave del Marques, y aun nadie entendía como había logrado sobrevivir a las terribles heridas que unos supuestos bandidos le habían infringido. Pero tarde al menos una semana en recuperarse y poder levantarse, y desde ese día, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Con el tiempo, comprendió que Serena le había devuelto la vida, y descubrió que Serena se había devuelto el tiempo, devolviéndolos a ellos a la época donde ella había recién llegado a su mundo. Seguramente su hijo no nacería, ya que al volver en el tiempo no habría existido la concepción de él, y regularmente el pesar lo atenuaba. Cuando quiso buscarla en la mansión Milenio, se decepciono en gran manera cuando le dijeron que Mina no tenía ninguna hermana, y que Serena no había vivido allí. Y tenía tan pocas fuerzas que pronto se había rendido.

-Explícate nuevamente Kelvin, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Hotaru calmadamente, arrastrando las palabras, Darien puso atención a las palabras, buscando una excusa para poder huir de esa reunión burda.

-Hay una muchacha Mi Lady…, nadie la había visto antes por aquí…, pero está corriendo con un vestido muy corto y infiltrándose por todos los patios del lugar.- Explico el mayordomo. Darien se sorprendió, y unos grititos se escucharon por el balcón. Unos grititos que el reconoció al instante.

Se asomó con rapidez al balcón de la sala y quedo mudo ante lo que vio. Serena corría entre las esculturas y rosales evitando ser capturada por los guardias, tenía el cabello suelto, iba descalza y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, usaba un vestido corto que se apegaba a su cuerpo gracias al sudor. Llevaba un abrigo que en una maniobra rápida se quitó y lanzo a dos guardias a los ojos, para poder distraerlos, Darien jamás había visto algo más hermoso.

-¿Mi Lord… se encuentra usted bien?- Siseo Beryl Tsukino tras él, mientras seguida de todos lo que habían estado en la sala se asomaban en el amplio balcón para observar la escena.

-¿Quién es esa loca?- Mascullo Esmeralda.

-No lo sé… pero se nota que es valiente.- Dijo Molly, mientras reía junto a sus demás hermanos que sorprendidos miraban la escena.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuando encuentre a Darien, hare que los cuelguen a todos!- Grito Serena desesperada, tan alto, que las palabras se escucharon con claridad en toda la estancia. Su familia lo observo con incógnitas y fue como si le dieran cuerda a su cuerpo.

-¡Retírense!- Les grito a todos los que se hallaban en la sala, mientras corría con rapidez al encuentro de Serena que estaba a punto de ser atrapada. No espero a ver si obedecían sus órdenes, simplemente bajo las escaleras con rapidez llegando a las puertas que daban al prado junto al bosque por donde corría Serena.

La adrenalina hiso furor en su cuerpo, y le dio más impulso y velocidad, ignorando es siseo de dolor de las heridas que estaban recién sanadas. ¿Qué importaba esa banalidad? Simplemente quería llegar de una vez por todas al encuentro de su amada.

La luz que resplandecía en el exterior lo cegó por unos segundos, pero no tardó en encontrar a Serena. Se rio incontrolablemente del alivio que sintió. Ella tenía en sus manos una rama levemente gruesa, y amenazaba con golpes a quien intentara acercársele.

-¡Baje eso Señorita! Y nadie saldrá lastimado.

-Oblígame a hacerlo _Monsieur _– Amenazo ella. ¡Dios Mío, cuanto la había echado de menos!

Se encontraba a unos cincuenta pies de él, y Darien empujo a Alan, su vasallo que se encontraba a menos distancia, les lanzo a todos una mirada aireada y amenazante, con una orden especifica que el vasallo no tardo en captar. Serena se había quedado mirándolo inmóvil, y dejo caer la rama con la que había amenazado, mientras los guardias intimidados por la intimidad de la situación, No paso ni un minuto y se fueron alejando hasta que solo quedaron ellos solos.

Dios, ella se veía hermosa, respiraba jadeante y aunque muy poco decente vestía, toda su ropa marcaba a la perfección sus encantos, Darien quedo atontado con su belleza…, su memoria no le había hecho justicia a la verdadera belleza de su mujer.

Se acerco unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella, mientras todo se detenía a su alrededor, solo estaban ambos, mirándose a los ojos, acompasando sus respiraciones junto a los laditos de su corazón, amándose de una manera inexplicable y espiritual, amándose con la mirada.

Darien sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa blanca y perfecta, y Serena se sintió derretir, esa sonrisa fue la que impulso su cuerpo, y con una rapidez fructífera corrió la poca distancia que los separaba.

-¡Darien!

Se lanzo a sus brazos mientras lloraba y reía, su corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado, y Darien rio con ella mientras la alzaba en el aire, carcajadas felices era lo único que sonaba en la estancia, y Serena chillo alegremente mientras Darien la levantaba del suelo y la giraba en el aire. La conexión de sus cuerpos fue perfecta, y sus almas se entrelazaron totalmente. Ambos se fundieron en un solo ser. La alegría del momento dejo sonrisas maravilladas a quienes fueron testigos de su reencuentro. Serena lloraba lágrimas purificantes, mientras Darien pestañaba rápidamente intentando evitar largarse a llorar como un bebe.

El la bajo al suelo y con fiereza tomo su rostro para robarle un arrebatador beso que Serena respondió con ansia y amor.

-¡Eres un tonto Darien!- Le grito Serena cuando él se separo por segundos de sus labios.

-Lose…- Le respondió el para robarle otro beso. Sus besos eran salados productos de las lágrimas de Serena. Darien tuvo que contenerse para no hacerle el amor allí mismo.

-¡Tonto! ¡Me prometiste que vivirías!- Siguió quejándose ella, Darien no pudo evitar sonreír, sin dejar que le negara ni un beso.

-Estoy aquí Serena, estoy vivo!- Le dijo él, Serena asintió llorando.- … Estoy vivo y Te amo.

-Lose Darien… lose… yo también te amo.

Darien no pudo soportarlo más, la tomo en sus brazos como si fuese una princesa y le beso el vientre, mientras ella reía alegremente. Y en esa posición, se la llevo dentro del castillo.

-Mañana mismo conseguiré una licencia especial… quiero que seas mi esposa lo antes posible.- Dijo él. Serena rio feliz.- No permitiré que mi hijo sea un bastardo.

-¡Lo sabes!- Chillo ella sin sorprenderse realmente.

-¡Pos supuesto que lose! ¿Es que acaso era un secreto?

Darien puso su mejor cara de inocente y Serena le golpeo juguetonamente el hombro. Ambos reían alegremente mientras Darien entraba al castillo con Serena en sus brazos, se habían olvidado completamente del mundo, y su felicidad era tan amena, que también se olvidaron de todas las normas del protocolo. No es como si ellos la hubiesen respetado mucho, pensó Serena.

Darien se la llevó a su habitación mientras la besaba con una pasión atormentadora, Serena no se quedaba atrás, y con esa pasión loca que los caracterizaba, cubrieron todas las heridas pasadas con besos y caricias, hicieron el amor con lentitud y una muestra de amor pura en todas sus formas, ya lo malo había pasado y por fin todo había terminado. Ahora tenían tiempo de ser totalmente felices, y sin duda alguna lo haría. Pero mientras Serena sentía como Darien la llevaba a la gloria, comprendió algo y sonrió ampliamente.

…

-Dile a mi hija que la ame con todo mi corazón, pero si es niña, que no siga nuestros ejemplos… la estaré vigilando.

-Está bien Darien…

-Si es hombre… podríamos llamarlo Mamuro… ¿Tomaras en cuenta mi opinión si no alcanzo a presenciarlo con mis propios ojos?

-Si Darien…

- Esta bien… me alegro… y ya déjame ir… se feliz Serena… tienes que prometerme que no morirás aquí, si no que en tu cama, entibiada por el calor de los nietos y la felicidad rodeándolos…- Le dijo Darien tomándole las manos y haciendo un mohín, Serena puso los ojos en blanco, pero aun así respondió.

-Te lo prometo Darien.

-¡Pero prométeme que no te casaras!, ¡No podría soportar que te otro hombre te hiciera el amor!

-¡Por Dios Darien! Haz luchado contra manadas de ejércitos, monstros extraños y malignos y ahora actuar como si fueses a morir solo por esto! ¡Solo iremos a hablar con papa!, es solo Kenji… has hablado un montón de veces con el! Y no te has puesto nunca tan melodramático!

-Es porque antes era solo un espíritu…,- Apunto él.- además que yo no intentaba robarle a su hija…- Explico Darien mientras se estremecía. Serena le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia el estudio, donde Kenji los esperaba junto a Ikuko y Lady Celina. Darien se dejó guiar a regañadientes.

Entraron juntos y de la mano, Serena vestía acorde a la época esta vez, pero al entrar, todo el valor que había intentado infundirle a Darien se le esfumo, y le apretó con fuerza la mano. ¿Y si esta vez no le agradaba a la familia de Darien?... Después de todo, apareció con un mini vestido y corriendo como desquiciada.

Lady Celina y su madre conversaban amenamente en el sillón, mientras Kenji limpiaba y examinaba una escopeta, Darien se tensó a su lado y Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Hasta ahora has probado ser a prueba de todo…, es la última prueba machote, ojala estés hecho antibalas.- Le susurro Serena silenciosamente solo a su oído, Darien la fulmino con la mirada.

-No me des tanto ánimo cariño.- Se quejó, ella se encogió de hombros, despreocupada… aunque en realidad moría de nervios.

Darien se encamino hasta su silla, y Serena se quedó parada junto a él, con la mano en su hombro. Se tragó el nudo de la garganta y comenzó.

-Sir Shields yo quería…

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Darien?- Dijo Kenji mientras levantaba el arma en sus manos y la dejaba preparada para disparar, Darien volvió a estremecerse.

-Yo…

-¿Hay alguna cosa que tengas que contarme?- Pregunto mientras volvía a hacer sonar el arma, preparado una bala. Ikuko se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Basta Kenji! ¿Qué quieres que al pobre le dé un ataque antes de poder pedirte formalmente la mano de Serena?- Le grito Ikuko regañándole, Lady Celina salto de su asiento.

-¿Pedirle la mano? ¿Para eso estábamos aquí Darien? ¡No puede ser! ¡Que felicidad!

-Esperen… Darien aún no me ha dicho nada.- Salto Kenji soltando su arma, Serena y Darien soltaron al instante el aire que había retenido.

-¿Y eso que Kenji? Ambos sabíamos sus intenciones cuando se nos pidió que lo esperásemos aquí…- Razono Ikuko.

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada Darien? y me sorprende que tú tampoco Ikuko…- Dijo Lady Celina.-

-No era mi trabajo decírtelo Celina…

-¡Pero lo has revelado antes de que siquiera el chico pudiera hablar!- Dijo Kenji.

Serena se quedaron sentados mirando como discutían sus padres, a Darien se le esfumo toda la tensión y el nerviosismo al ver como Ikuko y su madre lo defendían de las razones de Kenji al decir que Serena era solo una niña inocente, y que quizás debería pensárselo un poco más. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su próximamente suegro, noto que él estaba de acuerdo, y que solo intentaba hacerse el difícil.

Obviamente, los gritos de sus padres llamaron la atención de sus hermanos, y todos fueron entrando de a poco exclamando el por qué tanto griterío y haciendo bromas por la próxima boda. Darien sintió un pequeño Dejabu al ver como sus hermanos bromeaban sobre él, y se levantó para pasarle el brazo a Serena por sus hombros, mientras con una pequeña risa, ambos observaban la acalorada discusión.

Al parecer todos habían decidido pasearse por el castillo de Laughton, pensó Serena… al ver como un apresurado Andrew entraba por las puertas del estudio, seguido de sus tres amigos y su queridísima ahora prima Mina. Todos exclamaban y sonreían ante la noticia del matrimonio que Darien ni siquiera había alcanzado a anunciar. Hotaru se le acerco y la abrazo inesperadamente, ha Serena se le esfumaron todos los miedos de no agradarles nuevamente a la familia Chiba.

-Sé que poco nos conocemos ¡Pero sé que seremos grandes amigas!- Exclamo Hotaru.

-Darien no podría haber hecho una mejor elección ¡Eres una joven adorable!- Exclamo Lady Chiba acercándose a ella, Serena no podría hacer más que agradecerles y sonreír.

-¡Esperen!, Darien aún no me lo ha pedido.- Exclamo Kenji, ofendido.

-No se preocupe Sir Kenji, por su sonrisa boba, se nota muy bien que ya les ha dado su bendición.- Exclamo Lita acercándoseles, Kenji negó resignado y mientras todos seguían conversando-gritando, sus amigos se le acercaron para felicitarlos.

-Gracias…- Le susurro Lita mientras la abrazaba, Andrew se acercó a ella por detrás, y le tendió la mano a Darien, con esa sonrisa que de agradecimiento solo ellos comprendían.

-Eres muy boba…- Exclamo Rei junto a ellos, mientras Nicholas les sonreía.- … Pero te perdono el quitarnos la memoria…

Se abrazaron y luego ella abrazo con fuerza a Darien, deseándole felicidad y amenazándole si dañaba a su ahora hermana.

-Si no fuera porque Serena te ama… habríamos peleado muy fuerte por lo del bebe.- Le dijo Yaten a Darien, mientras le apretaba la mano con afecto, lo acerco sonriéndole para darle un fraternal abrazo-… Pero te lo advierto, ¡La dañas… y estas muerto!

-La cuidare con mi vida.- Le prometió Darien, Kenji se sintió atraído por la conversación y exclamo ofendido.

-¡Eso deberías prometérmelo a mí!

La risa colectiva ante la queja de Kenji aligero totalmente el ambiente. Y Serena recibió el abrazo fraternal de Endimión, Taiki, Zoicite y Jedite, quienes le advertían el carácter de su futuro esposo, ella asentían y reía ante sus comentarios, por su parte, Hotaru, Unazuki, Molly y Rei le dieron la cordial bienvenida a su familia, y la trataron como si ya fuese su hermana. Mina fue la última en acercársele y cuando los felicito a ambos, abrazo a Serena y le dijo:

-Tú siempre serás mi hermana…- Susurro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, y se encaminada en dirección a Yaten, quien le sonrió con amor.

Serena le sonrió y Darien la abrazo con fuerza. Esa no había sido la mejor declaración, pero nada en su vida era muy tradicional y no pudo haber salido de una forma mejor. Darien le acaricio con cariño disimuladamente el vientre y miraron a su alrededor.

Serena sonrió y saco de su vientre una pequeña piedra de cristal en forma de corazón… esa piedra que representaba ahora la pureza de su amor, y las barreras que tuvieron que pasar para alcanzarlo. Él la miro sorprendido y puso su mano sobre la de ella, encerrando entre las manos de ambos aquel corazón de plata.

-Te amo mi Serena…- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella le beso amorosamente la mandíbula.

-También te amo, mi Darien…. Mi querido Marques de Laughton.

Darien le sonrió y le beso la frente,… Pero mientras Serena sentía como Darien la llenaba de su amor dejándola en un lugar muy parecido a la gloria, comprendió algo y sonrió ampliamente.

Todos los que se hallaban allí habían contribuido a su felicidad, todos eran parte de ella y contribuían a un mismo universo… y a pesar de los corazones rotos, las confusiones, las heridas sangrantes y las que había querido llegar al espíritu de ella y cada uno de su amigos,… todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

Darien le acaricio el vientre y ella lo miro embelesada. De ahora en adelante serian felices… y por sobre todo, jamás perdería la esperanza de un mundo mejor. Porque este definitivamente no era el final de su historia… este era, simplemente el comienzo de algo mejor.

Fin.

_**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews**_

_**Llego la hora de decir Adios, decir Adioooos!**_

_**Bueno, en realidad hasta la próxima! Que sería el epilogo y mi siguiente historia xd**_

_**Chicas! Me siento realizada! Nose ustedes pero siento que logre terminar con éxito tanto drama y ojala ustedes me apoyen!**_

_**Muchaaaaas gracias a todas la que me acompañaron con sus reviews, alertas y todo eso, Además de subir mi autoestima, me dieron mucho ánimo para continuar cuando pensé que no podía estrujar mi imaginación. Así que gracias chicas! Las quierooo enserio!**_

_**Y nos leeremos nuevamente en el epilogo! Hasta la vista y como siempre**_

_**Paaaz!**_


	20. Epilogo

**_Holaaa chicaaas!_**

_**Bueno, esta sera la ultima vez que conversamos en esta historia, pero ya nos veremos en las demas :)**_

_**y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traje el epilogo... que cuando lo lean, notaran que lo quise hacer un poquito mas diferente que lo comun :) evocandome a las posibles peleas matrimoniales, que son siempree muy comunes y que nunca vemos porque podria llegar a ser aburrido. D:, ojala en este caso no sea asi xd  
><strong>_

_**Vico; Graaacias, me alegra saber que me estaras leyendo :), y un placer tambien escribir para ustedes :)**_

_**Karly; Que bueno que te haya encantado! aqui te dejo el ultimo capitulo xd**_

_**Ediebella; Muchas graaacias! no sabes cuanto me alegro leer eso de "final magico xd" te sube mucho el autoestima :D**_

_**Yesqui; Graciaaas! me alegran mucho tus comentarios y aqui esta el epilogo! ojala les guste.**_

_**Un pequeño datito para las que quieran saberlo :), Mi nombre es valentina, y nalatine.v es mi nombre reordenado de forma diferente xd**_

_**Es solo una curiosidad, y lo puse porque es mi seudonimo oficial xD, pero como quieran decirme, bienvenido sea!**_

_**Gracias por leerme en todo este tiempo y nos leeremos en mis otras historias!, y bueno... si consideran que meresco reviews, los espero con ansia!  
><strong>_

**_Paz!_  
><strong>

**Epilogo.**

-El parecido es… abrumante.- Dijo Rei Kumada mirando desde el balcón del castillo Laughton, hacia el patio.

-Lose…- Le respondió Serena, mirando en la misma dirección.

Al cambiar la historia, Serena también había afectado su crianza en la marca Laughton, y al volver a casa, descubrió que al revivir a sus padres, se había criado amenamente con ellos, y que llevaban apenas una semana en Laughton el día que ella volvió.

Darien y ella se habían casado una semana después de haber efectuado el compromiso oficial, y a pesar de haber sido el cotilleo principal de todo el pueblo gracias al apresurado matrimonio, eso no había afectado en nada su felicidad, además de que la posición de Serena, mas su natural encanto, la habían hecho inmune ante los comentarios mal intencionados, y ella junto a su Esposo eran muy queridos y solicitados en cada actividad del pueblo.

Pero aun así, después de casados ambos se habían ido a pasar una temporada a las propiedades de Darien lejos en las fronteras de la Marca, y había recibido allí su primer hijo allí. Lo nombraron Mamuro Chiba, en honor al abuelo de Darien, quien fue un participante olvidado pero importante en todo el desarrollo de la vida de ambos.

Su esposo, Darien Chiba estaba sentado en un sillón de la terraza, y su hijo Mamuro Chiba, que ya tenía ocho años, estaba sentado a su lado, si Darien levantaba la cabeza para mirar alrededor, su hijo lo imitaba, si su esposo se levantaba, su hijo lo seguía, cada pequeña cosa que su Esposo hiciera, su hijo mayor la imitaba. Mamuro era la viva imagen de Darien, tanto en apariencia, como en carácter, lo único que había heredado de su madre era los ojos celestes inmensamente claros, y la capacidad innata de meterse en problemas… pero esa cualidad también era muy propia de su esposo, así que Serena siempre lo culpaba de haber heredado todo su carácter, pero ella desde el comienzo se había sentido orgullosa de su familia. Serena vio a Darien tomar a Mamuro en sus brazos, y sentarlo en su pierna, desordenando ese cabello azabache tan igual al suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de tu mundo Sere?- Le pregunto Mina con curiosidad, mientras recargaba los brazos en el barandal, admirando como Yaten,- Con quien se había casado un mes después de volver- corría con sus niños alrededor.

Serena vio como dos mellizas de siete años, -una totalmente rubia junto a su hermana quien al contrario de ella, tenía el cabello negro y sedoso, pero ambas con los mismos ojos de su padre- corrían apresuradas donde se hallaba Darien. Miro a un niño rubio de tres años que paseaba en los brazos de Lady Celina junto a su hermano de cuatro quien estaba dando volteretas por el pasto, y mientras observaba la escena, escucho el llanto de un bebe de apenas diez meses desde el interior de la sala, sonrió, y miro a mina para decirle.

-Preservativos Mina, extraño demasiado el uso de un buen condón.

Mina no entendió el chiste de su hermana, pero Lita Furuhata, quien había estado al borde de la conservación allí sentada en un sillón mientras alimentaba a su bebe, soltó una abierta y tremendamente sonora carcajada. Serena entro al salón para poder tomar a su hija menor en brazos y calmarle nuevamente el sueño.

Claro, después de haber nacido Mamuro, Serena los sorprendió a todos con su increíble fertilidad, y cuando Mamuro cumplía un año y cinco meses, dio a luz a las mellizas Usagi y Serenity, que de inmediato se convirtieron en las princesas del corazón de su padre, Usagi era mayor a Serenity por apenas un minuto y había heredado el cabello de su madre, era tranquila y muy madura, siempre educada y siempre limpia, pero tenía la pasión de confabular con su hermano mayor para molestar a su hermana menor, Serenity sin embargo, era risueña, encantadora y muy miedosa, su cabello negro siempre estaba desordenado, y siempre tenía el vestido arañado y las mejillas sucias , pero a ambas eran amables y soñadoras… por ende, no causaban muchos problemas lo cual fue un alivio para Serena ya que Mamuro era particularmente inquieto. Después de las mellizas, Serena tuvo su más largo periodo de paz, y cuando las mellizas cumplieron dos años y tres meses, nació su cuarto hijo, al cual nombraron Dan, un niño que al igual que su hermano mayor, era la viva imagen de su padre, pero tenía el total carácter de su madre, alocado, y aventurero, apenas había comenzado a caminar, se convirtió en un suplicio chino cuidarlo, Dan había transformado en juego que sus padres lo persiguieran por el castillo mientras el pequeño diablillo jugaba. Lo único que ellos podrían agradecerle a ese pequeño diablillo, era que habían -gracias a él- logrado mantenerse muy en forma, y tras tantos embarazos era lo que más necesitaba Serena.

Pero la madre naturaleza no se conformo con darle cuatro hijos, y cuando Dan ya había cumplido un año y nueve meses, Dios le regalo otro varón para la familia… como si no le sobrase con el macho alfa que tenia y sus dos machitos, a él lo nombraron Peruru, un pequeño niño rubio con ojos zafiros, era tranquilo y risueño, y desde el día en que nació, había sido bastante taciturno, poco lloraba, pero siempre mantenía esa mirada curiosa por descubrir el mundo, era un alivio su carácter después de tener que soportar las aventuras de Dan. Por último, la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos había sido la última integrante de la familia en estos ocho años de matrimonio que Darien y Serena cumplían. Su cabellera era una combinación extraña de el cabello da Darien y ella, y Serena podría jurar que tenia ciertas tonalidades rosas a la luz del sol, y sus ojos eran azules intenso, pero no el mismo que el de Darien, y ciertamente no como el celeste de Serena. Había nacido cuando Peruru cumplió dos años y cuatro meses, y en vez de llorar al salir del vientre materno como una niña normal, la pequeña había chillado un segundo para después comenzar a reír, aunque era muy celosa su encanto enamoraba a todos, pero cuando Darien se hallaba en un perímetro de diez metro alrededor de ella, nadie podía cautivar la atención de su padre por más de cinco minutos sin que la niña llorase exigiendo los brazos de Darien. Algo a lo que toda la familia ya se había acostumbrado.

Serena miro como su hija abría los ojos, y la acomodo para que se acostara en su pecho.

-Hola princesa, papa está ocupado…, así que tendrás que confortarte conmigo.- Le dijo a la bebe, ella sonrió colocando sus pequeñas manitas en la cara de Serena, y dándole grandes besos mojados en la barbilla como le había enseñado Mamuro a su hermana. Si bien Serena pensaba que había exagerado con tantos hijos, se maravillaba de cada uno de ellos. Aunque eso no quitaba que ahora estuviera haciendo esfuerzos gigantescos para que por lo menos Mamuro cumpliera quince años para regalarle otro hermano, tantos bebes era un trabajo sin duda agotador para ambos. Pero tenía que admitir que Darien siempre la ayudaba mucho. Serena sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber vuelto, aunque varias veces ella y Darien habían discutido por saber si de verdad había al menos una pizca de tristeza por dejar su antiguo mundo atrás.

Serena miro nuevamente en dirección a Darien, quien intentaba leer un libro, mientras Mamuro se colaba por su hombro imitándolo, y Usagi junto a Serenity que seguían tironeándole la manga para llamar su atención. En sus ochos años de matrimonio, Serena seguía igual de enamorada de aquel hombre, si no es que mas…, pero eso no lograba apaciguar las fuertes peleas que habían estado teniendo, después de todo, ambos eran muy diferentes. Aunque siendo igual de pasionales con sus discusiones, seguían siéndolo a la hora de amarse, y Serena creía firmemente en que la abrasante pasión que los consumía apenas se sabían inevitablemente solos, era lo que había ocasionado tantos hijos.

-¡Papa, Papa!- Le gritaban las mellizas mientras le tironeaban la manga.- Usagi me dijo que el coco si existía, yo le dije que solo era una tontería del tío Yaten, como tú me dijiste, pero ella insistió en que lo había visto la otra noche paseando por la habitación…- Sollozo Serenity Chiba en el regazo de su padre,- Dile papa, dile que no existe…- Darien frunció el ceño, y bajo a Mamuro de su hombro. Miro atentamente a las dos mellizas.

-Usagi… ¿Quién te ha dicho que existe el coco?

La niña de rubia se encogió de hombros y apunto a su hermano mayor.

-Mamuro.- Confeso Usagi. Darien puso a sus tres hijos juntos y los miro reprobatoriamente. Su hijo rápidamente se excuso.

-Tu dijiste que tío Yaten bromeaba papa, así que le preguntamos a tío Nicholas, que mama dice que nunca miente, y el dijo que si existía… - Dijo Mamuro, y después mirando a Serenity, la sacudió por los hombros y añadió.- ¡y que se escondía en el armario! ¡Buuu!

-¡Papa!, Dile a Mamuro que pare!- Sollozo Serenity, mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a las piernas de su padre. Darien regaño a Mamuro con la mirada, mientras abrazaba a su hija. Usagi se reía a hurtadillas de su hermana.

-Mamuro, no le digas eso a tu hermana… - Lo regaño, luego limpio las lagrimas de Serenity para después decirle.- Princesa, el coco existe solo para los que creen en él, si tu no crees… no te va a hacer nada.

-¿Y los que si creen?- Pregunto inocentemente Usagi.

-A los que creen en él, se los va a llevar por las noches!- Le dijo Darien, con un tono espeluznante, Usagi se estremeció, y Mamuro lo miro preocupado.

-El coco no existe.- Sentencio Mamuro, Usagi lo miro escandalizada.

-Pero fuiste tú el que dijiste que existía ¡tramposo!

-Si…, pero eso era antes de saber que solo existe para los que creen.- Le respondió Mamuro, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- ¡Ósea que solo a ti se te va a aparecer!- La asusto.

Usagi chillo muy bajito y empujo a su hermano para intentar sentarse en la otra pierna de su padre. Darien la recibió.

-¡Papi! ¡Mamuro me está molestando! ¿Escuchaste, lo escuchaste?... Dile algo… dile que el coco se le va a aparecer a él por ser un tramposo! ¡Papa!

Darien negó con la cabeza riendo entre dientes, y acaricio el cabello de sus dos hijas.

-El coco no se le va a aparecer a nadie, mientras no salgan de sus camas en las noches, no tienen por qué temer.- Dijo Darien.- Y Mamuro, tienes que dejar de molestar a tus hermanas.

-¡Ven Mamuro! Papa nos enseñara a jugar Futbol- Grito Helios Kou, el hijo mayor de Yaten.

Serena sonreía feliz mirando la escena, mientras su pequeña bebe apuntaba con su manita a el hijo de Mina y se sonrojaba.

-Parece que la pequeña Rinnie se ha enamorado.- Le dijo Mina a su lado, quien seguía junto a ella.

Serena sonrió mientras asentía, y miraba a su pequeña hija sonrosada. Volvió su mirada devuelta a su flamante esposo.

-Mamuro…- Susurro Darien en tono de advertencia.

-Está bien papa…- Dijo Mamuro a regañadientes.- No les diré nunca más que el cuco existe, o que debajo de su cama hay una familia de duendes asesinos!- Dijo Mamuro mientras corría tras Helios, huyendo antes de que Darien volviese a regañarlo. Las mellizas se miraron asustadas, y Darien acaricio su cabello.

-Y dime Serena, ¿siguen peleados?- Le pregunto Lita, mientras mimaba a su pequeña hija recién nacida. A Serena fue como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría, suspiro fuertemente e hizo una mueca amargada.

-Si…, Darien sigue enfadado.- Respondió ella, Rei la miro y frunció el ceño.

-No puedo creerlo… cuanto llevan así ¿Un mes?

-Más o menos,- Respondió Serena a Rei, mientras ponía una mueca de tristeza.

Sin duda alguna, en sus casi nueve años de casada, había descubierto algo muy importante. No todo era amor y paz en el matrimonio, y no importaba cuantas veces se dijeran mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban, jamás tendrían una vida sin problemas. Aun así, Darien y ella jamás habían pelado tan fuerte como lo habían hecho esta vez. Y claro, todo había sido causado por un punto sin discutir traído desde sus comienzos matrimoniales, y Serena apenas ahora había notado las dudas de su esposo, pero se había sentido demasiado ofendida como para aceptar su grado de culpa. Aun no se les quitaba lo orgulloso a ambos.

Serena respondía ausentemente las quejas de sus amigas mientras miraba por el balcón a su esposo. Recordando.

No podía creer que ese hombre tan fuerte y gallardo se sintiera tan inseguro por una insignificancia como esa. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía del asunto, mientras recordaba lo que los había inducido a la pelea.

El mes pasado, Darien y ella habían discuto muy fuertemente por que Serena había perdido su corazón de cristal. Se había desesperado porque solo Darien y ella sabían dónde se encontraba, y que se encontrara pedida significaba alguna especie de robo. Darien, quien se encontraba ya arto de las quejas de su flamante esposa, le había gritado diciéndole que si acaso lo que le molestaba era que la piedra se perdiera o no tener ninguna posibilidad de volver a su mundo. Serena no había podido creer lo que Darien le decía.

_¿Estás hablándome enserio? _Le había respondido ella,… absurda respuesta, Serena sabía muy bien que su esposo pocas veces bromeaba con cosas así. _Qué esperas que piense Esposa, te he escuchado añorando los viejos tiempos que vivías en tu mundo, y sé muy bien que eras una mujer capacitada e independiente de donde venias, ¿Cómo sé que no detestas estar en este mundo conmigo?_ Le había respondido él, dejándola totalmente muda, claro hasta que la ira había hecho presencia._ ¡Estás de broma Darien! Si no quisiera estar contigo nunca hubiera vuelto, ¡No puedo creer que desconfíes de mi por Dios!_ Le había gritado ella, para después dar un portazo a su habitación y dejarlo airarse solo.

Todo se habría solucionado ese mismo día, si no fuese porque había llegado Yaten y Nicholas a cumplir con un favor que ella les había pedido. Serena había querido preparar una velada inolvidable para su aniversario número nueve, y Yaten junto a Nicholas la ayudarían a lograrlo, pero todo se había arruinado cuando Darien había querido ir a disculparse con ella a la salita donde ella estaba junto a Yaten, Nicholas había ido a buscar unas cosas, y Darien sorprendió a Serena y Yaten moviéndose al ritmo imaginario de una cumbia americana mientras hablaban de bailes eróticos. Obviamente Darien lo había malinterpretado, pero para sorpresa de ambos, solo había hecho una leve inclinación de cabeza para después retirarse.

Al volver a su habitación esa noche, Serena se había hallado sola en la habitación que compartía junto a Darien, mientras el volvía a la que ocupaba cuando era soltero. Su depresión había aumentado cuando sobre la almohada de su cama había encontrado el corazón de plata hecho un hermoso collar que tenía decoraciones en oro y plata. Era un regalo hermoso, y a su lado yacía una nota.

_Feliz casi aniversario esposa, lamento los inconvenientes de su desaparición. No te detendré si quisieses volver._

Serena se había puesto furiosa a pesar del regalo cuando vio que su esposo continuaba enojado y con dudas, y como castigo,-Aunque el orgullo fue su mayor hincapié- no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el siguiente día. Darien no volvió a su habitación al siguiente día… ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Serena no le dirigía la palabra a su esposo, y él tampoco le hablaba a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Pero la ausencia de su esposo en su vida diaria la iba entristeciendo poco a poco, y todo su orgullo se hiso polvo cuando una noche, la semana anterior, Serena había ido a la habitación de Mamuro a ver si su hijo ya se había dormido, mientras iba pensando en la ausencia de su esposo, en cuanto lo extrañaba y las posibilidades de que el ya no la quisiera, se había detenido petrificada en la puerta de la habitación al notar que su hijo no se encontraba solo, sino que se hallaba en compañía de su progenitor. No pudo evitar escuchar las inocentes preguntas de su hijo.

_Papa… ¿Tú todavía quieres a mama? _Le había preguntado Mamuro, a Serena casi se le había parado el corazón, se había pegado aún más a la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y totalmente nerviosa. Serena vio como Darien vacilaba, pero luego le acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y con cariño le respondió, _Yo siempre amare a tu madre Hijo, _Serena había sentido que volvía a la vida tras la declaración de su esposo, y alcanzo a escuchar de pasada como Darien le explicaba a Mamuro que a veces los padres no estaban de acuerdo en todo y eso ocasionaba algunas peleas.

Serena corrió a su habitación después de vigilar que el resto de sus hijos se encontrasen bien, y decidió llevar a cabo un plan para reconciliarse con su esposo. Y así había pasado la semana planeando, mientras evitaba que Darien se enterase de sus planes.

Serena vio como Darien, aun con las mellizas en sus brazos la miraba al balcón y le dirigía una triste sonrisa. Ella se la respondió de la misma forma. ¡Dios cuanto lo extrañaba!

Hoy cumplían nueve años de matrimonio, y Darien no se había dignado siquiera a abrazarla. Pero ella conocía a su esposo, y sabía muy bien que él no sería capaz de ignorarla en su aniversario, así que les había pedido a las chicas que pasaran esta noche en el castillo, y la ayudaran a mantener a todos sus hijos alejados de su habitación. Miro a su suegra quien caminaba con Peruru en sus brazos y Dan corriendo a su lado.

-¿Me ayudaran cierto?- Les pregunto a sus amigas

Todas asintieron mientras Mina le quitaba a Rinnie de los brazos.

-No seas tonta Serena, corre… todo saldrá perfecto.- Le dijo Mina, mientras que se escuchaba el pequeño chillido de Lady Celina desde abajo.

-¡No hagas eso Dan!- Grito Lady Celina mientras el cuarto de los hijos Chiba se lanzaba a una posa de barro, cubriéndose totalmente de él riendo con gracia. Darien corrió donde su hijo sacándole la inmundicia mientras Serena lanzaba un gemido lastimoso, Mina rio nerviosa.

-Bueeeeno, casi todo…- Le dijo Mina. Rei la tomo de los hombros y la empujo.

-Es obvio que Mina no podrá con todo, pero tú nos conoces Sere,… Dan será como arcilla en mis manos.-Le dijo Rei, mientras se escuchaba otro gritillo desde abajo.

-¡Papa! Mamuro me ha tirado una bola de barro!

-No seas tonta Serenity, ¡Respóndele!- Le grito Usagi. Y como si sus hijos quisieran demostrar que no eran trabajo fácil, todos comenzaron una gran pelea de barro.

Serena solo alcanzo a escuchar como Darien detenía todo el jueguito mientras Lita y Mina la tironeaban para que saliera del cuarto.

….

Ya tenía todo preparado. Solo faltaba Darien.

Serena estaba acostada y totalmente preparada para la noche que les acontecería si Darien se dignaba a aparecer. Había estado todo el mes pensando en la noche de su aniversario y los nervios le carcomían los huesos. ¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si en realidad no lo conocía tanto como presumía y el no vendría esta noche a su cuarto? ¡Oh dios mío había sido una tonta! Debió de ir a buscarlo a su habitación, pedirle disculpas como la gente normal en vez de esperar a que el dejase el orgullo de lado para llegar a la habitación de su esposa. ¡¿Y si Darien en realidad ya no la quisiese tanto y le había dicho eso a Mamuro solo para calmarle?

Se levantó apresurada de su cama con la habitación totalmente a oscuras, dispuesta a buscar a su esposo y rogarle su perdón si fuera necesario, extrañaba demasiado su presencia, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta sintió un casi tímido golpeteo en la puerta. Serena se tensó al otro lado.

-¿Serena estas ahí?- Pregunto Darien, mientras Serena sonreía ampliamente para intentar controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

Darien sabía que su esposa lo esperaba, sabia tan bien como ella que él no sería capaz de mantenerse alejado por ni un segundo más, pero si ella lo ignoraba esta noche, él se entregaría al pensamiento de que su esposa ya no lo amaba como antes.

Si bien aunque admitía que había sido un tonto al pensar que Serena se arrepentía de haberse quedado con él, le había dolido que su esposa no lo negase, ni tampoco le explicara que no era así, después de todo, ella había dejado todo por el… y era normal que Darien se preguntara si no se arrepentía. Darien vio como la puerta de la habitación se habría con delicadeza, pero en su interior solo había oscuridad. Se acercó con lentitud al interior, preguntándose porque Serena estaría a oscuras en su cuarto cuando sintió unas delicadas manos de mujer en su espalda al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta, evitando que cualquier persona se adentrase.

-Serena.- Afirmo él, reconociendo su aroma y sus manos de inmediato. Serena levanto las manos a sus ojos y le ato una cinta en ellos, impidiéndole la visión. Darien la dejo actuar, mientras una repentina estrechez en su pantalón hacia acto de presencia… la había extrañado tanto a esa mujer. Serena termino de atarle el pañuelo para después hablarle.

-Me escucharas Darien, después podrás decir todo lo que quieras.- Dijo ella, mientras Darien asentía como tonto con la cabeza… ¡Como si le interesase hablar!

Ella le tomo la mano y con delicadeza lo guio entre la habitación hacia lo que el identifico por el sonido como una pequeña puerta. Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda mientras entraban y sintió como las delicadas manos de Serena llevaban sus propias manos a su espalda, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, se hallaba vendado y atado a merced de su mujer con unos extraños metales en su espalda.

-Serena…- Dijo el con un extraño tono que combinaba la advertencia con la excitación y el propio tono masculino de él, Serena se sintió derretir ante su palabra.

-Calla y escúchame Darien…- Dijo Serena. A Darien no le quedó otra opción que asentir con la cabeza a su esposa en medio de la penumbra que se le presentaba.

-Me crie en un orfanato sin rastros de una familia bien compuesta, y solo mis amigos y profesoras para guiarme…- Comenzó ella, Darien sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta, porque mientras su esposa le decía aquello, lo empujaba a una silla que él ni sabía que exista tras él y se sentaba a horcajadas encima.

-Me gradué de la universidad siendo una actriz profesional y me especialice en la comedia y el canto que era lo que más me gustaba hacer.- Continuo ella, Darien la escuchaba atentamente mientras intentaba evitar distraerse por las manos de su esposa que le desabrochaban lentamente la camisa, acariciando en el proceso la piel descubierta.

-Gane muchos premios a mejor actriz, mejor canción y una montonera de cosas más que no me alegraban mucho la vida, pero era mi trabajo.- Dijo ella, mientras tomaba unas tijeras que había traído, y comenzaba a rasgarle la camisa a su esposo, dejándole el torso desnudo. Escucho como Darien soltaba un pequeño gemido contenido y sonrió con suficiencia, deleitándose en la piel de su esposo, que aunque iba marcándose con el paso del tiempo y la edad, seguía igualmente de atractivo para ella.

-Adoraba mi trabajo, y cuando caí aquí en tu mundo, fue lo más terrible que pudo haberme pasado en ese entonces.- Admitió ella, sintiéndose como Darien se tensaba en sus brazos.

-La vida en este mundo no era mala,… pero no era mi tipo, yo no podía mantenerme bajo el yugo de alguien, ni someterme al mando de un hombre, después de todo, tenía mi orgullo.-Dijo ella, Darien- Atado y vendado- lucho en contra de las esposas que ella le había pedido a Nicholas que le mandara a hacer he intento acariciarla, ella paso sus manos por el torso desnudo de su esposo, quitando cualquier rastro de la camisa, y el en un suspiro ahogado le pregunto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?

-Porque conocí a un hombre- Respondió ella, mientras Darien fruncía el ceño con celos.- Conocí a un hombre igual de testarudo y orgulloso que yo, un hombre de carácter que me dio un lugar en este mundo, que me respeto siendo su mujer y siendo madre, conocí a un hombre que resultó ser un tanto inseguro, pero tan humano como lo soy yo.- Le dijo ella con pasión en su voz, Darien sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de emoción, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Quién?- Serena sonrió ante su pregunta, mientras rosaba los labios de su esposo con los suyos en un gesto terriblemente erótico.

-Tu Darien, siempre fuiste tú el que me dio la fuerza de hacer lo imposible, y aunque al principio luche contra mi deseo por ti, el amor que te tengo traspaso cualquier barrera existente..., y aunque adoraba la vida en mi mundo, y adoraba mi trabajo, Jamás podría haber estado completa sin ti…, Eres mi hombre Darien, Mi esposo y amante…, y ten la seguridad que yo siempre seré tu mujer, y siempre estaré contigo, porque te amo.

Le dijo ella mientras encerraba su rostro en sus manos, Darien acorto el espacio entre ellos, a punto de llorar como un bebe gracias a las palabras de su esposa, la beso con pasión, la beso lentamente y con mucho amor, y ella le respondió de igual manera, mientras le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y bajaba al borde de sus pantalones, acariciando y liberando. Darien gimió un sus labios, ya no eran necesarias las palabras, y se dejó llevar por las caricias de su esposa, deseando acariciarla de igual forma mientras intentaba luchar contra las esposas. Serena sonrió ante los esfuerzos inútiles de su esposo por acariciarla.

-Te amo cariño… por favor libérame…- Susurro él, erizándole la piel a causa del doble sentido de sus palabras. Serena le beso la barbilla mientras bajaba sus pantalones con un poco de ayuda de Darien, dejando al descubierto su gran y prominente erección.

-Si te libero ahora… no serás capaz de disfrutar tu regalo.- Le dijo ella con coquetería, mientras se levantaba de su regazo, dejándolo desnudo, y expuesto.

Serena se levanto, y fue a poner en funcionamiento el generador eléctrico que le había pedido a Nicholas que le recuperara, y puso en funcionamiento una pequeña radio que se había salvado de la vuelta a su mundo. Darien escucho una música suave y muy erótica casi al mismo tiempo que Serena se acercaba a él, quitándole el pañuelo de los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos quedo asombrado, muy excitado, pero ciertamente confundido. Serena lo vio mientras se la comía con la mirada.

Había preparado una habitación especial para esta ocasión con ayuda de sus amigos. Una habitación de su mundo… y el de Darien.

Contaba con una cama matrimonial al costado, cubierta por pañuelos de seda transparente que hacían de cortina con un estilo árabe. Pero la gran cama no era lo único que había. Al otro lado de la habitación, había una gran tina de su tiempo en el suelo donde dos personas cabían perfectamente sin apretujarse, Yaten y Lita le habían diseñado una especie de tubería que facilitaba el llenado de la tina sin necesidad de que los criados entrasen a llenarla o vaciarla y así tener más intimidad. Y en medio de la habitación, los chicos le habían puesto un gran caño, totalmente asegurado y situado en el centro sobre una pequeñísima tarima. Y todo alrededor estaba iluminado por velas candelabros y pétalos de rosas.

Serena vio como los ojos de Darien recorrían la habitación totalmente estupefacto, y se complació. Lo vio detener sus ojos con confusión en el caño,-seguramente preguntándose su uso- y Serena se éxito cuando el detuvo su mirada en ella, devorándosela completamente en su mente.

Serena estaba completamente cubierta de pañuelos transparentes, que dejaban ver su nívea piel. Llevaba un sujetador- como le había dicho ella que se llamaban- del cual colgaban monedas y le daba un aire oriental. La vio tomar el paño con que le había tapado los ojos y ponérselo sobre la nariz, dejándole ver solo sus ojos, ¡Y por Dios que se veía como una diosa!

La vio tomar una espada de un rincón de la cama, mientras la música a su alrededor los rodeaba. Serena había elegido toda una orquesta árabe para comenzar su regalo de aniversario, y mientras la música sonaba, ella se acerco a Darien moviendo sus caderas al ritmo, mientras jugueteaba con la espada, como había aprendido de sus clases de baile árabe.

Darien vio como ella se ponía la espada- aun con la funda, gracias a Dios- en la cabeza, y comenzaba a bailarle sin que se le cayera la espada, dejándolo asombrado, excitado y admirado por la destreza de su esposa. Y Serena continuo un buen rato bailándole con sensualidad y una promesa de sexo en cada movimiento. Paso la espada por sus manos, su cabeza, su pecho, mientras Darien intentaba inútilmente luchar contra las esposas y por fin enterrarse en su esposa.

Un mes de abstinencia lo tenía desesperado por hundirse nuevamente en ella, y el baile de su esposa estaba asiendo estragos con su autocontrol. Si no fuese por esas malditas esposas ya la abría tomado en pleno baile. Ella le sonrió con coquetería, obviamente encantada de la desesperación de su esposo por tomarla, y se movió con aun más osadía.

Pero si Darien había pensado que el baile con la espada era lo más sensual que podría ver, había estado rotundamente equivocado. Cuando su flamante esposa dejo la espada a un lado y se dirigió a la pequeña tarima en el centro de la habitación, Darien creyó morir al ver como al ritmo de la música se subía en el fierro dando vueltas en el aire mientras descubría sus piernas a través de todas las telas transparentes. Darien se sorprendió cuando vio como Serena se contorneaba y con mucha flexibilidad se estiraba por su espalda, quedando en una curva perfecta y sensual, totalmente erótica.

Si Serena seguía así no podría resistirlo mucho, y terminaría acabando antes de siquiera haber empezado. Con un ágil movimiento, calculo mentalmente la fuerza de las esposas que lo amarraban, y lo que tendría que hacer para liberarse. No por nada había luchado tanto en su vida, y hasta ahora… había sobrevivido…, salvo una sola vez, pero esa no cuenta mucho.

Hiso un extraño movimiento con las muñecas que se las habría roto si no hubiese empleado la suficiente fuerza, pero en su caso personal, rompió las frágiles cadenas que amarraban sus manos.

Serena iba bajando por el caño en un movimiento erótico, cuando vio como dos metros de macho alfa se levantaba del asiento –Regio, potente y desnudo- Y no recordó en ningún otro momento en que su marido se haya visto tan arrogante, poderoso y al mismo tiempo vulnerable.

La tomo en sus brazos y sin siquiera molestarse en desvestirla la penetro allí, con Serena aun pegada al caño. La embistió con rudeza pero demostrándole su amor, en una combinación perfecta de la madures que ambos iban alcanzado, junto a la juventud que sus treinta y muchos años.

Se entregaron en su amor apasionado durante toda la noche, probando un sinfín de nuevas posiciones y formas de hacer el amor, y disfrutaron de la gloria de la entrega durante lo que los aconteció de noche, mientras se prometían nuevamente amor eterno en cada beso que compartieron. Y cuando estuvieron totalmente saciados y agotados, se durmieron abrazados, mirándose a los ojos, y notando lo sagrado del momento que habían vivido.

Serena despertó llena de felicidad al otro día, y miro a su esposo quien yacía a su lado aun dormido,… no había duda alguna, jamás se podría arrepentir de haberse quedado junto a ese hombre. Sonrió aun más abiertamente a su lado, cuando noto que junto a ella, había un diario de vida, finamente decorado, que se abría con el collar que Darien le había dado el día que discutieron. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió. Dentro de él, había una nota de su esposo.

"_Escribe tu historia Amor… Escribe nuestra eterna historia"_

Beso a su adormilado esposo, mientras con una sonrisa radiante dejaba el diario a un lado pensando en cómo comenzaría. Después de todo, aun les quedaban muchos años para vivir y su historia, aun no había terminado.

Como si Dios quisiere confirmar sus pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe logrando que Serena y Darien se despertasen de golpe en la cama.

-¡Mama, Papa!, ¡Mamuro y Dan les está enseñando a eructar a Rinnie! ¡Y Peruru también está aprendiendo!- Grito escandalizada Serenity entrando a la habitación de sus padres con su melliza corriendo a su espalda.

-Mamuro es bobo, le dijimos que Rinnie no tenía que aprender esas cosas ¡Y no hace caso!- Dijo Usagi enojada.

Darien y Serena se cubrieron todo lo posible con las sabanas murmurando incoherencias, las gemelas tironearon levemente la sabana quejándose sin ser consientes de la desnudes de sus padres, Darien la tironeo mas y los cubrió a ambos lo mejor posible.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos- Dijo él, y las gemelas corrieron nuevamente donde se hallaban sus hermanos.

Una vez desaparecieron Darien beso a Serena en la coronilla, deseándole buenos días, y cuando estaba a punto de darle un apasionado beso en los labios, se escucho el grito de Usagi desde abajo.

-¡Papaaa, Mamaaaa!- Serena sonrió en los labios de Darien mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse. El la molesto en todo el tiempo que se estuvieron vistiendo, rozando accidentalmente el cuerpo de su esposa, y cuando por fin estuvieron vestidos la abrazo dulcemente acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Te propongo una segunda ronda en cuanto terminemos con esto.- Le dijo mientras le daba besos en el cuello, Serena suspiro casi pareciendo un gemido y le respondió.

-Una segunda, tercera, cuarta, te doy las rondas que quieras.- Darien la apretujo y otro grito sonó por el castillo, esta vez proferido por Mamuro.

-¡Papaaa, Usagi no me deja jugar con Rinnie tranquilo!- Serena y Darien rieron ante las quejas de sus hijos, totalmente felices.

-¡Ya vamos!- Grito Darien, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa. Serena se soltó de su mano y se echo a correr por delante de él.

-¡El ultimo estara abajo!- Le grito su esposa, Darien rio fuertemente, y corrió alcanzándola en pocas zancadas mientras gritaban torpemente causando risas más fuertes y contagiosas.

Y mientras reían, ambos tenían una sola cosa en mente…, no importaba cuantos problemas intentasen derribarlos, ni cuantas veces se sintieran decaídos, el amor que se tenían los ayudaría a superarlo, porque ese amor tan grande…, siempre viajaría con ellos incluso a través del tiempo.


End file.
